Heroes in School
by CarVie16
Summary: High School AU. Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, and Kara Danvers may seem like ordinary high school students, but unknown to the world, they are the costumed heroes that fight to protect Silverstone City from evil. Can they balance their high school lives with their superhero lives?
1. List of characters

**This story is basically what it says on the summary. It's an alternate universe where our favorite Arrowverse characters are in high school. It seemed like a harmless idea, you think?**

 **But before we get started, I'd like to familiarize you with the characters and the setting of the story. I know you probably know all the characters from all the CW Arrowverse shows, but I just wanna make sure we're all clear.**

 **This list may be updated whenever I add new characters to the story. If you have any questions, PM me or leave a review.**

This story will take place in a fictional city called Silverstone City. It's kinda like Central City, Star City, and National City merged into one. The high school that the main characters attend is simply called Silverstone High. Well-known establishments like Big Belly Burger, CC Jitters (or SC Jitters in this story), Queen Consolidated, and more will be included.

* * *

 **From _Arrow_**

 **Oliver Queen** \- Senior. He is the son of Robert and Moira Queen, the richest couple in Silverstone City. He was known as a party boy and a ladies' man as he always throws/attends parties and often approaches the nearest pretty girl. A shipwreck strands him on an island called Lian Yu. One year later, he was rescued and returned to Silverstone City. Unbeknownst to his friends and family, Oliver plans to cleanse Silverstone City from the corrupt wealthy as a bow-and-arrow-wielding vigilante, believing it will honor his father's dying wish.

 **Laurel Lance** \- Senior. She is a long-time friend and love interest of Oliver Queen. She also harbored feelings for him. They dated for two years, until she heard about the wreck of the Queen's Gambit and that Oliver cheated on her with her sister, Sara. Laurel has dreamed of becoming a lawyer when she grows up, so she interns at the CNRI.

 **Tommy Merlyn** \- Senior. He is the long-time best friend of Oliver Queen. Like Oliver, Tommy is known for his party boy attitude and flirting with girls.

 **Helena Bertinelli** \- Senior. She is a friend of Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel. She dated Michael Staton for two years before he was killed by her father. The loss of Michael made her bitter and cruel, seeking vengeance against her father.

 **Slade Wilson** \- A 21-year-old mercenary who befriended Oliver on Lian Yu. He was one of Oliver's first trainers, having taught him how to fight and survive. When he was on the brink of death from a fight, he was injected with a serum called Mirakuru, which healed him and enhanced his physicality, but twisted him mind.

 **Thea Queen** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). She is Oliver's younger sister. She is known for her rebellious attitude, but she deeply loves and cares for her family.

 **Moira Queen** \- She is the mother of Oliver and Thea.

 **Roy Harper** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). Roy is an orphan boy who lives in the Glades. He steals to survive and gets into fights with rival street gangs. His life changes when he meets Thea Queen.

 **John Diggle** \- Senior. He is the star center of Silverstone High's basketball team.

 **Felicity Smoak** \- Sophomore. Felicity is a girl with a knack for computers, especially when it comes to hacking. She harbors a secret crush on Oliver Queen.

 **Sara Lance** \- She is the younger sister of Laurel Lance, two academic years behind her. She had a crush on Oliver Queen and tried to steal him from Laurel, leading to her being invited on the Queen's Gambit by Oliver. When the Gambit sunk, she died... or so Oliver thought.

 **Malcolm Merlyn** \- He is the father of Tommy Merlyn and CEO of Merlyn Global.

 **Quentin Lance** \- He is the father of Laurel and Sara and a detective of the SCPD.

 **Ray Palmer** \- Senior. Considered a teacher's pet, he is a smart student who has a love for science. He has been secretly trying to crack the code of manipulating the scale of an object.

 **Lyla Michaels** \- Senior. She is the President of the Student Council and the mutual love interest of John Diggle.

 **Amanda Waller** \- She is the principal of Silverstone High, who is secretly the director of a clandestine government organization called A.R.G.U.S.

 **Walter Steele** \- He is Moira's new husband and current CEO of Queen Consolidated. They married a month before Oliver was found and returned.

 **Andy Diggle** \- Sophomore. He is the young brother of John Diggle. He is the starting point guard of the basketball team.

 **Floyd Lawton** \- He is an 18-year-old high school dropout who became an assassin codenamed Deadshot. He is an expert marksman who never misses his shot, hence his codename.

 **Tatsu Yamashiro** \- Senior. She is an 18-year-old swordswoman from Japan. She met Oliver when he was in Hong Kong on an assignment with her husband, Maseo.

 **Sin** \- She is the 13-year-old friend of Roy, who lives in the clock tower in the Glades. She acts as Roy's eyes in the Glades.

 **Cayden James** \- He is the leader of a hacktivist organization called Helix. He secretly has a son named Owen Post who goes to Bludhaven High, just next door to Silverstone City.

* * *

 **From _Flash_**

 **Barry Allen** \- Sophomore. When he was 11, his mother Nora was murdered by something "impossible". His father was wrongfully arrested for her murder. Barry was taken in by SCPD detective Joe West and his daughter, Iris, whom he's in love with. Barry dreams of becoming a CSI in order to prove his father's innocence. The explosion of S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator results in him getting struck by lightning, putting him in a coma for six months. When he woke up, he discovers that he has the power to run at high speeds. He plans to use this power to fight crime and solve the mystery of his mother's murder.

 **Iris West** \- Sophomore. She is the daughter of Joe West and a long-time friend of Barry Allen. Her dream is to become a cop like her dad, although he disapproves of it. This doesn't stop her from focusing heavily learning the basics and taking self-defense classes.

 **Wally West** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). He is the daughter of Joe and Francine West and brother of Iris. He was born after Francine left Joe and Iris. He was never told he had a father and sister.

 **Caitlin Snow** \- Sophomore. She is an intern at S.T.A.R Labs. Her specialty is biochemistry. During her freshman year, she dated a boy named Ronnie Raymond, but lost him when he sacrificed himself during the particle accelerator explosion. Caitlin's grief turned her into a cold, seemingly unfeeling person. She discovers that the particle accelerator has given her cryokinetic powers.

 **Cisco Ramon** \- Sophomore. He is an intern at S.T.A.R. Labs with an affinity for mechanical engineering. He loves making pop culture references and is a huge fan of superheroes.

 **Eddie Thawne** \- Sophomore. He is a new student at Silverstone High. He harbors a crush on Iris.

 **Joe West** \- He is the father of Iris and surrogate father of Barry. He is a detective at the SCPD and is close friends with Quentin Lance. He took in Barry after his mother was murdered and his father was arrested for the murder.

 **Harrison Wells** \- He is the head of S.T.A.R. Labs. However, when the particle accelerator exploded, not only did he become a paraplegic, but S.T.A.R. Labs was shut down.

 **Jesse Chambers Wells** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). She is the daughter of Harrison Wells. She is nicknamed "Jesse Quick" by her mother because of how fast she was when she took her first steps as a baby.

 **Jay Garrick** \- Senior. He is an orphan who has a passion for science and a crush on Caitlin.

 **Leonard Snart** \- Senior. He is the twin brother of Lisa. Being clever and having a thing for technology makes him an unpredictable bully.

 **Lisa Snart** \- Senior. She is the twin sister of Leonard. Between her sadism and good looks, she can make the girls fear her and the boys want her.

 **Mick Rory** \- Senior. He is a friend of Lisa and Leonard. He is known for his lack of intellect and love for fire.

 **Mark Mardon** \- Freshman. He is a friend of the Snart twins. He had a brother named Clyde Mardon who died during the particle accelerator explosion.

 **Axel Walker** \- Sophomore. He is known as Silverstone High's #1 prankster.

 **Linda Park** \- Sophomore. She is the writer for the sports section of the school paper. When the particle accelerator exploded, she gained the ability to manipulate light energy.

 **James Jesse** \- The original Trickster and father of Axel.

* * *

 **From _Supergirl_**

 **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers** \- Sophomore. She is the daughter of Zor-El and Alura and cousin of Kal-El. When Krypton was dying, she was sent to Earth to watch over her baby cousin, but her pod got knocked off course and sent to the Phantom Zone, where time was frozen. Twenty-four years later, a still 13-year-old Kara wakes up on Earth discovering that her cousin had already grown up and became Superman. She was adopted by the Danvers family and they taught her how to adjust to her new life on Earth. The yellow sun of Earth has given her special powers, such as flight, heat vision, super strength, and many more.

 **James Olsen** \- Sophomore. He is best known for being the 13-year-old kid who snapped the first picture of Superman. He, along with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, have helped Superman on some of his missions. He was sent to Silverstone by Clark to watch over his cousin, Kara. He developed feelings for her. He also interns at CatCo, often assisting in the photography department.

 **Alex Danvers** \- Senior. She is the adoptive sister of Kara. At age 16, she lost her father. This led to her drinking and partying to cope with her loss. She was arrested at a night club. She was visited by a man named Hank Henshaw, who offered her an internship at the D.E.O., an agency tasked with monitoring aliens on Earth.

 **Winn Schott** \- Sophomore. He is a teenager who very skilled with computers. He interns at CatCo's IT Department.

 **J'onn J'onzz** \- Hailing from the planet of Mars, J'onn witnesses the destruction of his kind and his family. On Earth, he meets a man named Jeremiah Danvers, who saved him from being killed by Hank Henshaw. After the death of Jeremiah, J'onn impersonates Henshaw and becomes director of the D.E.O.

 **Lucy Lane** \- Sophomore. She is the teenage sister of Lois Lane. She has a crush on James Olsen.

 **Lena Luthor** \- She is the 19-year-old sister of Lex Luthor and CEO of L-Corp, formerly LuthorCorp, her father's company. Unlike Lex, who seeks to make weaponry to destroy Superman, Lena intends to create technology for the good of humanity.

 **Cat Grant** \- She is the 35-year-old CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, where Kara interns at. As a serious, mercurial, and intelligent businesswoman who can often be arrogant, snarky, and obnoxious, Cat is an unpredictable individual whom her employees fear and whom Kara tries to understand.

 **Maxwell Lord** \- He is the 21-year-old CEO of Lord Technologies. His parents died due to the government's ignorance, which led him to the road of a corrupt businessman who disguises himself with the image of a successful philanthropist.

 **Astra** \- Supergirl's aunt and sister of Alura Zor-El. She and Kara were very close when she was little, so much so that it affects their current status as enemies on Earth.

 **Non** \- Supergirl's uncle and Astra's husband. He intends to turn Earth into a new home for Kryptonians.

 **Maggie Sawyer** \- Senior. She is Silverstone High's hall monitor. She dreams of becoming a cop in the future.

 **Eliza Danvers** \- She is the mother of Alex and adopted mother of Kara.

 **Leslie Willis** \- Sophomore. She is the anchorwoman of Silverstone High's news.

 **Siobhan Smythe** \- Sophomore. She is one of the writers of the school paper.

 **Adam Foster** \- Sophomore. He is the eldest son of Cat Grant. He plays for Silverstone High's basketball team.

* * *

 **Well, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the actual story.**


	2. My Name Is Oliver Queen

**This chapter will focus on Oliver Queen, his friends, and his family. It has similarities to the first episode of the first season, but I am just starting this story so cut me some slack. _Italics_ mean narration by Oliver.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I appreciate some feedback.**

The Glades was known as the home for the poor and the criminal of Silverstone City. There are plenty of people who are afraid to enter the Glades due to fear of getting mugged or raped. Those who lived in the Glades know the place like the back of their hand. There are those who prey on the weak, while others are either homeless orphans or members of harmless street gangs.

Laurel Lance and her two friends Joanna De La Vega and Emily Nocenti were currently walking home after spending an entire night shopping for new clothes for the new school year, which was coming in one week. Laurel was never the shopping type of girl, but her friends talked her into it.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Joanna asked Laurel.

"I guess not," said Laurel.

"I can't wait to see you in that new black jacket, Laurel. You're gonna look 'bad'," said Emily.

"I'm a lot more excited to see her in that gorgeous pink T-shirt," said Joanna.

"The boys could just eat her up," commented Emily.

"Unless 'Tommy Merlyn' has anything to say about it." Joanna teased Laurel.

"Tommy and I are not a thing, Joanna," said Laurel.

"You guys went on five dates, and you're telling me that you're still not officially BF and GF?" questioned Joanna. "Is this about Oliver Queen?"

"Oliver and I are over," said Laurel.

"Right. Right. He's a back-stabbing, selfish jerk who cheated on you with your sister and led her to her death," said Emily sarcastically.

"I never said it like that," said Laurel.

"But you're thinking it," said Joanna.

Laurel sighs. "Look, you guys forget that he spent one whole year on an island all alone. No matter how mad I am at him, I... wanna be there for him."

Joanna and Emily exchange looks.

Suddenly, a man comes out of an alley and points a gun at the three girls.

"Wallets. Watches. Jewelry. Now!" he demanded.

"I knew it was a bad idea to walk home," muttered Laurel.

"You have ten seconds before I shoot," threatened the armed man.

All of a sudden, an arrow comes out of nowhere and knocks the gun off the man's hand. A green-hooded figure jumps down from above and lands in between the man and the girls. He was equipped with a bow and arrow.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the surprised man.

"Someone you should fear," said the hooded man in his deep voice. "Leave them alone and I won't hurt you too much."

The man refused to back down. He started throwing punches at the hooded man, but the mysterious stranger dodged every single swing. The hooded man catches the man's fist with his own hand before hitting his stomach with his knee. He throws a series of hard punches and swift kicks at the mugger. He finishes it off by shooting an arrow at his heart, killing him instantly.

The three girls were amazed by the hooded man's skills, but were shocked by his decision to kill the man.

"Thank you," said Laurel.

"The Glades are not a safe place at night, Ms. Lance," said the archer.

Emily whispers, "He knows your name."

Laurel asks the archer, "Who are you?"

"A friend," replied the archer.

The archer shoots an arrow at the top of a building and swings upwards. The girls watched in awe.

* * *

The green-hooded archer sticked to the shadows until he arrived at the old factory in the Glades owned by Queen Consolidated. Underneath the abandoned mill is what appears to be a base of operations. There was a table full of arrows, a shelf full of materials, medical equipment, a salmon ladder, a tennis ball machine, a table filled with scientific equipment, an advanced computer system. The archer puts down his bow and lifts the hood as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Had anyone been inside the lair, they would recognize the archer as Oliver Queen, the son of Moira Queen and the late Robert Queen.

 _"My name is Oliver Queen. I was stranded on an island with only one goal: survive. Now, I will fulfill my father's dying wish. To use the list of names he left me and bring justice to those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else."_

* * *

One week later...

The first day of the school year in Silverstone City has come. At the Queen mansion, Oliver and his 12-year-old sister Thea were both in a hurry to get ready. They both overslept, so they were moving as fast as they could.

"Oliver! Thea! You're gonna be late," called their mother, Moira.

"No need to rush them, Moira," said Walter, Moira's new husband.

"You know Oliver has a knack for being late, and do I have to remind you of the twenty-seven warnings Thea received last year for being late?" replied Moira.

"Coming!"

Oliver and Thea were speed-walking downstairs, all dressed and ready to go.

"Oh, look at you two," said Moira, smiling at her children. "I never though I'd relive this moment ever again, seeing you two trying to be late every morning."

"Well, things change," said Oliver. "I'm trying to better, remember?"

"Well, you've been back for two weeks and you haven't slept with any girl, so that's a start," commented Thea.

Oliver laughed a little.

"Or are you still saving yourself for Laurel?" teased Thea.

"I... don't think she wants me in her life anymore," replied Oliver, hanging his head in sadness.

"Don't say that, Oliver. Laurel may be mad right now, but in time, she'll accept you as a friend again," said Moria.

"Alright, let's go," said Walter.

Oliver and Thea board the car as Walter drives away. Moira watched the car leave and smiled, really happy to see Oliver back.

* * *

After dropping Thea off at Silverstone Elementary, Walter drives Oliver to Silverstone High. Oliver stared at the many kids outside the school for a pretty long time.

"Nervous, Oliver?" guessed Walter.

"Very," said Oliver. "All that solitude on the island... I don't know if I'll ever fit in again."

"You wanted to change, right?" asked Walter.

"Yes," replied Oliver.

"Then don't be afraid to show your new self," said Walter.

"Thanks, Walter," said Oliver, getting off the car. "Still not calling you dad."

"That'll do, Oliver," said Walter half-sarcastically.

* * *

Oliver walks through the front door and immediately caught the attention of everyone inside. Almost everyone started at him as he walked across the hall. He felt nervous at first, but did his best to keep a straight face. He heads to his locker and opens it. After getting the stuff he needs, he closes it, only to see someone standing right next to him. It was his best friend, Tommy Merlyn.

"Oliver Jonas Queen," greeted Tommy.

"Tommy," greeted Oliver.

The two friends shared a brotherly hug.

"Strange to be back, huh?" guessed Tommy.

"Well, it's only been one year. It's not like I was gone for five years or something," replied Oliver.

"Hey, have you called that CatCo intern I told you about?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I made myself clear. I don't want to be that kind of person anymore," said Oliver. "Sure, I still like to party, but when it comes to girls, I wanna choose one based on my feelings, not hotness factor."

"This is about Laurel, isn't it?" guessed Tommy.

"Uh..." Oliver paused.

On cue, the aforementioned teenage girl showed up behind Tommy.

"Speak of the devil," said Oliver.

"Oh, I'm the devil?" questioned Laurel.

Tommy turns around and greets her. "Hi."

"Hi," greeted Laurel. "Hey, Ollie."

"Uh, hi," greeted Oliver.

Tommy looks back and forth between his two best friends. "This is awkward."

"Understatement of the century," said Oliver. "So, Laurel, uh, is there something you need?"

"Actually, Tommy is leaning towards my locker," said Laurel.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Tommy, stepping aside. He looks at Oliver and asks, "Wait, how'd you get your locker placed next to Laurel's?"

"That was my sister's idea, actually. She interfered with my parents' meeting with the principal, and she was very, very persuasive," said Oliver, putting emphasis on "very".

"Nice to know Thea Queen is still the #1 supporter of Lauriver," said Tommy.

Oliver and Laurel both laughed a little at the sound of their "ship" name.

"Okay, shutting my mouth," said Tommy, realizing how awkward the moment is becoming. "Hey, Laurel, I heard you and your friends almost got shot last night."

"What?" asked Oliver, pretending he didn't know.

"Didn't you watch the news last night? Witnesses reported a green-hooded man rescuing Laurel and her friends from an armed man last night," said Tommy.

"Oh, my god. Laurel, are you okay?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm fine," assured Laurel. "Thanks to the hooded archer."

"Who is he?" asked Tommy.

"He never took off the hood, or even gave me a name," said Laurel. "I never even got to thank him."

"Well, I'm sure he knows you're grateful," said Oliver.

"How can you be so sure?" questioned Laurel.

"Well, a guy just shows up out of nowhere and saves you. How can he not expect you to be grateful?" replied Oliver.

The bell rings.

"Time for class," said Laurel. "See you boys later."

"Bye," said Oliver, watching Laurel walk away.

"Well, that was, uh, less awkward than I thought," commented Tommy. "Thought she'd be angry if she so much as looked at you."

"I guess she's more mature than we thought," said Oliver.

* * *

During first period, Oliver was looking for a place to sit. The entire classroom was almost filled up when he showed up. There were only two seats left in the front row. He sat down and waited for the teacher. What caught him by surprise is the person who was sitting next to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," greeted Laurel.

"I, uh, didn't know you were sitting there," said Oliver awkwardly.

"Between you and me, I think the guys were setting you up," said Laurel.

"It's really hard for me to keep my distance if everyone keeps pushing back to your side," said Oliver.

"Oliver, I never wanted you to keep your distance," said Laurel.

"But, Laurel, what happened with Sara..." Oliver paused. His nerves tensed at the memory.

"Sara's gone, Oliver. And you're here. I have to learn to accept that," said Laurel. "After our first 'lackluster' meeting when you came home, Tommy told me that we have too much history together to just push each other away."

"So, you're being nice because of Tommy?" asked Oliver, putting emphasis on his best friend's name.

Laurel was a little stunned that he asked that question.

"Laurel, I know," said Oliver.

Before the conversation can go any further, the teacher comes in.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, Oliver was sitting alone in the cafeteria, until a certain Merlyn decided to join him.

"No way I'm letting you eat alone," said Tommy.

"I figured," said Oliver.

"Look, Laurel told me that you knew," started Tommy.

"It's not really hard to see," said Oliver.

"Just to let you know, she and I aren't officially a 'thing' yet," said Tommy. "And I am so sorry about that..."

"Tommy, I was dead," interrupted Oliver. "You don't need my blessing. If you two want to go out, then go ahead. Besides, I don't deserve her. I never did."

"Ollie, I know you're sorry about Sara. I miss her too, but you can't let that keep you from patching things up with Laurel," said Tommy. "I want it to be just like old times. You, me, and her. We're like Han, Luke, and Leia, or Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane, or the three stooges..."

"Laurel will kill you if she heard that," said Oliver, laughing a little.

"I know," said Tommy. "I just don't want this whole sister issue to get in the way of you two for the rest of your lives."

"I'm trying," said Oliver honestly. "But I think it's best to take it slow."

"Don't care how you do it, just as long as in the end, we all live happily ever after," said Tommy.

* * *

After finishing his lunch, Oliver decided to head to the computer lab to "do some research". What he didn't expect to see is a blonde teenage girl sitting there by herself. Her eyes were seemingly glued to the screen and she was typing fast.

"Um, hello," greeted Oliver.

"Oh, hi," greeted the blonde. "I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver Queen," replied the rich boy.

"I know who you are. Pretty much everyone in Silverstone High knows who you are. You're like the hottest guy in school," babbled Felicity. Realizing what she said, "And when I said hot, I meant to other girls. I mean, a lot of girls stare at you and, uh... I'm gonna shut up now."

"You don't happen to be friends with Tommy Merlyn, are you?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Felicity.

"Well, I think you two make quite a pair," said Oliver.

Oliver sits down on the teacher's table and takes out his laptop. He tries to make sure that Felicity can't see what he's doing. He started looking up on Adam Hunt. He checks his phone and saw that Hunt hasn't made the money transfer that he threatened him to do last night. He decided to pay him another visit tonight.

* * *

At gym class, Coach Ted Grant made the class do a few laps around the gym before moving onto rope exercises.

"Okay, class, now, you know the drill. Climb up the rope and ring the bell at the top," said Ted. "Merlyn, you're up first."

Tommy takes a few deep breaths and stretches a little before climbing. When he was halfway to the top, he started to struggle, until he lost grip of the rip. He falls down and lands on the cushion below.

"Ow," whined Tommy.

"Alright, Queen, show us what you got," said Ted.

Oliver wasted no time and grabs onto the rope, pulling himself up. Everyone was surprised as they watched Oliver make it to the top no problem. He rings the bell before climbing back down. Oliver is met with surprised faces.

"Wow, Oliver," reacted Ted. "Do a lot of working out on the island?"

"Well, you gotta stay fit to outrun the wolves," replied Oliver.

"There were wolves on the island?" asked Tommy.

Oliver just laughed a little, telling everyone that he was "joking".

* * *

After the school day was over, the Queen's car returns to the Queen Mansion. Thea comes out and greets her mother. Walter exits the car, but no one else came out.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Moira.

"According to Tommy, he jut ran away from school after the last bell," said Walter.

"Where do you think he goes?" asked Moria.

"Probably meeting someone special," joked Thea.

Moria and Walter glare at Thea when she started laughing.

"Well, what else?" said Thea. "Hey, my friends and I are going to that new bowling alley that just opened."

"That's in the Glades, dear. You're not going anywhere near there, at least not without Walter," said Moira.

"Besides, don't you have homework to do?" added Walter.

"It's only the first day in school," said Thea, heading upstairs.

"I worry about her," said Moria.

"As much as you worry about Oliver?" questioned Walter.

"Sometimes, I forget that he spent a whole year on his own on an island," said Moira. "If he wants to be alone, then maybe it's for the best that I let him."

* * *

The clock strikes 9 in Silverstone City. Adam Hunt's building is under protection by the police after Hunt reported to Detective Quentin Lance that a hooded archer attacked him yesterday.

"You don't think this hood guy is real, don't you?" Hilton asked Quentin.

"My daughter mentioned someone with the same description saving her and her friends from some punk," said Quentin.

"Hey, why isn't Joe here?" asked Hilton.

"He's got business on the other side of town," said Quentin.

Meanwhile, inside Hunt's office, Hunt was throwing a tantrum during a phone call.

"I don't care how much it costs! Just make sure the deal goes down!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the power goes out.

One of the SWAT team members outside Hunt's office reported to Lance.

"Power's out. It must be the hood guy," he said.

Hunt's bodyguards took out their guns and scouted the area, keeping an eye out for anyone wearing a hood. Three arrows come out of nowhere and kills three bodyguards in an instant. The archer descends from above and engages both Hunt's men and the SWAT Team.

The archer unleashes a series of attack combos and takes down anyone in his way easily. The SWAT team started firing their guns. The archer was swift on his feet and dodges every bullet. He throws flechettes at the SWAT officers, impaling their legs or arms. Hunt's men engage the archer, but all they get are arrows to the chests or necks. The archer breaks one's arm before he could fire his gun. He then directs the gun at another thug and shoots him in the leg.

The archer punches one man in the face before using him as a human shield against another man firing his gun. The archer disarms the man with his bare hands before kicking him through the door to Hunt's office. The thud made Hunt almost jump off his chair.

The archer shoots an arrow at the doors and pushes a button on his bow. The arrow blows up the door, allowing the archer to get inside.

"Adam Hunt, you have failed this city!" shouted the archer.

"Please, don't kill me," pleaded Hunt.

"I ask for one thing, and you chose to do the wrong thing," growled the archer.

Oliver raises his bow and fires his arrow. It passes by Hunt's head and hits the wall behind him.

"You missed," taunted Hunt.

The archer jumps on the table and grabs Hunt by the suit, raising him off his chair.

"You kill me, you're painting a target on yourself," said Hunt.

"I don't care," said the archer.

The archer throws Hunt down to the floor. Hunt crawls backwards in fear as the archer walked towards him. Unfortunately for Hunt, he corners himself by crawling to a corner. Before the archer can make his move, he heard people coming upstairs. It was Quentin and Hilton along with a few guards.

"SCPD! Put down the bow and put your hands in the air!" yelled Quentin, aiming his gun at the archer.

"You're making a mistake," said the archer.

"Says the man who kills people with arrows," replied Quentin. "Now, put the bow down."

Oliver was slowly putting down the bow, until, in the blink of an eye, he activates a function on his bow, unleashing flares all over the room, blinding everyone. When the flashing stopped, the archer was gone. While everyone focused on looking for the hooded man, the arrow on the wall was transferring money from Adam Hunt's account to Oliver's secret account.

* * *

Meanwhile, Walter drops off Tommy and Laurel at the bowling alley. They were asked by Moira to keep an eye on Thea.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" started Laurel.

"Because we both care about Thea," said Tommy. "Besides it won't be all spying and reporting back. We can still have fun while we do our duty."

"So, this is like our sixth date?" questioned Laurel.

"If you can call it a date," replied Tommy with a smile. "How many times are we gonna treat every single one like it's nothing?"

"You're not exactly the one-woman type, Merlyn," said Laurel.

"Depends on the girl," said Tommy.

"Are you sure your name is not secretly Tommy Queen?" joked Laurel.

"Hey, when I asked Ollie to call that CatCo intern, he said no. He's changing his approach on girls," said Tommy.

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Laurel.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was someone on the next building watching them from the emergency exit. It was Oliver, still dressed as the hooded archer. He was heading back to the foundry when he saw Walter's car. He followed it all the way to the bowling alley.

"I know you're mad, Laurel, but you can't be mad at him forever," said Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm not mad," said Laurel. "I just... I want to patch things up with him, but he's being distant."

"Well, he just came back from a year-long vacation on a deserted island so I don't blame him," said Tommy. "You're not still... in love with him, are you?"

"My feelings for him disappeared once I heard about the Queen's Gambit," said Laurel, feeling sure.

"Well, let's talk about Ollie later and focus on the other Queen sibling," said Tommy.

They head inside the bowling alley. Laurel, however, stopped when she felt that someone was watching. She looked up at the emergency exit of the next building, but nobody was there. She shrugs it off and follows Tommy inside.

* * *

Oliver returned his secret base and looked into the computer. His trick arrow has successfully transferred $40 million from Hunt's account to his secret account. He then returns the money to the people whom Hunt has stolen money from. He looks at his father's list and crosses off Adam Hunt's name.

 _"It's a start. There are many more corrupt souls in Silverstone City, but I am coming for all them. I will make them right their wrongs if I have to force them and I will make sure that my city becomes a safe haven once again, for my father."_

 **That's it for now. The next chapter will be about Barry Allen and his friends and family.**


	3. My Name Is Barry Allen

**Now, it's time we check on Barry Allen. This chapter may include parts from episode 1x01, but again, I'm just introducing Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl before I get to the good stuff. _Italics_ in this chapter means narration by Barry Allen.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please (but please don't say "update please" because I need time to write).**

 **Special thanks to Unnamed and Tinyitkin for the first two reviews.**

 _One month ago_

 _"To understand what I'm about to say, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? I'm just an ordinary student attending Silverstone High. I'm someone you may want to consider a science geek, or a geek in general, but I don't let that bother me. All my life, I've been running, mostly from bullies. Sometimes, I escape. Sometimes, I don't. But then something unexpected happened, and I became the impossible."_

S.T.A.R. Labs used to be one of the most successful scientific businesses in Silverstone City. The founder Harrsion Wells was about to change the field of science forever with the particle accelerator. However, on the day it was going to be activated, a malfunction occurs. The particle accelerator explodes, unleashing an energy storm that injured/killed many people in Silverstone City. One of the victims is Barry Allen, a teenage science enthusiast, who was struck by lightning that came from the storm.

Barry ends up in a coma. His heart keep stopping and restarting over and over again. Harrison Wells offered Joe West his help in reviving Barry Allen, provided he is moved to S.T.A.R. Labs. Joe accepted. Helping Wells are his two teenage interns, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow.

After six months, Barry finally wakes up.

"Oh, god, he's awake." Cisco freaked out. He taps into the P.A. system and says, "Dr. Wells, we need you at the cortex ASAP."

"Wha-where am I?" asked Barry, freaking out as well.

"Easy, easy, relax. You're in S.T.A.R. Labs," explained Cisco. "I'm Cisco Ramon. That's Caitlin Snow."

"What happened to me?" asked Barry.

"You were struck by lightning," answered Caitlin.

"Wha..." Barry was confused until he saw himself in the monitor. "Lightning gave me abs?"

"You were in a coma for six months, dude," said Cisco.

"Six months?" Barry's tone tells the two scientist that he's panicking. "But that means I missed the last four months of school..."

"No need to worry, Mr. Allen."

The three teenagers turned their heads to the hallways. Harrison Wells, who is now sitting in a wheelchair, arrived at the cortex.

"Your father and I can arrange a meeting with Silverstone High about helping you finish your freshman year education," said Wells.

"Harrison Wells?" Barry was surprised and excited to be standing in the same room as the man whom he idolized for years.

"In the flesh," replied Wells.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Barry, noticing that he's shirtless.

"You can borrow one of ours," said Wells, pointing at a pile of S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirts.

Barry puts on a sweatshirt.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Barry, still confused.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead, they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration," explained Caitlin, feeling his muscles.

"I can see that, but what about the lightning?" asked Barry.

"Come with me," said Harrison Wells.

Wells showed Barry the damage left behind by the particle accelerator explosion.

"When the particle accelerator exploded, electron volts and dark matter were thrown into the sky, creating a storm cloud," explained Harry.

"That created the lightning that struck me," finished Barry.

Wells explains to Barry about the power outages in the hospital every time Barry went into cardiac arrest, but he wasn't flat-lining, his heart beat was pumping fast. He explained how he persuaded Joe to let him help. When he mentioned Iris' name, Barry's mind immediately shifted to the raven-haired beauty.

"I have to go," said Barry, heading for the exit.

"But you can't," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake, we need to run more tests," said Wells. "You're still going through changes..."

"I'm fine, really. I feel normal," said Barry. "Thank you for saving my life."

Barry leaves the cortex, only to come back a few seconds later.

"Can I keep the sweatshirt?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, keep the sweatshirt," replied Wells.

Barry was heading for the elevator. Before he could push the button, the door already opened. Inside the elevator was a brunette teenage girl.

"Um, hello," greeted Barry.

"Hi," greeted the girl. "You must be Barry. Nice to see you're awake."

"And you're Jesse Wells, right? Harrison Wells' daughter?" asked Barry.

"That's me," confirmed Jesse.

"Well, nice meeting you," said Barry, quickly walking into the elevator.

...

Barry heads to SC Jitters, best known as "Silverstone's #1 coffee shop". He's there because his adoptive sister, Iris, works there. She wanted a summer job so she signed up as a waitress at Jitters. Barry enters the door and stares at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. When Iris saw the face of her adoptive brother, she was shocked and happy at the same time. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"You're awake," she said happily. "Why hasn't S.T.A.R. Labs called?"

"I just woke up," said Barry.

"And you're already on your feet?" questioned Iris, worried.

"Iris, I'm okay," assured Barry.

"I watched you die, Barry," said Iris, still looking scared and worried. "You kept dying. Your heart kept stopping."

To assure her that he's okay, Barry grabs her hand and places on his chest, allowing her to feel his heartbeat.

"Still beating," said Barry.

"And really fast," mentioned Iris.

A waitress accidentally drops her tray when she bumped into another waitress. All of a sudden, Barry saw everything around him in slow motion. When the tray crashed and shattered to pieces, everything just went back to normal speed.

Iris turns back to Barry and says, "My dad's gonna be happy to see you. Let me get my things."

While Iris grabs her stuff, Barry was thinking about what just happened.

...

At the SCPD, Joe gives Barry a big hug as soon as he saw him, showing how happy he was to see him awake.

"You scared the hell out of me, kid," said Joe.

"Yeah, that was one heck of a nap you took there, baby face, and you still look 12," joked a cop.

Joe looks at Barry. "You look okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," assured Barry.

Joe was immediately called in for duty. After he left, Barry's eyes turns to two cops who are bringing in a new prisoner. One cop's back was turned and the prisoner was planning on grabbing his gun. Reacting quickly, Barry runs over and cuffs him. However, he did this by running so fast that no one saw him do anything. Barry was once again shocked and confused. Iris noticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Iris.

"I-I'm fine. I just need some air," said Barry, still feeling strange. "I'll call you tonight, alright?"

...

Barry heads outside. He looks at his hand. It was vibrating out of control. He was scared and confused. He started running, but for some reason, he was moving from one place to another at an abnormally rapid pace. He even ended up mindlessly running into the back of a police car, banging his head on the glass, shattering it.

Finally catching up, he decided to test how far he can go. He started running at high speed. He felt a thrill running very fast, until he catches himself aimlessly wondering towards a brick wall. Barry puts one foot on the wall, but when he did, he was still running. He found himself running up the building. He runs back down and hides in an alley, trying to make sure no one saw him.

"Awesome," he said with a smile.

...

After a test run at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry returns home to see Iris and Joe having dinner with someone new. He was young, about his age, and sported a short buzz haircut.

"Hey, Bar," greeted Joe. "Where were you?"

"I was, uh, at S.T.A.R. Labs," said Barry. "They needed to run more tests to see if I'm okay."

"Good to know. You scared me for a minute back at the precinct," said Iris.

"So, uh, who's our guest?" asked Barry, gesturing to the teenage boy.

"Barry, sit down," said Joe.

Barry sits down on the table. He and the boy exchanged looks.

Joe started. "While you were in a coma, Iris' mother returned."

"But I thought she was dead," said Barry.

"I lied," confessed Joe.

"Yeah, yeah, he did," said Iris with scorn. Clearly, she felt anger towards her father.

Joe continued. "Turns out that Francine was pregnant when she left us."

Barry looks back at the boy.

"So, he's..." Barry comes to a conclusion.

"This is my son, Iris' brother. His name is Wallace West," said Joe.

"You can call me Wally," said Wallace. "Nice to meet you, man. They talk great things about you."

"L-like what?" asked Barry.

"You're smart, you get good grades, you're a gentleman, and you have a knack of running, just not a good runner, though," said Wally.

Barry laughed a little, embarrassed.

"So, uh, where's Francine?" asked Barry.

"She's gone," said Joe sadly. "She was a drug abuser. That resulted in cancer. She passed away a few weeks ago."

"So, now I'm staying here with you," said Wally.

"Well, then welcome to the family," said Barry, extending his hand.

Wally shakes hands with Barry.

* * *

 _Present Day_

After passing the big test, Barry completes his freshman education and was allowed to move to sophomore level for the coming school year. Occasionally, he would go to S.T.A.R. Labs to further learn more about his speed and the changes to his body. So far, he's learned that he heals fast, he can run on water, and he has to consume 10,000 calories a day due to his hyper-metabolism. He, however, decided to keep this a secret from Iris and Joe until he's ready to tell them.

During his first few days back to school, Barry has used his speed on a few occasions, such as secretly helping someone deal with a bully or preventing an accident before it happens. So far, no one suspects that he is no longer normal.

During a Friday morning, Barry was at hallway, checking on articles on the internet about a hooded vigilante who is dubbed by the police as "The Hood". He has read about his runnings with Adam Hunt and Martin Somers. He was fascinated. Iris found him and sat next to him, looking at what he's searching.

"Look like you have an idol," started Iris.

"Can you blame me? The stuff he does, running around rooftops, turning an arrow into an explosive, it's amazing," said Barry, acting like a fanboy. "And he's put away two corrupt businessmen that the police have been keeping an eye on for years."

"Barry, he kills people," argued Iris.

"I know," said Barry. "But you can't deny that he's doing some good for this city."

"Maybe, but I still think he needs to be brought in," said Iris.

"You know what you sound like?" questioned Barry. "A cop."

Iris rolled her eyes, but smiled afterwards.

"Hey, Allen!"

Barry and Iris turn their heads to see the Snart twins, Leonard and Lisa, approach them along with their friend, Mick Rory.

"Mick here wants his daily pay," said Leonard.

"Don't you guys pick pockets for a living? I'm sure Mick has enough money to buy lunch," replied Barry.

Mick grabs Barry by the shirt and holds him against the lockers.

"Just because you were in a coma for six months doesn't mean I won't put you in it again," said Mick.

"I believe you," said a scared Barry.

"Hey, let him go!" yelled Iris.

"Stay out of this, West," said Leonard.

"Just run along, baby girl," said Lisa, ushering her to leave.

Mick throws his fist towards Barry's face, but thanks to his speed, he moves his head to dodge the punch. Mick ends up hitting the locker behind him.

"Nice reflexes," said Leonard.

Barry, however, didn't bother dodging the second punch, which hit him in the nose. It started to bleed.

"Hey, leave him alone!" yelled Iris.

"You don't want to get tangled in this, sweetheart," threatened Lisa.

"I've taken self-defense classes last summer, so I'm not afraid to throw down with you three," said Iris bravely.

Leonard whistles. "My, my, looks like Iris West is learning."

"Leave her alone," pleaded Barry.

"If she won't leave us alone, then we won't," said Lisa.

Lisa grabs Iris' hair and pulls it, hurting her. Barry, not bearing to watch any more, punches Mick in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone in the hallway who saw this was shocked and surprised. Barry pulls Iris away from Lisa.

"Wow," said Leonard, surprised. "You knocked big old Mick to the ground with one punch. Did that lightning give you super strength by any chance?"

"That sounds like something from a comic book, Snart," replied Barry, trying to keep his secret a secret. He takes out his wallet and throws it at Mick. "Now, leave us alone."

"This isn't over, runt," growled Mick, picking up the wallet.

Mick and the Snart twins leave. The other students just stared at Barry.

"That was one heck of a right hook," complimented Iris. "Have you been working out?"

"You can say that," replied Barry.

"Thanks for standing up for me," said Iris. "Honestly, I kinda doubt you'd ever do that."

"There's a first time for everything," said Barry.

"Hey, guys."

The voice belonged to Iris' new boyfriend, Edward "Eddie" Thawne.

"Hey, baby," greeted Iris, kissing her boyfriend.

Barry looked away for a second, feeling jealous.

"Hey, I saw the punch. Nice," said Eddie to Barry.

"I just wanted to protect Iris," said Barry.

"Well, thank you for that," said Eddie.

"Have you guys, uh, talked to Joe about this?" asked Barry.

"No, not yet," said Iris.

"But we will. Soon, I hope," said Eddie. "Hey, Barry, we're going to the skating rink tonight. You wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go to S.T.A.R. Labs after school," said Barry.

"Why?" asked Eddie.

"I was struck by lightning and I didn't die," reminded Barry. "They're trying to figure out why."

"Okay," said Iris. "Maybe next time."

"And maybe next time, you can bring a date," said Eddie to Barry.

"I, uh, I'm not really... good with girls and dates and stuff" said Barry.

"What about that blonde that works at CatCo? She seems hot," said Iris.

"I'm... not really comfortable choosing a girl based on her looks," said Barry.

Eddie looks at Iris. "He's the gentleman type, I'm guessing."

"Barry may be too shy to talk to girls, but he surely knows how treat one," said Iris. She tells Barry, "Well, you'll know who right girl is if you listen to you heart."

Iris and Eddie hold hands and walk away. Barry just stared at them, still feeling jealous.

"Hey, dude."

Cisco approached Barry.

"Just wanted to ask two things. You coming to S.T.A.R. Labs after school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," said Barry, still staring at Iris and Eddie.

"Okay, and second, have you seen Caitlin?" asked Cisco.

"No," answered Barry. "Why? Is anything wrong?"

"She's always been a loner ever since Ronnie died, but now, she's just disappearing in between periods," said Cisco.

"She's grieving. I think it's best to give her some space," said Barry.

* * *

After school, Barry and Caitlin returned to S.T.A.R. Labs to continue doing tests on Barry's speed. Cisco was gonna be late because he had to buy some food for Barry. Barry started running on Cisco's special treadmill. Wells and Snow tracked his speed.

"He's getting faster," said Caitlin. "He's closing in on 1000 miles per hour."

"I'm here."

Caitlin and Harrison turn around to see Cisco holding three boxes of donuts.

"So, how is he?" asked Cisco.

"Almost at 1000," answered Caitlin.

"Awesome," replied Cisco.

A few minutes later, Barry stopped running and stared eating the donuts.

Barry turns to Cisco and asks, "So, how's the progress on the suit?"

"It's just about ready," said Cisco.

"What suit?" asked Caitlin.

...

Cisco showed Caitlin and Wells the friction-proof suit he's been making for Barry.

He started explaining. "Made completely out of reinforced tri-polymer, and it has sensors so we can track his vitals, his location, and his speed. The cowl also has built-in communications so he can contact us from the outside."

"Does it have to look like a superhero costume?" questioned Caitlin.

"Yeah, about that..." Barry scratched his head.

"You're not actually planning on using your speed to do heroics, are you?" asked Caitlin.

"Caitlin, three days ago, armed robbers were in a getaway car and the police couldn't catch them because their tires were shot flat. And I have the power to stop them, so I did," said Barry.

"That was you?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah," replied Barry. "Didn't you read about a 'mysterious streak stopping two armed robbers'?"

"What's your inspiration, Mr. Allen?" asked Wells. "A man doesn't put himself in such extreme situations without inspiration or motivation."

Barry hesitated.

"It's The Hood, isn't it?" guessed Wells. "Mr. Allen, he is no hero. He's a vigilante."

"You sound just like Iris," scoffed Barry.

"Well, she's right. Is that what you wanna do with you life, Barry? Killing people to save the day?" questioned Caitlin.

"I don't want to kill anyone," said Barry. "I just wanna do something more with my powers. Plus, we all know that a speedster was the one who killed my mother that night. Maybe with these powers, I can find him and bring him to justice."

"Hey, if you're gonna go out there and fight crime, you're gonna need a name," said Cisco.

"What do you suggest?" asked Barry.

Cisco looked like he got something, but all he said was, "I'm still thinking."

"Barry, this is childish," argued Caitlin. "We're not living in a comic book. We live in the real world. Power or no powers, you're still a man. You could die."

"I heal fast," said Barry.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still a man," said Caitlin. "Don't do this."

"Caitlin, my dad is serving a life sentence for a murder he didn't even commit. I have to prove that he's innocent. I want him back," said Barry.

Suddenly, the alarms go off.

"What's that?" asked Caitlin.

"I may or may not have hacked into every security system in the city," admitted Cisco.

...

The four head back to the cortex. Cisco checks the computers to see where the alarm came from.

"Robbery at Gold City Bank," said Cisco.

Wells looks at Barry. "Are you ready, Mr. Allen?'

"I'm ready," said Barry.

* * *

Barry puts on the suit and races towards the Bank. Inside the bank, a man wearing a balaclava stole a sack-load of cash and started shooting people left and right to make a getaway. Before he can exit the door, a yellow streak zooms in and hits him. The robber gets knocked back and slides across the floor, lying on his back.

Everyone looked at what appears to be a man wearing a red leather suit with a cowl covering his face. He picks up the sack of cash and tosses it to an employee.

Vibrating his vocal cords to disguise his voice, Barry says to the robber, "Hey, buddy. Don't you have anything better to do in your life? Try working at Big Belly Burger. They pay their staff well."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" questioned the masked robber.

"Kind of, but I was also being serious," said Barry.

The robber gets back up. He started doing something with hands. Out of nowhere, he creates a ball of ice. He throws it at the speedster and hits him in the chest, knocking him down.

"What the hell?" Barry was surprised.

...

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells were watching through the security footage inside the bank.

"Yeah, what the heck?" repeated Cisco. "That guy just made a ball of ice out of nothing."

"This must be one of the metahumans affected by the particle accelerator," guessed Caitlin.

...

The robber started creating a windy storm inside the bank. He unleashes a gust of wind at Barry, but he dodges it with his speed. He runs towards the robber and speed-punches him all over his upper body. He finishes with an uppercut, knocking him down again.

"I believe this is the part where you surrender," said Barry.

"This is the part where I make my escape," said the robber.

He quickly zaps the speedster with lightning before leaving the bank by creating a tornado around himself, destroying the front entrance in the process.

Barry gets up, trying to recover from the lightning strike. Some of the people in the bank started applauding and taking pictures.

...

"Why are they congratulating him? The robber got away," questioned Caitlin?

"True, but at least, thanks to him, not a single penny was stolen," said Cisco. "I'm sure he'll get him next time."

"It appears that our robber has the power to manipulate the weather," said Wells. "Interesting."

"I know just what to call this guy. Weather Wizard," said Cisco. Speaking like a narrator, he says, "Look out, criminals of Silverstone City, Barry Allen is comin' for all of you."

* * *

Back at the West household, Joe and Iris were watching the news when Barry walked into the door.

"Hey, Barry, come look at this," said Iris.

Barry looks at the TV. The news were reporting about a "man in red" that stopped a super-powered robber from stealing money at the Gold City Bank.

"First, The Hood. Now, this guy," commented Joe.

"But unlike The Hood, this guy just wanted to bring him in, not kill him," said Iris. "Maybe Silverstone finally has a true hero."

"Even if he has good intentions, he's committing vigilantism," said Joe. "The SCPD will be hunting him down, too."

"But what if the people don't want you to?" said Iris. "I mean Silverstone City is like a playground for criminals. We've been looking for a beacon of hope for decades. But now, it looks like we have one. Someone who can save the day... in a flash."

Barry laughed a little. He then remembered that Cisco wanted him to have a codename. After listening to Iris, he thinks he just found it.

"Hey, Joe," called Barry. "Think you can take me to Iron Heights? I... want to talk to dad."

* * *

Later, at Iron Heights, Barry visits his father, Henry Allen. Sitting on the opposite sides of the glass window, they picked up their phones and started speaking.

"Hey, slugger," greeted Henry.

Barry laughed a little. "Slugger" was a nickname his father gave him because even though he had a knack for running, he was not very fast.

"Hi," greeted Barry.

"Nice to see you're awake," said Henry. "You had me worried."

"Sorry, I didn't visit sooner," apologized Barry.

"That's okay," said Henry. He takes a closer look at his son. "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, I, uh, got into a fight," said Barry.

"You just got out of a coma. I'm not sure you should be starting fights," said Henry. "Did you win?"

"Yeah," replied Barry.

Henry smiled.

"You didn't kill mom. You know I know that, right?" said Barry.

"You believing me is all I need," said Henry.

"You're not gonna be here long. I think I finally found a way to find him," said Barry.

"Barry, we've talked about this. It's time to let it go. You've got to stop worrying about me," said Henry. "Live your life. Graduate. Go to college. Find someone special."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," said Barry. "And I will, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop trying to look for mom's killer."

"Don't you have school to worry about, kid?" said Henry.

"You know me. I always make it," said Barry optimistically.

Barry started to tear up, but kept his smile on his face.

"I love you, son," said Henry.

"I love you, too, dad," said Barry.

Barry puts his hand on the window. Henry puts his hand over his son's hand (window and all). They do this every time Barry visits just to show each other how much they miss each other.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin saw Cisco putting an emblem on the suit. There was a symbol on it.

"Why does it shaped like a lightning bolt?" she asked.

"So it's not boring," said Cisco.

* * *

During the weekend, Barry can hear everyone talking about the "man in red". He couldn't help at smile. He didn't care about the praise. What he cared about is that he's giving the people of Silverstone City hope.

 _"My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my mom murdered by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary high school student, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me. One day, I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. A friend just gave me an idea for a name. And I think it's gonna catch on. Who am I? I am... The Flash."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Snow household, Caitlin had just returned from her morning shift at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was currently breathing in and out as if she was panicking and holding her forehead as if she was having a headache. She rushes to her room and looks at the mirror on her make-up table. Her eyes were glowing with the color of ice. She looks down at her hands and saw that they were freezing the table on touch.

She looks at the cold smoke coming out of her hands and panicked.

"What's happening to me?"

 **And that's it for The Flash, for now, at least. By the way, do you know who was the robber in the mask? I'm pretty sure his powers are a dead giveaway if you're a die-hard Flash fan.**

 **Leave a review and share your opinion.**

 **As for the next chapter, it's going to focus on Kara Danvers/Supergirl.**


	4. My Name Is Kara Zor-El

**This chapter will focus on Kara Zor-El and her part of the story. _Italics_ mean narration by Kara Danvers.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. (Anything but "update please", please)**

 _"Have you ever felt what it's like to be different from everyone? I mean, 'really' different. Who am I? Someone who lost her whole world, only to find a new one. You probably think that means that I found a new life after losing one. You couldn't be anymore wrong. Let's just say that I have trouble fitting into this new life of mine, but things will always be better before they get worse, right?"_

On a normal Sunday morning in Silverstone City, Kara Zor-El, known as Kara Danvers on Earth, is currently on her way to CatCo with a cup of coffee in her hand. As she walked, she stopped at a newspaper stand. She picks up one paper and reads it. It was talking about the "man in red" stopping another bank robbery. She smiled. She would never admit it to anyone but she adores the speedster almost as much as she adores her cousin, Superman.

"He's something, huh?" started the newspaper salesman.

"He sure is," said Kara.

"Who do you think he is under that mask?" asked the salesman.

"A good man," replied Kara.

"Makes me feel safer walking around these streets knowing he's watching us," said the salesman.

"A real guardian angel," commented Kara.

"Man, just imagine if he teamed up with Supergirl," said the salesman. "That'd be epic."

"Considering they're protecting the same city, it's just a matter of time," said Kara.

* * *

Kara arrives at CatCo and sits down on her desk. She saw someone waving at her. It was her friend, Winn, from school. She smiled and waved back.

Everyone gets on their feet when Cat Grant came out of her private elevator.

"Um, good morning, Ms. Grant," greeted Kara. "Here's your coffee."

Cat takes the cup from Kara as she enters her office. She sits down and takes a sip.

"Congratulations, Keira. You remembered not to make sure they didn't add too much sugar," said Cat.

"So, anything I can do for you?" asked Kara.

"Actually, yes. Call Calista Flockhart and tell her that I am not interested in pulling a look-alike joke on her next birthday party," said Cat. "Oh, and tell Jimmy Olsen to come here right now because I need those pictures of Supergirl."

"On it," said Kara.

Kara turns around to find James Olsen.

"Keira," called Cat. "Don't get distracted this time."

Kara knew she was referring to the time she gave Cat the wrong photo from James because she was "distracted".

...

Kara heads to James' office. She took a deep breath before she walked inside.

"Hey, James," greeted Kara, trying not to sound awkward.

"Hey," greeted James. "Cat needs the pictures now?"

"Yes," said Kara.

James picks up the pictures and shows them to Kara. She takes a moment to look at herself.

"Silverstone City owes you and that speedster big time," said James.

"He and I are just doing what we can to help," said Kara.

"You ever met him?" asked James.

"No, but I want to," answered Kara.

James cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like... 'that'," said Kara, guessing what James is probably thinking. "Besides, I'm just a teenager. This guy could be an adult for all I know."

Suddenly, Winn shows up a the door.

"Kara, you need to see this," he said.

...

Kara, James, and Winn watched the news of the television along with everyone in the office. There was a chase going on downtown. Two police cars were going after three criminals in a getaway car.

Winn whispers to Kara, "You better get over there."

"Can you cover for me?" asked Kara, whispering.

"Always," said James.

With everyone's attention directed towards the television screens, Kara sneaks away undetected.

* * *

Kara heads outside and takes off her work clothes, since she wears her Supergirl outfit underneath. She takes to the skies and heads for downtown. She flies directly above the chase.

One of the criminals inside the car saw her and started shooting at her. Of course, being bulletproof, Supergirl didn't feel a thing. She started swooping down. The criminals tried driving faster, but it was no use. Supergirl catches up to them and punches the trunk, causing the car to flip in the air and crash up-side down. Luckily, the criminals were still alive.

"Alright, boys, come on out and turn yourself in," insisted Supergirl.

The injured criminals crawled out of the car and started shooting at her. The bullets just bounced off Supergirl.

Supergirl kicks one robber in the stomach. She twists one's arm before slamming his face to ground. She finishes the last one by punching him in the face, knocking him out easily.

The cops finally catch up.

"All yours, boys," said Supergirl. Noticing the one female officer, she adds, "And girl."

Before Supergirl can take off, the "man in red" shows up in super speed.

"Hey," she greeted. "You're the man in red."

"Yeah, don't call me that," said the speedster, vibrating his vocal cords.

"How do you do that thing with your voice?" asked Supergirl.

"That's a secret," said the speedster. "Nice job. It's nice to know there's more who wants to do good for the city."

"Well, The Hood isn't exactly a symbol of justice, not like you are," said Supergirl.

"I guess it takes one to know one," replied the speedster.

"Bet you kill the ladies with that kind of charm," complimented Supergirl.

"I'm not really an expert in the dating department," said the speedster.

"So, what do I call you?" asked Supergirl. "The Yellow Streak? The Red Runner? Speedy?"

"The Flash," said the speedster.

"Nice," replied Supergirl. "I'll be sure to let all of Silverstone know."

"Well, see ya around," said Flash before speeding off.

"Cool," said Supergirl.

Supergirl took off and soared to the skies. Flash watched her as he ran.

"Cool," said Flash.

* * *

Kara spent her lunch break at Noonan's. She was chowing down sticky buns peacefully until a member of the family decided to join her.

"Hey," greeted Alex.

"What do you want?" asked Kara, mouth still full.

Alex tried to speak as softly as she can so no one can overhear them. "I seemed to recall asking you stop this superhero-ing, yet..."

Alex gestures to the TV. There was a news report about Supergirl stopping a getaway car.

"You just can't help yourself, can't you?" questioned Alex. "

"My cousin uses his powers to help people. I have no right to do less than him," argued Kara.

"Kara, you're just a teenager. You have your education to worry about," said Alex.

"Don't worry. I can manage," said Kara.

"You're not The Hood or that guy in red. They're grown-ups, so they can do whatever they want, but you, you're still in high school," said Alex. "Why couldn't you wait until after college?"

"Or until my dying day?" shot back Kara.

"What?" asked Alex, not understanding.

"Alex, you and I both know that you'd prefer I live a normal life than follow my cousin's footsteps," said Kara. "You never ever wanted to see me in that cape."

"That's not true," said Alex.

"That's a lie," said Kara.

"Kara, I'm just worried about you," said Alex. "I don't want you getting yourself hurt or killed."

"News flash, I'm bulletproof," reminded Kara.

"You're not invincible, Kara," said Alex. "Superman's enemies have adapted. They're beginning to develop weapons that can actually hurt him. It's only a matter of time until you make enemies who will adapt as well."

"Let them try," said Kara.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" asked Alex.

"No," said Kara.

"Have you even talked to mother?" asked Alex.

"I did," said Kara. "She approves. Sure, she's worried about how this superhero business will affect my education, but I promised her I'll manage my time carefully."

Alex looks at the TV again and saw a picture of Supergirl and the speedster. The headline said, "Supergirl calls the man in red, 'The Flash'."

"The Flash, huh?" questioned Alex. "Where'd you think he got that from?"

"Alex, he's my new friend. Don't make fun of him," said Kara.

"You didn't happen to take a 'peek' under the mask, did you?" asked Alex, hoping her sister used her x-ray vision to ID the speedster.

"I didn't peek," said Kara. "I don't tell him who I am, so I think it's fair I let him keep his identity secret."

"Kara, just let The Flash handle all this. If you're not gonna wait until college graduation, at least wait until summer," said Alex.

"That's stupid, and you know that. Supergirl showing up every summer is gonna have people suspicious," said Kara.

"Uh, I think your baby face pretty much gives away that you're not a grown woman," said Alex.

"Let me know if the police comes barging into school next Monday looking for me," replied Kara sarcastically. "Look, Alex, I appreciate that you care, I really do, but you don't get to tell me how to live my life."

"Fine. Be that away." Alex gets up and leaves her sister to eat in peace.

* * *

Night time came and Kara was soaring the skies as Supergirl. She took the time to enjoy herself. She always found pleasure in flying. The smile on her face dropped when she saw a burning building. She flew towards it, but suddenly, two tranquilizer darts filled with some kind of green substance hit her, causing her to crash to the ground.

Armed individuals arrive to bring her in.

* * *

Later, Supergirl wakes up. She found herself cuffed to a table. She tried to take off the cuffs, but for some reason, she couldn't. The green substance on the cuffs seemed familiar to the substance that inside the tranquilizer darts. Standing next to her table is a tall, strong man.

"Those cuffs are made of low-grade Kryptonite, radioactive element from your home planet. It weakens you," explained the man.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"My name is Hank Henshaw," said the man. "And I believe you already know Agent Danvers."

Alex shows up.

"She doesn't need this," said Alex.

Alex unlocks one of the cuffs and held Supergirl's hand as a gesture of comfort, but Supergirl withdrew her hand, not at all happy to see her own sister.

"Welcome to the D.E.O., the Department of Extra-Normal Operations," said Hank. "The D.E.O. monitors and protects the Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you."

Kara looks at Alex. The Girl of Steel's face clearly tells Alex that she is outraged.

...

Hank shows Kara the ship that she came to Earth in. He explains that Superman's arrival triggered the need for an organization to monitor aliens on Earth. Next, he told her that Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum security prison, followed her pod to Earth. It crash-landed on Earth, releasing its prisoners, allowing them to run rampant on the planet. The alien inmates have been in hiding for a few years, until they finally started making their presence known.

"And you blame?" questioned Supergirl.

"No one's blaming you," assured Alex. "But these aliens are dangerous."

"I can help you stop them," said Supergirl.

"How? You couldn't stop us from capturing you," said Hank.

"But I'm still learning," said Supergirl.

"Our job is to keep people in the dark about alien life on Earth," said Hank. "And nothing says covert operations like a flying woman in a red skirt."

"But they know about my cousin. They don't fear him," said Supergirl.

"Many may adore him like a hero, but there are those that do fear him," said Hank. "You wanna help? Go back to getting someone's coffee."

Hank walks away.

Supergirl begins storming out of the facility. Alex went after her.

"I know you're mad, and you're hurt," said Alex. "I wanted to tell you every single day..."

"Instead, you told me every single day not to be who I am," said Kara, anger present in her tone.

"You have to listen to me," said Alex.

"I can't," said Alex. "This all feels like one big coincidence. You working here, hunting down aliens, and me being one. I can't help but think that the real reason you were recruited was me."

"They recruited me because my background in bioengineering makes me an expert on alien physiology," said Alex. "And yes, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one."

"Telling me that I can't use my powers to save lives was bad enough, but getting anti-alien organization to do your job for you is even worse," said Kara.

"Kara, if you don't stop, they'll stop you," said Alex.

"And you'd like that, won't you?" questioned Kara, feeling that she's right.

Alex didn't know what to say next.

"I've been on Earth for nearly three years, hiding my powers all because this world fears what it doesn't understand," started Kara. "And yet, every time I turn on the TV, I see my cousin protecting those who can't protect themselves. Maybe I'm moving a little too fast, but maybe that's what I need to do. You can keep telling me to stop, you can sick Henshaw on me like a wild dog, but the only way I'm going to stop is if I'm dead."

Alex, once again, didn't know what to say.

"You're supposed to be my sister. You're supposed to be supportive of me," said Kara. "Well, say something."

"I... I'm sorry," said Alex, not knowing what else to say.

Kara puts on a sarcastic smile and walks away.

* * *

The next day, at school, Kara avoided Alex every time she saw her. During recess, she sat on the hallway by herself, watching the TV that was placed outside the school newspaper room. The news were talking about The Hood, The Flash, and Supergirl.

"One vigilante. Two real heroes."

Kara turns her head to see James Olsen approaching her.

"The Hood's not all that bad," said Kara. "He just needs someone to teach him that there's a better way to obtain justice than just killing people."

"You never met him?" asked James, sitting down next to Kara.

"No, not yet," said Kara.

"What about The Flash? What was he like?" asked James.

"He's nice," replied Kara. "Really nice. He knew just what to say in front of a girl, not because he was scared to say something wrong but that's because he means it."

"You take a peek?" asked James.

"No," said Kara.

"Look, Kara, you can't stay mad at Alex," said James. "She's just trying to protect you..."

"By keeping me glued to the ground," interrupted Kara.

"Kara, I know how she feels," said James. "Invulnerable or not, I was scared about you going out there."

"Yet, you're helping me," said Kara. "Why?"

"Because I think you're right," said James. "This city needs more heroes."

The moment between the two was interrupted when someone showed up. It was Lucy Lane, Lois Lane's little sister.

"Hey, James. Hey, Kara," greeted Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy," greeted James. "Is there anything you need?"

"Actually, yes. My friends gave me suggested locations for our first date and I want you to help pick one out," said Lucy.

"You two are dating?" asked Kara.

"Well, this is only the first date," said Lucy, emphasizing "first".

"I'll catch up with you later, Kara," said James.

"That's okay. I wanted to be alone anyway," said Kara.

"What's the matter?" asked Lucy.

"It's just my sister," said Kara.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Lucy. "Because I assure you, I'm the perfect person to go to for sister issues. Lois and I don't always see eye to eye."

"Lucy, I think we should just let her be. She's not really in the mood right now," said James.

As James and Lucy walked away, Kara looks back at the TV. There was a live footage about a strange-looking man, probably an alien, holding a large metal ax, standing in the middle of the road. He carved her "S" symbol on the road. Clearly, he wants Supergirl. He grabs a cameraman and speaks in front of the camera.

"Daughter of Alura, I know you're here! Either you come out here and face me, or the people of Silverstone city will die!" he threatened.

"Mom's gonna kill me for this," muttered Kara. She looks at the clock on TV. "Okay, only seven minutes to end this and make it back here before next period. How hard can this be?"

* * *

Kara uses her super speed to get out of the school. Luckily, she wears her Supergirl outfit every time she's outside. She flies as fast as she can to where the alien is. She makes a swift landing. The crowd cheered at the sight of her.

"You want me, here I am," said Supergirl.

"I've been waiting for this," said the alien.

"Who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"Vartox," said the alien. "I was a prisoner at Fort Rozz, where Alura convicted to."

"My mother locked you up?" asked Supergirl.

"She did," said Vartox. "Can't kill her, so killing you will do."

Vartox and Supergirl begin fighting. Vartox seems to possess immense strength as his punches are able to hurt Supergirl like how a normal punch affects a normal person. Supergirl shakes off every hit and fights back, hitting him as hard as she could. Vartox kicks Supergirl in the stomach before punching her in the face, knocking her back a dozen feet away.

Supergirl gets back up and takes flight. She flies twenty feet in the air and swoops down on Vartox, slamming into the ground so hard, she created a small crater. Vartox gets back up and catches Supergirl's fist before it hits his face. He then throws Supergirl's own fist at her own face.

Vartox overpowers Supergirl with some strong punches and one hit from his axe. He puts his hands around her throat and throws her to the ground.

"You're no coward, but you're weak," said Vartox.

Before he could choke the life out of her, Supergirl hits him in the chest with her heat vision, causing him to let her go.

"I'm not done yet," said Supergirl.

Vartox raises his axe.

"That metal," muttered Supergirl. She recognized it from one of her studies about minerals from other planets. An idea pops up in her head.

Supergirl started punching again. She hits Vartox in the stomach with her knee before elbowing his head. Vartox counters with an axe strike to the stomach and the back. Supergirl tried to take flight again, but Vartox grabs her boot and throws her to the ground. To make sure she stays down, he punches her hard in the face.

"Stop, please. No more. I don't want to die," said Supergirl, pleading for her life.

"Send my regards to you mother," said Vartox.

Vartox was about to cut down Supergirl with his axe, but the Girl of Steel grabbed the handle as the blade was only half a foot from her face. She started firing her heat vision at the blade, heating it up.

"What are you doing?" asked Vartox

"Gotcha," said Supergirl, smiling.

A few seconds later, the metal of the blade explodes due to the overheating, knocking back Vartox. The crowd watching cheered.

...

Back at Silverstone High, all of the students watched the fight on the TV screens placed in the halls. They cheered as well.

James and Winn smiled, proud of Kara. Alex smiled as well, relieved that her sister is alive.

...

Supergirl gets back on her feet and looks at Vartox. He had three shards of metal from his axe piercing his chest and stomach. Apparently, when the axe blew up, some shards flew right into Vartox. Vartox tries to get up, but he dies immediately from his wounds.

Supergirl takes a few deep breaths before taking off to the skies, hurrying back to Silverstone High.

* * *

After school, Kara sat in her room, doing her homework. She heard a knock on the door. She uses her x-ray vision and saw that it was her sister, Alex.

"Go away, Alex," said Kara.

"I just want to talk," said Alex.

Kara rolls her eyes as she opens the door.

"Hey," greeted Alex. "Nice job out there. What did mom say?"

"She was a little upset at first, but she understood why I had to do it. I couldn't let those people die," Kara. "I assume the D.E.O. came to pick up the body."

"Hank took care of it," said Alex.

"If this is about me killing him, that was never my intent," said Kara.

"I know," said Alex. "I just want to apologize for sending the D.E.O. after you."

"You already apologized. I didn't accept it," said Kara.

"Just hear me out," said Alex. "The truth is... I knew your mom put away all those aliens in Fort Rozz. That's why I didn't want you out there. They want revenge on your family, and the only they can achieve that is by going after you. Today, my worst fear almost came true, but I saw you. You handled yourself out there. I see it now. You don't need my protection anymore. You're Supergirl."

Kara remained silent for a moment.

"I love you," said Kara. "You're my sister, Alex, and I'll always care about you. But right now, I just don't know if I can forgive you. First, you lied to me and then you used Hank to force me to stop. I'll always look out for you, but as for now, I need my space."

Kara slowly closes the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara went out to patrol the city as Supergirl. She closes her eyes and lets the cool evening breeze help her chill her emotions.

 _"My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago, my planet Krypton was in serious peril. I was sent to Earth to protect my baby cousin, Kal-El, but things didn't go as planned. While I was trapped in the Phantom Zone, my cousin grew up to become Superman. He has helped so many people and earned the love of many. Now that I'm here on Earth, it's my turn. My cousin protects Metropolis. I protect Silverstone City. I am Supergirl."_

 **That's about it for the introductions of the Arrowverse's biggest heroes.**


	5. The Hood: Hero or Menace?

**Let's return to Oliver Queen and see how he's handling his vigilante life and his school life.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

At the CNRI, Laurel Lance was helping sort out some case files for her boss. Her attention was captured by the news channel on TV. They were talking about The Hood again.

"Adam Hunt. Martin Somers. Marcus Redman. Leo Mueller. Ted Gaynor. The Hood has killed or put away some of the worst of the worst of Silverstone City. Public approval rises every night as more citizens of Silverstone City begin to warm up to the green-hooded vigilante, no matter what the SCPD thinks..."

"I know that look."

Laurel's attention was caught by her boss, Ruth Anderson, who had just recently asked for an internship in the CNRI.

"You think he's a hero, don't you?" asked Ruth.

"I... well..." Laurel didn't know how to answer the question.

"Laurel, you want to be a lawyer, right?" asked Ruth.

"Of course, I do. More than anything," said Laurel.

"Then you shouldn't be fangirling over some guy in a green hood," said Ruth. "He's a mass murderer who breaks the law. Know your place in this city."

"I will," promised Laurel.

Ruth walks away, while Laurel looks back at the television. Ever since he saved her life, she couldn't stop thinking about him. All she wanted to do was thank him and maybe she'll move on.

* * *

The next day, at Silverstone High...

Oliver walks the halls and kept on overhearing some kids talking about The Hood.

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Oliver turns around and saw Tommy right behind him.

"Everybody's talking about The Hood," said Tommy.

"Well, he has put away some very bad people," said Oliver.

"Yeah, but he's still killing people to do it," said Tommy. "You don't actually approve of his actions, do you?"

"All I think is that he needs a better nickname," said Oliver.

"Like what? Robin Hood?" joked Tommy.

"Not exactly," said Oliver.

"Why not? He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Seems accurate," joked Laurel, who just happened to be listening.

"Hey, Laurel," said Tommy. "Help me here. You don't think The Hood is a hero, do you?"

"Honestly, I have mixed feelings about him. Yes, he breaks the law, but he gets results," said Laurel. "And don't tell my boss I said that."

"Cross my heart," said Tommy, doing the "cross my heart" gesture.

"Hey, Laurel, I heard you're trying out for the women's basketball team," said Oliver.

"I figured I could try something new," said Laurel.

"Think you got what it takes?" asked Oliver.

"I know I do," said Laurel. "Besides, Helena has been training me."

"Helena... Bertinelli, right?" asked Oliver. "Hey, how is she, by the way? I heard about what happened to Michael."

"She's, well, she's been isolating herself from everyone," said Laurel. "Tommy and I have been trying to reach her, but she's hurt too much."

"So, we just gave her some space," said Tommy.

* * *

After the school day was over, Thea and two of her friends, Tiffany and Esther, were walking past through the streets on their way to Tiffany's place.

"So, how many girls has your brother dated since he came back?" asked Tiffany.

"Surprisingly, none," said Thea. "In fact, he's not showing any interest in anyone, or so Tommy says."

"One whole year on an island and he comes back just being normal?" questioned Esther.

"I know, it's strange. But who am I judge? I don't know what it's like to be alone for a year," said Thea.

Suddenly, a guy in a red hoodie snatches Thea's purse and runs away.

"Hey! Get back here! That's mine!" yelled Thea.

Thea chases Roy. Roy stops when he was blocked by a metal gate.

"Okay, buddy, just give me back my purse and I'll tell my friends not to call the police," said Thea.

Unexpectedly, Roy hoped on the wooden crates to his right and jumped over the gate. Thea was still angry at him, but deep down, she was impressed by how athletic he is. She saw a chain hanging from the fence and snatched it. It looked like a wallet chain.

"Wow, you just got robbed," said Tiffany.

"Tiff, give me your phone. I need to call," asked Thea.

* * *

During the night time at the Glades, Laurel Lance was walking back home after requesting for an early leave from CNRI. On her way home, she saw a woman getting mugged in an alley nearby. Due to her will to help others, Laurel runs towards the mugging and kicks the mugger in the back.

Laurel looks at the woman and tells her, "Get out of here."

The woman runs away.

"You're pretty brave for a little girl," said the mugger.

"I'm no little girl," said Laurel.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for you," said the mugger.

"You don't want to mess with me. I'm not some fragile little lady. I'm the daughter of a cop," said Laurel.

"Then put your money where your mouth is," dared the mugger.

Laurel angrily attacks the mugger. She punched him in the face and kicks him in the stomach. The mugger's nose started to bleed.

"I must admit. You're good," said the mugger. He takes out his gun and aims it at her. "But not good enough."

"Wait," said Laurel. "How about I give you my wallet and you let me live?"

"Sounds fair," said the mugger.

Laurel slowly puts down her purse and opens it. In the blink of an eye, Laurel takes out a gun and points it at the mugger.

"My dad told me to keep a gun with me at all times in the Glades," said Laurel.

Laurel and the mugger just stared and waited for the other to make a move. Suddenly, The Hood comes down from above. He shoots an arrow in the mugger's leg and started beating him, pounding his face repeatedly. Laurel saw the situation she was in. She had the opportunity to shoot the vigilante and bring him to her father. However, for some reason, she decided against it. She just put the gun back in her purse.

"Stop!" she shouted.

The Hood stopped pounding on the mugger, who was unconscious with a bruise, bleeding face.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble, Ms. Lance," said The Hood.

"I saw an innocent person getting mugged in front of me. I'm not just gonna stand back," said Laurel.

"You're fierce and determined. I appreciate that," said The Hood. "Just stay out of trouble. I'm not always going to be there for you."

"I don't need a bodyguard," said Laurel.

"At this rate, you need one," replied The Hood.

The Hood walks away.

"Wait," called Laurel.

The Hood turns around.

"I... never got to say thank you," said Laurel. "You know, the first time you saved me."

"I don't need your gratitude," said The Hood.

"But I am grateful," said Laurel.

After a brief silence, Laurel asks a question.

"Why do you do all this?" she asked. "You're going after the richest scumbags in Silverstone City. Why?"

"Because I made a promise," answered The Hood.

"To who?" asked Laurel.

"You've heard enough," said The Hood.

"I want to help," said Laurel.

Not only was The Hood surprised, but Laurel was shocked at what she just said.

"You intern at the CNRI. Why would you be interested in vigilantism?" questioned The Hood.

"Because... because... I believe in what you're doing," said Laurel honestly.

"This life isn't for you, Ms. Lance," said The Hood. "Besides, you're a high school student."

"You operate only at night, so will I," said Laurel. "I don't have to be on the field with you. I can... provide you information from the CNRI."

"You're willing to sabotage your chances of becoming a lawyer for me?" asked The Hood.

"Yes," said Laurel. "Is there anything I can do to prove myself?"

"You really want this?" asked The Hood.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the legal system is flawed," said Laurel. "Men like Leo Muller and Cyrus Vanch are allowed to walk on these streets because they can buy the system. We need a new way to seek justice for this city."

The Hood takes time to think.

"Peter Declan," said The Hood. "He's about to executed in two days for murdering his wife, but I believe he's innocent. Declan's wife worked for Jason Brodeur. She was about to report him to the police for illegally dumping toxic waste. He had her killed and framed her husband. Prove he's innocent, and then we can talk."

"You can count on me," said Laurel.

The Hood was about to fire an arrow on top of a building, until Laurel spoke again.

"Wait! Can I get a ride home?" she asked.

The Hood fires an arrow at the top of a building and then extends his hand towards Laurel. Laurel grabs hold of the vigilante as he swings himself upwards. Laurel was petrified at first, but after a few more seconds, she started smiling, actually enjoying the ride.

 **Looks like Laurel and The Hood are about to become business partners.**

 **For the next chapter, we'll be heading back to Barry Allen's part of the story.**

 **Leave a review, please.**


	6. Cold and Gold

**Time for the "Rogues" to come out of high school and onto the streets.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

At the Snart household, Leonard and Lisa were in the basement working on their "secret" projects.

"You think these are ready to go by tomorrow?" asked Lisa.

"I'm sure, sis," said Leonard. "We'll give The Flash a run for his money, literally."

"What about Mick's new toy?" asked Lisa. "Big boy's gonna grind you into paste for not inviting him."

"Once we confirm these weapons are a success, ol' Mick can have his turn," said Leonard.

Leonard finishes the wiring on his "toy" and closes the panel.

"There. Done," he said.

Leonard picks up what appears to be a makeshift blaster. He aims it at an oil barrel and fires. An ice beam comes out of the gun and freezes the barrel.

"Cool," reacted Lisa. "Literally."

"Alright, sis, your turn," said Leonard.

Lisa picks up her makeshift gun and fires what seems to be a beam of gold at a tin can, coating it in gold.

"Works like a charm," said Lisa.

"Let's see how The Flash can match against these bad boys," said Leonard, eager to try out his new gun on the red-clad superhero.

* * *

At Silverstone High the following morning...

Science class had just finished. Barry was explaining the recent lesson to Iris as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"... and so magma rises from the mantle, goes up through the gap, and hardens into solid rock, creating a new crust on the ruptures of the plates," finished Barry.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this," said Iris.

"I've been helping you with your science homework since I moved in with you and Joe, yet, you still can't get this?" questioned Barry.

"Well, not all of us are science enthusiasts," said Iris.

"So, I heard you're running for Student Council Secretary," mentioned Barry.

"I thought it could help learn a little bit of responsibility," said Iris.

"Well, you have my vote," said Barry. "I think you'll do great."

"What about you? Planning on running for class representative?" asked Iris.

"No," said Barry. "I'm sticking with the Science Club."

"Typical Barry Allen," commented Iris.

Barry laughed a little.

"Hey, Eddie and I are going to see that new Hotel Transylvania movie tonight. Wanna come?" asked Iris.

"It just so happens that Cisco bought three tickets to that exact same movie," said Barry.

"Well, I suppose it's time I get to know the people who saved you more," said Iris.

"Yeah, but Caitlin doesn't want to go," said Barry.

"Maybe you should ask someone to go out with us," suggested Iris.

"And by 'us', you mean 'me'," guessed Barry.

"C'mon, Barry. At least try it this one time," said Iris.

"Look, Iris, I know you want me to get on this dating game, but I'm just not interested," said Barry.

"At least just this once," said Iris. "Remember Linda Park? The girl I work with on the school newspaper? I can tell she's interested in you. She thinks you're cute. Maybe you can do her a favor and let her spend an evening with you."

Barry sighs. "Alright, I'll give it a go."

* * *

The final bell rings. It was time for all students to go home. Barry was still thinking about what Iris told him to do. After taking a deep breath, he runs out the door and approaches a certain someone.

"Hey, Linda," he called.

Linda turns around.

"Oh, hi. You're Barry Allen, right? Iris' adopted brother?" asked Linda.

"Not legally, but yes," replied Barry. "So, uh, my friend has three tickets to the new Hotel Transylvania movie tonight. Our friend, Caitlin, didn't want to go so..." He paused, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, I'd love to go," said Linda, knowing what he was gonna ask.

"Really?" asked Barry.

"Yeah," said Linda. "When do we meet?"

"I can have Joe pick you up at 7," replied Barry.

"Sounds great," said Linda. "Well, see ya later."

Linda enters her parents' car. Barry celebrates silently, pumping his fist.

* * *

It was almost 7 in the evening. Joe was driving Barry to Linda's place.

"So, how does it feel, Bar?" asked Joe. "Your first date?"

"Nervous," answered Barry honestly. "I've never been on a date since Becky Cooper."

"Don't even mention that girl. She's a nightmare," said Joe, dreading the memory of meeting her. "I really hope this girl is different."

"She is. Trust me," said Barry.

Joe arrives at the Park household. Linda was waiting by the sidewalk, dressed in a beautiful black and white short dress. Barry opens the door for her and she walks into the car.

"Name?" asked Joe.

"Linda. Linda Park," answered Linda. "I'm a friend of Iris."

"Ever been arrested? Broke any rules at school?" Clearly, Joe wanted to make sure Barry's date is no trouble.

"Joe, please, just drive," pleaded Barry. He looks at Linda and says, "Sorry. He's a cop."

* * *

Joe drops Barry and Linda off at the Vogue Theatre, where Iris, Eddie, and Cisco are waiting.

"Don't get into trouble," said Joe.

"We won't," promised Barry.

Joe drives off.

"Hey, guys," greeted Iris.

"Hey, Iris," greeted Linda.

"Wow, Barry. I expected that intern from CatCo, but nice job," complimented Eddie.

"You guys talk about that girl like she's the biggest catch in school," replied Barry.

"Try seeing her without her glasses. She's a real beauty," said Linda.

"So, people, shall we?" asked Cisco, ready to watch the movie.

Just as everyone was ready to sit down and watch the movie, Barry gets a call from his cell phone. It was Wells. He gets some distance from the others before answering.

 _"Barry, I hate to interrupt movie night, but we got trouble," said Wells._

"What is it?" asked Barry.

 _"Two masked criminals are tearing the city apart using specialized guns," answered Wells. "They're just seven blocks from the theater."_

"But I can't just ditch Linda," said Barry.

 _"Just tell them you're going to the bathroom, and take 'em down fast," said Wells._

Barry hangs up. He tells the others, "Bathroom break."

He runs off.

* * *

While running towards the location where the two criminal are, Flash asks Wells, "What kind of guns are they using?"

 _"One shoots ice. The other shoots gold," answered Wells. "Does that sound too crazy?"_

"Considering that a man can run at super sped, not really," replied Flash.

Flash arrives at the street where Wells instructed him to go. He can see two masked individuals standing in the middle of the road. One was a young man with a buzz cut wearing a blue coat. The other was a young woman with long brown hair wearing a black jacket with gold linings. Flash can't help but feel that they look familiar.

"Well, look who finally showed up," said the young man.

"And who might you be?" asked Flash.

"Call me Cold," said the young man.

"Call me Gold," said the young woman.

"Guess it fits with the weapons you're using," commented Flash. "What do you want?"

"You dead," answered Cold. "These streets belong to us, and we can't have you interfering with our fun."

"Is that what you call murdering innocent people? Fun?" criticized Flash.

"Enough talk. Let's do this," said Cold.

Cold fires his Cold Gun. Flash started running. Cold followed the yellow lightning up a building and kept on firing. Flash runs down and was about to attack Cold, until Gold fired her Gold Gun, causing his to duck and trip himself. He ends crashing to the side of a car. Cold fires his gun and hits Flash in the chest, freezing his emblem.

"Time to die, Flash," said Cold.

Cold fired his gun again, but Flash ran and hid behind another car.

"Wells, my heart's freezing," he said through the comm-link.

 _"Start vibrating. You'll warm up," said Wells._

Flash vibrates until his body warmed up.

"What do I do?" asked Flash. "I can't get close to them."

 _"You have to get them to cross beams," answered Wells. "The cold beam will freeze the gold beam at the same time the gold beam will solidify the cold beam."_

"They'll cancel each other out," finished Flash. "Okay."

Flash comes out from behind the car and runs towards the two masked criminals. They started firing their guns. Flash zigzags around the beams until he ran in between past the two, tricking them into crossing their beams. Gold's gold beam coats the Cold Gun in gold, while Cold's cold beam froze the Gold Gun's muzzle shut.

Flash disarms the two and knocks them out with two speed punches.

"Well, that wasn't what I had planned," said a disappointed Cold.

"You two are going to jail," said Flash. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson while you're in there."

"Not today, Flash," said Cold, pushing a detonator.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs at a nearby building, starting a fire.

"Us or them, Flash. Make your choice," said Cold.

Cold and Gold run away, while Flash ran towards the building to save all the citizens inside.

* * *

Back in the theater...

"Man, Barry's been in the bathroom for a long time," said Linda.

On cue, Barry returns.

"How much water did you drink before we got here?" questioned Cisco.

"Sorry," apologized Barry.

He sits down next to Linda as the movie started.

* * *

After the movie was finished, the teenagers left the theatre.

"Wow. That was a fun movie," said Cisco. "Guess Adam Sandler found his rebound game."

Linda asks Barry, "So, you wanna do somethin' else tonight?"

"Uh..." Barry didn't know what to say. "Does dinner at Big Belly Burger sound okay?"

"It does," replied Linda.

Iris tells Barry, "You're learning."

"Well, we'll let you two have fun," said Eddie, walking away with Iris.

Cisco tells Barry, "Don't mess this up, man. You got something special going on here."

Cisco walks away, leaving Barry with Linda.

"You got some great friends," said Linda.

"I'm lucky to have them," said Barry.

Linda puts her arm around Barry's as the two walked towards Big Belly Burger.

 **Barry and Linda. No harm in that, huh? Hope this was an okay chapter.**


	7. Kara's Day

**This Supergirl chapter, I'm afraid, will have no Supergirl. It's just Kara Danvers for the moment.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

Kara was currently in English class, jotting down some notes about 18th Century Literature. After the teacher was finished discussing, he told his students to borrow a book from a library relating to 18th Century Literature, read it, and share it with the class on Friday. After the bell rang, Kara decided to go to the court.

She saw a rack of basketballs and moved it to the three-point line on the right corner. Before she could take her first shot, she heard the door open. It was her sister, Alex.

"Hey," she greeted.

"I thought I told you I needed my space," said Kara, still upset with her sister.

Kara takes her first shot, but misses.

"I just wanted to tell you, Hank is offering you a job at the D.E.O.," said Alex. "He figured that if you won't stop, he might as well keep an eye on you."

"And what did you say about this?" asked Kara.

"I told him you'd probably refuse the offer," said Alex.

"Well, you're right," said Kara, taking another shot. The ball takes a high bounce off the rim before dropping. "Be sure to let Hank know."

"Kara, how long are we gonna keep this up?" asked Alex. "We're sisters. We shouldn't avoid each other."

Kara ignored Alex and just kept on shooting.

"You, uh, planning on joining the women's basketball team?" asked Alex.

"No," said Kara. "I just need to take my mind off some things."

"Like me," guessed Alex.

"Besides, considering I have super strength and I'm practically indestructible, I'd be cheating," said Kara.

Kara finished shooting all the balls from the rack. She made nine out of sixteen.

"Nice form."

Kara and Alex turn around to see a tall, lean teenage boy standing by the door.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" asked Alex.

"Long enough to see her sink the last three shots," answered the boy.

This relieved Alex, meaning he didn't hear them talking about Kara's powers.

"I'm Adam. Adam Foster," said the boy.

"Alex Danvers," said Alex. "This is my sister..."

"Kara Danvers, I know," interrupted Adam. "She works for my mom."

"Cat Grant is your mom?" asked Kara.

"Yes. Foster was my father's name," answered Adam.

"What brings you here?" asked Alex.

"Well, I'm trying out for the basketball team. I thought I could come here and shoot some hoops," said Adam.

"Then you can stay here and practice with Kara. She loves basketball," said Alex.

"Alex," scolded Kara.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Alex.

Alex left the court.

"This should be interesting," muttered Alex with a smirk.

* * *

During lunch time, Kara was eating by herself on the roof, trying to stay away from Alex. She looked at the flock of birds flying in the sky. If it wasn't school hours already, she'd be taking off and enjoying the wind in her face. Her attention turned to the ground when she saw Mick Rory and the Snart twins dragging Barry Allen to the dumpster.

"What's the matter, Allen? Not feeling like punching Mick this time?" mocked Leonard.

Mick held Barry against the wall next to the dumpster.

"What do you want?" asked Barry.

"This is personal," said Mick. "You broke my nose. Now, I break yours."

Mick started punching Barry in the face repeatedly. Leonard and Lisa smiled as they watched.

"Hey!"

Everyone turns around and saw Kara Danvers.

"Let him go," demanded Kara.

"Beat it, Danvers. We're busy," scoffed Leonard.

Kara grabs Leonard by the shoulder and slams him to the ground. Lisa throws a punch, but Kara catches her fist. She then twists Lisa's arm and throws her down.

"Alright, Rory, you've got one chance," warned Kara.

"I ain't afraid of no girl," said Mick.

"That's not very nice," said Barry.

"Shut up!" yelled Mick, punching Barry in the face again.

Kara pulled Mick away from Barry and slammed his face to the wall, knocking him out.

Kara looks at Barry. He was sitting down next to the wall, disoriented by all the punching. She helps him up.

"All that punching and you're not even out cold?" questioned Kara.

"That's a, uh, long story," said Barry. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Kara. "Kara Danvers."

"Barry Allen," replied the boy. "Nice moves out there. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I didn't. I just did what I thought would help," said Kara.

"I think you're amazing," said Barry.

"Bet you kill the girls with that kind of sweet talk," laughed Kara.

"I'm not really good in that department," said Barry.

Barry and Kara stared at each other. There was something about their recent words that sound familiar.

"It worked for me."

Kara turns around and saw Linda Park approach Barry.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked Barry.

"I'm okay," said Barry. He looks at Kara and says, "Thanks to her."

"Linda Park," said Linda to Kara.

"And you're his... girlfriend?" asked Kara.

"That depends on the second date," said Linda.

Linda helps Barry to the clinic, while Kara stood by. There was something about Barry that had her suspicious.

* * *

After the school day was over, Kara headed to CatCo. She immediately walked to Cat's office with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Sometimes, I wish I can just pull you out of school completely. You're very dedicated," said Cat.

"Well, don't worry. After college, I can work for you full-time," said Kara. "So, you said you needed me to do something?"

"You want to be a reporter, right?" asked Cat.

"Just like my cousin, Clark, yes," said Kara.

"Well, then you can start with Maxwell Lord," said Cat. "He's starting a new energy project and I need details."

"Maxwell Lord is, like, the biggest name in city, aside from the Queens," said Kara. "I don't think he wants to waste his time with a teenager."

"I already called him, and he said he'll do it, provided you come alone," said Cat.

"But what am I supposed to ask him?" asked Kara.

"I figured you'd say that so I made a list," said Cat, giving Kara said list. "But if you want to be a real reporter, you'll have to go off script when necessary. You can't be too gentle with anyone, even with the so-called 'favorite child of Silverstone City'."

"Are you sure this isn't jealousy I hear, Ms. Grant?" teased Kara.

"Mind your tone, child," warned Cat.

"Sorry," apologized Kara, adjusting her glasses. "Have you and Max actually met before?"

"Yes, we have. At his birthday last month," answered Cat.

"Anything... 'interesting'... happened?" asked Kara.

"He asked to me dance and I accepted," answered Cat. "If you're trying to get dirt out of me, Keira, then you're well on your way to becoming a good reporter. Just point that tone at someone else other than me."

"Noted," replied a nervous Kara.

* * *

Later that day, Kara arrived at Lord Technologies. After getting past security, she arrived at the top floor, where Max's office is. Using her x-ray vision, she can see Moira Queen and her son, Oliver Queen, talking with Maxwell. Using her super hearing, she listens in.

 _"... tell Malcolm that I'm not interested," said Maxwell._

 _"Interested in what?" asked Oliver._

 _"It's private business, Oliver," said Moira. Turning back to Maxwell, she says, "But we can still cooperate on the energy project?"_

 _"You betcha," replied Maxwell. "When do you want this released on the news?"_

 _"When, for some reason, a reporter happens to be standing outside the door," joked Moira._

 _Maxwell chuckled. "That's why I like you Moira. That dry sense of humor."_

 _"We're done here," said Moria._

 _"That's it?" asked Oliver. "We've only been here for ten minutes. I expected longer."_

 _"Length of meetings depend on the topic being discussed," said Moira._

The Queens walked out the door to see a young blonde standing outside.

"Hello," greeted Moira.

"You must be Kara Danvers," said Maxwell. "Cat Grant told me a blonde with glasses was coming over."

"That's me," confirmed Kara. Looking at the teenage boy, she says, "You're Oliver Queen from school, aren't you?"

"The one and only," replied Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kara.

"Well, my mother wants me to take over Queen Consolidated when I grow up, and figured I should be treated to what it's like being a businessman, such as attending private meetings," said Oliver.

"You don't strike me as the CEO type," said Kara.

"That doesn't sound very nice," said Moira.

"No, mom. I get it," said Oliver.

The Queens head for the lobby, while Kara was welcomed inside the office.

"Cat never told me about a teenage assistant," said Maxwell.

"Intern, actually," said Kara. "But I want to be reporter, so..."

"And she thinks an interview with someone of my status is a good start?" questioned Maxwell.

"That's what I said," said Kara.

"Please, sit down," said Max.

Kara sits down.

"So, what does the great Cat Grant want from me?" asked Maxwell.

"Details on your so-called 'Operation: Green Leaf'," answered Kara.

"Typical Cat Grant. Always going after the big stuff," said Maxwell. "I admire that about her."

Kara raised an eyebrow, suspicious. She clears her throat as she started. "Is Lord Tech partnering with Queen Consolidated on the energy project?"

 **You've seen Kara Danvers interact with Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. What do you think?**


	8. Speedy has a new friend?

**Back to the Arrow side of the story. But I think it's time we make some room for Thea and Roy. First things first, time to put a different spin on one of the show's Season 1 episodes.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

It was an eventful night in Silverstone City. One event taking place that night is Unidac Industries' auction. Moira invited Oliver and Thea to support Walter. To Oliver's surprise, Laurel and Tommy made it as well. However, a teenage hitman named Floyd Lawton, codenamed "Deadshot", was targeting the businessmen at the auction. He stationed himself at the building across the auction. Bullets started flying all over the building.

Oliver sneaks away to suit up as The Hood. Laurel saw the direction where the bullets were coming from and headed that way, abandoning Tommy. On her way, she picked up a gun that belonged to a dead bodyguard.

After suiting up, The Hood makes to the other building using a grappling hook arrow. Laurel climbs up the stairs as fast as she could.

The Hood and Deadshot started fighting with artillery and fists. The Hood overpowers Deadshot in the fist-fight part, while Deadshot keeps The Hood at bay with his wrist turrets.

"Put down your guns!" shouted The Hood, hiding behind a column.

"I admire your work," said Deadshot. "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work," said The Hood. "Your profession is murder."

"You've taken lives," shot back Deadshot.

"For the good of others," said The Hood, defending his reasons. "You're out for yourself."

Lawton started firing at the column where The Hood was hiding. The Hood came out for a brief second and fired an arrow before hiding behind the column again. When he didn't hear anymore bullets firing, he looks and saw Deadshot lying on the ground, seemingly dead. His arrow pierced his sensor eyepiece.

The Hood turns around and saw Laurel, collapsing to the floor. One of the bullets that bounced off the column hit her. He helps her up and walks out of the building.

* * *

Oliver takes Laurel back to the foundry. He sets her down on a table while he prepared the cure. He mixes some herbs in water and gives it to Laurel.

Some time later, Laurel finally comes to. She opens her eyes and saw The Hood, just sitting and watching her.

"What happened?" asked Laurel. "Where are we?"

"You were shot. The bullet was laced with curare, a poison, so I brought you here," said The Hood.

"The man that you killed. Who was he?" asked Laurel.

"Floyd Lawton. He's an assassin for hire," answered The Hood. "Interpol calls him Deadshot 'cause he never misses. He was hired to kill all businessmen who seek to purchase Unidac Industries."

"Well, seeing as you put an arrow in his eye, I guess we don't have to worry about him," said Laurel, standing up.

"What were you doing?" asked The Hood. "You went after him. You could've been killed."

"Well, I didn't know if you were gonna show up or not. Someone had to do something," said Laurel.

"That was a reckless decision," said The Hood. "You have a father. He just lost a daughter. Staying out of the way of psychopathic killers means doing him a favor."

"You're not the only one who wants to save this city," said Laurel.

Laurel looks around the basement. She was astonished by all the equipment and technology that the vigilante was keeping down there.

"Is this, like, your secret HQ?" asked Laurel.

"Not what would I call it, but in a way, yes," answered The Hood. "You're free to go."

"But... that would mean I would know where you operate," pointed out Laurel.

"It's a matter of trust," said The Hood. "If you call the police and tell them I'm here, then I'll be waiting for them."

"Thank you," said Laurel.

"Don't mention it," said The Hood.

Laurel leaves the base and exits the building. She looked back and saw that it was an old Queen Consolidated factory. She knew she could just call her father and tell him where The Hood is, but once again, she decided against the "right" thing and did what she felt is right. She just turns around and walks home.

* * *

The next morning, Walter was driving Oliver and Thea to school. Unexpected to Oliver, Walter was driving to the Glades.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" asked Oliver.

"We're picking somebody up," said Thea.

"Who?" asked Oliver.

"Mom didn't tell you? Roy Harper," answered Thea. "He stole my purse."

"That was last month," mentioned Oliver. "What's happened since?"

"I didn't press any charges after I got to know him. He's a poor boy in the Glades, so I made him an offer. Proper education," said Thea. "He accepted the offer last Saturday."

Oliver saw the look on Thea's face when she was explaining. Something was telling him that she's leaving something out, but decided not to question her about it.

"How old is he?" asked Oliver.

"13," answered Thea. "He's in the same level as me. Which is good. That way, I can keep an eye on him."

"What? This kid hasn't been in school?" asked Oliver.

"His parents died when he was just 9, so he hasn't been to a real school for long time," said Thea.

Walter arrives at Roy's house. The 13-year-old was already in uniform. He gets in the limo. Walter immediately heads for Silverstone Elementary.

"So, you're Roy Harper?" started Oliver.

"Yeah," said Roy. "And you're Oliver Queen."

Oliver looks at Thea. "Something tells me the ladies will want to eat him up."

Thea looks at Roy and winks at him, telling him that Oliver doesn't know.

* * *

At Silverstone Elementary...

Walter drops off Thea and Roy.

"Take care, Speedy," said Oliver.

"Speedy?" asked Roy, confused.

"It's his nickname for me," said Thea. "Every time I chase him, I always catch him."

Thea and Roy walk down the hallway on their way to the classroom. Thea looks at Roy and saw that he felt a little uneasy being in a real school after years fending for himself on the streets. She grabs hold of his hand, causing some girls to giggle.

"Hey, don't mind them," said Thea.

"I guess I shouldn't, considering what they're thinking is true," whispered Roy. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Hey, I'm 13, not 12. Besides, I will be 14 on January," said Thea. "I think it's fine. Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one whose done this at this age."

"Millennials sure do a lot of crazy stuff these days," mentioned Roy. "What's next? Drinking alcohol at 10?"

"And I assume you think you're normal?" questioned Thea.

"Well, I brush my teeth, snatch a purse, and go to bed like an orphan," said Roy with slight sarcasm.

Thea giggled, amused.

"You're one a kind, Roy Harper," said Thea.

* * *

During first period...

"Alright, class," started the teacher. "We have a new student." She looks at Roy and says, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Roy was a little nervous. Thea gently elbows him on the shoulder and says, "You got this."

Roy stands up. He clears his throat before speaking.

"H-Hi," he greeted awkwardly. "My name is Roy Harper. I'm from the Glades. I'm an orphan..."

"Then how are you here?" asked one student.

"The Queens offered to pay for my education," explained Roy.

"So, why isn't your name Roy Queen?" asked another student.

"They didn't adopt me. They just pay for my education. I still live on my own," said Roy.

"Cool," said one student.

"Alright, class, that's enough. It's clear Mr. Harper needs more time to adjust. You may sit down," said the teacher.

Thea looks at Roy.

"Well, that went well," said Thea.

"This was a lot easier during first grade," said Roy.

* * *

During lunch time, Roy sat down alone and barely touched his meals. It wasn't long until Thea and a couple more kids sat with to him. One was a girl with medium-long brown hair. The other is a non-Caucasian with black hair styled in a short buzz cut.

"Aw, c'mon, sourpuss. Eat up," said Thea.

"Who are these people?" asked Roy, gesturing to Thea's friends.

"Wally West," said the boy.

"Jesse Wells. You can call me Jesse Quick," said the girl.

"They're my friends," said Thea.

"And you're Roy, right?" asked Wally.

"Thea told you about me?" asked Roy.

"She told us plently," said Jesse, emphasizing "plenty".

"I don't know if I can do this," said Roy.

"You'll get used to it," said Thea. "You're just too stubborn to accept this. I get that you don't believe that there's light in this city, but you could at least be grateful my mother and step-father are providing for you."

"I've been on the streets for years, stealing all I can, can I just really break out of that habit?" asked Roy, unsure of himself.

"Don't be such a drama king, Harper," said Thea, nudging at Roy's shoulder. "You're not alone. You got me. You got us."

"Then I'm the luckiest guy in school," said Roy.

Thea leans closer and gives Roy a kiss on the cheek. Wally and Jesse looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Your family's gonna kill me if they find out," said Roy.

"If they do find out, then we'll run away together," joked Thea.

"Will we?" asked Roy, hoping she's serious.

"No," said Thea. "Trust me, they'll never know."

"Secrets are never meant to be kept forever. That's what mom taught me," said Roy.

"Just remember. I decided when to tell them," said Thea.

"You are one of kind, Thea Queen," smiled Roy.

"What's say we take this matter someplace private?" suggested Thea with a flirtatious tone.

"As long as I get to keep my shirt on," replied Roy.

"What do you take me for, Harper?" asked Thea sarcastically.

Thea pulls Roy off the chair and drags him to the janitor's closet.

"Should we tell the principal?" asked Wally.

"Nah, let them have their fun," said Jesse.

 **Please remember, Thea is 13, Roy is 14, so they're just having a NORMAL kissing session in the closet.**


	9. Bowling and Skateboarding

**This chapter will borrow the romantic subplot from Flash 1x15.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

Barry and Linda agreed to go on a double date with Iris and Eddie at Silverstone's bowling alley.

That bowling alley was the birth place of Barry and Iris' friendship. They met at that place when they were 8. They bonded over their love of bowling and became friends immediately after playing with each other. Ever since, Barry and Iris always find time to go to the bowling alley.

"I never figured you as someone who likes to bowl," said Linda to Barry.

"This is one of my favorite places in the world," said Barry. "And I was hoping it would be one of yours after today."

"Well, there's wishful thinking," replied Linda.

Barry and Linda share a kiss. They then saw Iris and Eddie walk in.

"Hey, guys," greeted Iris.

"Hey," greeted Barry and Linda at the same time.

"So, you guys ready?" asked Barry.

"You know I am," said Iris, excited.

"Not that excited, Eddie?" asked Barry, noticing Eddie's lack of enthusiasm.

"It's my first time, actually," said Eddie. "But I'm sure it'll be fun."

And so, they began. Iris goes first. She gets a spare in the first round and celebrates.

"You never told me you were such a big fan of bowling," said Eddie.

"Sure, I have. This is one of my favorite places in the world," said Iris.

Linda looked at Iris when she noticed how familiar those words sounded. Those were the exact same words that Barry said. It got her thinking about something.

It was Barry's turn. He got a strike.

"Nice work, Allen," complimented Linda.

"Hey, maybe you can write this on the school paper. Everyone's gonna love this place," suggested Barry.

"I'm still wondering on whether or not bowling is an actual sport," said Linda.

"I wonder the same thing," said Eddie.

"Well, sport or hobby, I am still better than you," said Iris to Barry, bragging about her skills.

Barry was eating some nachos. Iris wiped the cheese on the side of his lip. The two smiled at each other. Linda noticed something about this, and so did Eddie.

"So, uh, did you guys hear the news? The Flash saved the mayor from being kidnapped," said Eddie, trying to escape the awkwardness.

"And now, the Flash has the mayor's full support," added Linda.

"It's really nice that there are those out there who want to protect our city," said Iris.

"Don't forget Supergirl," said Barry.

"Did you guys hear the rumors? They say Flash and Supergirl might be secretly in love," said Linda.

"Well, it's just a rumor," said Barry, trying to hide how embarrassed he is at hearing that.

"Yeah, but it's a nice thought. They do make each other really happy," said Iris.

Barry smiled a bit, since that part was true.

"Hey, Iris, has the CCPD figured out who Supergirl is?" asked Eddie.

"No, why?" replied Iris.

"Well, she doesn't wear a mask for starters, and since she's protecting Silverstone City, it's clear that she lives here," said Eddie.

"Look at you. Talking like a police detective," said Iris with a smile.

Eddie smiled back.

"Personally, I think it's better that no one knows who the Flash and Supergirl are. I know you're a stickler for the rules, Eddie, but those two break the rules to save lives," said Iris. "And that's good enough for me and the people of this city."

"I'm just wondering why no one's figured it out, that's all," said Eddie.

"I wonder the same thing," said Linda. "I mean she looks just as young as we are. You don't suppose she goes to school with us?"

The four look at each other before breaking into laughter, thinking it was probably a crazy theory.

* * *

Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was doing her homework in the cortex.

"You know you have a home, right?" questioned Wells, who just arrived. "You don't have to stay here every night."

"You know how things are between me and my mother," said Caitlin. "Being here helps me calm down."

"You know, you can't hate your mother forever," said Wells.

"I don't hate her. I just... she hasn't been the same since dad died," said Caitlin.

"Grief can certainly change you, as we both know," said Wells.

"I'm sorry," apologized Caitlin.

"Don't be," said Wells. "You know, I recommend seeing the school counselor..."

"Let me stop you right there," interrupted Caitlin. "I know I've been different since Ronnie died, but I'm fine."

"A big brain isn't enough for you to live in this world, Caitlin. You need a big heart as well," said Wells. "Tess taught me that."

"She sounds like a lovely lady," said Caitlin.

"She was," said Wells.

Wells looked at the computer and saw an article of the Flash.

"How are you and Mr. Allen, by the way?" asked Wells.

"He's... still trying to be friends with me," answered Caitlin.

"And you're not letting him?" questioned Wells.

Caitlin didn't answer. She knew that Wells knows the answer.

"Caitlin, I understand that you're hurting, but you can't let your grief allow you to distance yourself from everyone," said Wells. He leaves the cortex but not before saying, "Give Barry a chance."

When Wells was out of sight, Caitlin looks at her hand. It was releasing cold smoke again. When she touched the table with her finger, the spot she touched turned to ice.

* * *

Two days later, it was time to go back to school, Wally West was skateboarding to school, as he does all the time since he was 10. Just when he thought his ride to school would be smooth sailing, another skateboard zips past him like a bolt of lightning, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall off.

"Oh, you want a race, okay," said Wally, challenging the skateboarder.

Wally and the female skateboarder cruised around civilians and jumped over obstacles until they were almost at school. Wally and the skateboarder were neck and neck, until the girl adds more speed and make it to the school doors two seconds faster than Wally.

"In your face!" mocked the girl.

"Trust me. I was goin' easy on you," said Wally. "But damn, you are fast."

"I prefer the term 'quick'," said the girl. "Name's Jesse. Jesse Wells."

Jesse extends her hand forward. Wally takes it and they shake hands.

"As in daughter of Harrison Wells?" asked Wally.

"The one and only," said Jesse. "My mom called me Jesse Quick."

"Why?" asked Wally.

"You're looking at the girl who holds the world record for the fastest speed on baby's first steps," replied Jesse.

"Is that true?" questioned Wally, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not, but mom couldn't resist when she saw how 'quick' I was," said Jesse. "I still have the video. I can show it to you."

"Maybe another time," said Wally.

"I never got your name," said Jesse.

"Wally. Wally West," said Wally. "In case you're gonna ask, yes, I am the son of Detective Joe West."

"I met your sister, Iris. How come she never mentioned you?" asked Jesse.

"It's a long story," said Wally.

Jesse puts her arm around Wally's and says, "I got time."

Wally and Jesse walked into the school as Wally tells Jesse his story.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Eddie was fixing his things in the locker until he saw Iris come his way.

"Hey," she greeted. "You owe me an explanation."

"For?" asked Eddie.

"Yesterday, I called your three times and you didn't answer. I texted you nine times and you didn't respond," said Iris. "Well, Eddie? What?"

Eddie decided to tell her the truth. "I didn't like the way I felt watching you and Barry at the bowling alley."

"Eddie, Barry, he's just like family," said Iris. "We have a lot of history together."

"I know and I get that, but..." Eddie paused for a moment. "I don't like feeling like the odd man out every time you and Barry are together."

"Eddie, Barry is always going to be a part of my life," said Iris.

"I understand," replied Eddie. "But I saw the way you looked at him. Something tells me it's more than just platonic. Whatever it is, I'm not okay with it."

Eddie walks away, leaving Iris to think about what he said.

* * *

Later, Iris heads to the school paper room, where Linda was.

"Hey, Linda," greeted Iris.

Linda didn't respond or look at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Iris.

Linda looks at Iris and asks, "How long?"

"How long, what?" asked Iris, confused.

"You really want me to say it?" asked Linda.

"Yes, because I don't know what you're saying," said Iris.

Linda completes her question. "How long have you had feelings for Barry?"

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Iris.

"Oh, I get it. It's one of those 'blissfully unaware' kind of things," said Linda.

"What makes you think I have feelings for Barry?" asked Iris.

"Two days ago at the bowling alley, I saw the way you look at him," said Linda. "I saw the way he looks at you. I can tell he has feelings for you."

"And even this was all true, why the harsh tone?" asked Iris.

"Because I feel like the girl who's getting in the way of both of you," said Linda. "You and Barry have quite a history and if you two have been in love for that long, then what am I doing dating Barry."

"Have you talked to Barry about this?" asked Iris.

"No, I haven't," answered Linda.

"Linda, Barry is like a brother to me. Having feelings for him would be, well, weird," said Iris.

"You know he's not legally your brother. He just lives with you," pointed out Linda.

"I talked to Eddie," said Iris. "He's thinking the same thing you are."

"Look, Iris, I have no hard feelings against you. It's just..." Linda paused, shaking her head for no reason. "There's a saying in the newspaper business. 'It's what isn't said that's the real story.'"

Linda continues working on the paper. Once again, Iris feels like she's on an island, where she can only think.

 **Flash and Supergirl MIGHT like each other. Barry likes Iris. Iris "might" like Barry. I know it's complicated, but that's part of a story at times.**


	10. Mother, Son, and Son's Girlfriend

**Time to return to Kara's story.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

Leslie Willis was the anchorwoman of Silverstone High's news. Her method of reporting is different. Instead of delivering the report like a normal reporter, she acts like a spoiled shock jock. For reasons unknown, this kind of behavior hasn't had her removed from her spot.

"Good morning, Silverstone High," started Leslie. "It's Wednesday, October 28, which means that Halloween is only three days away. First, I would like to inform you all that Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn is throwing a big Halloween party. Expect the heir of Merlyn Global to be handing out invitations. Second of all, Linda Park and Edward Thawne have suggested Silverstone's bowling alley as a go-to place for fun with your friends and family. Pfff. As if. And third of all, Flash and Supergirl plush dolls are now on sale. If you have 6-year-old brothers or sisters, you might as get one, but if you ask me, this is just a ruse to make money. The Flash... pff... do you know why he runs? He's a coward. As soon as he punches a criminal, he's just run, run, run all the way home to his momma. And Supergirl, don't even get me started. She wears a skirt. I mean, for real... a skirt? Oh, and the stockings... a bit too much. It's like she's only doing this to attract a man, and if the rumors about her and the Flash being an item were true, then congratulations, she's succeeded. Well, that's all for now. This is Leslie Willis, reporting from Silverstone High."

* * *

Barry and Kara were greatly offended by Leslie. Barry feels like he just got insulted by a bully, while Kara wishes she can throw Leslie into space. Fans of Flash and Supergirl were not too pleased with Leslie, while those who despised them, the Snart twins for example, enjoyed the report.

* * *

Leslie exits the record room and was about to get to class, until a certain CatCo intern decided to talk to her.

"You are unbelievable, Willis," started Kara.

"Always the Supergirl superfan, aren't you, Danvers?" retorted Leslie.

"Being an anchorwoman means reporting the news and giving positive side comments, not your personal issues," said Kara. "Maybe you should choose shock jock as your profession."

"Actually, that's what I'm going for," said Leslie.

"Oh," said Kara, embarrassed by what she said.

"What do you know about reporting, Danvers?" questioned Leslie.

"I've been learning from Cat Grant," said Kara. "I got to interview Maxwell Lord and my report included some personal opinions, but Cat told me to leave them out, so I did."

"You expect me to believe that?" asked a skeptical Leslie.

"Why do I even bother?" sighed Kara.

"Just you wait, Danvers. One day, I'll be working at CatCo, and I'll do something no one has ever done. I'm going to impress Cat Grant," said Leslie.

"We'll see," challenged Kara.

Tommy showed up and approached Leslie.

"Hey, Leslie," he called. "I just want to tell you that I paid that band you asked for. Your performance has been green-lit."

"You're a life saver, Merlyn," replied Leslie.

"Performance?" asked Kara.

"I'm singing at the Halloween party," said Leslie. "The entire school will see just how much I 'got it'."

"So, Leslie, uh, want to be my date at the party?" asked Tommy.

"You're cute, Merlyn, but I have a different taste in guys," said Leslie, walking away.

* * *

After school, Kara heads to CatCo. As soon as she came out of the elevator, someone yelled her name.

"Keira!"

It was Cat Grant. Kara froze in her tracks and her eyes widened like never before.

"Keira!"

Kara swallowed nervously before entering Cat's office.

"Um, yes, Ms. Grant?" asked a nervous Kara.

"Close the doors," ordered Cat.

Kara closes the doors behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Cat, showing Kara a picture on her laptop of Kara and Adam kissing.

"Wait, what?" Kara was baffled. She looks at Cat and says, "I swear, I didn't know someone took a picture."

"What exactly are you doing with my som?" asked Cat.

"Well, we're... well... dating," admitted Kara, laughing nervously.

"How long?" asked Cat.

Kara kept her mouth shut for a few seconds before saying, "Three weeks."

"And neither of you never bothered to tell me, why?" asked Cat.

Kara was too scared and nervous to talk.

"Keria, I'm not angry," said Cat. "I simply want to understand why you two have to go all Romeo and Juliet and keep this a secret."

"We didn't think you would approve," said Kara.

"Well, let me be the judge of that," said Cat, standing up. "Make a reservation at Noonan's. Tomorrow afternoon. You, me, and Adam are going to talk."

"I'll get right on it," said a still-nervous Kara.

"Oh, and another thing," said Cat. "Call Rolando De Turo and tell him that he'll be hearing from my lawyers for his horrific perfume sample."

"No problem," replied Kara.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the photo room, James was looking at the picture of Kara and Adam on his phone. He knew he was supposed to be happy for her, but for some reason, he wasn't.

"Hey, James."

James had to put away his phone when he heard Kara come in.

"Uh, hey, Kara," said James awkwardly.

"I need some advice," said Kara.

"On what?" asked James.

"Lucy took you to see her father last week, right?" asked Kara.

"Yeah," replied James.

"Cat figured out about me and Adam, thanks to a photo on the internet," said Kara. "So, now, she wants to talk with me and Adam tomorrow."

"Kara, I hate to discourage you, but my meeting with General Lance was... less than stellar," said James.

"Regardless, I need advice," said Kara.

"Just be yourself," said James. "Don't try to be someone you're not just to impress the parent. Adam likes you for who you are and you shouldn't change that just to get Cat's approval."

"How did that not work for you?" asked Kara.

"General Lane is no nightmare like Cat, but he's certainly not someone you want to invite to a picnic," said James. "Oh, and don't tell Cat."

"I promise," replied Kara.

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon, Kara was about to head to Noonan's, until she got a call from Winn about a shootout outside West Silverstone City Bank. She gets into her costume and takes the skies. Winn communicates with her from outside the school.

"Okay, Winn, any more details?" asked Supergirl.

 _"Uh, yeah," replied Winn. "Six cops. Five hooded thugs." After a few seconds, he says, "Make that five cops."_

"Winn," scolded Supergirl.

 _"Sorry," apologized Winn. "So, uh, you still nervous about the meeting with Cat?"_

"Super nervous," replied Supergirl. "But James gave me good advice. Just be myself."

 _"I tried that, yet, you said no when I asked you out," said Winn._

"Winn, you're a sweet, smart guy, but I'm just not interested," said Supergirl. "How about that blonde who's into computers... Felicity, I think? Try asking her out."

Supergirl shows up at the bank. The thugs fired their guns at her, but their bullets just bounce off her body. Supergirl breaks one thug's wrist, punches one to the ground, kicks one in the knee, throws one to a building column, and takes out the last one by uppercutting him onto the hood of a police car.

"Do you guys ever take a break? A girl has other things to do," joked Supergirl.

"Thanks, Supergirl," said an officer.

Supergirl returns to the skies.

* * *

At Noonan's, Cat and Adam were sitting on their table, waiting for Kara. It wasn't long until Kara finally showed up.

"Keira, you're two minutes late," said Cat.

"It's no biggie. We're just gonna sit down and talk," said Kara.

"In case you haven't noticed, one of us is a businesswoman who runs a multimedia company, so I can't be here all day," pointed out Cat.

Kara sits down.

"So, uh, we're all here," said Adam, which only increased the awkwardness of the situation.

"Alright, Adam, mind telling me your reason for not telling me," started Cat.

"I... didn't think you would approve," said Adam.

"So, you both have the same reason," said Cat. "As I've said before, I am not mad. I am just bothered that you both didn't tell me. Adam, just because I gave up on fighting for custody over you, doesn't mean I don't..." Cat paused, trying to find the courage to say what's on her mind. "... care about your life."

"That's nice to hear," said Kara.

"So, let's start with when did you two meet," said Cat.

"At the basketball court," said Adam. "Kara was shooting some hoops, trying to manage her anger. I just happened to walk in."

"Well, that's new," said Cat. "Kara said you've been dating three weeks. How did you make it official?"

"Well, we went on a date. It went well," started Adam.

"I need more than just the outcome of the date. I need details," said Cat.

A waiter arrives and gives all three menus.

"How about we order first before we get to that?" suggested Kara, trying to build up the courage.

"Fine," said Cat, opening her menu.

 **I'd rather not proceed. I'll let the next chapter reveal the end result of the meeting.**


	11. Halloween

**Time for a Halloween special.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Unnamed and aarushijain09 for the recent reviews.**

It was October 31st, the day of Halloween. It's the day where everyone celebrates the holiday for horrors. Little children dress up in scary costumes and go trick-or-treating for candy. The teenagers, meanwhile, throw parties. Tommy Merlyn, for example, is throwing a Halloween party using his trust fund money. Every student from Silverstone High was invited.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, more than a dozen people were working on some kind of drug. The boss of the operations, known as The Count, just exited his office.

"Ah, Halloween," he started, sounding excited. "The perfect time to distribute my goodies."

"Hey, boss," called one worker. "That rich boy, Thomas Merlyn, is throwing a party tonight. All of Silverstone High will be there."

"Excellent," said The Count. "Work faster! We need this ready by tonight. It's gonna one hell of a Halloween."

"But what about The Hood?" asked one worker. "He's still coming after you."

"He'll never know where I am," said The Count.

* * *

At the West household, Iris was wearing her costume and looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Iris?" It was Joe. "time for breakfast."

Iris answers the door.

"Well, look at you," said Joe, seeing his daughter's Halloween outfit. "You're not keeping a monkey in there, are you?"

Iris laughed, amused by Joe's joke.

"Hey, what's Barry wearing?" asked Iris.

"I don't know yet. Boy wouldn't answer the door," said Joe. "C'mon, Wicked Witch. Time for breakfast. And I promise, there's no water."

Iris giggled again.

...

Meanwhile, inside Barry's room...

Barry was doing research on his laptop. He was interrupted when someone entered through the open window. It was Linda.

"I see you left the window open like I asked," she said.

"You know my dad is gonna have you arrested for breaking and entering if he sees us," said Barry.

"Technically, you let me in here, so we're both guilty," said Linda.

"So, why did you want to meet up?" asked Barry.

"Because we need to talk," said Linda.

"About what?" asked Barry.

"About us," answered Linda.

"You're not... breaking up with me, are you?" asked Barry.

"That depends," said Linda.

"On what?" asked Barry.

"Barry, I know you like Iris," said Linda. "You don't have to deny it. I know you do."

Barry didn't say a word. He knew Linda was right.

"But why does this have to get in the way of us?" asked Barry. "I asked you out because I wanted to move on."

"You don't 'want' to move on, Barry. You just 'think' you want to," said Linda.

"But Iris, she doesn't feel the same way. Beside, she has a boyfriend," said Barry.

"Look, Barry, I like you, I really do, and I know you like me, but ever since I figured out the truth, I just feel like someone who is standing in the way of two people who love each other," said Linda. "I can't go on if I can't stop thinking like this."

"Wait? Iris loves me?" asked Barry.

"That's for you to find out," said Linda.

"Can we at least go on one more date before you give me an out?" asked Barry. "Tommy's Halloween Party. What do you say?"

"Alright," said Linda. "What costume are you wearing?"

"Uh... The Hood," answered Barry awkwardly.

"Wow, you're like his #1 fan," replied Linda.

"What about you?" asked Barry.

"Since you're going as 'Robin Hood', I might as well dress like Maid Marian," replied Linda.

"So, see you tonight?" asked Barry.

"See you tonight," replied Linda.

Linda kisses Barry on the cheek before jumping out the window.

* * *

At the SCPD, Laurel was visiting her father.

"Hey, dad," greeted Laurel.

"Hey, sweetie," greeted Quentin, hugging his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"It's about the Vertigo case," said Laurel. "Anything new?"

"So far, five victims in the past three days," said Quentin. "Four dead. One currently in a hospital."

"Anything the CNRI can do to help?" asked Laurel.

"Laurel, The Count is a big name among Silverstone's criminals. I don't think you should be digging this deep just yet," said Quentin.

"Can you at least give me details on the last victim?" asked Laurel.

"You're not taking no for an answer, are you?" guessed Quentin.

"Nope," said Laurel with a smile.

...

After getting what she needed, she takes out the phone that The Hood gave her and contacts him.

"Hey," she greeted.

 _"Well, what did you find?" asked The Hood._

"The last victim was believed to be drugged in alleyway on 25th," said Laurel. "Maybe you can find what you're looking for there."

 _"Thanks, Laurel," said The Hood._

"Oh, by the way, everyone from Silverstone High will be attending a big Halloween party tonight," mentioned Laurel. "There are a few dozen who score drugs."

 _"A building full of teenagers. Definitely a target for The Count," said The Hood. "I'll be there. You won't see me, but I'll see you."_

* * *

At the Danvers' apartment building, Kara had just returned after a brief morning flight as Supergirl.

"Maybe you should wear that for the party tonight," joked Alex.

"That would be fun, but people might start connecting dots if I do," said Supergirl.

"So, what are you wearing?" asked Alex.

"All that I'm telling you is that I'll be heading to the salon for a hair-dying treatment," said Supergirl. "You?"

"A cyborg," said Alex. "I had to ask Hank if I could borrow materials from the D.E.O. Non-functional materials. Of course, I have to give them back after the party or he's gonna be super ticked off."

Supergirl comes out her room in her normal clothes.

"Hey, I heard about you and Adam. I'm sorry," said Alex.

"Don't be. That was my choice," said Kara. "Between school, CatCo, and being Supergirl, there's too much going on in my life to let him be a part of it."

"Is he okay?" asked Alex.

"He's okay with it," said Kara.

"So... any running ins with... the Flash?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"Not since a couple weeks ago," said Kara. "And no. I'm not in love with him."

"You described him as a lady killer, remember?" reminded Alex.

"Well, he's got the charm, humor, and manners, that's for sure," said Kara.

"So, why not take a peek under the mask?" asked Alex. "Maybe he's also secretly a teenager."

"I have to respect his secrets, Alex," said Kara. "When he and I reveal each other's identities... I want it to be a meaningful moment. A moment that will strengthen our respect for each other."

"Deny it all you want, Kara. I know you're attached," said Alex.

"If I am, it's only because he knows how to make me smile," said Kara. "If he has a girlfriend, then she's the luckiest girl on Earth."

...

Later that day, Alex arrives at the salon to see how Kara is doing. Before she could open the front door, someone already opened it. It was Kara. Alex was surprised by her look. Kara dyed her hair completely black.

"Wow," said Alex. "Seriously, what are you wearing?"

"A white dress and a little bit of make-up," answered Kara.

* * *

The night has come. It was almost time for Tommy Merlyn's first Halloween party, the first one he throws, to be more precise. The party takes place in a flashy building that Tommy paid for. There was a table full of sweets, a bar, and a haunted house of his own design. Despite the news reporting of a storm coming later that evening, the host chose not to cancel.

Tommy was the only student in there, overseeing the decorations. He wasn't going to be the only student. Oliver and Laurel arrived an hour early.

"Hey, Tommy," greeted Laurel.

"My two best friends in the whole wide world," greeted Tommy, giving both of them a hug. "Wow! You two look great."

Oliver was dressed like the Terminator. He wore a black jacket and his gloves were painted to look like robotic hands. Laurel, on the other hand, chose a strange outfit. She was wearing a black top, a purple jacket, calf-high boots, and fishnets.

"Honestly, I have no idea who or what she is," said Oliver.

"Joanna took me to a comic book store, hoping we can find inspiration for our Halloween costume, so I found mine," said Laurel.

"I'm sure a lot of boys are gonna be drooling. I know I am," said Tommy.

Laurel blushed. Tommy smiled. Oliver felt awkward.

"I'm... gonna leave you two alone," said Oliver, walking away.

As soon as Oliver was out of hearing range, Laurel and Tommy talked.

"So, Merlyn, scored yourself a date tonight?" asked Laurel.

"I tried Leslie, but she said no," said Tommy.

"Leslie? That girl is a narcissistic jerk," said Laurel. "Okay, she's pretty, but her personality is not."

"What about you?" asked Tommy. "Anyone asked you out?"

"Five did. I said no to all of them," said Laurel. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me out."

"After our sixth date at the bowling alley, you said we had to keep our relationship professional," reminded Tommy.

Laurel sighs. "I'm gonna talk to Ollie. I'll leave you to your manage-ing."

...

Oliver was looking at the haunted house. Laurel approached him.

"Hey," called Laurel.

"Hey," greeted Oliver.

"So, Ollie, you found a date for tonight?" asked Laurel.

"Actually, I have," answered Oliver. "Helena Bertinelli."

"Helena? Really? How did you get to her?" asked Laurel.

"We talked. I helped her see that she's not the only one who knows what it's like to go through hell," said Oliver, trying to sound as honest as possible without leaving suspicion that he's holding something back. "We went to dinner and we made it official."

"How long?" asked Laurel.

"Five days," answered Oliver.

"I see you were serious when you wanted to change your approach on women," said Laurel.

"One year on an island... all I could do was think," said Oliver.

"And run away from wolves?" joked Laurel.

Oliver smiled, amused.

"Everyone's seen what you can do in gym class," said Laurel. "How come you're not trying out for something. Basketball. Football. You have the physicality. All you need is training."

"I have other plans, Laurel," said Oliver. "You. Tommy. Thea. My mother. Besides, sports aren't really my thing."

"You really have changed," said Laurel.

"After a while on the island, I thought I deserved to rot there for what happened to Sara," said Oliver. "But if I ever had the change to go back, I promised myself to be a better man."

"And so far, you're succeeding," said Laurel.

"What about you and Tommy? Are you guys done?" asked Oliver.

"No, it's me. I've been... distant," said Laurel.

"Is it because he's not the one-woman type?" asked Oliver.

"Well, honestly, it's you," said Laurel, looking at Oliver in the eye. "You told Tommy that we didn't need your blessing. You were wrong. I can't help but feel that deep down inside, you still have feelings for me."

Oliver didn't know how to respond. He knew she was right.

"But that shouldn't matter," said Oliver.

"Actually, it does," said Laurel. "Ollie, I wanna move forward with Tommy, I really do, but I can't do that unless you tell me right here, right now, if it's alright."

Instead of words, Oliver leans in gives Laurel a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You deserve someone like Tommy," he said.

Laurel smiled. Oliver smiled back. Someone coughed, seeking to attract their attention. They turned around and saw Helena. She was dressed like Cruella de Vil, wearing a fluffy coat and clothes with the colors red and black, along with Dalmatian spots.

"Hey," greeted Oliver.

"Hey," greeted Laurel.

"Hey...?" Helena felt awkward.

"You look great," said Laurel, complimenting her outfit.

"Yeah, thank dear old daddy and his money," replied Helena.

Laurel looks at Oliver and says, "I guess it's my turn to walk away."

Laurel returns to Tommy so Oliver can be alone with Helena.

* * *

The clock hits eight o'clock and the party begins. Almost everyone from Silverstone High as arrived. Few more are running late. Two of them are Barry Allen and Iris West. Barry was out fighting crime as The Flash and by the time he got home, it was almost time for the party. He had to rush into his costume and run to the car.

"Fifteen minutes late," said Iris.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," said Barry.

"There you are." Eddie approached the two.

"Hey, Eddie," greeted Iris.

Iris and Eddie shared a kiss. Once again, watching the two of them made Barry feel both awkward and jealous.

"What took you so long?" asked Eddie.

"Barry," answered Iris. "Always late."

"Again. I'm sorry," apologized Barry again.

"Well, it's okay. The party lasts until midnight, so we got plenty of time," said Eddie. "Oh, and Bar, Linda's looking for you. She's at the candy station."

"Thanks," said Barry.

Barry was trying to squeeze his way through the crowd when he bumped into someone. It was Laurel Lance.

"Sorry," they apologized at the same time.

Laurel stared at the sophomore, due to his costume.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Barry, noticing.

"Sorry, it's just... you're dressed like... 'him'," said Laurel.

"Oh, right. He saved your life once. I read about it," said Barry.

"You must be a fan," assumed Laurel.

"That I am," said Barry. "Well, I, uh, got to go."

Barry meets up with Linda.

"Fresh off a break-up and already looking for another girl, huh, Allen?" started Linda.

"Oh, no, it's not like that," said Barry, knowing that Linda saw him with Laurel. "Tha-that was Laurel Lance. She met The Hood once. And as you can see, I'm dressed up like him."

"Looks like you're not his only fan," said Linda.

"Well, he did save her life," reminded Barry.

"I see you brought a bow and some arrows," said Linda.

"Well, I wanted to complete the look," said Barry.

"What's say we go into the haunted house and test those arrows?" suggested Linda.

"Just be sure to leave the jump-scaring to the horrors inside," said Barry.

"Let me guess. Iris does that," guessed Linda.

"Yup," replied Barry.

...

Also arriving late are the Danvers sisters. Alex had metal gear attached to her, as well as an eyepiece resembling a robotic eye. Kara was wearing a white dress, coated in fake dust, and wore make-up to make herself look like a person who came back from the dead.

They saw James, Winn, and Lucy and approached them. James was dressed as a knight in shining armor. Lucy was dressed as a ninja. Winn was dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"Hey, guys," greeted Kara.

Winn turns around and shrieks with fear when he saw Kara.

"Winn, relax, it's me," said Kara.

"Kara? Wow!" Now that he knew who has under the make-up, Winn looked impressed. "You get my vote for scariest costume."

"I wish there was an award for best scared reaction," joked Alex. "I wish someone recorded the look on your face."

"Ha ha," said Winn sarcastically.

"Nice costumes," complimented Kara.

"Thanks," said James. "So, about Adam..."

"I'm fine, James," assured Kara. "We ended things on a good note."

"That's great to hear," said Lucy.

...

Meanwhile, Cisco has just exited the Haunted House, breathing in and out, trying to recover from the terrors he encountered inside. He immediately saw a familiar face.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Caitlin.

"Wow, you look... frosty," quipped Cisco.

Caitlin was dressed like Elsa. She wore a glittery blue dress and wore a white wig.

"You always said I was 'cold', so I thought my outfit should fit my personality," replied Caitlin sarcastically.

"Well, nice to see you're here," said Cisco.

"You looked pretty scared back there," said Caitlin, referring to the look on his face when he exited the haunted house.

"Tommy really went all out with the scares in there," said Cisco. "You should give it a go."

"Maybe later," said Caitlin.

* * *

The Halloween party was going just as planned. Everyone is having fun. The students enjoyed the candy. Some of the seniors were getting wasted at the drinking bar. The Haunted House leaves almost everyone petrified. Tommy was happy to see that his party was going well.

"It's official. You're the king of the world, Merlyn," said Laurel, approaching him.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure everyone has fun," said Tommy.

"Are you really going to let Leslie Willis perform on stage?" asked Laurel.

"I made her a promise," replied Tommy.

"So, I talked to Oliver," said Laurel.

"About...?" asked Tommy.

"Us," answered Laurel. "If you want another date, then feel free to ask me anytime."

"Wow," reacted Tommy. "Okay."

Laurel stayed silent for a while. She then noticed a few students exchanging drugs in secret. The color of the pills told her that it was Vertigo. She walks away from Tommy and picks up the phone that The Hood gave her.

"Hey," she greeted.

 _"What is it?" asked The Hood._

"I can see some students exchanging Vertigo," said Laurel. "Tell me you found The Count."

 _"I'm on it," said The Hood. "In the meantime, you can help me. Get the Vertigo away from those kids."_

"Not gonna be easy, but... I'll try," said Laurel. "Where is The Count?"

 _"The Count operates at 14th. I assume you want to inform the police," replied The Hood. "Contact them, but don't let them know it was you. Your father will not be happy."_

Oliver was watching Laurel from the distance. After the phone call ended, he turned to Helena. She crossed her arms and wore a look that was the opposite of happy.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," said Helena coldly, walking away.

"Sorry for what?" asked Oliver.

"Sorry I ever listened to you," said Helena, sounding angry. "You know what I've been through. You know I can't be hurt again."

"I'm not trying to hurt you," said Oliver.

"So, kissing your ex-girlfriend in front of me was what, Oliver?" questioned Helena.

"That kiss... it was just a friendly gesture," explained Oliver. "She needed my help to move forward with Tommy."

Helena refused to listen and walked away from Oliver. Oliver chose to leave her alone and focus on looking for The Count.

...

All of a sudden, a truck crashes into the front door, capturing everyone's attention.

"What the hell is this?" Tommy stepped forward.

The driver steps out of the car. He was 15 years old, pretty tall, and had a strong build.

"Tony?" Barry and Iris recognized him.

"You know this guy?" asked Linda.

"Tony Woodward," said Barry. "Let's just say he and I don't get along."

"A Halloween party? And you forgot to invite me?" started Tony.

"We all thought you were dead," said Iris. "When the particle accelerator exploded..."

"Well, I'm not dead," said Tony.

"Even if we were going to let you stay, you don't have a costume," said Tommy.

To everyone's surprise, Tony turned his entire body into metal.

"Is this good enough, Merlyn?" Tony was clearly not taking no for an answer.

"You're a metahuman" said Tommy.

"Is that 'no' I'm hearing, Merlyn?" Tony walked towards Tommy, intimidating him.

Tony puts his hand on Tommy's chest and pushes him down.

"I'm staying whether you like it or not," said Tony.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone turned their heads to the one who yelled. It was Barry.

"Allen?" Tony recognized him. "Why are you dressed like Robin Hood? It's Halloween. You're supposed to be dressed as something scary."

"Everyone fears The Hood," said Barry.

"Not me," said Tony. "Okay, runt, let's play a game. I'm gonna pound the host to paste, and you try to stop me."

"Don't do this, Tony. This is a party. We don't need this," said Barry.

"I just want to see if you've learned how to be a man," said Tony. "Guess you haven't."

Suddenly, someone punched Tony in the head from behind. It was Kara.

"Unless you want another, I suggest you leave," threatened Kara.

"Okay, first of all, nice costume, scared me for a second. Second, not a chance, girlie," said Tony.

Tony turned his fist into metal. Before he could punch Kara, something soft hit him in the back of his head. It was a plastic arrow, courtesy of Barry.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" mocked Tony.

Tony walks towards Barry. Barry fires arrow after arrow in a desperate attempt to keep Tony at bay, but nothing works. Tony turns into metal completely and punches Barry, causing him to crash into the haunted house.

"Barry!" cried Iris.

Iris was about to rush towards her adoptive brother, but Tony stands in her way.

"Get out of here, Tony!" yelled Iris.

...

Alex was dragging Kara out of the crowd.

"Alex, what are you doing?" asked Kara, pulling her arm back.

"Shh," said Alex.

Alex opens her bag and reveals Kara's Supergirl costume, along with a blonde wig.

"Alex Danvers, you are a life saver," said Kara, smiling.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" asked Alex.

"We'll talk about it later," said Kara.

Kara takes the bag and sneaks outside unseen.

* * *

The Count was in his warehouse, eating some candy of his own. One of his men approached him.

"The Vertigo's made it to the party," he said.

"Excellent," said The Count. "Oh, I can't wait to watch the news tomorrow."

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"The Hood! He's here," exclaimed The Count. "What are you waiting for, you fools? Grab your guns and find him!"

The men scrambled in the darkness to pick up their weapons. They eyed the darkness, looking for anything that's green.

Suddenly, a deep voice echoed in the shadows.

"Count Vertigo! You have failed this city!"

The Count's men started shooting at the ceiling, but they hit nothing. One man was pulled into the shadows. He was brought back to the light with an arrow through his neck. The Hood jumps out of the shadows and started fighting The Count's men. He whacks a few his bow before stabbing them with an arrow. He fires an arrow and hits one in the chest, killing him. He keeps firing arrows at every armed man he sees, killing each and every one of them. One tried to ambush him from behind, but he reacts quickly and jabs an arrow into his eye.

The Count grabs his gun and fires, but The Hood dodges all the bullets. The Count ends up killing a couple of his own men.

"C'mon out, coward," dared The Count.

The Hood fires three more arrows and kills three more of The Count's men. He disarms The Count by firing an arrow at his gun, knocking it off his hand. The Hood walks towards The Count with a syringe of Vertigo in his hand.

"Why do you do this? I am merely providing what the people want," said The Count. "They love what I give them."

"What you're giving is chaos," said The Hood.

The Hood punches The Count to the ground. He sticks the needle of the syringe into his neck.

"Taste of your medicine! Let's see how you like it," said The Hood.

The vigilante then injects the Vertigo into The Count. He started shaking until he passed out. The Hood heard police sirens, which means the SCPD are on their way.

The Hood leaves the warehouse and watches the police surround the warehouse from the top of a nearby building.

"Thanks, Laurel," he said.

He then fires a grappling hook arrow at another building and swings his way back to the party.

* * *

Back at Tommy's Halloween party, Iris and Tony are still having a staredown.

"I always like you, Iris," said Tony. "Don't make me hurt you."

"It will be me who'll be hurting you if you don't step aside," threatened Iris.

Tony grabs Iris' arm in a threatening manner.

"Don't talk to me like that," warned Tony.

Suddenly, a yellow streak zooms into the room and takes Iris West away from Girder's grip. It was the Flash. Everyone started cheering. The boys shouted loudly and the girls swooned for the speedster.

"Didn't anyone teach how to treat a lady?" started Flash, disguising his voice.

"Figured you'd drop by," said Tony, cracking his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this."

"I've known people like you," said Flash. "They thinks they can just pick on anyone because it make them feel big. Well, you're bullying days are over, buddy."

To everyone's surprise, something comes crashing in through the ceiling, only it wasn't "something". It was "someone". It was Supergirl. Once again, the students cheered.

"Forgot about me? I'm hurt," joked Supergirl.

"Hey," greeted Flash.

"Hi," greeted Supergirl.

"No costume for the holiday?" asked Flash.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," said Supergirl.

Flash and Supergirl laughed a little. The crowd started oohing, sensing the romantic tension between them.

"Flash and now Supergirl? Must be my lucky day," said Tony, preparing to fight.

Tony turns himself into metal. Flash started speed-punching Tony while dodging his punches. However, Flash's punches don't do any damage. Luckily, one punch from Supergirl knocks down Tony. Tony gets back up and started punching. Flash dodges every punch, until he got hit, getting knocked back half a dozen feet away. Supergirl flies towards Tony at high speed and punches him in the stomach, knocking him down again. Tony, however, gets back up seconds after.

"This guy is tough," said Supergirl.

"My punches aren't doing anything," said Flash.

"Any ideas?" asked Supergirl.

"I have one," said Flash. "But I need a distraction."

All of a sudden, an arrow comes out of nowhere. The arrow started releasing smoke, blinding Tony.

Supergirl says, "I guess that's your cue. What's your plan?"

"Take my hand and spin as fast as you can," said Flash. "When the time is right, throw me at him."

Supergirl holds Flash's hand. Flash started running in circle as Supergirl spins as fast as she can. Everyone watched in awe, eager to know what happens next. Electricity started surging from the Flash's body due to high speed. Flash runs faster as Supergirl spins faster.

Tony comes out of the smokescreen just in time The Hood descended from the ceiling. He fires another arrow at Tony, unleashing another smokescreen. Supergirl throws Flash at Tony. By the time Tony came out of the open, he gets a supersonic punch to the face, courtesy of The Flash, and gets knocked down.

Flash stays down on the ground because his hand hurts. Tony transforms back to human form. Before he can make a move, Iris punches him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice cross," said Flash.

"Thanks," replied Iris, holding her injured hand. "I think I broke my hand."

"Me too," said Flash.

The students started to cheer again. The cheering stopped when The Hood takes out an arrow and aims it at Tony's heart. The Flash gets in front of him before he could fire.

"Hey! No need for that. He's down. He's no longer a threat," said Flash.

"How do you propose the SCPD to keep him locked up?" argued The Hood.

"I'll take care of it," said Flash. "Just let him live. Some of the people in this city, such as myself, actually see you as a hero. Prove them right."

After ten seconds of thinking, The Hood puts down the bow.

"I'm not done here," said The Hood. He looks at the students and said, "Listen up! I know some of you here possess a drug called Vertigo! Hand it over or I contact the police! Don't make me ask twice!"

"Vertigo? Are you saying someone snuck that stuff in here?" asked Tommy.

"They're little green pills, right?" asked Flash.

"Yes," answered The Hood.

Flash started running around the crowd, swiping packs of Vertigo from every student who has it. He placed them on the floor in the middle of the room.

"That's a lot of drugs," said Supergirl.

"Twenty-six bags full of Vertigo actually," said Flash.

"What the hell, man?!" yelled one student.

"It's for your own good!" yelled The Hood. "Count Vertigo is already behind bars. It's best that his merchandise goes down with him." He looks at The Flash and says, "Get these to the SCPD."

"No problem," replied Flash. "But first, I need a duffel bag or something. Can't carry all these at once."

The Hood takes out an arrow and activates it, releasing a net. The Flash uses the net to carry all the drugs.

"Hey, thanks for the help," said Flash to The Hood.

"I only came here for the Vertigo," said The Hood. "You two could've handled this without me."

"Enjoy the party," said Flash to the students. He looks at Supergirl, "Hey, nice throw."

"Nice punch," replied Supergirl with a smile.

"Is this gonna be a thing now? Teaming up?" asked Flash.

"Well, we certainly work better together," said Supergirl.

Noticing the crowd oohing more, Supergirl decided to give them what they want. She leans in and gives Flash a kiss on the cheek, causing the crowd to ooh louder. Flash blushed as his smile grew wider. Supergirl smiled as well.

"Well, see you later, Girl of Steel," said Flash.

"See you later, Scarlet Speedster," said Supergirl.

Flash runs out the party and heads to the SCPD. Supergirl flies through the hole in the ceiling she created. The Hood used a grappling hook arrow to climb up to the hole.

Iris immediately runs towards the haunted house. Barry walks out, holding his "aching" head.

"Are you okay?" asked Iris.

"Fine," said Barry. "What did I miss?"

"The Flash, The Hood, and Supergirl were here. They took down Tony," said Iris. "Well, with my help."

"Does that explain why you're holding your right hand like that?" asked Barry, noticing that Iris is holding one of her hands like it hurts.

* * *

It was closing to 11:30, which meant it was time for Leslie Willis to perform. Dressed like a rock star, Leslie walks up on stage and grabs the microphone. The band started playing and Leslie started singing her song. However, halfway through the song, lightning comes through the hole in the ceiling and hits the stage, electrocuting everyone who was standing on it. The band members manage to get themselves off the stage, but Leslie Willis could barely move.

Fortunately, Supergirl showed up. She grabbed Leslie, but another bolt of lightning come in through the hole and electrocutes Supergirl. Since she was holding Leslie's arm, the electricity from the lightning spread to the teenager. Supergirl throws Leslie off the stage to keep her away from the lightning. The crowd manages to catch her.

Everyone was shocked when they saw what happened to Leslie. She was unconscious, but for some reason, her hair turned completely white. Supergirl looks at Leslie and gasps.

 **You know what happened to Leslie? I'm sure you do. I hope this was a good chapter.**


	12. Basketball Season Starts

**We're back to the Arrow side of the story. Time to introduce John Diggle.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to Timmy, Awesomeness is a gift, Unnamed, and Hadi276 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

It was game night in Silverstone High. The home basketball team was facing off against Metropolis. The starting lineup of the home team's basketball team comprised of star center John Diggle, power forward Adam Foster, shooting guard Mark Mardon, small forward Ray Palmer, and point guard Andy Diggle, John's brother.

Oliver Queen was supposed to meet up with Laurel and Tommy to watch the game, but he was caught up on other business, such as keeping his ex-girlfriend Helena Bertinelli from starting a gang war between the Bertinelli crime family and the Chinese Triad.

* * *

Helena was currently targeting her father's right-hand man, Nick Salvati, who was overseeing a weapons trade. She was still wearing the suit that Oliver made for her during their brief time together. She also kept the crossbow pistol he made for her, as well as the codename he gave her, which is "Huntress". Oliver thought the codename thing was childish, but Helena talked him into giving her one if she's gonna be a vigilante like him. Oliver chose "Huntress" since she's been "hunting" the top men of her father's crime family. She liked it.

She hides at the fire escape on the side of a building and prepared to shoot Nick, until she heard a familiar disguised voice behind her.

"Drop the weapon."

She felt an arrow aimed at her head. She knew who it was.

"Nice of you to show up," said Huntress. "Don't you have a game to catch."

"The game can wait," said The Hood. "I understand why you broke up with me, but going back to ruining your father's criminal operations, why?"

"I guess old habits are hard to break," said Huntress.

"Don't make me ask a third time. Drop the weapon," demanded The Hood.

"You'll have to kill me if you want me to stop," said Huntress.

The Hood didn't know how to respond. He keeps his arrow pointed at Huntress, but he was frozen.

"I thought so," said Huntress with a smile.

Huntress smacks the bow aside and grabs The Hood, putting her arm around his neck, trying to choke him to unconsciousness. Green Arrow breaks free of the hold and grabbed Huntress by the arm. She pulls her arm back before hitting him in the stomach with her knee. Green Arrow takes out an arrow with a needle attached to the head, filled with sedative. He tried to stick into her, but she blocks his arrow and punches him in the face.

"With all the clanking we're making, I'm surprised the guys below haven't made us," said Huntress. "I guess it's time to get their attention."

Huntress kicks Green Arrow in the face, knocking him off the railing. He lands hard, capturing the attention of Salvati.

"The Hood? Here?" Salvati was clearly surprised.

Huntress jumps down from the fire escape.

"Not just him," said Huntress.

Salvati and his men raised their guns.

Huntress looks down at The Hood and offers him a hand. "For old times sake?"

* * *

Back at the court, Silverstone was having a rough start against Louisville. Metropolis started the game scoring the first 12 points. The first quarter ends with Metropolis taking a 30-16 lead. Silverstone's players are missing shots, committing turnovers, and failing to show team chemistry, mainly due to Andy Diggle.

At the bleachers, Tommy was occupied by Oliver's absence.

"Where do you think Ollie is?" Tommy asked Laurel.

"Probably trying to fix things with Helena, I don't know," replied Laurel. "Maybe he'll be here for the second half."

"I hope so," said Tommy.

* * *

The Hood and the Huntress have been fighting Salvati's men for nearly half an hour, mainly due to Salvati's advantage in numbers and firepower. The Hood fires five arrows rapidly and hits the guns of five armed men, disarming them. Huntress then kills the aforementioned men with five arrows.

"That wasn't necessary," said the Hood.

"Says you," retorted Huntress.

Nick Salvati gets into his van and started driving away along with a few of Bertinelli's men. His dealers retreated as well.

"They're getting away," said Huntress, firing arrows at the retreating van.

Only three men remain in the alley. The Hood knocks one out with a strong attack combo and kills another one by shooting an arrow through his throat. Huntress engages the last man standing. She punches him in the face three times, dodges his punch, and then shoots an arrow into his stomach at point blank range.

Huntress climbs up the fire escape of another building in an attempt to reach the rooftop. The Hood followed.

"Where are you going?" asked The Hood.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going after Salvati!" yelled Huntress.

* * *

The first half ends with Metropolis leading by 24 points (60-36). When the home team went to the locker room, it was safe to say that Coach Ted Gaynor wasn't happy.

"C'mon, guys! This is not the team I assembled," said Ted. "A strong start sends a message and right now, we're doing the opposite."

"Thank Andrew for that," said Mark.

"Mark!" scolded Adam.

"No, he's a ball hog," said Mark. "When me and my brother played together, we played like a team. What about you? You just want to hog all the glory. What did that do for you? Two out of eleven, that's what."

"Don't start with me, Mardon," warned Andy.

"That's enough!" yelled John, standing up.

Everyone turns their attention to John.

"I'm sorry, Andy, but Mark's right. You may have the skill, but you lack the sense of teamwork," said John. "We all knew this isn't going to be easy. But just as coach said, a strong start to the season sends a message. In order to send that message, we have to function as a team. We need to do more than just play hard. We have to trust each other. Trust equals teamwork."

"Spoken like a true leader," complimented Ray.

The coach smiles, proud of John.

"What do you say?" Diggle asked everyone. "Are you all ready to get back out there and show them that we're not going to back down?"

Diggle lays his hand out. One by one, the rest of the players put their hand on top of Diggle's. Coach Gaynor joined in.

"Team on three," said Diggle. "One, two, three..."

"Team!" exclaimed the entire team.

...

After halftime is finished, both team return to the court. John Diggle looks at the bleachers and smiles and waves at his girlfriend, Lyla Michaels. She blows him a kiss in response. Andy also had a girlfriend in the stands. Her name is Carla Cooper. They exchanged smiles and waves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Huntress and The Hood were still chasing Salvati's van. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Huntress tries to shoot the tires, but she keeps on missing.

"Remember what I said about control?" reminded The Hood.

"It's not easy shooting from this distance," said Huntress.

"Just relax and aim," said The Hood.

As they continued jumping, Huntress tries to calm herself. She stops at the edge of a rooftop and aims at the van. She fires and successfully hits the front right tire, causing the van to go out of control and crash into an alley. The two vigilantes followed the direction.

* * *

Back at the game...

There was only one minute left in the third quarter. Silverstone has made a comeback, outscoring Metropolis by 17 points so far in the third. The score is currently 72-65 in favor of Metropolis.

Metropolis had the basketball. Andy Diggle manages to intercept a cross-court pass and races the other way. One defender was right in front of him, but he can see his brother on the other side. Instead of taking on the defender himself, he lobs the ball in the air. John catches the ball and dunks it through the basket, trimming the deficit to 5.

Metropolis manages to score a basket on the other end, bringing the lead back to 7 with only 20 seconds remaining in the quarter. Metropolis plays tight defense, forcing Silverstone to keep passing the ball. Just as the clock was about to expire, Ray manages to fake out his defender and shoots a stepback three-pointer. He drains it as the buzzer sounded. Metropolis' lead was cut down to just 4 (74-70).

As the players returned to their seats, Ray looks at his girlfriend, Anna Loring at the bleachers. She waves and smiles at him.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Salvati and his men crawl out of the crashed van. Suddenly, every single one of Salvati's men are shot and killed with arrows, courtesy of Huntress.

Salvati takes out his gun, but Huntress shoots it out of his hand.

"No escape, Mr. Salvati," said Huntress.

The Hood steps in between Huntress and Salvati.

"It doesn't have to end like this," said The Hood. "He'll face the consequences of his crime in prison."

Huntress punches The Hood in the face and kicks him to the ground. She approaches Salvati and takes off her mask, revealing her

"You?" Salvati was shocked. "I knew someone on the inside was sabotaging us. I never imagined it was someone close to the boss."

"My father and I are not close," said Helena. "We never were."

Helena puts her left arm around Salvati's neck and her right on the top of his head.

"I never liked you, Nick. So, I won't feel an ounce of guilt for this," said Helena.

In an instant, Helena twists Salvati's head and snaps his neck, killing him. The Hood could only lie down on the ground and watch as Helena shows how far she has gone. He gets up and leaves without a word, not knowing what else to do.

Before he was ready to swing upwards, he turns around and tells Helena, "We're not done."

"I figured you'd say that," said Helena.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the court when there was only five minutes left in the game. He found Tommy and Laurel in the bleachers and sat with them.

"About time, man," said Tommy. "Where have you been?"

"Helena," answered Oliver, which is actually the truth. "I tried to talk to her, but she's made it clear that we're done."

"I'm sorry, man," said Tommy, patting Oliver in the back as an act of comfort.

...

Thirty seconds remain in the game. The score was tied at 88.

Metropolis tries to get a bucket, but John comes up with a big block on the Metropolis point guard's layup. John comes up with the ball and gives it to his brother. Andy pushes the ball up the court with less than 15 seconds remaining. Andy splits the defense and tries to sink an acrobatic layup around the defense in the paint, but misses. John tips the basketball out to Mark. Mark goes one-on-one against the opposing team's power forward with only 6 seconds remaining. Mark beats his man off the dribble, but two players were waiting for him in the paint. He manages to find a wide-open Adam Foster in the right wing. Adam shoots the three-pointer and sinks it with 0.9 remaining.

After Metropolis' timeout, they tried to execute a quick catch-and-shoot play, but the inbound pass was stolen by Andy Diggle, sealing the win. The home team celebrates and their schoolmates cheered in the bleachers. John runs up the bleachers and hugs Lyla. Andy did the same with Carly.

Silverstone High wins the season opener.

 **I hope this was okay. Leave a review and let me know.**


	13. The Man in the Yellow Suit

**Here's the new chapter. Time to introduce arguably the greatest villain in the Arrowverse. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading.**

 **Special thanks to two Guests for reviewing the previous chapter.**

It was a quiet Friday night in the Snow household. Caitlin was sitting on her bed, looking at the cold smoke coming out of her hand. She has been struggling to control her "powers" since she first discovered them. So far, all she knows is that it definitely came from the particle accelerator explosion. She did some tests to know the extent of her powers. Aside from turning anything she touches into ice at will, she can make constructs out of ice, and she can create cold smoke from her own breath.

Her phone rings. It was Cisco.

"Hello?" she answers.

 _"Barry needs his doctor," said Cisco._

"On my way," said Caitlin.

* * *

Later, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was treating Barry's three bruised ribs.

"What happened?" asked Caitlin.

"The man who murdered my mother. A man in a yellow suit. I found him," said Barry. "Well, more like he found me. We had a race and then a fist fight. I lost both."

"First, this man in yellow steals tachyons from Mercury Labs and now comes face-to-face with the Flash," said Wells.

"I have to stop him," said Barry. "Before anyone else gets hurt or killed."

"But this man in yellow is obviously faster than you are," said Cisco.

"Cisco's right. You can't beat him one-on-one. We need a plan," said Wells.

"If this guy is looking for tachyons, we can use that as bait," said Cisco.

"You're gonna build a trap?" asked Barry.

"Oh, yeah," replied Cisco. "Dr. Wells, maybe we can get started right now?"

"Don't you have science project to do?" asked Wells.

"Pff. It's just science. It's my thing," said Cisco. "Plus, I got like 48 hours of the weekend to make room."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Glades, Wally West and Jesse Wells were running from a biker gang, who were really angry. They were both running as fast as they could. Jesse was running so fast that the gap between her and Wally was increasing every second.

"Hey, wait up!" said Wally.

"Me, wait up? How about you speed up," replied Jesse playfully.

Wally and Jesse run towards an alley. They jumped over crates and pipes, but they get blocked by a metal gate. The biker gang catches up with them and corner them.

"Nowhere to run," said one biker.

"Hey!"

Everyone turns their heads to the person who yelled. It was Roy Harper, accompanied by Thea and another teenage girl named Sin.

"Leave them alone," said Roy.

"Or what, boy?" asked a biker, clearly not threatened.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked Roy.

"I know who you are," said one biker. "You're that runt, Roy Harper. My cousin lives here in the Glades and you stole from him."

"C'mon, guys, this doesn't have to get ugly," said Jesse.

"You damaged our rides," reminded one biker. "And you're gonna pay for that."

"It was an accident," said Jesse.

One biker stepped forward and grabbed Jesse by the hair.

"Hey! Let her go," insisted Wally.

"And if I don't?" dared the biker.

Wally punches the biker in the face, knocking him towards a pile of empty glass bottles.

"Nice punch," said Jesse.

The rest of the bikers get into their fighting stances.

"I guess this has to get ugly," said Jesse.

And so, the bikers and the kids fought. The bikers were big and strong, but the kids were fast. Thanks to his experience on the streets, Roy uses the environment as his weapon. He hits one in the head with a lead pipe. He hits another with a glass bottle. There was a plank resting on top of an oil drum. Roy puts weight on one end so the other end smacks one biker in the face.

Thea founds an arrow lying around and threw it at a biker, impaling his shoulder. Sin was throwing her punches. Jesse was living up to her nickname and decides to just be "quick", dodging every punch at her. Wally was duking it out with the biker gang's leader. They traded punches back and forth. What Wally lacks in size and strength, he makes up for it with reflexes and smarts. Wally takes out the gang leader by throwing a rotten pie at his face and then trips him to the ground.

The fight was over and the kids were all still standing.

"That was intense," said Thea.

"Hey, where did the arrow come from?" asked Sin.

"Guessing The Hood was here before," said Thea.

Meanwhile, Jesse immediately pulled Wally into a kiss. Whether it was the adrenaline pumping or heart pounding, Jesse thought this was the right time. Wally seemed to think so too as he kissed back.

"BG-GF alert," joked Sin. "We got a couple of lovebirds in the house."

"Oh, let them have their fun," said Thea.

However, the romantic moment ends when police sirens. Detective Joe West and a few officers had their guns up as they forced the kids to put their hands in the air.

"Wally?" Joe was surprised to see him.

"Hi, dad," greeted Wally with a sheepish, nervous smile.

"Detective Joe West is your dad?" asked a surprised Roy.

* * *

The next evening, Barry and his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs were ready to spring a trap for the "Man in the Yellow Suit". Barry was in his Flash suit, ready for action. Cisco and Harrison Wells created a platform that emits a shield that will prevent speedsters from coming in or out.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked a worried Caitlin.

"It will," said Cisco. "We did a test earlier while you were out. Barry tried to run into the shield. He got pushed back."

"And don't worry. I didn't break anything," added Barry.

Caitlin looks away from Barry and hangs her head. Barry knows what she was thinking.

"Hey, I'll be alright," he assured her. "The trap is our weapon against the Man in Yellow, not me."

Caitlin looks at Barry again. "Just don't die."

"You really care don't you?"

Barry and Caitlin both looked at Cisco, who asked the question.

"What? Are you implying I don't care?" accused Caitlin.

"No offense, but ever since Ronnie died, you've been giving everyone the cold shoulder," said Cisco. "I haven't seen you spend time with Barry outside of patching him up."

"Cisco, I'm still human. I still know how to care," said Caitlin.

"If you two can save this conversation for another time, we may want to focus," said Wells. "Barry, you know what to do?"

"I do," said Barry.

Barry puts on his mask and runs out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Out in the streets, the Flash ran as he searched for the Man in Yellow. He stopped for a moment when he noticed a robbery at Redwood United Bank being stopped by Supergirl. He was gonna stay and watch, until he got swept up by a red streak. It was the Man in Yellow. He dragged the Flash across the city and throws him hard to a brick wall.

"Looking for me?" started the Man in Yellow.

"Actually, yes," said the Flash.

"Well, I don't have time," said the Man in Yellow. "I have an errand to take care of."

The Man in Yellow runs away. Flash followed him. The Man in Yellow made it to S.T.A.R. Labs and tried to grab the tachyons, but once he stepped foot on the platform, he ends up trapped inside a barrier. Flash arrived in the room not too soon after. As the Man in Yellow struggled to get out of the shield, Flash just teased him with a smile and a wave.

...

"Boo-yah!" celebrated Cisco, who was monitoring the events from the cortex.

"You got that off a comic book, didn't you?" guessed Caitlin.

"Always the cold-hearted killjoy, aren't you?" replied Cisco.

...

Dr. Wells wheels into the lab and stopped next to Flash, looking at the man in yellow.

"Harrison Wells. We meet at last," started the Man in Yellow.

"Likewise," replied Wells. "What do you want with the tachyon particles?"

"My goals are beyond your understanding," said the Man in Yellow.

"Why did you kill my mother?" asked Barry, demanding an answer.

"A confession will get you nowhere, Flash," said the Man in Yellow.

"I must say I am intrigued by you," said Wells. "The speed. The rapid healing. The exact abilities as the Flash."

"Oh, I'm not like the Flash at all," said the Man in Yellow. "Some would say I'm the reverse."

...

"The containment field is fluctuating," said Cisco, monitoring the barrier's stability.

"They need to get out of there now," panicked Caitlin.

Cisco turns on the P.A. system and says, "Barry, you need to get Dr. Wells out of there, now!"

...

All of a sudden, the Man in Yellow gets out of the barrier, drags Harrison Wells out of his wheelchair, and into the barrier with him. He then started pummeling Wells brutally. Flash tried to save Wells, but the barrier pushed him back.

"Cisco, shut down the barrier!" shouted Barry.

 _"But if I do, that guy's gonna get out," said Cisco._

"Cisco, he's gonna kill Dr. Wells!" yelled Barry.

And so, Cisco shuts off the barrier. In doing so, the Man in Yellow escapes with the tachyon particles.

* * *

Flash chased the Man in Yellow outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco and Caitlin head outside to keep an eye on Barry.

The Man in Yellow runs up the wall, but Flash catches him and drags him back to the ground. However, the Man in Yellow throws Flash towards the hood of a car, causing his head to smash on the car window. Seeing Caitlin and Cisco, the Man in Yellow runs towards them. Flash intercepts him and tries to punch him to the ground, but the Man in Yellow was too fast. He runs circles around Barry and punches him left and right before pounding him to the ground.

"Too slow, Flash," taunted the Man in Yellow.

"We'll see about that," said Flash, not willing to give up.

Flash speed-punches the Man in Yellow, but the latter quickly catches the former's fist and flips him to the ground. He repeatedly punches Flash in the face. Flash couldn't react fast enough to either dodge or block an attack. The Man in Yellow unleashes a deadly uppercut that knocks Barry back a few feet.

For some reason, Caitlin runs towards Flash and stands in between him and the Man in Yellow.

"Stop!" she begged. "No more."

Before the Reverse Flash can make another, he gets punched to the wall by Supergirl, who flew in at high speed.

"You hurt my friend, you hurt me," said Supergirl.

"You got lucky, Flash," said the Man in Yellow.

Knowing he's outnumbered, the Man in Yellow decided to run away. Supergirl looks down at the Flash and offers him a hand. The Flash accepts the offer and allows Supergirl to help him stand up.

"Who was that?" asked Supergirl.

"A speedster," answered Flash.

"I know that. I meant, who is he?" asked Supergirl. "Got a codename, at least?"

"Oo, I have one," said Cisco. "The Reverse Flash."

Everyone looks at Cisco, not sure about the name he chose.

"What? He said it, not me," said Cisco, referring to the Man in Yellow. "And he's right. Yellow suit. Red lightning. Evil. The reverse of the Flash."

"Meh," replied Caitlin.

Flash looks at Supergirl and tells her, "Thanks."

"No problem," said Supergirl.

"Guess this means I'm no longer the fastest man alive," said Flash.

"To me, you'll always be," said Supergirl.

Flash smiled. Supergirl smiled back.

"Oh my god. Just kiss already. Ugh, the thirst is real," complained Cisco, sensing the romantic tension.

"I apologize for my friend," said Caitlin.

Supergirl looks back at the Flash. "Should we?"

"I... don't think this is the moment," replied Flash. Realizing how that sounds, he says, "Not that I'm saying I'm into you, which I'm not... or I am... I mean..."

"Okay, I think you should stop," interrupted Caitlin.

"I think it's adorable," said Supergirl. Unexpectedly, she gives Flash a kiss on the cheek. "Take care."

"You too," replied Flash.

Supergirl takes off and flies to parts unknown.

"She's cute, isn't she?" said Cisco.

"She sure is," said Flash.

"Oh, god," complained Caitlin. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Dr. Wells."

Caitlin rushes back inside to look for her boss.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone has gone back home, except for Caitlin and Cisco. Cisco was just about to leave, but he stayed to talk to Caitlin about something.

"Hey, that was pretty brave thing to do," said Cisco.

"What?" asked Caitlin.

"Protecting Barry," said Cisco. "I guess you do care."

Caitlin rolls her eyes, but she smiled, admitting to Cisco that she does care.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Cisco.

After Cisco left, Caitlin started doing private tests on herself, trying to see if there's a way to cure herself of her powers. So far, she only ends up freezing every piece of equipment she touches due to anxiety. Luckily, she learned how to thaw her own ice.

"Ah!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Caitlin felt something inside her that didn't feel right. She looked at a reflective surface and saw her eyes glowing. She runs to the hallway and tried to calm down. When she placed her hand on the wall, something happened. She seemed to have activated a panel and opened a secret door. The teenage girl backed away in surprise.

"What's this?" she wondered.

She enters the door and what she found inside shocked her. She found a display of what appears to be the suit of the "Reverse Flash".

"What the hell?" Caitlin was confused. "W-Why would the Man in Yellow hide right here in S.T.A.R. Labs?"

 **Caitlin has discovered the Time Vault. Will she discover who the Reverse Flash is? Will she turn into Killer Frost? Stay tuned and find out.**


	14. Even The Girl Of Steel Will Break

**Let's return to Supergirl's side of the story. This chapter is based on Supergirl 1x04, but with some differences.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **THX to Mateo for reviewing the last chapter.**

Leslie Willis has been in a coma for three weeks after getting struck by a bolt of lightning during her Halloween performance. Her hair turned white and her body was emitting an unusual level of electricity. According to Hank Henshaw, the combination of the lightning bolt fused with Supergirl's Kryptonian DNA mutated Leslie.

The night she woke up, she immediately learned what she could do. The first thing she did was escape through an electrical outlet. After finding some fresh clothing, she goes after the person who "ruined her life", Supergirl.

* * *

Supergirl was out on another nightly flight. So far, there wasn't any criminal to stop. It was okay for her, since she spend the time to enjoy the joys of flight. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere and electrocutes her, causing her to fall out of the sky. Supergirl crashes onto the roof of a car, but she was okay.

As she gets back on her feet, streams of electricity come down a building and come together to form Leslie.

"Leslie?" Supergirl recognized her.

"No. Leslie Willis is dead," said Leslie. "The name is Livewire."

"Okay, not bad," replied Supergirl. "Wait, was that lightning from you?"

"Yes," said Leslie.

"Why? Why attack me?" asked Supergirl.

"Because you turned me into this," said Leslie, gesturing to herself. "I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure lightning plus Kryptonian DNA equals 'this'."

"Leslie, I didn't mean for this to happen," said Supergirl. "I was trying to save you."

"You should focus more on saving yourself," said Leslie.

Livewire fires an electric beam and electrocutes Supergirl. The Girl of Steel drops to her knees as the electricity weakened her. She manages to find the strength to get up and take flight. She flies towards Leslie, but the latter disappears into sparks of electricity before she could tackle her. Livewire returns and fires another electric beam. Supergirl uses her heat vision. The lasers and the electricity come in contact, trying to cancel out the other. It didn't take long until Supergirl's heat vision pushes back Livewire's electricity and hits Livewire. However, it didn't affect the way she expected.

"Thanks," said Livewire. "I needed a charge."

Livewire creates a whip made of electricity and uses it to catch Supergirl by the leg. She pulls down and causes Supergirl to crash on her back. Livewire continues pulling until she was right at her feet.

"What do you have to gain by killing me?" asked Supergirl.

"I'm not gonna kill, not yet, at least," said Livewire. "I just want to show the people that the Girl of Steel isn't all as they see her. Weak. Pathetic."

Livewire started electrocuting Supergirl. In the blink of an eye, a yellow streak comes out of nowhere and slams Livewire towards a car, knocking her out. It was The Flash.

"Need a hand?" The Flash offers Supergirl a hand.

Supergirl grabs Flash's hand and lets him help her up.

"Guess this makes us even," said Supergirl.

"I guess," replied Flash. "So, who's Sparky over there?"

"Livewire," said Supergirl.

Livewire opens her eyes and gets back up.

"This isn't over Supergirl," said Livewire. "Even the Girl of Steel will break."

Livewire leaves through an electric conduit.

Supergirl gets a call from her comm-link.

"Hey, what's the prob?" she answers.

 _"It's me." It was Hank._

"Wha...? How did you...?" Supergirl was confused as to how Hank Henshaw got access to her frequency.

 _"The D.E.O. is a technologically-advanced agency, Ms. Danvers. We can hack your friends' frequency no problem," said Hank._

"What do you want?" asked Supergirl. "I told Alex to tell you that I'm not interest in joining your anti-alien business."

 _"We have two problems," said Hank. "Remember the bomber who tried to bomb Lord Technologies? He's planted a bomb on Lord Technologies' Bullet Train and at the airport."_

"Wait? Lord Tech's train?" asked Supergirl.

 _"That's right, Ms. Danvers. Alex is there. Your sister is in danger," said Hank._

"But what about the plane?" asked Supergirl. "I can't be in two places at once."

"Ahem."

Supergirl turns around and sees that Flash was still standing there.

"You got me," reminded Flash.

 _"Who's that?" asked Hank._

"It's the Flash," answered Supergirl.

 _"Let him handle the train. You take care of the plane," said Hank._

"No. No. I'll take the train," said Supergirl, worried about her sister.

"Hey, if I'm taking the plane, which plane exactly?" asked Flash.

After getting the message from Hank, Supergirl tells Flash, "Lord Tech's plane."

"Got it," said Flash.

"Get there fast before it takes off," said Supergirl.

Flash runs and Supergirl flies in opposite directions.

* * *

Supergirl arrives at the train. It was a speeding train, but fortunately, she's faster. She enters the train car where her sister is.

"Supergirl?" Alex pretended to be surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maxwell Lord. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why drop in?"

"Ethan Knox is here," said Supergirl. "You have to stop this train."

"I can't. It's automated," said Maxwell.

Supergirl paces around while burying her head in her hand, feeling distress.

"Well, you're the Girl of Steel. If he is here, you can stop him," said Maxwell.

"Okay, I'm gonna find him, but you have to keep everyone safe," said Supergirl.

"No worries," said Maxwell.

...

Supergirl heads to the train's control car, which is the front car of the train. In there, she finds Ethan Knox. He had the bomb strapped on himself. The detonation switch was in his hand.

"Don't do this," said Supergirl.

"You have to kill me to stop me," said Knox.

"I'm not going to do that," said Supergirl. "I know about your daughter."

Knox was surprised.

"Let me help you," pleaded Supergirl.

"You can't," said Knox.

"Your daughter needs you," said Supergirl, trying to reason with Knox.

"This isn't just about my daughter," said Knox. "It's me."

"You're scared," said Supergirl.

"Everyone knows it's me. If my daughter finds out..." Knox paused, still afraid. "I won't save them, but you can."

Knox then pushes the switch.

"But you have 30 seconds," said Knox.

Knowing that she can't do anything to save Knox, all Supergirl can do is save everyone on the train. Using her x-ray vision, she can see the railway coupling beneath the grate. She uses her heat vision to melt the coupling, separating the control car from the rest of the train. Supergirl then uses all her strength to push the train, trying to stop it and keeping it as far away from the control car.

It didn't take long until Supergirl stopped the train. She looks back at the control car as it explodes. She can't help but feel bad for Knox. He wasn't a bad man. He was just a scared father who loves his daughter very much.

Supergirl heads back to the car where Max and Alex are.

"I take it that the crisis has been averted," guessed Maxwell.

"Yes," answered Supergirl.

"Where's Knox?" asked Max.

"He killed himself," said Supergirl, hanging her head in sadness.

Alex looks at Kara and shoots a smile at her, telling her that she's grateful.

"I'm starting to think I had the wrong thought about you," said Maxwell.

"I don't do this for praise," said Supergirl. "I just do what I have to do."

* * *

At the airport, Supergirl meets up with the Flash, who was standing next to the bomb. It was defused.

"Nice job," said Supergirl.

"How's the train?" asked Flash.

"The train's fine," said Supergirl. "As is the people in this airport."

Some people in the crowd starting taking pictures of them or asking for autographs. Luckily for the two superheroes, they came up with their own superhero signatures just in case.

"I could get used to this," said Flash.

"Me too," said Supergirl.

After signing autographs, the two superheroes head outside.

"Another day, another job well done," said Flash.

"Thanks for your help. Again," said Supergirl.

Flash responds with a smile.

"So, uh, I was... I was w-wondering... i-i-if... d-do you maybe wanna... I-I don't know... I-I mean..." stuttered Flash.

"What?" asked Supergirl, laughing, finding Flash's awkwardness adorable.

"Do you wanna... maybe... hang out or something?" asked Flash.

"You mean like a date," guessed Supergirl.

"I... well..." Flash looks away, embarrassed.

"Sure, I'd love to go out," said Supergirl.

"Really?" asked Flash.

"How old are you exactly?" asked Supergirl.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Flash.

"Oh, yeah," replied Supergirl.

Flash looks around to see if anyone's listening. He then whispers, "I'm under 20."

"No way. Me too," said Supergirl softly. "So, when and where?"

"How about SC Jitters rooftop next Saturday at 8?" suggested Flash.

"Sure," said Supergirl.

"Well, see you then," said Flash.

"I think we'll see each other before that," said Supergirl.

Supergirl then takes off.

"What? No kiss?" said Flash.

Supergirl swoops back down and plants a quick kiss on Flash's cheek before taking off again. Some people nearby saw it and started teasing the Flash. The Scarlet Speedster just saluted before running off.

* * *

The next morning at school, Kara was spending recess sitting down in the hallway, drawing some ideas on her sketch pad, wondering if she should make some changes to her Supergirl suit or make a new one for her "date" with the Flash.

"Hey, Kara."

James approached Kara. He wasn't weary a smile on his face. He looked like he was worried or scared.

"Hey," greeted Kara.

"I, uh, wish this was on friendlier matters, but..." James paused.

"James, what's the problem?" asked Kara.

"The D.E.O. analyzed the bombs. Alex asked Winn to hack into their system because they were keeping quiet about something," said James.

James sits down next to Kara and shows her something on his iPad. What Kara saw made her blood boil with anger.

"Thought I'd let you know," said James.

"Why didn't Hank tell me about this?" asked Kara, still feeling angry.

"He knew you'd go after him," said James.

"Well, I'm going after him now," said Kara.

"During the school day?" questioned James.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before recess is over," said Kara. "Time for me and Maxwell Lord to 'really' talk."

Kara was about to walk away, until James grabbed her arm.

"Look, just... whatever you do, don't punch him," said James.

"I'm just gonna talk to him," said Kara.

"We both you know have anger issues," said James.

"James, I'm glad that you care, but really, it's gonna be okay," said Kara.

Kara gives James a hug before heading to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

At Lord Technologies, Maxwell was watching _Breaking Bad_ on the TV in his office. His relaxation time was interrupted when Supergirl landed in his office.

"Hi," greeted Maxwell. "Can I get you something? Or you can't drink and fly? I don't know the rules."

"Cut the act, Lord," said Supergirl. "I know what you did."

"What did I do?" asked Maxwell, pretending to be oblivious.

"You forced Ethan Knox to plant those bombs in exchange for saving his daughter's life," said Supergirl.

"I would never bargain a child's life," said Maxwell.

"I know it was you. I just don't why," said Supergirl.

"Well, let's pretend for a second that it is me," said Maxwell, playing along. "A bomb on the train. A bomb on the airport. One Supergirl. Why would a 'madman' such as myself do that?"

"You were testing me," guessed Supergirl.

After finishing a glass of champagne, he says, "And there was something that really intrigued me. You chose to save a hundred people on the train, instead of a thousand at the airport. There was someone on that train you care about, and that person is the key to discovering who you really are... when you're not flying around with that 'S'."

"For the record, I care about everyone," said Supergirl implicitly. "You may have this city fooled, but I know who you are. I'll be watching you."

"Then by all means," replied Maxwell, still behaving like himself, showing no signs of feeling intimidated.

Supergirl exits his office and flies back to Silverstone high while Maxwell continues watching TV.

 **In case you're wondering, yes, I will be writing a chapter about Flash and Supergirl's date. I just hope you'll all be patient. I need time.**


	15. Copycat Archer

**The SuperFlash date is gonna have to wait. Right now, it's time we check in on Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to unnamed, Micky-The-Supernatural-Mouse, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 _Eight months ago_

 _Laurel Lance was on a train on her way back to Silverstone City after visiting her mother for her birthday in Metropolis. Despite what has happened between Dinah and Quentin, the former let Laurel in and they had a great day together. Laurel tried begging for her to come back, but Dinah refused._

 _By the time Laurel got off the train, S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator was about to turn on. She can hear everyone talking about it no matter where she turned._

 _While walking back home, she gets grabbed by the arm by a mugger._

 _"Alright, lady, hand over the purse and I may let you live," said the mugger._

 _Refusing to give in, Laurel back-kicks the mugger in the stomach and twists his arm, injuring him._

 _"You got some fight in you," said the mugger. "I like that."_

 _The mugger reaches for a gun, but Laurel immediately grabs his arm and kicks him in the knee._

 _"You don't know me. You shouldn't have come alone," said Laurel._

 _"That's where you're wrong, girlie. I'm not alone," said the mugger._

 _Suddenly, Laurel gets grabbed by the hair by a muscular thug. He started pulling and Laurel started screaming. Suddenly, an electric storm passes by and hits all three of them. The two thugs lie dead on the streets, while Laurel lies unconscious with electricity surging from her body._

* * *

 _Present Day_

Laurel sneaks out of her house and heads to the Queen Industries' manufacturing facility with a glass battle in her hand. The Hood was out in the city and she needed a private place to do her "thing". She quietly walks inside and places the glass bottle on top of an oil drum.

"Okay, Laurel, you can do this," she told herself. "Just breathe. Just focus."

After a few deep breaths, she opens her mouth and started screaming. She started emitting a high-pitched sound and sonic waves from her mouth. Instead of breaking the bottle like she intended, she ends up blowing both the bottle and the oil drum to the wall. The oil drum caused a dent on the wall while the glass bottle smashed into pieces.

"Oops," said Laurel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Queen mansion, Moira and Walter were having a discussion regarding Queen Consolidated in the living room. Their conversation was interrupted when Thea knocks on the door.

"Uh, mom, Malcolm Merlyn's here," she said. "He says he needs to talk to you."

"Well, tell him to come in," said Walter.

"Actually, he said, 'Just mom'," said Thea.

Walter looks at Moria. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"We'll talk about it later, Waler," said Moria.

Walter leaves the room with Thea, allowing Malcolm to speak to Moira in private.

"What do you want now, Malcolm?" asked Moira, sounding uninterested.

"It's about the vigilante," said Malcolm.

"What? Is he going after you now?" asked Moria sarcastically.

"I've looked through all his killings and I found a connection," said Malcolm. "Adam Hunt. Martin Somers. Jason Brodeur. He's not targeting the wealthy."

"He's targeting the list," realized Moira.

"This has to be dealt with," said Malcolm.

"And what do you propose?" asked Moria.

"We have to move up our timetable. The Undertaking has to happen sooner," said Malcolm. "Can I trust you to see this done?"

"You know I'm fully committed to this cause," replied Moira.

"Excellent," said Malcolm with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, at Silverstone High, the senior students were having a Science quiz. To everyone's surprise, Oliver Queen passes his quiz to the teacher with fifteen minutes left before the period ends.

"Finished already, Mr. Queen?" asked the science teacher.

"Yeah," said Oliver, giving his teacher his paper.

The science teacher looks at Oliver's paper.

"I'm impressed, Oliver. From what I've heard, you're not much of a studier, but from the looks of this, I'm starting to think they were just joking," said the science teacher.

Oliver sits back down on his chair. He saw Laurel looking at him. The smile on her face tells him that she's proud of him. Oliver responds by smiling back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joe West and Quentin Lance were investigating the murder of Adam Hunt.

"Think it was The Hood?" asked Joe.

"That was my first thought, but then I saw the color of the arrows in Hunt's chest. They're black, not green," said Quentin.

"So, it's the copycat archer?" asked Joe.

"Definitely," said Quentin. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish The Flash and Supergirl can take care of both our archer problems."

"You and me both," said Joe.

* * *

After school, Oliver was in his secret bunker in his father's old foundry. He was doing some exercises on the salmon ladder. His training session was interrupted when his phone started to ring. It was Laurel.

"Hello, Laurel," he answered.

 _"Have you seen the news?" asked Laurel._

"No," said Oliver. "Why?"

 _"You might want to turn it on," said Laurel_

Oliver did as Laurel said and turned on the news channel on his computer screen. There was a footage of hostages held in a warehouse. One scared woman was forced to read a message from a piece of paper written by her captor. The message says:

 _"For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. The police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands. I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority."_

Oliver was shocked and horrified by what he's seen and heard.

 _"I assume you just heard it," said Laurel, having heard the TV through the phone. "Who do you think it is?"_

"There's this new archer in town. My guess is that it's him," said Oliver.

 _"Yeah, I heard about my dad talking about some copycat archer who killed Adam Hunt and Nelson Ravich," said Laurel. "Have you met him?"_

"No," said Oliver. "But I'm about to."

 _"You need me to do anything?" asked Laurel._

"Just stay away," said Oliver. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

 _"Because of my father, or because you care?" asked a curious Laurel._

"What makes you think I care?" asked Oliver.

 _"Your voice may be disguised, but I can still tell," said Laurel. "It's okay to care. It's not weakness. It shows that you're human."_

* * *

The Hood's hour is almost coming to an end. The SCPD are positioned outside the warehouse where the hostages are kept. Whoever is holding the hostage inside rigged the place with explosives to prevent anyone, except The Hood, from going inside.

Just when hope for the hostages seem lost, The Hood shows up. Using a zipline, he glides from one building towards the warehouse. He smashes through the skylight and into the very room where the hostages are. They were scared at first, but when the vigilante started untying them, they calmed down.

"Where is he?" asked The Hood.

"We don't know," said the woman who spoke the message on TV.

"It's gonna be okay," said The Hood. "Follow me."

The Hood leads the people towards a door which leads to a stairway, which leads to the roof.

"Get up to the roof," said The Hood.

"What about him?" asked a woman, referring to her captor.

"I'll handle him," assured The Hood. "Go!"

As soon as the people got to the roof, the SCPD spotted them. They immediately sent officers to extract them.

* * *

The Hood walks quietly through the halls, keeping an eye out for the copycat archer. He stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He turns around and saw a black-clad archer at the end of the hall.

"Thank you for coming," said Dark Archer. "After the warehouse, I knew I had to do something dramatic to get your attention."

"What do you want with me?" asked The Hood.

"What any archer wants: to see who's better," said Dark Archer.

Dark Archer reaches for an arrow. The Hood quickly grabs an arrow of his own and fires. Dark Archer dodges the arrow and fires one of his own, but The Hood dodges it. The two archers kept on firing at each other until The Hood retreats to another room. Dark Archer follows.

Dark Archer had his bow up as he stayed alert, waiting for The Hood to pop up. He saw a piece of shattered glass on the floor. Looking through it, he saw The Hood attempting to ambush him from above. Dark Archer quickly fires his arrow, hitting his enemy's bow, knocking it out of his hands. The Hood walks on the rail and dodges another arrow by jumping onto a pole hanging from the ceiling. Dark Archer fires another arrow and hits The Hood in his leg, causing him to let go and fall down to the floor.

The Hood found his bow and picks it up. The two archers continued to fire arrows at each other, until the Dark Archer disappears in the shadows. The Hood kept his eyes open as he draws back his bow, waiting to fire upon first sight of the copycat. The Dark Archer quietly walks out of the shadows and fires two arrows, hitting The Hood in the back, hurting him badly.

The Dark Archer kicks him in the back and through a wooden wall. The Hood gets up, but gets immediately kicked back down to the ground by the Dark Archer. The Dark Archer twists his arm and then hits him in the face with his bow. Dark Archer started kicking The Hood as hard as he can.

"First Hunt, then Ravich, and now, you!" yelled the Dark Archer. "I know about the List, and the man who authored it wants you dead."

The Hood tried to get up, but his mid-section hurts too much from all the kicking.

"They call you 'The Hood'," continued the Dark Archer. "Let's see what you look like without it."

Before Dark Archer can remove the hood, The Hood takes out a flechette and jams it into the copycat's leg. He then knocks out the Dark Archer with a punch to the face. Instead of staying and finishing it, The Hood decides to leave. He uses a wall to snap the arrows on his back. He opens a window and jumps out of it, crashing into a dumpster before hitting the ground.

Struggling to move because of all the pain, he takes out his phone and calls Laurel. "Laurel, he... help. Help!"

He then passes out.

* * *

Later the evening, Oliver finally wakes up and the first thing he sees is Laurel Lance. He looks around and sees that he's in a hospital room. He tried to sit up, but the pain he suffered from earlier is still affecting him.

"Hey, hey, relax," said Laurel, trying to make sure he takes it easy.

"What happened?" asked Oliver.

"I got your call. I found you lying by a dumpster," said Laurel. "You've got a pneumothorax, three broken ribs, and a concussion, but the doctor said you'll be fine."

Oliver was glad that Laurel found him, until he realized something. He was wearing his vigilante suit when he passed out.

"I know, Oliver," said Laurel, just in case he asks. "But don't worry. I'm not mad."

"Why not? I lied to you," said Oliver.

"Okay, I was mad at first, but then I remembered the first time I met The Hood," said Laurel. "He saved me. You saved me. You were standing right there the whole time, and I'm glad you were."

Oliver smiled, happy to hear what Laurel is saying to him.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Oliver.

"No, just me... and Dr. Schultz," said Laurel. "I'll keep your identity a secret on one condition. You train me to fight."

"What?" asked Oliver, confused.

"Oliver, you could've died today. This copycat almost killed you," said Laurel. "Now that I know, I wanna be there by your side."

"But, Laurel, you have an internship at the CNRI, not to mention your education, to worry about," said Oliver.

"And it doesn't worry you," replied Laurel.

"I'm sure today's science quiz is enough proof that I'm managing my time well," said Oliver.

"You operate at night. So will I. Remember that?" said Laurel. "Please, Oliver. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you."

Oliver thinks for a moment. He was worried about what would happen to Laurel if he approved, but he also knows that she has a point. He can't save Silverstone City on his own. He needs help.

"Alright," said Oliver. "But you do realize you have to lie to everyone. Your dad. Tommy. My sister. My mother."

"Yeah, I know. This is gonna be difficult." said Laurel. "Hey, you saved those hostages, Ollie. They thanked you publicly on television. You're a hero."

"I'm no hero," said Oliver. "I don't do this for praise. I do it to save my city."

"I know, but I think you are a hero," said Laurel. "You should think about a new codename for your alter ego. The 'Hood' is a name the police gave to a criminal, but that's not who you are. A new name might help with your status."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" asked Oliver.

Laurel thinks for a moment. "I was thinking, The Ar..."

Laurel was interrupted when the door opened. Coming in is Thea, Moira, and Walter.

"Are you alright?" asked a worried Moira.

"Oh, God, you look terrible," said Thea.

"Well, thank goodness you were wearing your helmet," said Walter.

Confused, Oliver looked at Laurel.

"I told them you were riding your bike and a semi pulled up right in front of you," explained Laurel.

 **Laurel knows. You know what this means? The Black Canary is coming.**


	16. The Date

**Here it is. The Flash/Supergirl date. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Micky-The-Supernatural-Mouse, CptAwesome, Aryan229, and Prince Ea for reviewing the previous chapter.**

After another night of helping The Flash, Harrison Wells returned to his mansion. One would think that a house of that size for one man is too much, but Wells never enjoyed talking about his private life.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him from outside. It was Caitlin. After discovering the Reverse-Flash's secret vault in S.T.A.R. Labs, she's been trying to figure out who's the man in the suit. She felt stupid for suspecting Harrison Wells, the man who treated her like his own daughter after Ronnie died. Not to mention the fact that the Reverse-Flash was in the same room with Harrison Wells, beating him to a pulp. However, there was something about Wells that made her suspicious.

She did some investigating. She discovered the Wells moved to Central City a week after Barry's mother was murdered. She also found it strange why he asked Joe to let him take care of a then-comatose Barry. When she talked to Tina McGee after her recent meeting with Wells, she said that after the death of his wife, Tess Morgan, Wells became a completely different person.

And so, spying on him seemed like her best option.

The first thing Wells did after closing the door was get off his wheelchair, much to the shock and surprise of Caitlin. When he was making himself a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen, he accidentally knocks the cup off the table with his elbow. He manages to catch it before it hit the ground, using "super speed". This shocked Caitlin even more.

Caitlin then leaves, trying to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

The next morning, at school, Barry Allen was pacing in the hallway left and right, looking nervous and anxious. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he aimlessly bumped into someone when he made 180-degree turn. It was Oliver Queen, accompanied by Laurel Lance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Queen," apologized Barry.

"Just Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father," said Oliver.

Barry then looks at Laurel. "Hi, again."

"Hey," greeted Laurel.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Oliver.

"We met at the Halloween party. The kid dressed as The Hood. It was him, remember?" said Laurel. She looks at Barry and says, "Although, I hear the vigilante calls himself 'The Arrow' now."

"Yeah, I heard," said Barry. "I think it's nice."

Laurel shoots a smile at Oliver, while trying to stay subtle.

"So, any problems, Barry?" Laurel asked Barry. "You look tense."

"Well, I, uh... I've got a date tomorrow night," said Barry.

"And you're nervous," guessed Oliver.

"Very," said Barry.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Laurel.

"I... I'd rather keep that to myself," said Barry.

"Piece of advise, kid. Just be yourself," said Oliver.

"Being nervous around on the date doesn't exactly sound helpful," said Barry.

"Haven't you dated a girl before?" asked Oliver.

"I have. Twice," said Barry. "Becky Cooper. Linda Park."

"Ugh. Becky," said a disgusted Laurel.

"That's exactly how Iris and Joe feel about her," said Barry.

"Simply put, no one likes Becky Cooper," said Oliver. "Look, Barry, trust me. Being yourself is the best you can do on a first date. Every girl appreciates that."

"Every?" questioned Laurel.

Oliver looks at Laurel.

"I guess you're right," admitted Laurel.

"Okay, thanks," said Barry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara has been having a rough day, mainly because of her recent attitude problem. She has been strangely aggressive and curiously anxious. Alex suggested she talks to the school counselor, but Kara refused. Her attitude was making most people stay away from her. Those who dared to get close to her either get punched in the face or yelled at.

Recess time has come and Kara was heading to the computer lab. Just as she was about to open the door, someone else already did. It was Felicity Smoak, holding a laptop.

"Uh, hello," greeted Kara.

"Kara Danvers, right?" said Felicity. "I'm Felicity."

"Yeah, I know who you are," said Kara.

The two girls just stood and stared at each other.

"What? Do I have zit or something?" asked Kara.

"No. It's just that it feels like I'm looking into a mirror," said Felicity.

Kara tilts her head to the right and says, "Now that you mention it, I can see it, too."

"Hey, Felicity."

The two girls turned their heads and saw Winn.

"Did you finish it?" asked Winn.

"Yeah, I did," said Felicity, giving Winn the laptop in her hand.

"Are you two dating?" asked Kara.

"What? Us? No," said Felicity.

"Definitely not," said Winn.

"I'm just gonna head inside," said Kara, walking inside the computer lab.

"And I'll keep you company," said Winn, following Kara.

...

"What did you ask her to do?" asked Kara.

"I asked her to hack into Lord Technologies' system," said Winn. "Honestly, it was tougher to crack than the D.E.O.'s systems and that is saying something."

"Don't you think she'll find that suspicious?" asked Kara.

"I... may have... accidentally... told her that I work with Supergirl," said Winn nervously.

"You what?!" yelled Kara.

"Shhh."

Kara and Winn turn their heads to the person who shushed. It was James.

"Oh, hey, guys," greeted James. "Didn't know it was you. What is Kara yelling about now?"

"Winn told a certain blonde computer geek with glasses that he works with Supergirl," said Kara, still sounding angry.

James looks at Winn the way a disappointed father looks at his child. "Dude."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Okay?" apologized Winn. "Should I talk to her?"

"No, you've done enough," said Kara, still sounding riled.

"Hey, you okay? You sound stressed," said James, noticing something in Kara's tone. "And I'm pretty sure it's not just about what Winn did."

Kara didn't speak.

"Hey, c'mon. We're your friends. You can tell us anything," said Winn.

"Plus, Alex is getting really worried about you," said James.

Kara was reluctant, but eventually, she told them. "Supergirl is going on a date with the Flash."

"What?!" exclaimed James and Winn simultaneously.

"After the fiasco with Ethan Knox, he asked me out. Well, the Flash asked Supergirl out. She said yes," explained Kara.

"And you're stressed because you're nervous," guessed James.

"You can say that," replied Kara.

"Well, when is the date?" asked Winn, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Tomorrow night," said Kara.

"Then that's plenty of time to get ready," said James. "Why don't we go talk to Lucy? We'll just leave out the part you're dating the Flash."

* * *

Saturday night has come. Supergirl arrives at the rooftop of SC Jitters with only one minute left before eight o'clock. She sat on the roof as she waited for her red-clad date. However, after eleven minutes of waiting, the Flash hasn't shown up.

"Where are you?" she wondered.

Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind behind her. She turns around and saw The Flash, holding a box of doughnuts.

"Hey," greeted Flash, disguising his voice. "Sorry, I'm late. The line at the donut shop was really long. You like donuts?"

"Actually, I do," said Supergirl. "At least you showed up."

"Sorry. Again," apologized Flash.

"Don't be," said Supergirl.

Flash opens the box. Supergirl picks up a chocolate donut and takes a bite out of it.

"Delicious," said Supergirl, talking while chewing.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full," said Flash.

"I thought it's the girl who says that to the boy," said Supergirl.

Flash simply laughed a little.

"C'mon, let's sit down," said Flash.

"Aren't we a little exposed up here?" asked Supergirl.

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Flash. "We can't exactly go to a restaurant in these clothes."

"I know a place," said Supergirl. "Follow me."

Supergirl started flying up in the air.

"If you can keep up, that is," teased Supergirl.

"Oh, challenge accepted, Girl of Steel," replied Flash.

* * *

Supergirl starts flying towards the direction of the place where she plans to spend the evening with the Flash. The Flash, while holding onto the box of donuts, follows her in super speed. At first, he was going easy on her, but when he saw how fast she was flying, he started to speed up. Along the way, the two would exchange flirtatious smiles.

Supergirl flies towards Steel Hotel and stops at the balcony on top. Flash arrived one second later.

"Looking a little slow back there," teased Supergirl.

"Hey, I was the one following you," said Flash. "Trust me, if you were the one following, I'd lose you."

"Oh, ho, ho, we'll see. One day," said Supergirl with a smile.

Flash looks at his surroundings. "So, you took us to the balcony of a sweet luxury penthouse..." He looks inside through the glass windows. "... which doesn't seem to be occupied. Why are we here?"

"I'm gonna tell you something personal. Just promise you won't look it up," said Supergirl.

"You can trust me," said Flash.

"First things first, can you turn off whatever voice modulator you have on you? If we're gonna make... whatever this is... work, I wanna hear your real voice," said Supergirl.

Flash hesitated at first, but he stopped vibrating his vocal cords. Speaking in his normal voice, he says, "For the record, I don't have a voice modulator. I vibrate my vocal cords to disguise my voice."

Supergirl smiles, happy to hear his real voice. There was a part of her that recognizes his voice, but she chose to ignore this and simply says, "Cool."

"So, you were saying?" asked Flash.

Supergirl rests her arms on the railing and looks down at the city. The view of nighttime Silverstone City was truly beautiful and the smile on her face makes it clear what she thinks. "My father... well, my adopted father rented this penthouse for my first birthday here on Earth. Safe to say it was my best birthday since coming to this planet. The food was excellent, my sister and I spray-painted on the walls." She laughs at the memory. "The manager was furious, but mother calmed him down. But the best part of it was me and my dad sitting here and enjoying the view. I never realized how beautiful Silverstone City was until I came here. He would recite poems about nature. After that, he took out a piece of paper and two pencils. We drew Silverstone City. He was great. I was a little sloppy. He still thinks I did a good job."

"Did you keep it?" asked Flash.

Supergirl hangs her head in sadness as she continued. "I did. I nearly forgot about it, but after my dad..." She paused.

"I'm sorry," apologized Flash, knowing what her silence meant.

"After he died, I found that old drawing and taped it on the wall in my room," continued Supergirl. "I promised myself I would never forget that day."

Flash walks closer towards Supergirl and holds her hand. Supergirl looks at the Flash. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You're not the only one here who knows loss," said Flash. "When I was little, my mother was murdered... by the Reverse Flash. That changed my life. And I don't mean becoming the Flash. I'm talking about my life outside the suit. It's been tough without my mom. I loved her very much, and she loved me very much. People keep telling me that I have to let go and move on, but I can't, especially now that I have to power to catch the man who murdered my mom."

"And what would the Flash do with his mother's killer?" asked Supergirl.

"If you're thinking that I want to kill him, to be honest, I do," admitted Flash. "But I'm not The Hood... wait... I meant, The Arrow. Catching him and bringing him to justice is my top priority."

"You won't have to do it alone," said Supergirl, holding the Flash's hand with both her hands. "You and me. We've had each other's backs so many times. It's not gonna stop. I will help you catch the Reverse Flash. I'm only one call away. No matter where I am, I will be there to save the day."

"And Superman's got nothin' on you," joked Flash.

Flash and Supergirl both laughed, amused by the Scarlet Speedster's joke.

"How did your cousin feel about that song?" asked Flash.

"Surprisingly, he wasn't offended or anything. He think it's a song that inspires people to be heroes. He thinks it teaches them that they can't always rely on him to save the day," said Supergirl.

"Think he'll ever come visit?" asked Flash.

"Now that I came out as Supergirl, maybe one day," said Supergirl.

"I look forward to meeting him," said Flash.

The two kept their mouths shut for a moment. They spent the next few minutes staring at the stars in the sky. Flash looked down and saw the Supergirl's hands were still on his. She noticed him looking. She takes off his glove and holds his hand again. The two then look into each other's eyes with smiles again. To both their surprises, they leaned towards each other until their lips crashed into each other.

The moment their lips touched, they felt disconnected from the real world and became trapped in their own world. Their kiss was soft and tender, but there was so much passion in it. Supergirl's hands were still on Flash's hand. As the kiss deepened, Supergirl hold became tighter. It got to the point where she squeezed so hard that Flash had to stop the kiss and utter one word.

"Ow."

"Sorry," apologized Supergirl.

"Maybe next time we shouldn't hold hands when we kiss," said Flash.

"So, you... actually enjoyed it?" asked Supergirl.

"Apart from the hand-holding disaster... yes," said Flash.

Supergirl blushed and Flash did as well.

"So, uh, the donuts are getting cold," said Flash. "Shouldn't we finish them?"

"Yes, we should," said Supergirl.

And so, the two superheroes sat down and ate their donuts. However, Supergirl hears a woman crying out for a help and a man telling her to shut up.

"Um, Flash, there's a, uh, mugging nearby," said Supergirl, afraid to ruin the date.

"No, go, it's okay," said Flash.

Supergirl flies down to confront the mugger. She punches him towards a wall, knocking him out. She then flies quickly back up to the hotel and sits back down.

"Five seconds. Not bad," complimented Flash.

"Think you can do better?" dared Supergirl.

"You got super hearing, right? Find me a challenge," said Flash, accepting the challenge.

Supergirl listens. She hears three guys beating up a poor man.

"Three men in an alleyway two blocks from here, assaulting one man," said Supergirl.

Flash runs away and heads to the alley. In an instant, he comes back. All the three men were unconscious and the victim was safe.

"Three seconds. Nice," said Supergirl.

"And that's why I'm the fastest man alive," said Flash.

"Fastest 'man', but not 'person'," said Supergirl.

"Well, we'll see," said Flash.

* * *

After they emptied the box, Flash and Supergirl raced back to SC Jitters' rooftop. The race was a tie as Flash arrived at the roof seemingly at the same time Supergirl landed. The two playfully bickered about who got there first, but in the end, they just laughed with each other and decided to call it a tie.

"So, what does this mean?" asked Supergirl.

"What do you mean?" asked Flash.

"Us," said Supergirl. "Are you sure we can work whatever this is out? We're two superheroes who have secret identities. Do we really have room in our lives to make this work? We don't even know who each other are."

"It sounds like you've had experience with a messy relationship," said Flash.

"The last guy I dated, it didn't work out because I had too much going on in my life," said Supergirl. "That's what I'm worried about."

"I don't exactly know where this leads to," said Flash. "Truth be told, I felt kinda stupid asking you out."

"Don't be. Tonight was really fun," said Supergirl. "You?"

"It was fun for me, too," said Flash with a smile.

"You're an amazing guy, Flash, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you who I am yet," said Supergirl.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not ready either," said Flash.

"Maybe one day you'll take off the mask," said Supergirl.

"Maybe I will," replied Flash.

The two just exchanged smiles for a minute before sharing another kiss. After the kiss, the two stared at each other with looks that clearly express how they feel about each other.

Supergirl takes off a few feet in the air. Before she leaves, she says, "Goodnight, Scarlet Speedster."

"Goodnight, Girl of Steel," said Flash.

Supergirl flies off into the skies. Flash can only watch in awe as the young girl who stole his heart takes off to continue protecting the city.

Unbeknownst to the speedster, The Arrow was currently at a building across SC Jitters. He had an arrow jabbed to the edge of the roof and he was climbing down the wall using a line attached to the arrow. He saw what occurred at the coffee shop rooftop across the street. All he could say was:

"Kids."

* * *

Supergirl returned to her house. Alex was sitting on the living room couch, watching _The Walking Dead_.

"So, how did your date go?" asked Alex.

Kara turned her head and put on a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"I'm a D.E.O. agent, remember? You have that same look on your face after your first date with Adam, only your cheeks are redder," said Alex. "And also, James and Winn told me."

"Okay, I admit it. I like the Flash," said Kara. "Happy now?"

Alex responds simply by smiling.

"So, are you two planning a second date?" asked Alex.

Kara sits down next to her sister and says, "We don't know yet, but something tells me we're just getting started."

"Did you two reveal each other's secret identities?" asked Alex.

"No," said Kara.

"How can you make it work if you don't even know who he really is?" asked Alex.

"It's only the first date, Alex," said Kara. "One of these days, I'll tell him and he'll tell me."

"Okay, but if he hurts you, call me because I would love to show him what happens when he messes with my sister," said Alex.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt me," said Kara. "He's much too sweet to do that."

"You don't even know him that well," said Alex.

"I know him well enough to know that he's too much of a gentleman to ever hurt a girl," said Kara. "And that's one of the reason why I... like him."

Alex passes Kara the plate of nachos as she continued to watch.

* * *

Barry returns to the West household. Iris and Wally were playing a board game while Joe was cooking.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Iris. "Where were you?"

"I was... on a date," said Barry.

"Oo, who's the lucky lady?" asked Iris.

"I... can't tell you that," said Barry.

"Why? Afraid I'll embarrass you in front of her?" guessed Iris.

"Maybe," lied Barry.

"Did it go well?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, it did," answered Barry.

"Any details you wanna share?" asked Wally.

"Not really," said Barry. "But we both had fun. And she's interested in a second date."

Wally looks at Iris and says, "Definitely a lady killer."

"Oh, yeah? What about you and Jesse?" asked Barry.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jesse," said Wally. "We're just two friends who share a love for speed."

Iris looks at Barry and silently says "liar", referring to Wally. Barry smiled, amused.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," said Barry, heading upstairs.

"But Joe's making macaroni salad," said Iris.

"Thanks, but I'm good," said Barry.

"I thought you were always hungry," said Wally.

"Goodnight," said Barry, ignoring Wally.

Barry proceeds to walk upstairs.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" wondered Wally.

"That date must've gone really well for him to ignore his stomach," guessed Iris.

 **Well, there you have it. Flash and Supergirl's first date. If you love it, please leave a review and tell me. I loved writing this and I would really appreciate some feedback.**


	17. Blood Family

**So far, I've introduced Reverse Flash (Flash's S1 enemy) and Dark Archer (Arrow's S1 enemy). Now, it's time to introduce Supergirl's S1 enemy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Firelsen, Micky-The-Supernatural-Mouse, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter**

After doing her Mathematics homework, Kara takes off to the skies to patrol Silverstone City as Supergirl like she does every day. As she flew high above the star-lit sky, she can't help but think about her first date with the Flash. It may have only been one date, but she felt a connection to him that she never felt before with anyone. All she needs is his secret identity and maybe that would help push them closer together.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a call came in.

 _"Ms. Danvers, this Director Hank Henshaw."_

"Honestly, Hank, if you're gonna keep hacking my signal, at least, let my friends know you're gonna call," said Supergirl, sounding annoyed.

 _"Alex has been kidnapped," said Hank._

"Wait, what?" asked Supergirl.

 _"We were tracking down a prisoner from Fort Rozz named Hellgrammite. He took Alex," said Hank._

"Then why are you calling me? I mean I know you know she's my sister, but you don't like asking me for help," said Supergirl.

 _"You have super hearing, right? Use it," said Hank._

Supergirl did as Hank said and listened. All she could hear is cars, police sirens, and people talking, until she finally heard her sister's voice.

 _"Supergirl will find me."_

Supergirl then tells Hank. "Director Henshaw, I found her. She's at a warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington."

* * *

At warehouse, Supergirl found her sister, lying on the ground with a hurt leg.

"Kara, don't, it's a trap!" shouted Alex.

A Kryptonian woman comes out of hiding in high speed and punches Supergirl down to the ground. The Girl of Steel picks herself and lays eyes on her attacker. She was shocked when she recognized the woman. She believes her eyes are playing tricks with her, but after blinking a few times, nothing's changed. The person in front of her is her aunt Austra.

"It's been a long time little one," said Astra. "You've grown. So beautiful."

"But... you died," said Supergirl, sounding about as shocked as she looked. "Krpyton epxloded. You died."

"I wasn't on Krypton when it perished. I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz," explained Astra. "Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away, banished her own blood, imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told only lies?"

"Why did she send you to Fort Rozz?" asked a confused Supergirl.

"For trying save our world," answered Astra.

Supergirl can still hardly believe that the woman she sees in front of her is her aunt. "I remember so many night sitting on your lap, listening to you as you taught me the names of the stars."

"Then let me educate you once again, dear niece. Your alliance with the humans is misplaced. Don't stand against me," said Astra. "I let one planet die. I will not do so again."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing," replied Supergirl.

Judging her niece's tone, Astra can tell that Kara has chosen to stand against her. She smacks her across the face, sending her flying through a wall and into the next room.

Supergirl gets up and faces her aunt. Astra fires her heat vision. Supergirl did the same. Their beams were equally powerful, preventing one from overpowering the other.

"Maybe I was wrong about you," said Astra. "Join me, little one."

"Never call me that again," said Supergirl angrily.

Supergirl takes flight, which causes the beams to redirect, hitting the truss system, causing some metal to fall down towards Astra. She manages to evade the falling debris by jumping out of the way. Astra starts flying and engages her niece in up-close combat. The two trade hard hits. Supergirl was strong, but Astra has military training. Astra punches Kara swiftly in the stomach and the face before elbowing in the neck, knocking her a few feet away.

Supergirl gets back up and punches Astra, but the latter quickly counters with a spin kick, sending Kara flying a dozen feet away. The Girl of Steel gets back in the fight and delivers a strong uppercut, but Astra immediately counters with a strong kick to the face. She then tackles Supergirl and pins her to the ground.

"You chose to end it this way instead of allying with your family. Now, you get to die alone," said Astra. "You might want to rethink the cape."

Astra grabs Supergirl by the cape and tosses her towards a wall. Supergirl flies towards Astra and knocks her towards a metal column, bending it in the process. The two continue punching each other until Astra blocks one of Supergirl's punches and then slams her head on the column. With Supergirl slightly dazed, Astra delivers hard, fast punches.

"After we're done here, maybe I can let you live long enough to watch me kill every human you care about, especially that red one you've been parading with. What was he called again? The Flash," said Astra.

Supergirl becomes enraged that her aunt would threaten the man she's in love with. She faces Astra again. Astra was about to throw another punch, but Supergirl catches her fist before punching her hard in the face. She punches Astra in the face over and over again and then twists her wrist before kicking her hard in the stomach, knocking her down.

"You stay away for him," said Supergirl with rage.

Astra was about to get up, but Supergirl immediately grabs her and tosses her out a window. Alex, who just killed Hellgrammite by using his own stinger against him, limps her way towards her sister. The Danvers sisters were too busy hugging that they didn't see Astra coming. She uses her super breathe to blow them both down.

"I saw the news. You haven't mastered that one yet," said Astra.

"Don't move!"

Astra turns around and saw Hank Henshaw, aiming a gun at her. She uses her speed and immediately grabs him by the throat, holding him up.

"You possess no weapon that can hurt me," said Astra.

"You are so wrong," said Hank.

Hank takes out what appears to be a knife made of Krpytonite and stabs Astra in the arm, causing her shout in pain and let him go. Feeling outnumbered and weakened, Astra retreats by flying out through the roof.

"Any more family I should know about?" joked Hank.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O., Alex was getting treatment for her leg. Supergirl went to see how she was doing.

"I wish I had your super healing," joked Alex.

Supergirl just laughed a little in response.

"This must be hard for you," said Alex. "After all this time, you realize you still have family."

"You're my family," said Supergirl. "My aunt, I have to stop her, but I can't do it alone. She almost beat me today. She has military training. All I have are two fists. You've had training, haven't you? Then train me."

"You know I can't say no to you," said Alex.

Hank shows up.

"So, does this mean you're finally considering my offer?" he asked Supergirl.

Supergirl faces Hank and says, "I'm still going to operate solo as Supergirl, but I will help you round up the escaped prisoners from Fort Rozz, but only because my aunt is one of them, not because I want to help you."

Hank extends his hand forward. "Welcome to the D.E.O., Ms. Danvers."

Supergirl reluctantly shakes Hank's hand.

"I'll leave you two alone then," said Hank.

After Hank leaves, Alex tells Kara something.

"There's something I need to show you," she said.

* * *

Alex takes her sister to a door that can only be opened by a Krpytonian, via hand scan. Inside, Kara sees a hologram of her mother.

Alex explains what it means. "The message we found in your pod, it was part of an interactive artificial intelligence program that's culled from living memory. It's not really her, but..."

"Kara, I've been programmed to offer you assistance here on Earth," said the hologram of Alura.

"I'll let you two talk," said Alex to her sister.

Alex leaves so Kara can "talk" with her mother. She knows that it's not really her mother, but she was happy to see her nonetheless.

"Whatever you have to ask Alura, you can ask me," said Alura.

"Tell me about my aunt Astra," said Kara.

* * *

After speaking with her "mother", Kara heads to the main room to talk to Hank.

"How was your conversation with your mother?" he asked, knowing where Alex took her.

"It was fine. She told me about my aunt and what she's done. She's dangerous and I have to stop her," said Kara.

"Remember. The escaped Fort Rozz prisoners are D.E.O. business, so don't go after your aunt without coming to me first," said Hank.

Instead of responding, Kara decided to tell him what she wanted to tell him.

"You should've contacted me when you sent my sister into the field," said Kara. "I could have stopped this."

"Or maybe you'd be captured and dead, too," said Hank.

"I know to you, she's just an agent, but to me, she's my family," said Kara angrily. "Does that mean anything to you? Do you have a family?"

Hank's stoic face turns into a sad face. "I did."

Kara drops her angry face and puts on a look that shows she feels pity for him.

"You're wrong, Ms. Danvers. Alex is not just an agent to me. She's like a daughter to me. I care about her. I also trust her to handle herself in the field," said Hank. "Is there anything else you want to yell me about?"

"No," said Kara. "I just... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," said Hank. "I have to get back to work, Ms. Danvers. Maybe you should get back out there and protect the city."

Kara walks away.

"Or meet up with a certain speedster," joked Hank.

Kara continues walking, but she blushed when Hank mentioned "him".

* * *

The next day at school, Kara was heading to the gym to take her anger out on a punching bag. What she saw in the gym was two familiar faces. It was Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Oliver was teaching Barry how to box. Barry gets knocked down by a punch to the face.

"You can't hold back, Barry," said Oliver, helping Barry stand up. "Mick, Leonard, and Lisa will just use that against you."

Barry turns his head and saw Kara.

"Oh, hey, Kara," greeted Barry.

"Hey," greeted Kara. "What's going on here?" She saw the bruise on Barry's face and asks, "And what happened to you?"

"Mick happened," said Barry.

"Laurel insisted I teach him to defend himself," said Oliver.

"But you're Oliver Queen. When did you learn to fight?" asked Kara.

"Doesn't matter," said Oliver. "Point is that I couldn't say no, so here I am."

"Why don't you join us?" Barry asked Kara.

"Well, I was gonna exercise," said Kara.

"Strap on a pair of boxing gloves and we can get started," said Oliver.

Kara puts on boxing gloves and joins the boys.

 **Not my best chapter, but like I said, I needed to introduce Astra into this story. Hope this was okay.**


	18. Another Day in School

**Time to take a break from the superhero stuff and focus on the heroes' school lives for a change.**

 **BTW I'm making a change to my story. I'm sorry if it makes this all sloppy. I'm rewriting Wally West and Jesse Quick. They're not freshmen in Silverstone High. They're 8th Graders in Silverstone Elementary with Thea and Roy. It felt awkward making Wally and Jesse older than Roy and Thea when, in CW canon, Roy and Thea are actually older than them. I need to make some changes to the previous chapters that feature Wally and Jesse. I hope it's okay. It also means I have to replace Wally in the high school basketball team.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

At the Snow household, Caitlin was ready for school. She bathed, ate her breakfast, and finished dressing. However, she was just sitting on her bed with a blank expression on her face, as if she was frozen. She was thinking about her secret visit to Harrison Wells' house a few weeks ago. The way he caught the falling cup definitely proves he's a speedster. Adding that to the fact that the Reverse Flash's suit is in S.T.A.R. Labs, her only conclusion is that Harrison Wells in the "Man in Yellow".

"It's not possible," she muttered to herself. "Harrison Wells is a kind, caring man. He can't be the Reverse Flash. He can't be."

"Oh, but he is!"

The mysterious voice echoing in her room, startled her. She looks around in case of an intruder. When she looked into the mirror, she saw her reflection, except her reflection had hair as white as snow and lips as blue as water.

"Harrison Wells is a liar," said the reflection. "Deep down, you know it. He is the Reverse Flash."

"But the Reverse Flash was in the same room with Harrison Wells," argued Caitlin.

"Wake up, Snow!" yelled the reflection. "The longer you deny it, the more it's gonna hurt. You know it's true, and you're angry, but you're trying to contain your anger. Don't. Let it all out."

Caitlin closes her eyes and tries to calm down. When she opened her eyes, she can see her normal reflection on the mirror. However, she noticed that her eyes were glowing. They were glowing with the color of ice.

"Caitlin! You're gonna be late for school." Her mother was calling.

Caitlin looks away from the mirror and says, "I'm coming."

* * *

Barry Allen and Iris West have just arrived at Silverstone High with only five minutes remaining until first period.

"Seriously, Barry? How could you so fast asleep that you couldn't hear your own alarm clock?" questioned Iris.

"Hey, c'mon. We're here with only five minutes to spare," said Barry, looking at his watch. "I'm just gonna grab a couple of things from my locker."

Barry ran towards his locker, but after he turned a corner, he accidentally ran into someone. He falls down while the person he bumped into dropped her books. Barry looks up and sees a familiar face.

"Kara, hey," greeted Barry.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Kara.

Kara helps Barry stand up. Barry helps Kara arrange her books.

"Sorry about that," apologized Barry. "I was in a hurry."

"Late again?" guessed Kara.

"I got four minutes," said Barry.

Kara walks closer towards Barry and noticed something on his face. "Hey, your black eye's gone. That's weird. It's been barely a week since we sparred with Oliver. Don't they usually take a couple of weeks or so to heal?"

"Well, I, uh, I... I... c-c-an't quite explain it," stuttered Barry. "But I guess you can call it a miracle."

Kara laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Barry.

"Sorry, it's just..." Kara paused as she continued to giggle. "The way you stumble like that with your words, it's pretty funny."

"N-n-no one's ever said that before," said Barry. "People usually just roll their eyes at me."

"You know, you kinda remind me of someone I know," said Kara.

"Really? Who?" asked Barry.

"I... can't tell you," said Kara. "Wish you'd meet him, though."

The two were silent and exchanged awkward smiles, until Kara spoke.

"Two minutes," said Kara.

Kara walks fast to the classroom while Barry race-walks to his locker. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Iris was watching from the distance.

Watching Barry having a "moment" with another girl was bothering her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Linda Park called her.

* * *

Barry makes it to the classroom with only thirty seconds left. He found a gift on his desk. The tag says, "Sorry for everything." It didn't say who it was from. Barry opens it, only to get an exploding cupcake to the face.

The class started laughing, but one's laughter sticks out like a sore thumb. It was Axel Walker.

"You're such a child, Axel," said Iris, sounding like a disappointed parent.

"Oh, c'mon, West, I'm just having a little bit of fun," said Axel. "Hey, Allen, smile."

Axel takes out his phone and takes a picture of Barry's pastry-covered face. Axel continued to laugh, until someone tapped his shoulder. He turns around and gets a punch to the face, courtesy of Kara Danvers.

"Ow! My nose!" complained Axel.

"Oh, grow up, you big baby," teased Kara.

Barry tells Kara, "Okay, that I needed to see, but aren't you worried about getting in trouble?"

"Standing up for my friend and him feeling grateful for it is enough to keep me smiling during detention," said Kara.

The two teenagers smiled at each other. Their classmates started oohing and teasing them.

* * *

After the first period, Oliver was about to meet up with Laurel, until he saw her talking to her boyfriend and his best friend, Tommy.

"So, any reason why we can't hang out tonight? Besides CNRI and homework, of course," asked Tommy.

"I'd love to Tommy, but I have a third thing I have to handle tonight," said Laurel. "Maybe this weekend."

"You know, I noticed that you and Oliver have been spending so much time lately," said Tommy. "Is he the third thing? You guys aren't going behind my back, are you?"

"Oh, no, Tommy, I'm not that kind of person, and Oliver isn't that person anymore," said Laurel. "He and I are just... reconnecting. The scars from the past year are still evident and, well, he's been feeling lonely since Helena."

"Maybe we can schedule a double date this weekend. I'm sure I can find Oliver a hot date," said Tommy.

"Tommy, you know Oliver's made it clear that he's done being that hormone-crazed playboy," said Laurel.

"One year on an island, you'd think he'd be missing all the girls, but it ended up being the opposite," said Tommy.

"Why? You don't like him like that?" asked Laurel. "It's called growth, Tommy. Oliver's told me time and time again that he felt really bad about what happened to Sara."

"Yeah, I know," said Tommy. "It's just that things haven't been the same since he got back. You and I started dating, but he's being distant."

"Maybe it's time for you to grow as well," said Laurel. "You're 18, Tommy. You're close to adulthood. I'm not asking you to change yourself entirely, but maybe a little maturity will help you move forward."

"Well, we'll see," said Tommy.

Tommy and Laurel kissed. Oliver hanged his head to look away. After the kiss, Tommy left to go see his other friends. Laurel saw Oliver and walked towards him.

"I knew you were watching and listening," said Laurel.

"Well, wrong place, wrong time," said Oliver.

"Sounds like you have something to say," said Laurel.

"Laurel, I know you're excited about taking the next step in our working relationship, but you can't let that get in the way of what you have with Tommy," said Oliver.

"Weird to hear that coming out of a jealous ex-boyfriend," replied Laurel.

Oliver was a little taken back by Laurel's words.

"Oliver, I know that you still love me. It's so obvious, at least, to me," said Laurel.

"Maybe Tommy doesn't really seem like the one-woman type, but with you, it's different," said Oliver. "I can see it. He really likes you and he's going to do anything to prove himself to you."

"I'm just really worried about you, you know," said Laurel. "Between risking your life for this city and how your jealousy affects you psychologically, I want to keep my eyes on you at all times."

"We'll talk about it after gym class," said Oliver.

"I heard Coach Grant is gonna move on to the sparring session of boxing class," said Laurel. "Maybe you and I can step into the ring."

"You just want more training, don't you?" guessed Oliver.

"That's another one of our agreements concerning me not telling my father about your nightly activities," said Laurel.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Oliver and Laurel turned their heads and saw Felicity Smoak.

"Um, hi, it's me, Felicity. That's, uh, that's my locker," she said, pointing past Oliver.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Oliver, stepping out of the way.

Felicity opens her locker and gets a couple books.

"How much did you hear?" asked Laurel.

"Something about 'nightly activities'," said Felicity. "I can already guess what that is."

Oliver was a little offended, but he knew this girl didn't know him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara was looking for Winn because James has a computer problem, and Winn is the only person he knows who is good with computers.

"Winn? Winn?" she called.

Using her super hearing, she heard Winn and some girl inside the janitor's closet. She uses her x-ray vision to take a peek inside. However, what she saw disgusted her.

"Ugh! Ew! Gross!" she complained as she closed her eyes and tried to get the image out of her head.

The closet door opens. Coming out is not only Winn Schott, but Siobhan Smythe.

"Guess that's my exit cue," said Siobhan sarcastically.

"Sorry that my friend interrupted," apologized Winn.

"Maybe I can come by your place tonight," said Siobhan flirtatiously.

"I... well... I'll think about it," said Winn.

Sibohan left. Winn approaches Kara.

"You did not just use the..." He did the "I'm watching you" gesture to refer to Kara's x-ray vision. Seeing her current state, he says, "Oh, god, you did."

"Winn, what the hell was that?" asked Kara. "Of all people, Siobhan Smythe? I mean, I know I'm not in charge of your dating life, but... Siobhan, really?"

"It just happened, okay. You know, when things get started, then things just..." Winn paused for a moment. "... and when it happens..."

"Okay, never mind," said Kara, not wanting to hear him explain any further. "You know, it's okay. Like I said, it's your dating life. If your heart leads you to her, then I should be okay with it."

"She's not really all bad, you know," said Winn.

* * *

Five minutes before science class, Caitlin was sitting by herself in the science lab. She was trying to write down some things on her notebook, until her left hand started freezing the table. This startled her. She started panicking. She heard the door open. It was Cisco. Thinking quickly, Caitlin covers the frozen spot with her notebook.

"Hey, Caitlin," greeted Cisco.

"Hey, Cisco," greeted Caitlin, trying to hide the panic in her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Cisco. "You look rattled."

"I'm fine," said Caitlin, trying to make sure she sounds as clear as possible.

"Look, I get it, you miss Ronnie," said Cisco. "You two were friends since childhood turned couple. You both had wonderful times together. But you can't keep pushing everyone away just because you're in grief."

"Cisco, I know that Ronnie is gone. You don't have to remind me," replied Caitlin, anger in her tone rising.

"Caitlin, I am your friend. You're my best friend. I'm not gonna stop worrying about you," said Cisco.

"Well, you should," said Caitlin. "Barry. Dr. Wells. You. All of you keep telling me the same thing."

"And yet, you're still being cold," said Cisco.

"Now, I wish I didn't dress as Elsa for Halloween," replied Caitlin.

"Fine, I'll shut up," said Cisco.

Cisco takes out his textbook and started reading. Caitlin, meanwhile, was trying to fight the urge to tell him about her problem.

"Cisco," she said.

"What?" asked Cisco.

"If the particle accelerator affected you, what kind of powers would you want?" asked Caitlin.

"Why are you asking this?" asked Cisco.

"You want me to lighten up, right? Maybe a casual conversation with a friend help," said Caitlin.

Cisco answers her question. "Well, if I had powers, I want the power to be able to open portals and transport myself anywhere in the world."

"Creative," commented Caitlin.

"What about you?" asked Cisco. "What kind of metahuman powers do you want?"

"Ice powers, I guess. It fits well with my Elsa costume," said Caitlin.

* * *

When the clock hit 3, all the students were going home, except for three. The Snart sibling and Mick Rory were called to the principal's office. The name of Silverstone High's principal is Amanda Waller.

"Why are we here again?" asked Mick.

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't set the cafeteria on fire, Mr. Rory?" replied Waller.

"Oh, yeah, that was beautiful," said Mick, remembering the moment.

"And why are 'we' here?" asked Leonard, referring to himself and his sister.

"Because you frozen Barry Allen's feet to the floor. You're a smart boy, Snart, so you have the brains to make that chemical combination, not to mention you always had a thing for the cold," said Waller.

Leonard simply smirked, feeling touched instead of intimidated.

"And you, Lisa, you helped him," continued Waller.

"So, what's the punishment?" asked Leonard.

"For Mr. Rory, detention three times a week for six weeks," said Waller. "For the Snart twins, detention every Monday. To make sure you really learn your lesson, cafeteria duty every Friday."

"Ugh," complained Mick.

"You may go," said Waller. "But don't give me a reason to worsen your punishment."

Mick and the Snart twins were escorted out of the office. As soon as they left, Waller takes out her phone and makes a call.

"How's the progress?" she asked.

 _"The Cold Gun and Gold Gun have been replicated, Director Waller," said the receiver._

"Excellent," replied Waller.

 **Well, what do you think? The school principal is the director of A.R.G.U.S. That certainly spices things up. Anyway, I hope this was okay.**


	19. The Complicated Life of Iris West

**I just realized that I haven't written much about Iris West. Thought I'd bring her in the spotlight for once. But first, we're gonna go through Flash 1x07. I'm making one little change to that episode. Try to spot it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to NykBaller, RononDexSpecialist, and Tinker for the recent reviews.**

The Flash recently faced off against a metahuman who can generate electricity. However, the meta absorbed the Flash's bio-electricity, rendering his powers useless. Cisco and Harrison Wells are working on a way to restore Barry's speed, while trying to ID the meta who took away Barry's powers.

Barry was currently in S.T.A.R. Labs, looking at his suit. He missed wearing the suit, but without his powers, there's no need to wear it, and that made him feel blue. Luckily, a friend came over. It was Caitlin.

"You think I'll ever wear it again?" asked Barry.

"I hope so," replied Caitlin truthfully.

"I didn't have my speed for very long, but now that it's gone, it feels like a part of me is gone, too," said Barry.

"With or without your speed, you're still you, Barry," said Caitlin.

"But I'm not. I'm not the best version of me," said Barry. "I love being the Flash. I love everything about it. The feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour, the wind and power just rushing past my face, being able to help people... I'm not sure I can live without it, Caitlin."

Seeing how down Barry feels, Caitlin walks closer and gives him a hug as an act of comfort. This confused Barry, but he hugged her back without questioning.

"Farooq Gibron."

Barry and Caitlin stopped hugging when they heard Cisco come in. Cisco saw the looks on Barry and Caitlin's faces.

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Cisco.

"No," said Barry and Caitlin simultaneously.

* * *

Farooq Gibron is the name of the metahuman who attacked Barry. As it turns out, he doesn't generate electricity. He absorbs electrical energy to keep himself alive. Farooq arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs to "talk" to Harrison Wells, causing a blackout along the way. While Barry and Caitlin hide and Cisco tries to get the generator working, Wells frees Tony Woodward from the pipeline, offering him his freedom in exchange for Farooq's death. Tony, however, dies fighting Farooq. His last words were "Run, Barry."

Wells soon confessed that he released Girder. Barry lashes out at Wells for treating him, Cisco, and Caitlin like pawns on a chessboard and sarcastically asks, "Which one of us are gonna sacrifice next?" While Cisco was acting nonchalant to avoid making a scene, Caitlin's suspicions about Harrison Wells continued. The fact that he didn't care if Tony died meant something.

The S.T.A.R. Labs crew were gonna leave the building, but none of the cars were working. Farooq finds them in the parking lot and engages. Wells tried to reason with him, but Farooq, too caught up on grief for his dead friends, didn't care and attacked. Fortunately, Barry gets his speed back and saved Wells. Farooq tried to siphon Flash's bio-electricity, but Flash resisted. Farooq dies from overload.

After putting Farooq's dead body in the pipeline, Caitlin explains what happened. Barry is more connected to his speed. Simply put, Farooq "choked" on Barry's speed.

* * *

Back at school, Caitlin was in the girl's restroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes kept on glowing, but she had no idea why. What she knows is that it probably has something to do with her powers, which she still hasn't told anyone. Once again, her reflection changed into the white-haired version of herself.

"Still won't accept it, won't you?" started the reflection.

"No. No. No," said Caitlin repeatedly, looking away from the mirror. "You're not real. You're just in my head."

"You don't even know it, do you?" asked the reflection. "Take a good look, Snow. 'This' is your future."

"What? White hair? Blue lips? Is that my future?" asked Caitlin sarcastically.

"Oh, it's so much more than just a change in appearances," said the reflection. "You'll find out soon enough."

Caitlin's "hallucination" disappears. She exits the restroom, only to bump into Iris.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Caitlin.

"No, that's okay," said Iris. "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine," said Caitlin. "Really, I am."

"O-kay," replied Iris, feeling skeptical. "Hey, Barry and Cisco agreed to head with me to Jitters after school. Would you like to come?"

"Uh, I don't know," said Caitlin.

"You and Cisco saved Barry's life and I am forever grateful. It would be nice if I get to know you two more," said Iris.

Caitlin sighs in defeat. "Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

Before the final period, Iris went to see Eddie. He has been distant ever since their double date with Barry and Linda at the bowling alley. She's decided that enough is enough.

"Hey, Eddie," called Iris.

"I thought I told you that we need to take a break," said Eddie.

"Well, I don't want to a break anymore," said Iris. "Eddie, I like you. I really do."

"I know, Iris," said Eddie. "But I've made it clear why I said I needed space."

"Eddie, I don't have feelings for Barry," said Iris.

"No offense, but you're a terrible liar," said Eddie.

"Look, Eddie, even if I do have feelings for Barry, and I'm not saying I do, why should that affect us?" asked Iris.

"You really don't see it, don't you?" questioned Eddie.

"See what?" asked Iris.

"Look, we gotta head to class right now," said Eddie. "We'll talk about this another time if you want to."

"No, we're talking about this now," said Iris.

Before the conversation can continue, the bell rings.

"Saved by the bell," said Iris sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," apologized Eddie before walking to the classroom.

Iris just stood and thinks. She doesn't understand why her "feelings" for Barry would get in the way of her relationship with Eddie. She decided there was only one way to fix this: to confront Barry.

* * *

After school, Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin head to SC Jitters for some coffee.

"Hey, Iris, how come Eddie isn't with us?" asked Cisco. "Aren't you two a thing or somethin'?"

"We are, but..." Iris paused.

"You broke up?" asked Caitlin.

"No," said Iris. "He insisted we give each other some space."

"Uh oh," muttered Cisco.

"You got something to say, Cisco?" asked Iris.

"Nothin'. Nothin'," said Cisco, raising his arms in the air.

Barry asks Iris, "Why did he do it?"

"I... don't want to talk about it," said Iris. "Enough about me. What about you two?" She looks at Cisco and Caitlin. "Do you guys have someone special?"

"Not at the moment," said Cisco.

"What about Lisa? She seems taken with you," teased Caitlin.

"She's a bully. Okay, she's a beautiful bully, but still a bully," said Cisco. "I'd rather date Becky Cooper."

"Trust me, Cisco. You don't want to date Becky Cooper," said Barry.

"I still don't understand how you put up with her for two months," said Caitilin.

"I lost $20 to Linda because of that. I bet that Barry and Becky would last for only three days," said Iris. "So, Caitlin, what about you?"

Caitlin was silent and looked down at her coffee.

Barry whispers to Iris, "She doesn't want to talk about her love life."

"Why?" asked Iris.

"Ronnie Raymond," said Cisco.

Caitlin smacks Cisco in the back of the head.

"Ow!" reacted Cisco.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry," apologized Iris. "I-I didn't know."

"That's okay," said Caitlin.

"So, uh, any of you two want to tell me about Barry's mystery girlfriend?" asked Iris.

"He never mentioned dating anyone," said Cisco.

"Too bad," said Iris. "Barry, why do you have to keep her a secret?"

Barry was reluctant to tell and just drank his coffee.

"Is it that CatCo intern, Kara?" asked Iris.

Barry choked on his coffee after what he heard. Iris pats Barry on the back as he coughed.

"What? No," said Barry.

"It's all over the rumor mill at school," said Iris. "You don't have to hide it, Barry."

"Iris, Kara and I are just friends," said Barry. "I don't have to date every girl I meet."

"Well, you're definitely not me."

The four turned their heads and saw Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, and Tommy Merlyn. They were just about to line up.

"Hey, Oliver," greeted Barry.

Iris whispers to Barry, "You know Oliver Queen? Like personally?"

"Uh, yeah," said Barry. "I box with him and Kara from time to time."

"He's strong. He just doesn't have skill," said Oliver.

"Since when are you a boxing

"Picked up a few things on the island," said Oliver.

"You mean when it comes to fighting wolves?" said Tommy.

"Guys, that was just a joke," lied Oliver, trying to sound convincing.

Suddenly, a man entering the cafe takes out a gun and started shooting the roof.

"Nobody move!" he yelled.

Everyone gets down.

The man heads to the cash register. He holds the cashier at gunpoint and forces him to give up all the money in the register. Suddenly, the Flash appeared. Everyone cheers.

"Alright, pal, put the gun down and I won't hurt you," said Flash, disguising his voice.

The man grabs Iris and aims his gun at her head.

"Make one move and I'll kill her," said the man.

"You don't have to do this, you know," said Flash. "There's nothing to gain from this."

"Easy money is what I get out of this," said the man.

"You're scared," said Flash. "I'm guessing you need the money for something other than just living. What is it? You owe someone money? If that's so, I can help you."

The man started shaking, but he didn't put the gun down.

"My daughter," he finally said.

"She's sick," guessed Flash. "And you need the money for her treatment."

The man started to tear up, but still kept his gun pointed at Iris.

"Look, man, let her go," said Flash. "I can't promise you I'll let you walk out of here, but I can promise to help your daughter. Just give me the gun."

Flash holds his hand out. The man slowly moves the gun away from Iris and gives it to the Flash.

"Now, let her go," said Flash.

The man releases Iris and gets down on his knees. Everyone in the cafe cheers for the Flash.

"Call the SCPD," said Flash to the cashier.

Flash leaves the gun on the counter.

"Ms. West," said Flash. "Try and stay out of trouble next time."

"For the record, he grabbed me." said Iris.

Flash smiled, amused. He then runs out of the cafe.

Barry emerges from under a table and asks, "What did I miss?"

"Were you napping down there? The Flash was here," said Iris.

* * *

At night, Barry was doing his homework in the living room. He was also watching his favorite science game show on TV.

"How can you be studying and playing at the same time almost every day and still be a straight-A student?" asked Iris, coming down the stairs.

"Well, it helps when you love to study," said Barry.

"Yeah, well, we're not all like you Barry," said Iris, sitting down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Barry, noticing the look on her face.

Iris hangs her head and says, "Eddie."

"Did he break up with you?" asked Barry.

"No," said Iris. "The reason he wanted some space was because... he thinks I have feelings for you."

"W-w-w-what?" asked Barry awkwardly. "Why would he think that?"

"Uh, our double date at the bowling alley," answered Iris. "Now that I think about, wiping cheese off your face was me basically marking my territory and not even knowing it."

Barry chuckled. "That's ridiculous."

"I know," said Iris. "But no matter what I say, Eddie still thinks it's true."

"Well, is it?" asked Barry. "Do you?"

"Barry..." Iris paused for a moment. "What about you? Linda thinks that you have feelings for me."

"D-did she say that?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, she did," said Iris. "I don't know how to answer, Barry. What about you?"

"Uh..." Barry paused, not knowing what to say. "And what if I do? Does that change anything?"

"I don't really know, Barry," said Iris. "I just want to know."

Barry was silent. He has been waiting for the opportunity to tell Iris how he feels, but now that she's asking, he's falling in love with someone else. His inner struggles was causing him to tear up. Iris noticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Iris. "Is this too much to ask Barry? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you."

"No, no, I understand," said Barry. "You want to fix thing with you and Eddie."

"Now I just feel stupid asking my own adoptive brother if he's in love with me," said Iris.

There was now an awkward silence between the two. Iris is feeling embarrassed while Barry continues to mentally argue with himself.

"Iris," said Barry. He looks at her and says, "It's true. I love you."

Iris was a little stunned and very surprised at what he said.

"I have since we first met," confessed Barry. "There was so many times I wish I could tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way. And then you met Eddie, and I thought my chances were completely out the window. But now that I finally have the chance, I..." He paused.

"What?" asked Iris, tearing up.

"I'm... I'm... I'm moving on," said Barry. "That 'mystery girlfriend' you wanted to know about. She's special. Very special. There's something about her that draws me to her and I can't escape... because I don't want to."

A couple of tears ran down Iris' face as she spoke. "I understand."

"I'm sorry this came at a bad time," said Barry.

"I know," said Iris, wiping the tears off her face.

Barry puts his arm around Iris and gives her a hug. Iris hugs him back.

"I love you, too," said Iris.

Barry was surprised at what she said.

"Sorry it came at a bad time," said Iris.

"I know," said Barry.

After the hug, the two looked at each other in the eye with confusion.

"So, what does this mean?" asked Barry.

Iris responds. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

"Very," answered Barry.

"Then I shouldn't get in your way," said Iris.

"What about you and Eddie?" asked Barry.

"I'm gonna be honest with him," said Iris. "I don't know if it'll work or not, but I'm gonna be honest with him."

"Are we still friends?" asked Barry.

Iris hugs Barry again. "Of course, we are."

 **I have to admit. Writing the final part between Barry and Iris was making me emotional.**


	20. Frost

**I think it's time for a Flash/Arrow team-up. It's been all Flash and Supergirl lately. However, the team-up won't be the primary focus of the chapter, so don't expect much.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to NykBaller and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Harrison Wells wakes up in the morning. He expected Jesse to come in and help him like she does every morning. However, she didn't show up. Wells gets on his wheelchair by himself and looks for Jesse. He sees her bedroom door open. He went inside and didn't see Jesse. Her did find her phone on the bed. This puzzled Wells, because Jesse never leaves without her phone.

He picks it up and found a note underneath it. It says, "Password is QUICK". Wells turns on the phone and punches in the password. He found a video that was taped seven hours ago, which was midnight. This once again confuses Wells. He plays the video.

He can see Jesse glued to the wall with what appears to be... ice? Her mouth was also taped shut, which prevented her from screaming. She squirmed, but it was no use. The camera turns to show the one handling the phone. It was a woman with snow white hair, pale skin, blue lips, and wearing a blue decorated mask. She spoke with a disguised voice.

 _"Hello, Harrison Wells," she greeted. "You're probably wondering who I am? Well, that doesn't really matter. What matters is how much you love your daughter. Are you willing to do anything to save her? Are you willing to sacrifice anything to save her? Probably not. You'd probably just use your pet speedster to save her. Well, trust me, Harrison. Speed isn't how you're gonna save your daughter. No, it's a confession. I think we both know what your secret is. There's a number on the card. When you're ready to confess, call me."_

Harrison Wells turns the note around and sees a phone number.

 _"If you try to cross me..."_

The woman puts her hand on Jesse's shoulder and started freezing it, causing Jesse to scream and cry in pain. This only caused Harrison Wells to be more worried.

 _"See you soon," she finished._

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells showed Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin the video.

"We're gonna get her back," promised Barry.

"So, this meta has ice powers," said Cisco.

"She grabbed Jesse by the shoulder and it started to freeze," said Wells. "There's no doubt about it."

"In that case, let's call her... Mistress Freeze," said Cisco.

"Meh," said Barry and Caitlin simultaneously.

"Whatever. I stand by it," said Cisco.

"Dr. Wells, what is she talking about?" asked Caitlin, curious. "She says you have a secret."

"We all have secrets, Caitlin," said Wells. "Whatever it is she wants me to confess, I can't."

"Why?" asked Barry.

"That doesn't matter, Barry. This is my daughter's life at risk. We have to focus on finding her," said Wells, raising his voice. "Cisco, Caitlin, you two start analyzing the phone for fingerprints. Barry, start searching the city."

"Try abandoned warehouses. That's where villains usually hang out," said Cisco.

"This is no time for talking. Move!" exclaimed Wells.

Everyone was surprised to see this new side of Wells. He's usually calm, but now, he's agitated. They can't blame him, though. His daughter is in danger. If they were in his position, they'd be freaking out as well.

"Dr. Wells, I promise you, we're gonna find Jesse and we're gonna bring her home," promised Barry.

* * *

Barry has had a busy Saturday. He's either running around Silverstone City to look for Jesse, doing his homework, spending time with Iris, or stopping criminals.

The sun sets as Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco was all by himself in the cortex.

"Well, anything?" asked Barry.

"Nothing," said Cisco. "The only fingerprints on the phone are Jesse's and Dr. Wells'."

"Where is Dr. Wells? Where's Caitlin." asked Barry.

"He's been bossing us around and yelling at us to find Jesse, so Caitlin told him to go home and rest," said Cisco.

"He's just worried about Jesse, Cisco. She is his daughter," said Barry.

"And Caitlin left thirty minutes ago. She said she had an errand to run for her mother," said Cisco. "By the way, shouldn't you be looking for Jesse?"

"Hey, I've been running around for hours," said Barry. "Whoever this... Mistress Freeze is... she's good at hiding things away."

Suddenly, the computers started beeping.

"What is that?" asked Barry.

"When we couldn't find fingerprints on the phone, I decided to program S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan for sudden decreases in temperature," said Cisco. "Well, I got a hit. A warehouse on 4th and Rose."

"I'm on it," said Barry.

* * *

Flash arrives at the warehouse. However, it was empty.

"There's no one here," he said.

 _"Well, unless you're in the wrong warehouse, that's exactly where the satellite picked up the cold," said Cisco. "Keep looking."_

The Flash kept looking for any signs of cold. Suddenly, he felt something coming from behind him. He turns around and saw an arrow coming towards him in slow motion. He grabs it before it hits his chest. He saw The Arrow, hiding behind a crate.

"You," said Flash, vibrating his vocal cords.

"You," replied The Arrow in his disguised voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a kidnapper," said Flash. "She took the kid of a friend of mine. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a low-life named Daniel Brickwell," said The Arrow.

"Heard about him. One of the biggest crime lords in the city," said Flash. "Hey, maybe we can help each other?"

"I don't need help," said The Arrow.

 _"Yes, you do," said Laurel through the comm-link._

"Not now," growled The Arrow softly.

"Look, I may not be supportive of your actions, but I do see you as a hero. We both want to protect this city," said The Flash. "C'mon, one team-up won't hurt."

 _Laurel tells Oliver, "Working with The Flash could help The Arrow's reputation."_

"Fine," said The Arrow. "Just this once."

The Flash looks at the arrow in his hand. "I believe this is yours," he said, tossing it back to The Arrow.

The Flash and The Arrow quietly check the warehouse for any signs of life. They heard someone around the corner. It was a man glued to the wall by what appears to be ice.

"Is that ice?" asked The Arrow.

"The kidnapper I'm looking for, she's an ice-powered meta," said Flash.

The Arrow asks the man, "Who are you?"

"B-B-Bob T-T-T-Tooter," said the man, shivering from the cold.

 _Cisco started giggling at the sound of the man's last name. "Tooter," he repeated._

"Do you work for Daniel Brickwell?" asked The Arrow.

"Y-y-y-y-yes," answered Tooter.

"What happened to you?" asked Flash.

"Me and my p-p-partner were setting this place up for the b-b-boss, but this ice w-witch was holding some little girl in here," said Tooter.

"Do you remember what she looks like?" asked Flash.

"Preteen, probably. Brown, c-c-curly hair," said Tooter.

"She was definitely here," said Flash. "And this 'ice witch', where is she?"

"I-I-I don't know," said Tooter. "She needed me and my partner out of t-t-th-th-the way, so she froze one of us to scare the other off."

"Where's Daniel Brickwell?" asked The Arrow.

"I don't know, man. I swear," said Tooter.

The Arrow fires an arrow and hits Tooter in the arm, causing him to scream in pain. Flash was horrified to see this happen in front of me.

"The only thing worse than an arrow going in is an arrow coming out!" yelled The Arrow, preparing to pull the arrow out, which is hurting Tooter even more.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting him," pleaded Flash.

"I don't know, man. I don't know," said Tooter, whining in pain.

"He said he doesn't know," said Flash to Arrow.

"He's lying," said The Arrow. He tells Tooter, "If you wanna be able to move your arm, you'll tell me where he is!"

"A warehouse on 25th and West. But it's only a place for meetings. It's not where the boss hides. He doesn't tell his men where," said Tooter, crying in pain. "I swear. It's the truth."

The Arrow releases the arrow and walks away. Flash follows.

"You tortured that guy," said Flash.

"I interrogated him," said Arrow. "Why is this a surprise? You know who I am and what I do."

"You kill people, that I get, but torture... that's different," said Flash. "I thought we were supposed to be better than them."

"Look, you don't understand what I've went through to get this far, so you can't judge me," said The Arrow. "Look at yourself. You see the world as sunshine and rainbows, thinking this is all a game. I have suffered more than any human should be able to. Hardship. Losses..."

"I lost someone I loved when I was little," said Flash. "But I don't use my personal tragedies as an excuse to torture anyone who ticks me off."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not as emotionally healthy as you, Flash," said The Arrow. "Let's find your girl and fast. Should be no problem for you."

The two kept on moving until they found a chair lying down on its side under a ceiling lamp. There was a trail of blood starting from the light and leading towards outside the warehouse.

"Now we have a way to track her," said The Arrow.

* * *

The two costumed heroes followed the blood trail to another warehouse two blocks away. What they found inside were a dozen armed men. At first sight of the duo, they started shooting. Flash grabs The Arrow and runs behind a pile of crates to protect themselves from gunfire.

"Nice job, Flash," said The Arrow sarcastically.

"Seriously?" questioned Flash.

"Yes, seriously!" yelled The Arrow. "You intervene with my mission, then you ask for my help, and then inevitably immediately we end up on the creek!"

"Okay, that's fair," replied Flash.

"On three, speedy," said The Arrow. "One... two... three..."

The two heroes came out of their hiding spot and started fighting. The Arrow fired arrows. The Flash runs around and takes any armed thug in his way. The Arrow killed four men, while the Flash knocked out the other eight.

"I think we did good," said the Flash. Seeing one man with an arrow in his throat, he says, "Well, sort of."

The two followed the blood trail until they found another chair under a spotlight. However, Jesse wasn't there. Instead, there was a phone. Flash picks it up and turns it on. There was a video. He presses "play".

On the video, "Mistress Freeze" was laughing.

 _"You really thinking it was that easy, Flash?" she started. "I knew that little friend of yours could track me, and I knew that Jesse cut herself to leave a blood trail when I transferring her. I'm sorry, but the only way you're getting her back is if Harrison Wells is ready to confess. See you soon, Flash."_

The video ends.

"Harrison Wells?" said The Arrow. "You work for him."

"He's my friend," said The Flash.

"Jesse Wells is the hostage," guessed The Arrow.

The Flash taps into his comm-link. "Hey, uh... um..."

 _"Call me 'Vibe'. It's my handle on Twitter. Vibe15," said Cisco. "Oh, and yeah, I heard what Mistress Freeze said. What are we gonna do now?"_

"We tell Dr. Wells to make that phone call," asked Flash.

 _"Are you serious? We're not supposed to do what villains tell us to do," replied Cisco._

"We have no choice. It's the only way to get Jesse back," said Flash.

 _"Okay, I'll call him," said Cisco._

Flash turns off his comm-link and looks at The Arrow.

"Thanks for your help," said Flash.

"I don't think I helped at all," said The Arrow.

"Still, you pressed pause on your 'Robin Hood' mission to help me rescue a kidnapped child," said Flash. "That's a hero in my book."

"I'm no hero," said The Arrow. "I'm not gonna be wearing this hood for long."

"Hey, uh, not to tell you how to do your vigilante-ing, but... have you considered a mask?" suggested Flash. "No offense, the grease paint thing. Poor identity concealer."

"You can't even tell who I am," said The Arrow.

"No, but once they take off the hood, I'm sure someone would recognize you," said Flash.

 _Laurel tells The Arrow, "He's got a point. A mask would help."_

The Arrow says, "Then find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the run."

"You should look into compressible micro-fabric," suggested Flash. "It'll be great."

"I'll consider it," said The Arrow.

"Well, see you 'round," said Flash.

Flash runs out of the warehouse and back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Cool," said The Arrow.

 _"Definitely," said Laurel._

The Arrow turns his head and saw a security camera, which explains how Laurel saw the Flash zooming away. The Arrow fires an arrow and destroys

"Canary, make sure no one else has the recording memory of that camera," said The Arrow.

 _"Canary?" asked a confused Laurel._

"If I have to address you by name in front of others, I thought that would fit nicely," said The Arrow.

 _"Canary, huh? I like it," said Laurel._

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells arrives as soon as Cisco called. When Barry explained his plan to get Jesse back, Wells wasn't happy about it.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Wells.

"But, Dr. Wells, there's no other way," said Flash. "This Mistress Freeze is clever. Very clever. She can hide Jesse underneath this lab and we wouldn't even know about it."

"Look, whatever secret you have to tell, you don't have to tell us," said Cisco. "We'll just cover our ears."

"Is this secret bad?" asked Barry. "You seem like you want to keep it badly."

"Barry, this is Jesse we're talking about," said Wells. "When I lost my wife, I lost it. I isolated myself from others, including my own daughter. When she came back home from school with an injured knee, I realized that I still had a piece of Tess. It's Jesse. She's the light of my world. I don't want to lose her. Who's to say this Mistress Freeze won't kill her anyway, whether I tell her or not?"

"I know this is risky, Dr. Wells, but we have no choice," said Barry. "This is our best shot at getting Jesse back. Remember, you got me."

Wells avoids eye contact for a while as he thinks. He looks up at Barry and says, "Fine. I'll make the call."

Wells dials the number and waits for an answer.

 _"Hello, Dr. Wells?"_

"I'm ready to confess," said Wells. "Just give us a time and place."

 _"A warehouse at 18th and Prudence. Tomorrow night," said the meta._

"Will you promise to release my daughter if I tell you?" asked Wells.

 _"A confession is all I need," said the meta. "Don't disappoint."_

The meta hangs up.

"So, what did she say?" asked Barry.

"We'll be meeting at a warehouse at 18th and Prudence tomorrow night," said Wells.

"I'll come with you," said Barry.

"No, seeing you will make her think I'm planning something elaborate to free Jesse without giving a confession," said Wells. "I have to go alone."

"Alone to where?"

Everyone turns their heads and saw Caitlin entering the cortex.

"Wells made the call," said Cisco.

"What?!" exclaimed Caitlin.

"It was Mr. Allen's idea," said Wells.

"But that's risky," said Caitlin.

"Don't worry. Whatever this Mistress Freeze wants with Wells, she's not getting it," said Barry.

* * *

The next evening, at an abandoned warehouse, Harrison Wells shows up in the dark, waiting for something to happen. Cisco was gonna be listening to the whole thing through Wells' earpiece. Caitlin, however, couldn't join Cisco because she said she had to meet up with a "friend".

A spotlight opens and shines on Jesse, who is tied up on a chair. She was bruised, bleeding, and crying.

"Dad, you came," said Jesse happily.

"Yes, I did, Jesse," said Wells with a smile.

"Well, well, well."

The ice-cold voice echoed through the shadows as "Mistress Freeze" comes out of the open. She was wearing her mask, as well as street clothes with different shades of blue.

"Harrison Wells. In the flesh," she started.

"Let my daughter go," demanded Wells.

Mistress Freeze forms a shard of ice in her hand and holds it against Jesse's throat.

"I'll release her after you confess," said Mistress Freeze, putting emphasis on "after".

"What do you want?" asked Wells.

Mistress Freeze slashes Jesse's arm, leaving a bleeding cut, causing Jesse was shout in pain.

"Don't hurt her," begged Wells.

"Confess," demanded Mistress Freeze.

"I don't know what you want," said Wells.

Mistress Freeze walks towards Wells and looks at him closely in the eye.

"No, you don't," said Mistress Freeze. "Fine. Let me shed some light. Years ago, you lived in Star City with your wife, Tess Morgan. You two had a child, who just happens to be sitting right in this very room with us. Sweet, smart, little Jesse 'Quick' Wells. Then Tess died in a car crash five years ago, and you moved to Central City. You started the particle accelerator, and, for some reason, you ignored protests and turned it on. I think we all know how that turned out."

"Your point?" asked Wells.

"You, Harrison Wells, are one of the most brilliant scientists in the country, maybe the world, but also one of the most stubborn," said Mistress Freeze. "Why would you turn on the particle accelerator despite the possibility of a malfunction?"

"And what do you think is the answer to that?" asked Wells.

"You wanted the particle accelerator to go wrong," said Mistress Freeze.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Wells.

"I don't know," said Mistress Freeze. "You tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Wells.

"You're lying," said Mistress Freeze. "But your intentions with the particle accelerator isn't what I want you to confess. It's about who you really are."

"Dad, what is she saying?" asked Jesse, confused and curious.

Mistress Freeze smacks Jesse across the face. "Shut up!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," said Wells.

"Or what? You'll get off that wheelchair and make me?" retorted Mistress Freeze. "Oh, wait, you can't. You're paralyzed and stuck on a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"I'll get off this wheelchair if I have to," said Wells. His face and tone tell that he's being serious.

"Maybe you need further motivation to confess," said Mistress Freeze. "You love your daughter, don't you?"

"I love her with all my heart," said Wells sincerely.

Mistress Freeze puts her hand on Jesse's left shoulder and started freezing it. Jesse cries and screams due to the pain.

"No! Let her go!" yelled Wells.

"Confess, Wells," insisted Mistress Freeze.

Mistress Freeze was about to stick the shard into Jesse's shoulder, but the Flash shows up, unties Jesse, and takes her away before the shard made impact.

"Flash," growled Mistress Freeze.

"Mistress Freeze," greeted Flash formally.

"Mistress Freeze? Really? That's a terrible nickname," said Mistress Freeze.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs...

"Hey, it is not terrible," said Cisco, emphasizing "not".

* * *

Mistress Freeze fires icicles at the Flash, but he uses his speed to dodge them. With correct timing, Freeze was able to hit the Flash in the shoulder with an icicle. The speedster grunts in pain as he pulls the shard out of his shoulder. Mistress Freeze fires an ice beam and knocks him towards a wall, freezing him towards it.

Jesse picks up a lead pipe and runs towards the Flash. She keeps whacking the ice until it cracks, freeing the Flash.

"Thanks, kid," said Flash.

Flash zooms towards Mistress Freeze and knocks her towards a metal column, knocking her out. He immediately takes Harrison and Jesse out of the warehouse. Mistress Freeze wakes up and sees that everyone has left.

"You've made an enemy of me today, Flash," she muttered. "We'll see each other again pretty soon."

* * *

Flash returns to S.T.A.R. Labs. Jesse had a tearful reunion with her father as they hugged like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm so glad you came," said Jesse.

"You're my daughter. If you're ever in trouble, I will always be there for you," said Wells.

Caitlin arrives at the cortex and sees Jesse.

"Jesse, hey," greeted Caitlin.

"Hey, Caitlin," greeted Jesse.

Jesse gave Caitlin a big hug. The latter returned it.

"Hey, c'mon, don't I get a hug?" complained Cisco, feeling left out.

Jesse gestures Cisco to come closer. She pulls him in so it would be a group hug between her, Caitlin, and Cisco.

After the hug, Jesse looks at the Flash. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Flash.

"How do you do that thing with your voice?" asked Jesse.

"I vibrate my vocal cords," answered Flash.

"Interesting," said Jesse.

"Well, take care," said Flash.

Flash leaves the cortex.

"He's amazing," said Jesse. "I wish Wally was here. He's a big fan of the Flash."

"Well, I'm sure he'll get his chance to meet his hero," said Wells.

Ten seconds later, Barry arrived.

"I just saw yellow lightning zoom past me on the way here," he said, pretending to be confused.

"That was the Flash," said Jesse, still happy to meet her hero.

"Guess I'm late again," joked Barry.

Jesse looks at her father. "Dad, is what that woman said true? Did you intend for the particle accelerator to blow up?"

"Jesse, that woman is delusional and psychotic. You can't believe a word she says," said Wells.

"But she knows the nickname you and mom gave me. Jesse Quick," said Jesse. "She has to know you well if she knows something that personal."

Wells seemed hesitant to speak.

"So, you're just gonna keep secrets from me?" questioned Jesse.

"Jesse, you're seriously hurt. I think you should let Caitlin look up on you," said Wells, ignoring his daughter's question.

"Fine. I'll be in the medical bay, but I don't want you there," said Jesse.

Jesse heads to the medical bay. Caitlin looks at Wells, who tells her to go after Jesse.

* * *

Later that night, at the Snow household, Dr. Carla Tannhauser has just returned home from work. Suddenly, she heard screaming and glass shattering in her daughter's room.

"Caitlin! Are you okay up there?" she asked.

Caitlin didn't respond. Carla heads upstairs and knocks on her daughter's bedroom door. When she didn't answer, Carla tried twisting the door knob. The door was open. What Carla found inside shocked her. There was ice all over the ceiling and floor. There was a shard of ice that appears to be thrown at the make-up table mirror. It was shattered. There was also a magazine with Harrison Wells on the cover on the floor, ripped in half.

Caitlin was standing in the middle of her room. There was something different about her. Her skin was pale and half her hair is white.

"Caitlin, what is going on here?" asked Carla. "Is that hair dye?"

"Leave me alone, mother!" shouted Caitlin, speaking with a different voice.

"Is something wrong with your throat?" asked Carla.

Caitlin turns around and looks at her mother, allowing the doctor to see what else is different about her daughter. Her eyes were glowing and her lips were blue.

"Caitlin, if this is some sort of adolescence phase you're going through, maybe we should talk about this," said Carla.

"My entire life is a lie!" shouted Caitlin, looking at the shattered mirror.

"What are you talking about, snowflake?" asked Carla.

"Oh, now you call me 'snowflake'? Haven't heard that since dad died," said Caitlin sarcastically and angrily. "You know, you got some nerve calling me 'snowflake'. Ever since dad died, you've been distant. You think you're the only one who's grieving? I was. I loved dad as much as you did. But after his funeral, you ignored me. When I come home to tell you that I won the science fair, you ignored me. When I was crying when Ronnie died, you ignored me. What kind of mother does that?"

"I don't like this attitude," said Carla.

"For these past nine months, I have been hiding who I really am," continued Caitlin. "I thought it was just a disease or some sort of psychological problem, but no, it's more than that. It's power."

"Caitlin, what is this nonsense you're speaking of?" asked a scared and confused Carla.

"The frost inside me, just waiting for the killer to rise," continued Caitlin. "Well, now it's come."

Carla approaches her daughter and grabs her by the arm.

"We are going to have a talk, Caitlin," she said.

Caitlin smacks her mother's arm off her. "Don't touch me."

"I wish I wouldn't. You're cold," said Carla, looking at her hand. "Are you sick?"

"Just get out, mother," demanded Caitlin, speaking calmly.

Carla, however, refused. "I'm not leaving until we..."

"I said get out!" yelled Caitlin.

In her rage, Caitlin fires icicles at her mother just to warn her. However, one icicle hit Carla in her heart. As she struggled to breathe and stand, she puts her hand on her daughter's cheek in a comforting matter. A few seconds later, Carla falls down and her eyes closed. Caitlin kneels down and puts her fingers on her mother's neck. There was no pulse.

Caitlin stepped away from her mother and looked at her own hands in fear. She had just murdered her own mother in "cold" blood.

"Is this what I'm destined to be? A monster?" she asked herself.

Caitlin looks at the shattered mirror again. More of her hair has turned white.

"If it's a monster I have to be, it's a monster I will be," she muttered. "Mistress Freeze, huh? Real amateur, Cisco." Caitlin looks at the cold smoke coming out of her hands. "As from this day forward, my name... is Killer Frost."

 **Uh oh! Killer Frost is coming. I hope this chapter was good. Leave a review and let me know.**

 **Up next: Arrow V Flash, Part 1**


	21. Arrow V Flash, Part 1

**I have been planning this for some time. "Arrow V Flash" is not just a one-shot or two-part story. It's a multi-chapter storyline. By the way, this takes place on Christmas, so, obviously, the characters are on Christmas vacation.**

 **NOTE: This story is based on Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. (Anything but "please update" or anything sounding similar because it feels pushy)**

 **Thanks to Clash of the Legends, tiny tim, and funnydude for the recent reviews.**

 _December 21 (4 days before Christmas)_

It was a noisy, crime-ridden evening in Silverstone City. Fortunately, the Flash and Supergirl are out there to keep everyone safe. The Arrow, meanwhile, was chasing another corrupt one-percenter. Ever since the three costumed vigilantes have appeared on the scene, the public has been going crazy. Nearly every single person in the city is grateful for their dedication to protect them. As for The Arrow, opinions are divided. Half the city thinks he's a killer, while the other half thinks he's a hero, given the fact that the people he kills/put away are corrupt and poison the city.

SCPD Detectives Joe West and Quentin Lance are asked to attend a meeting with Mayor Altman, along with District Attorney Cecile Horton.

"So, what is this meeting about, Mr. Mayor?" asked Joe.

"I want to discuss about The Arrow," said Altman.

"Look, the department is doing their best, but this guy, he's both skilled and intuitive," said Quentin.

"I'm not talking about incarcerating him," said Altman. "I want to talk about recruiting him."

"What?" asked everyone on the table, surprised.

"Adam Hunt. Martin Somers. Leo Muller. Justin Claybourne. Anthony Venza," enumerated Altman. "He's killed or put away some of the worst of this city and public approval has been rising each day. I may not appreciate his methods, but the results are hard to argue with."

"I'm not sure the vigilante would be interested in working for the law," said Cecile.

"I know that, but I have a proposal for him," said Altman. "I just need you to..."

Unexpectedly, an arrow smashes through the window and hits Altman in the chest, shocking Joe, Quentin, and Cecile.

"We need a medic!" shouted Cecile.

While Joe leaves to find help, Quentin looks outside the window and saw who shot the mayor. It appears to be The Arrow.

"Son of a bitch," cursed Quentin.

The Arrow leaves the rooftop and disappears into the night. Quentin turns around and saw Cecile putting her fingers on the mayor's neck. The look on her face tells him the worst has happened.

"He's gone," said Cecile.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the edge of Silverstone City, Flash arrives at an abandoned warehouse. He barges in, but the place seemed empty.

"Guys, there's no one here," said Flash through his comm-link.

 _"But that's where we tracked the cellphone signal," said Cisco._

"Read any heat signatures?" asked Flash.

 _"That's strange. The only heat signature I can pick up is you," said Cisco. "Maybe our friends have some technology that blocks their heat signatures."_

 _"Not possible. Such technology is decades ahead of our time," said Wells._

The Flash runs around the warehouse until he found something on a work table. It was a Christmas gift box. He opens it and finds a phone. He turns it on and sees messages sent/received by the phone's owner to/from a name that is familiar to everyone in the city.

"Don't you know it's impolite to look at other people's phones."

Flash turns around and saw a familiar face. It was the ice-powered metahuman who kidnapped Jesse Wells. This time, she was wearing something different. She was wearing a long dark blue coat, a corset-like top with a spiked snowflake symbol, a short blue skirt, and thigh-high boots.

"Mistress Freeze," greeted Flash. "Like the new outfit."

"For the record, the name is Killer Frost," said the meta.

 _"O... kay. I supposed that sounds scarier and cooler, no pun intended," said Cisco._

Flash says, "You killed an innocent girl's mother a few weeks ago."

"That wasn't my intention," said Killer Frost. "I wanted to kill Caitlin Snow, but her mother got in the way."

"Why do you want to kill Caitlin Snow?" asked Flash.

"Just wanted to send Harrison Wells a message," said Killer Frost. "Jesse isn't the only person Wells cares about. Maybe I'll go after Cisco Ramon next."

 _"Gulp," said Cisco in a high-pitched voice, feeling scared just listening._

"I let you go last time, but it won't happen again," said Flash.

"Well, Come at me," dared Killer Frost.

Flash started running towards Killer Frost. By the time he reached her, Killer Frost takes her hand out from behind her back. The Flash stopped inches from Killer Frost. He looks down and saw her piercing him in the abdomen with an icicle.

 _"Barry, what's going on? Your vitals are dropping," said Cisco._

Killer Frost removes the icicle from the Flash and then stabs him in the back of his right knee, causing him to shout in pain and collapse.

"Always running towards danger without thinking first. And they call you a 'hero'," mocked Killer Frost.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You call yourself a killer, don't you?" asked Flash, grunting because of the pain.

"As fun as that would be, you're not ready to die yet," said Killer Frost. "I hope you like my gift."

Killer Frost walks away and leaves the Flash lying on the ground in pain.

 _"Barry, what's happening?" asked Wells._

"I need a minute," said Flash, still grunting and whining in pain.

* * *

 _December 22 (3 days before Christmas)_

Laurel arrives at Queen Consolidated's old factory. She enters Oliver's secret bunker and found him exercising on the salmon ladder. It really impressed her how strong and athletic he's become after just one year on an island. Her amazement changed into shock when she saw the scars and burns on his back.

Oliver descends from the ladder and saw Laurel. He quickly grabs his shirt and puts it on before she could see any more of his scars.

"Oliver, I..." Laurel paused, not knowing what to say, still shocked and horrified.

"Not today, Laurel," said Oliver.

While Oliver checks on the names in his father's notebook, Laurel heads to the computer and turns on the news channel. They were reporting about The Arrow murdering the mayor. Laurel crosses her arms and looks at Oliver, giving him the look a parent gives to a child who did something bad.

"I know what you're thinking," said Oliver. "I didn't do it."

"My dad said that the archer stationed across City Hall was wearing a green hood," said Laurel.

"Laurel, after everything's that happened, do you honestly think I would kill the leader of this city?" asked Oliver.

"If his name is on your list," shot Laurel.

"Mayor Altman was one of the few good people in this city," said Oliver.

"So, if it wasn't you, then there's only one other person," said Laurel. "The copycat archer."

"Make sense," replied Oliver. "But why would he pose as me? To frame me? If so, for what purpose?"

"Well, it's hard to do your job if there's a 24/7 manhunt for The Arrow," said Laurel.

"As far as we know, the copycat works for the man who compiled The List, and we just learned that it's not my father," said Oliver.

"He wants you out of the way," concluded Laurel.

"If he thinks that I'm just gonna sit by and let the people on The List continue to poison this city, he's wrong," said Oliver.

"I know you're not one for taking orders, but you may want to lay low for the meantime," suggested Laurel.

"I can't do that," said Oliver.

"Silverstone City has the Flash and Supergirl," reminded Laurel. "They can take care of this city."

"They only go after criminals and metahumans, but that's not gonna save this city," said Oliver. "The people on The List, they're the real problem."

"Speaking of problems, is Thea still rejecting the idea of the Queen Mansion's first Christmas party in five years?" asked Laurel.

"She's stubborn and angry, but I can't blame her." said Oliver. "The party goes on, whether she likes it or not. I'm doing this for my family, not for me. Just because I spend my nights trying to save this city, doesn't mean I don't make room for family."

"You've really changed," said Laurel with a smile.

"I thought I already made that clear," said Oliver.

"Yeah, but you're a completely different person," said Laurel. "The drinking. The girls. The partying. All gone."

"Not everything," said Oliver. "For years, I took you and my family for granted. But deep down, I do care. I was just too much of a party boy to see that. If the island did me any favors, it helped me see the person underneath the playboy persona."

Laurel smiled again. After she learned who Oliver really was, she thought that the person she dated was gone, but she was wrong. There was still traces of the Oliver she knew and loved. He may not show it all the time, but she always sees it.

"What?" asked Oliver.

Laurel catches herself staring. "Oh, um... should we continue my training?"

"Sure," said Oliver.

He picks up an escrima stick and throws it at Laurel. She catches it before it hit her face.

"Nice reaction time," said Oliver.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was testing his leg on Cisco's treadmill. Cisco and Harrison Wells watched. It wasn't long until Caitlin arrived.

"Hey," greeted Caitlin. "How is he?"

"He's getting better," answered Cisco. "Where were you last night? He needed a doctor?"

"Tannhauser Industries," answered Caitlin.

"Oh, sorry," said Cisco sympathetically.

Barry leaves the treadmill and approaches his teammates.

"So, how're you feeling?" asked Caitlin.

"Well, thanks to my super healing, I think I'm 100%," said Barry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last night," apologized Caitlin.

"You were in pain. I can understand that," said Barry.

"So, Cisco told me that the meta calls herself Killer Frost. Sounds better than Mistress Freeze," said Caitlin.

"I promise you. I will stop her and get justice for your mother," said Barry.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Caitlin.

"You're my friend, Caitlin. Of course, I'll do it for you," said Barry.

Caitlin smiles at Barry.

"Man, it's like the only person who can make you smile is Barry," said Cisco.

Barry and Caitlin glare at Cisco. The latter raises his hands and turns away.

"So, did you guys analyze the phone?" asked Barry.

"We did," said Wells. "We analyzed the prints and we got a match. Leonard Snart."

Barry's eyes widened in shock. "Leonard Snart? How?"

"The only logical explanation is... he's Captain Cold," said Wells.

Barry realizes something else. "Which means Heat Wave and Golden Glider are...?"

"Mick Rory and Lisa Snart," said Cisco. "Man, first Barry Allen becomes a superhero, and now the guys who bully him every day become criminals with fancy guns."

"We gotta tell the police," said Barry.

"But we have no proof," said Wells. "The best way we can put them behind bars is capturing them and unmasking them."

"So, why was Snart talking to Maxwell Lord?" asked Barry.

"The phone's number is blocked, so Mr. Lord doesn't know who he's talking to," said Wells. "We read the messages. All we know is that Snart is threatening Lord to hand over Project Kr."

"What's Project Kr?" asked Barry.

"Kr is the atomic symbol for Krypton," said Wells. "Best guess is that it involves Kryptonians."

"Something doesn't add up," said Caitlin. "Why would Killer Frost leave the phone on? It's like she wants you to know about this."

"Well, we need to find out how Maxwell Lord is connected to Snart and Killer Frost," said Barry.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Allen?" asked Wells.

"Maxwell Lord is having a Christmas charity party tomorrow," said Barry.

"And how are you gonna get an invitation for a party like that? You're not an upstanding businessman or a counselor. You're just a teenager," said Cisco.

"I have an invitation," said Wells. He looks at Barry and says, "You want to infiltrate his party and gather intel."

"Yes, I do," said Barry.

"Okay, but again, you're just a teenager," reminded Cisco.

"No one knows who Barry Allen is. That gives me an advantage," said Barry. "Maybe it's time I become someone else."

Barry receives a message on his phone. It was from Iris.

"Oh, man. I forgot," said Barry, scolding himself. "I was supposed to meet Iris for her interview."

"Then go," said Cisco.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Silverstone City, Iris West was sitting around while talking to someone on her phone.

"Don't worry, dad, it'll be okay," she said to her father on the phone. "Okay, love you, too. Bye."

After the phone call, Iris sees a pickup truck heading her way. Coming out of the truck is a non-Caucasian teenage boy with a camera around his neck.

"Hi," he greeted. "Jimmy Olsen."

"Iris West," said Iris, introducing herself as she shaked hands with James.

"So, you're the SCPN intern I've been partnered with?" asked James.

"And you must be the CatCo photographer I've been paired with," replied Iris.

"So, uh, what do you think of the assignment?" asked James.

"Pretty big for a couple of teenage interns," said Iris. "But Mason Bridge thinks this experience will really help me. You?"

"When you're the first photographer to take a picture of Superman, you can get pretty much get the biggest assignment on Earth," said James.

Iris and James approached a woman who was on the phone. She was a young woman with long, raven black hair.

"Excuse me? Ms. Luthor?" called Iris.

The woman turns her head and saw Iris and James. She tells the one she's calling on the phone, "I have to talk to you later. I have an interview to get to."

Lena hangs up and looks at the two teenagers.

"You're Lena Luthor, right?" asked Iris.

"Indeed, I am," said Lena.

"Fresh out of senior year and already going into the big business," commented James.

"Speak for yourself. You're working in CatCo," replied Lena. "It's gotta feel like an honor."

"Oh, it is," said James.

Lena walks inside her business building, called L-Corp. Iris and James followed. James started taking pictures while Iris turns on her recorder and started interviewing Lena.

"So, Ms. Luthor, what is the goal of your company?" asked Iris.

"To usher in a new era of technological advancement," answered Lena.

"So, you're basically doing the same thing as your older brother, Lex Luthor?" asked Iris.

"While LexCorp and L-Corp do engage in the same field, Lex is more of producing killing machines for the military," said Lena. "My company strictly focuses on making technology to change the future."

Before the interview can go on, screaming can be heard upstairs. A man on fire falls down the stairs, surprising the three teenagers.

"What is happening?" asked James.

Three armed individuals came down the stairs. They were Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider. They fired left and right, trying to make sure everyone was out of their way on their way out. Heat Wave was carrying a small metal crate on one arm and his Heat Gun in the other.

"Well, lookie what we have here. It's the boss-lady," said Heat Wave, aiming his Heat Gun at Lena.

"Hostages could help make our escape easier," said Golden Glider.

"Very well," agreed Captain Cold.

Golden Glider grabs Lena and heads for the exit.

"Hey, let her go!" yelled Iris.

Captain Cold aims his gun at Iris and fires. Before the cold beam could freeze Iris, a yellow streak came out of nowhere and saves her. It was the Flash.

"You have to knack for getting into trouble," said Flash, smiling.

"You have a knack for saving my life," smiled Iris.

"Nice to see you again, Flash," greeted Captain Cold.

"Let Lena Luthor go," demanded Flash.

"Then come over here and take her," dared Golden Glider, pointing her gun at Lena.

Flash zooms over, knocks down Golden Glider, and frees Lena Luthor from her grasp. Captain Cold and Heat Wave fired their guns. The Flash runs around to avoid getting hit. Captain Cold decided to change tactics and targets an employee. He fires his gun. The Flash runs towards the employee and pushes him out of the way of the cold beam, taking the hit. His suit is frozen partly as he lies on the ground.

"You may want to reconsider, Flash," said Captain Cold. "There's a leak upstairs and if that leak isn't taken care of in thirty seconds, this place goes boom."

Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider leave with the piece of tech they stole, while the Flash heads upstairs to repair the leak.

Lena gives the guards an order. "Stop them!" She looks at Iris and says, "I don't want this going on record."

"No problem," promised Iris.

"What exactly was in that crate?" asked James.

"I'm afraid that's classified," said Lena. "You need to leave. We'll continue this interview another time."

Iris and James leave L-Corp.

"Place isn't open for business yet and already, they've been robbed," commented Iris.

"That's Silverstone City for you," said James.

"Hopefully, the Flash can stop those rogues," said Iris.

"That may be difficult. They're long gone," said James, checking the area. There was no sign of the three criminals.

"Where is Barry, by the way?" Iris wondered, looking for him. "Typical. Late as always."

* * *

After locking up the latest escaped prisoner of Fort Rozz, Supergirl meets up with Hank and Alex in the main room. They appeared stressed and the other agents were working faster than usual.

"What's going on?" asked Supergirl.

"We've been hacked," said Alex.

"Can't you trace the hack back to its source?" asked Supergirl.

"We're trying, but this proving to be difficult," said Hank.

Supergirl turns her head and found a familiar face.

"Winn?"

Winn turns around and saw Supergirl.

"Hey, Kara," greeted Winn.

Supergirl looks at Hank.

"You think I wouldn't know about him hacking into our system?" said Hank. "Don't worry. I'm not locking him up for that. The fact that he could hack into our system meant he could be useful."

"For the record, I only did part of it. I asked... someone else... to hack in," said Winn.

"But you learned how she did it, therefore, you can hack as well as she can," said Alex.

After a few more minutes, Winn managed to trace the source of the hack. What he found appeared on the screen of every monitor.

"Lord Technologies?" Supergirl was confused.

"How could Maxwell Lord know about us?" asked Hank.

"Son of a bitch," cursed Alex. "We're gonna pay him a visit."

Alex was about to walk away and gear up, until Hank grabbed her arm.

"Maxwell Lord is too big, Alex. We attack him, he reveals us," said Hank. "It could be the end of our operations."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Alex.

"I have an idea," said Supergirl. "It's a terrible idea, but it's the best one I have."

 **I'm stopping here for now. I hope this was a good start. Remember, "Arrow V Flash" is a multi-chapter story. Be patient for the next chapter.**


	22. Arrow V Flash, Part 2

**Here's Part 2 of Arrow V Flash. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. (Anything but "please update" or anything similar)**

 **Thanks to Jerry for the recent review.**

Back at the West household, Iris begins serving eggnog to Barry and Joe.

"Here you go, dad. Grandma Esther's recipe. Light on the bourbon," said Iris, giving Joe his cup.

Joe takes a sip. "Man, I always loved her definition of light."

"And my very own special eggnog for Barry," said Iris, giving Barry his cup.

Barry takes a sip and smiles. "I love this so much."

Joe gets a message on his phone. It was from the SCPD.

"Sorry, kids. Duty calls," said Joe.

"Is this about The Arrow?" asked Iris.

"No, it's about Captain Cold and his two flunkies," said Joe. "Be sure to leave some of that eggnog."

After Joe leaves, Barry watches the news about The Arrow murdering Mayor Altman. He still couldn't believe what he is hearing. He looked up to the Arrow, called him a hero, and even gave him some advice about identity concealment. If he did murder the mayor, he might have to be the one to bring him.

"Still think he's a hero?" questioned Iris.

"I just can't believe he would do this," said Barry. "Doesn't The Arrow only go after corrupt rich folk?"

"Well, either Mayor Altman was a scumbag all along or The Arrow just lost his mind," said Iris. "C'mon. Help me with the tree."

Barry joins Iris in putting the final decorations on the Christmas tree.

"Hey, I heard the Flash saved you earlier," said Barry.

"At least he showed up," replied Iris sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Barry. "I wish I can say I promise I'll never be late again, but..."

"You'd just end up breaking it again," interrupted Iris.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Barry.

"Seems to me like a have a superhero stalker," said Iris. "It's like whenever I'm in trouble, the Flash would always be there."

"Well, stalker or not, it's nice that he's looking out for you," said Barry. "I feel grateful for him. Joe should be, too."

"I just wish I can have one minute with him. I have so many questions," said Iris.

"Like who he is under the mask?" replied Barry.

"I think he would rather keep that a secret," said Iris. "I have other questions besides his secret identity."

"Well, unless you can shine his symbol in the sky, getting one minute with him seems impossible," joked Barry.

"So, what about you? How are things with this 'mystery girlfriend' of yours?" asked Iris.

"We haven't seen each other in a while," said Barry.

"But Christmas is coming. Surely, you two have to get together," said Iris.

"Why? So you can embarrass me in front of her?" guessed Barry.

"I just want to get to know her. I don't mean to sound like an overprotective sister, but I just really want to know who stole my adoptive brother's heart," said Iris.

"Why? Jealous?" teased Barry.

Iris chuckles in response.

After they were finished decorating the tree, Iris grabs two gift boxes and drags Barry to the couch.

"But it's not Christmas yet," said Barry.

"I know, but I couldn't wait any longer," said Iris.

Iris excitedly opens the gift Barry got for her. It was a little box. She opens it and found two bronze rings on a gold chain. She recognized them.

"My mother's wedding band?" asked Iris, surprised.

"A replica, yeah," said Barry. "You were devastated when you lost the real one."

"Our fifth grade field trip to the zoo," remembered Iris.

Barry offered to put it on for her. Iris gives the wedding band to Barry and lets him put it around her neck like a necklace. Iris looks at it and smiles at Barry. She then gives him a hug, telling him how much she loves his gift.

"Man, my gift sucks so much in comparison," said Iris.

Barry opens his gift from Iris. It was a stuffed bear holding a heart-shaped card that says "I love you".

"I thought maybe you could give it to your mysterious girlfriend," said Iris.

"So, your gift to me is an idea for a gift for my girlfriend?" asked Barry.

"It's lame, I know," said Iris, feeling embarrassed.

"No, no, it's cute, really," said Barry honestly. "I think she'll like it. It's a bit too Valentine's Day, though."

Iris' phone beeped. She received a message from Eddie.

"I gotta go," said Iris. "Eddie wants to meet up at Jitters."

"Maybe he's done keeping his distance," said Barry.

"I hope so," said Iris.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a warehouse somewhere in Silverstone City, Captain Cold and Golden Glider sat down while Heat Wave was trying to open the metal crate. His Heat Gun won't melt it and a hammer could barely make a dent in it. He tried using a crowbar, but it still won't open.

"A little help would be nice," said Heat Wave.

Captain Cold immediately fires his Cold Gun at the crate, causing it to shatter to pieces, revealing the technology inside.

"What is it?" asked Heat Wave.

"Leverage."

The three rogues turned their heads at the direction where they heard the mysterious voice. They see a white-haired woman dressed in blue.

"Hi, boys and girl," she greeted.

"Who are you?" asked Heat Wave, pointing his Heat Gun at her.

"You don't want to do that, big boy," said the girl. "I love the heat as much as I love the cold."

"You're the one who hired us," guessed Captain Cold.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Killer Frost," said the girl.

"Something wrong with your voice?" asked Golden Glider, confused and astonished.

"It's a part of my transformation," said Killer Frost.

"You're a metahuman," guessed Captain Cold.

Killer Frost raises her hand and creates a snowflake, confirming his guess.

"Where's the money?" asked Heat Wave.

Killer Frost takes her other hand out from behind her back and reveals a briefcase. She puts it down on a table and opens it. The three rogues see what's inside.

"This is only half of what you promised," said Captain Cold.

"You'll get the other half when the job is done," said Killer Frost.

"The Maxwell Lord job," guessed Golden Glider. "The security in the place has been tightened since the attempted bombing."

"Which is why we're gonna offer this piece of tech to Lord in exchange for Project Kr," said Killer Frost.

"What makes you think he'll accept it?" asked Captain Cold. "Lord has all the resources and technology he needs."

"That's why I have a second backup plan," said Killer Frost.

* * *

At a secret fight club, the crowd were watching a fist fight between Lester Buchinsky and Ben Turner. Unbeknownst to the crowd, Oliver Queen was present. He hides himself by wearing a hood over his head. The fight ends with Turner beating Lester after only thirty seconds. Those who bet on Turner collect their money.

Oliver heads to the bar and orders a club soda.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said to someone.

Oliver's friend turns out to be Anatoly Knyazev.

"Glad I could make it," said Anatoly. "Heard news. You too good of man to kill mayor."

"It's a copycat archer," explained Oliver. "I need you to find him."

"You know you can always count on Bratva to help," said Anatoly. "But I wonder. Why not ask Flash or Supergirl for help? They seem nice."

"The Arrow is the most wanted man in Silverstone City, which means they'll be after me, too," said Oliver.

"'The Arrow'? I like it," commented Anatoly. "Sounds better than _Kapiushon_."

"My friend thinks a new name will help me with my status as a hero," said Oliver.

"Friend?" questioned Anatoly. "I thought you want to keep 'hood' secret?"

"Well, apparently, I can't do this alone," said Oliver. "So, now I have a partner."

"Good," said Anatoly. "Can't save city yourself."

" _Mogu ya doveryat' tebe?_ " asked Oliver.

" _Ty moy brat. Konechno vy mozhete,_ " replied Anatoly.

" _Dobroy nochi,_ " said Oliver.

" _Ty tozhe,_ " said Anatoly.

Oliver finishes his drink and leaves a dollar on the counter before exiting the place.

* * *

Barry arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs to send a gift to the crew.

"What's in the bag?" asked Caitlin.

"This is compliments of Iris," said Barry, taking out a big thermos. "Her very own special eggnog."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Cisco, eager to try.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I can't. I have to go the mall and buy a gift for my daughter," said Wells.

After Wells left, Barry sits down and checks on news articles about The Arrow on the computer.

"Are you sure you still want to go through this crazy plan of yours?" asked Caitlin.

"Yes, I do," said Barry. "If I just run into Lord Technologies, cameras will get a shot of yellow lightning and know it's the Flash. I don't want to end up like The Arrow."

"Speaking of The Arrow, aren't you gonna go after him?" asked Caitlin.

"I was thinking about it," said Barry

"Barry, that man killed the mayor," reminded Caitlin.

"I know what he did," said Barry. "I just... it won't be easy. I looked up to him. He is part of the reason why I run around the streets saving people."

"Well, you're gonna have to turn off the fanboy and turn on the hero. He needs to be brought to justice," said Caitlin.

"If you are gonna fight him, take him to a place with security cameras. I'd love to watch," said Cisco.

Barry chuckles while Caitlin rolls her eyes. While Caitlin and Cisco go about their business, Barry continues reading the article about The Arrow murdering the mayor. Once again, he contemplates on whether or not he should go after him.

* * *

Later that night, The Arrow was back out on the streets. He was currently stationed on top of Merlyn Global.

 _"I thought I told you to lay low," said Laurel._

"My contact got a lead on the copycat," said The Arrow.

 _"And you think Malcolm Merlyn has any ideas?" asked Laurel. "Look, the man may not be the world's greatest father, but he's an upstanding businessman. He wouldn't be involved in organized crime."_

"I don't want to do this, Laurel, but if Merlyn is involved, I have to know," said The Arrow.

 _"Fine. But you're on your own," said Laurel. "I got other things to take care of."_

"You mean spy on my mother?" guessed The Arrow.

 _"Walter disappeared after finding your mother's copy of The List. I don't think that's a coincidence," said Laurel. "Just be gentle with Malcolm. You already have a target on your head for what happened to the mayor."_

Laurel turns off the comm-link and leaves the bunker.

The Arrow looks through his binoculars and sees Malcolm Merlyn getting into his limo. He fires a zipline and zips towards the next building. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop, following the limo. He keeps on jumping to the lower rooftop, intending to get closer to the ground. He gets ahead of the limo and stands on top of a two-story building, waiting for the limo.

He takes out an explosive arrow and draws back his bow. He aims at the limo and fires. The arrow hits the hood and destroys the engine, stopping the limo. He then fires another zipline and zips himself to the ground. Malcolm and his driver exited the vehicle.

"Malcolm Merlyn! We need to talk!" shouted The Arrow.

The Arrow puts an arrow in the driver's leg and approaches the businessman.

"You got some nerve coming out in the open, considering what you did last night," said Malcolm.

The Arrow grabs Malcolm by the suit and holds him against the limo.

"The archer who kidnapped those people last night. I know you're involved," growled The Arrow. "Where is he?"

"What? You think I asked him to frame you or something?" questioned Malcolm.

The Arrow punches Malcolm in the face. "I'm the one asking the questions here! Where is he?"

"What makes you think I know anything?" Malcolm continues to resist.

The Arrow punches Malcolm in the face three times. "Talk now or else!"

"Or else, what? You kill me, you'll just make matters worse for yourself," replied Malcolm.

The Arrow takes out an arrow and was about to jab it into Malcolm's shoulder, until a streak of yellow lightning takes him away from Malcolm. The business was stunned. One second, The Arrow was in front of him and the next, he's gone.

"What the heck was that?" he wondered.

...

At a junkyard, The Arrow gets thrown towards a pile of scrap. He lays eyes upon his attacker. It was the Flash.

"I see you took my advice about the mask," started Flash.

The Arrow grunts in pain as he tries to get back on his feet.

"You know, I looked up to you," said Flash. "You were part of the reason why I wear this suit. You were part of the reason why I risk my life for this city. I thought you were a hero. Then I turned on the TV and saw a report about a man in a green hood shooting the mayor in the chest."

"You don't know what you're talking about, kid," said The Arrow.

"Are you saying you didn't do it?" asked Flash. "The arrow that killed the mayor was green and matches those you use."

"You don't want to get in my way, Flash," warned The Arrow.

"You mean get in the way of you killing Malcolm Merlyn?" questioned Flash.

"I was getting information," said The Arrow.

"By torturing him?" questioned Flash, gesturing to the arrow in his hand. "I was wrong. You're no hero. You're a criminal."

"What are you gonna do? Bring me in?" asked The Arrow.

"If I have to," said Flash.

"You don't understand the consequences if you do," said The Arrow. "This city needs to be saved and only I know how to do it."

"Oh, so what me and Supergirl are doing is not saving this city? Is that what you're saying?" accused Flash.

"You're right about one thing. I'm no hero," said The Arrow. "I just do what I have to do to save this city."

"Right, and that includes murdering every corrupt one percenter?" questioned Flash. "Tell me. Was Mayor Altman corrupt?"

"No," answered The Arrow.

"Then why shouldn't I bring you in right now?" asked Flash.

"Because you're a hero. You're supposed to be able to tell the difference between the innocent and the guilty," said The Arrow. "You know that I fight to save this city. What reason would I have to murder the mayor?"

The Flash stops and thinks. He realizes that The Arrow is right. If Mayor Altman wasn't corrupt, why would The Arrow murder him? If someone else is behind this, he has to be willing to give the vigilante benefit of the doubt.

Flash walks towards The Arrow and returns his arrow. He says, "Don't give me a reason to go after you again."

The Flash runs and leaves the junkyard. The Arrow just stands and thinks about his situation. The police looking for him 24/7 was enough of a bother, but now, the Flash is keeping an eye on him. Clearing his name just got a whole lot harder.

* * *

 _December 23 (2 days before Christmas)_

It was a big day for Cat Grant. She was about to be featured on the CBS's The Talk. Almost everyone in Silverstone City was watching. But no one is more happier than the Flash and Supergirl themselves.

Julie Chen begins to introduce their special guest. "She's the founder and CEO of a media empire who was recently named #1 on the Silverstone City Tribute's Annual Power List. Please welcome... Cat Grant."

The girls on the table, as well as the audience in the studio and at homes, started to applaud.

Sharon Osbourne faces Cat and says, "Wow. You look so much younger than I thought you would."

"So do you," joked Cat with a smile.

"So, Cat, how does it feel like to be the most powerful woman in Silverstone City?" asked Sara Gilbert.

Cat gives her response. "Well, Sara, first of all, that's a total misnomer. Nobody is calling me the most powerful woman in Silverstone City. I believe they're calling me that most powerful 'person'. Having a platform like mine is only worthwhile if I can use it to bring attention to the people who are really making a difference."

"Well, Cat, that brings us to our next question," said Aisha Tyler.

"Supergirl and the Flash," guessed Cat.

"You've been associated with Supergirl since she first emerged on the Silverstone City scene. You have also expressed your opinions on the Flash almost every single day," said Aisha. "You've been a critic, a cheerleader, and, some would say, a friend."

"Well, I would like to think so," said Cat.

"What are they like?" asked Sara.

"They're everything you think they are," answered Cat. "Supergirl is strong, brave, and the most remarkable thing about her is that she is one of the kindest people I know. The Flash seems to be no different. He's courageous, selfless, daring, and wears a smile that definitely makes every girl out there swoon."

"And what of the rumors about them being romantically involved with each other?" asked Aisha.

"Well, if I have to be honest with you, when I asked Supergirl that same question, she blushed," answered Cat.

Everyone went "ooh".

"It wouldn't surprise me if the rumors were true," said Cat. "If you ask me, I think they make quite a pair."

"Would you say that they're making a difference?" asked Aisha.

"Definitely," answered Cat. "This city has been a playground for the underworld, but whenever you look up to the sky and see a girl in a red cape or a streak of lightning running around the streets, you know that you're safe. They're an idea. They're inspiring us to be our best selves. Now, we can learn a lot from them. You can learn a lot from them. I have learned a lot from them. And I'm still learning."

* * *

In their respective homes, Barry and Kara were both watching The Talk and heard every word Cat Grant said. Listening to the girls talk about the rumors of Flash and Supergirl being in love with each other made them blush. Thinking about the other made them blush even redder. Luckily, Barry was watching alone, as was Kara.

"If I only knew who you really are," they both said.

 **Tension between Arrow and Flash are rising. If you've watched the movie I've based this story on, you know there's gonna be a fight, but not yet. I hope this was okay. Let me know.**


	23. Arrow V Flash, Part 3

**Here's Part 3. Oh, by the way, for everyone who keeps asking, "When will Barry, Kara, and Oliver find out about each other?" you really have to wait. I can promise you, though, that it will happen soon in this story.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. (Anything but "update please" or something sounding similar)**

 **Special thanks to Lauriver4ever, Raven of Darkness, and Guest for the recent reviews.**

Maxwell Lord's Christmas charity party has come. The party takes place at a building owned by Lord Technologies. Those invited arrived and wearing their best suits/dresses. What caught everyone's attention was the arrival of the Queen family and the Merlyn family. Laurel Lance attended the party as Tommy's plus one. While all cameras and microphones were pointed at the richest families in Silverstone City, a certain teenager enters through the front door. It was Barry Allen. He styled his hair differently and wore a suit with red features.

He pushes the comm-link button hidden in his tie and says, "Guys, I'm in."

 _"Good. Good," said Wells. "Downstairs is where you need to be."_

Suddenly, somebody calls out to Barry.

"Hey, you!"

Barry turns around and sees Maxwell Lord.

"I don't recognize you," said Maxwell. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Sebastian Smythe," said Barry.

"Really?" questioned Max, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here on behalf of Harrison Wells," said Barry. "He couldn't be here tonight."

Barry takes out a letter and gives it to Maxwell. He reads it and sees Harrison's signature.

"Yep, that's Harry's signature, alright," said Maxwell. "Well, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Enjoy the party."

Maxwell turns and leaves the young man alone.

"He's a really nice guy in person," said Barry.

 _"He can be pretty chipper most times," said Wells._

Soon enough, it was time for Maxwell Lord to speak to the crowd. His secretary, Paulina, took the pleasure of introducing him.

"Philanthropist. Industrialist. True friend to the Silverstone faithful. Maxwell Lord."

Maxwell Lord walks up to the stage and takes the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone," greeted Maxwell. "It has been a pretty eventful year. Superheroes. Supervillains. Sometimes, I swear we're living in a comic book."

The crowd laughs, amused.

Maxwell continues. "This party was originally intended to raise awareness of the poor and needy in the Glades, but now it's more than that. After the unfortunate fate of our beloved Mayor Altman, I'm dedicating this party in his honor. He wants to make this city peaceful for all, and that's what I intend to do, starting today..."

While Maxwell continues, Barry takes this opportunity to execute his plan.

"Okay, where do I go?" He asked through his comm-link.

 _"Downstairs," answered Wells. "After you make it down, you'll find a server room at the end of the hall."_

Barry sneaks around the crowd. He accidentally bumps into someone. He apologizes and proceeds, but didn't even look at the person he ran into. If he had looked, he would recognize the man as Oliver Queen. Oliver looked over his shoulder and noticed something familiar about the man walking past the crowd. Barry just kept on walking until he noticed someone in the crowd. He saw a brunette in a black dress who reminds him of someone he knows.

 _"Barry, what are you waiting for? Staring at some hot girl or something?" asked Cisco._

"You could... say that," replied Barry.

 _"You can meet her later," said Cisco. "Get going."_

Barry heads downstairs and finds the server room. He attaches a little device to a cord, attempting to download Lord Technologies' private database.

"Device is in place," reported Barry.

Suddenly, he heard someone open the door. It was Paulina.

"May I help you, sir?" asked Paulina.

"Oh, uh, I thought the bathroom was here," said Barry. "I... uh... I get lost a lot."

"Men's room is upstairs," explained Paulina.

 _Wells tells Barry, "You may want to stay upstairs. We'll keep track of the download."_

* * *

Barry returns upstairs as Maxwell Lord finishes his speech. He was about to grab a drink until someone approached him.

"Look who's a sight for sore eyes."

It was Oliver Queen.

"Mr. Queen, pleasure to meet you," said Barry, pretending not to know him.

"What are you doing here, Barry?" asked Oliver softly, trying to make sure no one is listening. "And why are you acting like you don't know me?"

"I believe you must be mistaking me for someone else," said Barry.

"Who are you then?" asked Oliver, pretending to "play along".

"Sebastian Smythe," answered Barry. "I'm from out of town. I'm attending this party for Dr. Harrison Wells, who, sadly, couldn't be here tonight."

"And what is your relationship with Harrison Wells?" asked Oliver.

"He's a mentor," answered Barry.

"That's funny, because Harrison Wells is also the man who's been taking care of Barry Allen since he was in a coma," said Oliver.

"Well, he is a generous man," said Barry.

"Barry, stop playing games. I know it's you," said Oliver with exasperation in his tone.

"You might want to watch your tone, Mr. Queen," warned Barry, trying to sound like someone different. "I'm not someone you want to trifle with."

"Fine. You wanna play this game? I'll play it with you then," said Oliver, playing along for real this time. "What do you think of Silverstone City so far, Mr. Smythe?"

"Interesting town, really," replied Barry. "Before I came here, I did some research. Silverstone City is one of the most crime-ridden cities in the country. I guess you're all lucky you have the Flash and Supergirl to keep an eye on things. According to everything Cat Grant said about them, they're true symbols of hope."

"And what of The Arrow? From what I hear, he takes care of Silverstone's corrupt wealthy," asked Oliver, referring to his alter ego.

"You mean the man who murdered your mayor? He can rot in a cell for all I care," replied Barry. "He's no hero. He's a criminal. A brute. Unlike Flash and Supergirl, he inspires fear, not hope. This city would be better off without him."

"Some of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Smythe," said Oliver.

"Well, we all have different opinions," said Barry. "It's just hard for me to believe anyone would be worshiping some guy dressed as Robin Hood."

Barry and Oliver glared at each other, until someone broke the silence.

"Lookey here. Barry Allen and Oliver Queen in the same room. Fancy that."

Barry and Oliver turned their heads to see a blonde woman wearing a sparkling blue dress.

"Layla Williams," she said, introducing herself.

Layla shakes hands with Oliver. Oliver's grip was a little tight and Layla noticed.

"Wow. Nice grip, Mr. Queen," said Layla. "If I were you Mr. Allen, I wouldn't pick a fight with him."

"You've misunderstood, ma'am," said Barry, trying to act mature. "The name is Sebastian Smythe."

Oliver asks Layla, "And how do you know us?"

"You don't recognize me, Oliver? Of course, you don't. We never met face-to-face," said Layla.

Oliver was getting suspicious. First, he sees Barry Allen acting like he's different person. Next, he meets a woman who seems to know him and Barry, but he's never seen her before or even heard of her before.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink," said Oliver. "See you later, Mr. Smythe."

After Oliver was out of sight, Barry turns to the woman next to him.

"Caitlin, what are you doing here?" he asked, recognizing her. "And what's with the wig?"

"Nice to see you, too, Barry," greeted Caitlin sarcastically. "I came here to make sure your crazy plan isn't so crazy after all."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Oliver is suspicious right now," said Barry.

"I was trying to bail you out," said Caitlin.

"By pretending to be someone else?" questioned Barry.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can pull this off," said Caitlin.

 _"Oh, god, please stop. You two argue like a married couple," said Cisco._

"Cisco, why didn't you tell me Caitlin was here?" asked Barry.

 _"Actually, Barry, we did not know Caitlin would follow you," said Wells._

 _"By the way, you might to know that the transfer is complete," said Cisco._

Barry heads downstairs while Caitlin wanders off someplace else.

Oliver sees Barry walking downstairs and follows him. After walking down to the floor below, Oliver stopped following Barry when he saw a news report about a burning building. There was a little girl still trapped on the top floor. Oliver wanted to ignore this, but he knew what Laurel would want him to do. He may not consider himself a hero, but Laurel does and he wanted to make her proud.

Oliver turns around and attempts to sneak out of the party undetected.

Barry, meanwhile, heads back to the server room to retrieve the device. However, it was gone. He looks around until he saw someone outside the door, looking at him. It was the woman in a black dress that he saw earlier. She had the device in her hand. She started walking away. Barry chases after her by walking fast. However, he was too late. By the time he followed her outside, she was already aboard a car. The car drives away, leaving Barry disappointed at himself and wondering who the girl is.

* * *

Inside the car...

"You got it?" asked Alex.

"Yup," answered Kara, holding the device in her hand.

"That's no the device we gave you," said Alex.

"I may... stole it from someone," admitted Kara. "He was also there to steal information on Maxwell Lord."

* * *

A few city blocks away, The Arrow emerges from the burning building with a little girl. He returns her to her mother. The Arrow looks at the crowd of people around him. They were keeping their distance. Suddenly, one 10-year-old boy started to clap. He was followed by the rest of the children. The adults, however, kept their silence. The Arrow fires a grappling arrow to the next building and slingshots himself away from the scene.

* * *

 _December 24 (1 day before Christmas)_

District Attorney Cecile Horton was asked to give a statement regarding The Arrow after his heroic act the previous night.

"How do we determine what's good? In a world of politics, good is a conversation, not a unilateral decision," she started. "That's why I urge The Arrow to come to our hearing this afternoon. To see if he deserves a chance to redeem himself after his horrendous act. Does he act by our will? Or by his own? He claims to be trying to save our city? Is it true? Or is it all some personal vendetta?"

* * *

At the bunker, Oliver and Laurel were sparring with escrima sticks. Oliver was impressed how much Laurel has learned in a month. She has gotten stronger, faster, and more skilled. Her hand-eye coordination has improved as she blocks and dodges Oliver's attacks.

The two exchange strikes left and right until Oliver kicks Laurel in the stomach, knocking her down. Laurel gets up and continues swinging. She manages to knock one stick away from Oliver's hand. Oliver manages to defend himself despite only holding one stick. He did as Laurel did and disarms her of one stick. The two swing their sticks at each other like they're fencing. In the end, they both had their sticks pressed on each other's throats.

"You're getting better," said Oliver. "At this rate, I might want to consider letting you out into the field as a Christmas gift."

"I think I prefer to stay alive for Christmas," said Oliver.

"I'm just saying that you're learning fast," said Oliver. "Faster than I have."

"Well, you were a billionaire who loves parties and girls, so it's no surprise really," said Laurel.

Oliver rolls his eyes and sighs.

"So, the hearing, are you gonna go?" asked Laurel.

"Unless it's a trap, no," said Oliver.

"I don't think it's a trap," said Laurel.

"Laurel, they believe I killed the mayor. Why on earth would they give me a chance to defend myself?" said Oliver.

"I've met DA Horton before. She's a well-meaning person. If this was her idea, then I trust her," said Laurel.

"Even if I go, what would I say?" asked Oliver. "Just telling them I didn't kill the mayor just makes me guilty."

"I'm not gonna tell you what to say," said Laurel. "You're gonna go to that hearing and speak from your heart. Don't deny. Don't admit. Just tell them what you think is the right thing to say."

"I don't know if I can do it, Laurel," said Oliver. "Besides, they're partially right. I'm no hero."

"Tell that to the little girl you saved last night," said Laurel. "Oliver, you may not be a symbol of justice like Flash and Supergirl, but you are a hero. You're a hero to me. One day, this city will see you for who you really are. Going to this hearing is the first step. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

"You know I can never say no to you," smiled Oliver.

"That's because I know you, Ollie," said Laurel.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man on a wheelchair named John Corben was held up in Iron Heights.

"Hey, Corben, you made bail," said a guard.

"Who paid?" asked Corben.

...

Corben was taken to an abandoned warehouse in a wheelchair, where his bailer was. He walks inside and finds someone sitting on a wheelchair, back turned. The wheelchair turns around, revealing a masked woman with snow white hair.

"John Corben, am I right?" she started.

"Who are you?" asked Corben.

"Just a victim of Harrison Wells' ambition," answered Killer Frost.

"What do you want?" asked Corben.

"Let's recap, shall we?" said Killer Frost. "You were an assassin sent here to Silverstone City to assassinate Lena Luthor. You were stopped by The Arrow on December 5th, the day you made your move. The place where you and The Arrow fought was a worn-out warehouse. Your scuffle caused the place to collapse on you. Five broken ribs. Torn ligaments on both your knees. Dislocated shoulders. It's amazing you survived."

"So?" asked Corben.

"I know how you can make The Arrow pay," said Killer Frost. "The first thing you need is to appear at his hearing this afternoon."

"I heard about that," said Corben. "Is he even gonna come?"

"Oh, he will come," said Killer Frost confidently. "By the way, this wheelchair is for you. I thought maybe your arms are tired from spinning your wheels all day."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Silverstone City Museum, Kara Danvers was talking to some art critics while she waits for the curator. In order to hide in plain sight, not only did she dye her hair completely brown like yesterday but she also wore a dress that shows some skin and went by a different name. Marley Rose.

"Ms. Rose," called the curator. "This way, please."

The curator takes Kara to what she was looking for.

"Here it is. The Jade Sword," he said. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," said Kara.

The curator leaves Kara to enjoy the artifact. Someone walks her way.

"It's a fake," he said. "The real one was sold in '98 on the black market. Now it hangs..."

"Over the bed of the Sultan of Hajar," interrupted Kara.

Kara turns around and looks at the face of the man who approached her.

"Sebastian Smythe, I presume," said Kara. "I'm Marley Rose."

"You're lying," said Barry. "For one thing, my name's not Sebastian either."

"Seems we're both in the same line of work," said Kara. "Excuse me."

Kara walks away. Barry puts his arm around her and walks with her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said. "Last night, you took something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing is not polite."

"Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?" asked Kara.

"Who are you?" asked Barry, dismissing her question.

"Someone interested in the same man you are," said Kara.

"Is that right?" questioned Barry.

"I believe Maxwell Lord is involved in some sort of scandal and I intended to find proof," said Kara.

"Did you get it?" asked Barry.

"Yeah," answered Kara. "He's clean. He's no suspect. Someone used Lord Technologies' mainframe to mask his or her involvement. What about you? Why'd you try to hack into his system?"

"You heard of Captain Cold? He's threatening Maxwell Lord," said Barry. "The woman he works for wants something called Project Kr."

"I tried to access it. It's heavily encrypted," said Kara. "Excuse me."

Kara was about to walk away, but Barry stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"You know, I never really pegged you as the kind who likes to wear seductive clothing," said Barry. "Kara Danvers."

"Well, it helps distract men," said Kara flirtatiously. "What about you? You act like a bad boy just to mask your true identity. Seems effective."

"I bet that, in that dress, nine out of ten men let you get away with anything," said Barry.

"And you're the tenth?" questioned Kara.

"I'm guessing I might be the first to see through that babe-in-the-woods act," said Barry. "You don't know. I've known a few women like you."

Kara looks at Barry in the eye with a smile on her face. "I don't think you've met a woman like me."

Kara playfully adjusts Barry's bow tie.

"You want the drive," guessed Kara.

"Yes, I do," said Barry.

Kara reaches into her purse and takes out the drive, giving it back to Barry.

"I hope you're satisfied," said Kara before walking away. "Mr. Allen."

Barry watched Kara walk away. He was beginning to wonder what this meeting meant and how it will affect their friendship going forward. She knows that he's not some dorky nerd from school, and he knows she's not some ditzy CatCo intern.

* * *

In the Smoak household, Felicity was, as usual, on her laptop, doing what she does best. Hacking. Suddenly, a streak of yellow lightning zooms into the room, causing the papers on her table to fly all over place. Felicity turns her head and gasps in surprise at the sight of who is in her house. It was the Flash.

"Felicity Smoak," greeted Flash, disguising his voice.

"The Flash," said Felicity, amazed to be talking to him. "The Flash is in my house. The Flash is in my house."

"Okay, calm down," said Flash.

Felicity was hyperventilating and fanning herself with her hand.

"Ms. Smoak, I don't have a lot of time, so can you please calm down," pleaded Flash.

"One second," said Felicity.

Felicity takes out her phone, stands next to the Flash, and takes a selfie.

"Okay, I'm calm now," said Felicity. "So, what are you doing here?"

Flash takes out a drive and an earpiece and gives them to her. "I need you hack into a file called Project Kr. When you're in, contact me. Just promise me you won't show this to anyone. This is my business."

"Flash business. Got it. You can trust me," said Felicity.

Flash leaves the house in super speed, once again causing the papers to fly everywhere.

"That's... awesome," said an amazed Felicity.

* * *

At Lord Technologies, Maxwell Lord was talking to Malcolm Merlyn on the phone, until the lights went out.

"I may need to call you back," said Maxwell before hanging up.

Luckily, he keeps a gun in a drawer. When the door opened, an beam of ice came in and froze the gun in his hands, causing him to let it go. Coming into the room is Killer Frost, along with Captain Cold and Golden Glider.

"How did you get in here?" asked Maxwell.

"Well, for one thing, we didn't bring our hot-headed brute," said Golden Glider, referring to Heat Wave.

"What do you want?" asked Maxwell.

"Before I answer that question, let's talk about what you want," said Killer Frost.

"And what prey tell do you think I want?" asked Maxwell.

"You want to discover Supergirl's secret identity," said Killer Frost. "Well, we're giving you a way to find her."

"You're gonna like this, Maxy," said Captain Cold.

The Snart twins put a small metal crate on Maxwell's desk and open it, revealing the device inside.

"What is it?" asked Maxwell.

"This device's sole purpose is to detect alien DNA," said Killer Frost.

"And what do you want in exchange?" asked Maxwell.

"My partner and I are only in it for the money," said Captain Cold, referring to himself and his sister. "Our cold-hearted compadre here, on the other hands, wants something from you."

"Project Kr," said Killer Frost.

"And if I refuse?" asked Maxwell.

"I have proof that you forced Ethan Knox to blow up the airport and your train. Say no and the city knows that their favorite son is a murderer," threatened Killer Frost.

All Maxwell could do was think. A way to find out Supergirl's true identity is being served to him on a silver platter, if a silver box counts. All he has to do is let Killer Frost gain access to Project Kr, but he was reluctant. He knows that Killer Frost is serious about revealing his involvement in Ethan Knox's bombing attempts.

* * *

In the end, Maxwell chose to take Killer Frost to Project Kr. He takes her to the building's secret basement. He places his hand on the print scanner to open the door. Inside is a woman, comatose, lying down on a medical bed. She looked like Supergirl.

"She has Kryptonian DNA, right?" asked Killer Frost.

"Half her DNA is Kryptonian," answered Maxwell.

"That's all I need," said Killer Frost. "Leave. I need to do this alone."

Maxwell leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Killer Frost approaches the girl.

"Look at you. Reduced to a science experiment for a megalomaniac," said Killer Frost. "At least, now, you have a purpose to serve."

She then coats the tip of her finger with sharp ice, preparing for the operation.

 **I thought a nod to Grant Gustin and Melissa Benoist's previous roles on _Glee_ would a harmless addition. So, what do you think?**


	24. Arrow V Flash, Part 4

**Here's Part 4. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Micky-The-Supernatural-Mouse, Darkness032, GreatRaoOfKrypton, and Jerry for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Malcolm Merlyn was at Merlyn Global, watching the news. They were still discussing about the hearing regarding The Arrow. He grabs himself a glass of champagne. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream shatters the windows, and his glass. Merlyn gets down on the as he closed his ears, to no avail. When the screaming stopped, an intruder enters his office. He couldn't tell who she is because she was wearing a ski mask. She was also dressed in black leather and armed with a bo-staff.

"Who are you?" asked Malcolm.

The woman didn't respond. She just hit Malcolm across the face with the bo-staff.

"The archer who kidnapped those people last month. The one who murdered the mayor. I know you're involved," said the girl. Her voice was disguises with a voice modulator.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with it?" asked Malcolm.

"Did a little eavesdropping on your last chat with Moira Queen," said the girl. "You mentioned an asset to dispose of The Arrow at the hearing."

"And even if I do have an asset, what makes you think I would ask him to kill the mayor?" questioned Malcolm.

"Figured this wasn't gonna be easy. That's why I brought insurance," said the girl.

The masked woman heads outside and drags a body inside. It was Tommy Merlyn. His hands and feet were tied up and his mouth was taped shut.

"Now, here's how this is gonna work. You call off the assassination and I'll let your son go," said the girl.

"Involving my son? And I thought The Arrow was a brute," commented Malcolm.

The masked girl punches Tommy in the face.

"Do it!" she yelled.

The masked girl punches Tommy in the face repeatedly. Malcolm couldn't bear to watch this. He also couldn't bare to let his son die. He did the only thing he could do.

"Alright! It's me!" admitted Malcolm.

The masked girl stopped punching Tommy and faces Malcolm.

"The archer who killed the mayor isn't an asset. The archer... is me," confessed Malcolm.

"Why did you kill the mayor?" asked the girl.

"I was threatened," answered Malcolm. "A few days ago, someone broke into my home and left behind a green suit and some green arrow, along with a latter. It says that if I don't kill the mayor, my son pays the price."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his father can be cold at times, but killing the mayor was something different.

"Who sent you the letter?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. There was no name on the letter. Just a threat," answered Malcolm.

The girl unties Tommy and removes the duck tape from his mouth before leaving Merlyn Global. Malcolm tried to help Tommy, but Tommy pushes his father away.

"Tommy, I can explain," said Malcolm.

"You killed the mayor," said Tommy.

"To save you," said Malcolm, trying to justify his reasons. "It was either him or you. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I-I can't be here," said Tommy.

Tommy leaves his father's office, shocked and disgusted. Malcolm ends up smacking drinking glasses off a table in anger. Not only does his son know who he is, but someone has figured out that he framed The Arrow for the mayor's murder.

* * *

Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was standing in the middle of the cortex, looking at his suit. He was also watching the news channel on the monitor's. The city's leaders were still waiting at City Hall for The Arrow's return. Many people were outside City Hall, eager to know to outcome of this historic day. Authorities made sure the crowd stayed back using crowd control barriers.

"You're thinking of going, aren't you?"

Barry turns around and sees Caitlin entering the cortex.

"Just to make sure there isn't trouble, I suppose," said Barry. "What would you do?"

"I would've put him in jail instead of letting him go," answered Caitlin.

"Caitlin, that doesn't sound like you," said Barry.

"I know," said Caitlin. "Maybe this superhero job is changing me."

"You can't let it," said Barry. "No matter how dark the times get, you have to stick true to yourself. Joe and Iris taught me that."

"You're a hero among heroes, Barry," complimented Caitlin.

"I try to be," said Barry.

"You already tried back on Day One," said Caitlin.

Barry smiled. Caitlin could see it in his eyes what he wants, so she leaned forward and gave him a hug. Barry hugged her back.

"Is it just me or is getting cold in here?" asked Barry.

"Maybe Killer Frost left some cold in your system," joked Caitlin.

They both chuckled.

"To think, a few months ago, you were my classmate and doctor, but now, we're best friends," said Barry.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend."

Barry and Caitlin turned their heads and saw Cisco.

"There's no rule saying I can't have more than one best friend," said Barry. "You. Caitlin. Iris."

"So, Cisco, any luck on the search for Killer Frost?" asked Caitlin.

"No. Trail's cold," said Cisco. He then laughs at his pun.

Barry and Cisco rolled their eyes in response.

"So, uh, Barry, can I come to your Christmas party tonight?" asked Cisco.

"Why? Don't you have a family to celebrate Christmas with?" replied Barry.

"He's just trying to stay away from his Dante," said Caitlin.

"But he's your brother," said Barry to Cisco.

"Yeah, a brother who told Melinda Tores that I wanted to be a priest so he can date her," said Cisco.

"Sorry, Cisco, but it's a no," said Barry. "As much as I love to have you over for Christmas diner, you need to spend time with your family. You're always here at S.T.A.R. Labs whenever we're not in school."

"Helping you save people. It's been one heck a ride, Barry. Can you blame me?" said Cisco.

"Barry's right and you know it, Cisco."

The three teenagers heard Harrison Wells coming into the room.

"Geez, don't do that," said Cisco. "Lurking in the shadows. Listening to our conversations. It's creepy."

"Well, I am on a wheelchair, Cisco, so my entrances are mostly quiet," said Wells. He looks at Barry and gives him a pile of letters. "These are for you."

"Who are they from?" asked Barry.

"I don't know," said Wells. "They just showed up at my doorstep this morning. No return address. Just your name written all over them."

Barry opens one letter after another. Messages in big, blue letters say:

"Barry Allen, you're blind."

"Barry Allen, open your eyes."

"Barry Allen, I haunt you."

"Barry Allen, I'm your ghost."

"Barry Allen, you're not fast enough."

Barry didn't understand what these messages mean, but they were scaring him.

"Someone knows my identity," said Barry.

"Am I the only one getting horror movie vibes right now?" asked Cisco, creeped out by the letters' messages.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the West household, Iris was preparing more of her special eggnog. Suddenly, someone covers her mouth.

"Shh. If you wanna stay conscious, don't scream."

Iris nods yes. The intruder takes her hand off Iris' mouth. Iris turns around and sees a woman wearing leather and a ski mask.

"Whatever you want, take it," said Iris.

"I'm not here to rob you," said the girl.

The girl takes out a recording device and gives it to Iris.

"What is this?" asked Iris.

"I need you to listen to it," said the girl. "Afterwards, I'm sure you know what to do. Tell anyone about our meeting and I'll come after you."

"Okay," said a scared Iris.

The girl leaves the door, but not before giving Iris a glare just to remind her that she's serious about keeping their encounter a secret. After the door closed, Iris looked at the recorder in her hand.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs...

Barry continued to read more of the letters.

"Barry Allen, you're no hero."

"Barry Allen, you have failed this city."

Before he could read the final letter, he and his friends heard the crowd roar on TV. The Arrow had arrived at City Hall.

* * *

The Arrow stood in the middle of the road and laid eyes at City Hall. This was the day he was gonna speak to the people of Silverstone City for the first time. He never cared about what they thought about him, but with the belief that he murdered the mayor, he knows that he needs to do this. Laurel wanted badly for the city to see him as a hero, so that's why he showed up. Before he can walk inside, he saw someone familiar among the crowd.

It was Laurel. He can see her smiling at him. He can already tell through her smile that she is trying to tell him, "Good luck. This city needs to know how much they need you."

The Arrow proceeds towards City Hall. Some people were a little intimidated just seeing seeing him walk along the halls. If The Arrow had to admit to himself, he was nervous. He was gonna be facing the city's leaders and give a statement just to clear his name. He doesn't expect them to believe he's innocent. He only expects them to listen to what he has to say.

The Arrow arrives at the court room, where the hearing was taking place. Everyone sat down as they prepared. All the people looked at The Arrow with fear in their eyes. He could see, but he tried to ignore them. He slowly opens the gate and stood behind the podium, facing the city's leaders. He can see the fear in their eyes as well, but they hide it pretty well, just not to him.

District Attorney Cecile Horton speaks first through the microphone.

"We're so grateful you could be here with us today," she said. "This is a very important day, not just for the people behind this table, but also for the city. Many people want your head for the mayor's unfortunate demise, as well as the hundreds of lives you have taken, corrupt or not. Need I remind you that this is not a place for secrecy and lies, because today is a day for truth. And only by speaking..."

Cecile was interrupted when they heard a phone ring. It was hers.

Assistant D.A. Kate Spencer whispered to her, "You know you're supposed to keep that silent."

"I know," whispered Cecile.

A blocked number was calling.

While Cecile and Kate were silently exchanging words, The Arrow turns his head and saw someone else familiar. It was John Corben, sitting on a motorized wheelchair. He noticed a blinking yellow light on the side of his chair. This alarmed him. He looks back at the DA. Cecile pressed answer. The light on Corben's chair lit red, which further alarmed The Arrow.

Suddenly, Corben's wheelchair explodes.

The explosion could be heard from outside. Smoke emerge from City Hall. The citizens screamed and panicked. Laurel saw this and started to worry, mostly for Oliver.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs...

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells saw the explosion on TV. They were shocked to see it happen.

Barry opens the last envelope. It had a newspaper inside, showing the article about the day Henry Allen "murdered" Nora Allen. The big, blue letters say:

"You let your family die."

Barry Allen glares at TV with anger and fear in his face. He begins to wonder if the messages were trying to warn him about The Arrow, whom he suspects may or may not have caused the explosion at City Hall.

* * *

Inside the courtroom, The Arrow manages to save himself, and DA Cecile, with a piece of tech he prepared in case there was an attack aimed at him during the hearing. Cecile was unconscious, but she was alive, unlike the rest in the room. The Arrow looks around in horror. Everyone in the courtroom was dead. The bodies that weren't destroyed in the blast were simply burned by the fire that consumes the room.

The Arrow grabs Cecile and slingshots himself out of City Hall through a hole in the roof, via a grappling hook arrow. He gently places Cecile on the sidewalk. He looks at Laurel for a moment before fleeing from the scene.

* * *

Later that day, Barry visited his father at Iron Heights. They picked their phones and started talking through the glass.

"Hey, son," greeted Henry.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"I assume you came here for some advice about whatever it is that's troubling you," said Henry.

Barry smiled. "I could never really hide that look from you."

"So, what's the problem, slugger?" asked Henry.

Barry was silent for a few seconds.

"I trusted someone I shouldn't have," said Barry.

"Who?" asked Henry.

"All I can say is that he's someone I look up to," said Barry, trying to make sure his words are close to the truth without telling the actual truth. "He has his way with handling bullies, and gave me some pointers."

"So, you've been fighting?" asked Henry.

"A few times, yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine," said Barry.

"So, what happened with this guy?" asked Henry.

"He wasn't the person I thought he was," said Barry. "He hurt innocent people and I can't look past that."

"So, you're thinking you need to face him," guessed Henry.

"He's like a hero to me," said Barry. "But now I know what I have to do."

"Can't you just call Joe and let him handle this?" asked Henry.

"Trust me. This guy has his way of evading the law," said Barry. "Only I can stop him."

"Barry, you know that's vigilantism. You'll get arrested," said Henry.

"Look, dad, it's complicated, really," said Barry. "I just need to ask you. If you trusted someone who lets you down, what would you do?"

"If that someone was a criminal, I would call the cops on him," said Henry. "But if that doesn't work, I would rather stay out of it. If this guy is dangerous, Barry, then you should stay away from him."

Barry hangs his head. He takes out the newspaper he received and showed it to his dad. It hurt Henry to be shown this, but the message caught his attention.

"This guy is baiting you, Barry. Don't fight him," said Henry.

"And what if I have to?" asked Barry.

"Just don't, son," said Henry. "It's Christmas and you should be more focused on having a great time with Joe and Iris instead of picking a fight with someone who is dangerous. I can it's personal, but please, don't get involved."

Barry wasn't sure if he was gonna listen, but he knew he was right about what he should be doing at this very day.

"Merry Christmas, dad," said Barry.

"Merry Christmas, son," said Henry with a smile.

Barry puts his hand on the glass. Henry puts his hand over his son's, glass and all. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hours later, at the Lance household, Laurel was on the phone with D.A. Horton. Meanwhile, on television, the news was reporting that the bomber has been identified. It was John Corben, who kept a bomb inside his wheelchair.

"I'm glad your okay," said Laurel over the phone. "Yes, it was The Arrow. I'll make sure to tell him 'thank you' for you."

Laurel sees Oliver, wearing his suit, standing in the balcony outside her room.

She tells Cecile, "I may have to call you back."

Laurel heads outside and slowly approaches Oliver. He was just staring at the stars in the sky. The look on his face could tell Laurel that he felt guilt over what happened at City Hall.

"I didn't see it, Laurel," he said.

"You couldn't have," said Laurel. "There are people behind this, Oliver..."

"I think I didn't see it because I wasn't looking," said Oliver, feeling hopeless. "After twelve months in hell, I came back to save this city. I put on the Hood to right my father's wrongs. Instead, I made enemies and they didn't care who dies just to get to me. The Hood. The Arrow. They're no different from each other. They're both only poison this city like the people they swore to bring to justice."

"The Hood was a killer who inspires fear. But The Arrow is a hero who gives people hope, even if he doesn't see it," said Laurel. She touches his hood and says, "This means something."

"It did on the island, but I'm not on the island anymore," said Oliver, still feeling down.

The Arrow fires an arrow and zips himself towards the roof. Laurel could only watch with sorrow as Oliver disappears into the night.

* * *

While Caitlin and Harrison Wells were at Barry's Christmas party at the West household, Cisco found an excuse to not see his brother at the Ramon Christmas party. He told them that Detective Joe West wanted him to check out the damage at the Snow household, involving Dr. Tannhauser's murder. He actually managed to convince Joe to back up his story to his parents. Joe agreed to this only because he believes Cisco. might find something that can help the police.

A few weeks ago, Joe asked Wells if he can borrow Cisco for help in investigating Nora Allen's case. Seeing what the Flash can do reminded him of the "crazy" story Barry told everyone about his mother's death. They returned to Barry's old house and discovered that the new owner kept the same mirror in the living room. Using a special device, Cisco manages to show holographic images of what happened during the night of Nora's death.

Cisco was using that exact same device in the Snow household. The mirror was shattered, thanks to the icicle that broke it, but Cisco was going to stall himself for the rest of the night if he has to. The holographic images were a little blurry since there was no speedster's lightning to spark the silver nitrate and enhance the images, but he could still see clearly enough.

He could see Caitlin and Dr. Tannhauser, well, part of them, thanks to the cracks on the mirror. However, there was something different about Caitlin. Part of her hair was white. Cisco kept on watching until he saw something that shocked him. From the looks of the image, Caitlin fired icicles at her mother.

Cisco stood back until he bumps into the wall.

"No, this cannot be. This cannot be," he said to himself, refusing to believe what he's seeing. "Caitlin's not Killer Frost. She can't be. Caitlin may be cold, but she's not that cold."

He tried to block these thoughts, but his mind wandered towards something that still involved Killer Frost. He wonders why Caitlin was never at S.T.A.R. Labs to help Barry whenever he was out on the field against Killer Frost. Maybe the reason is that she is Killer Frost. It made too much sense to ignore.

Cisco didn't want to believe it, but the images in front of him are proof enough. He was gonna call Barry, but remembers that Caitlin is at his house, so he decided to pack up and leave.

* * *

At the Queen mansion, the Queen Christmas party has finally begun. The man who planned it, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Oliver?" wondered Moira. "He wanted to have this party, so why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he just... wanted to make sure none of us bail out if he's not in the room," said Laurel.

"That's sounds creepy," said Thea.

"Honestly, now I can't walk through the halls without expecting Mr. Overprotective Big Brother popping out of the shadows," said a nervous Roy.

Thea smacks Roy in the shoulder and says, "She's just kidding."

"Well, Oliver's never known to be on time for anything," said Moira. "Let's just enjoy the party and hope he shows up."

Moira approaches Malcolm while Thea and Roy left to find someplace private to spend time together. That leaves Laurel and Tommy waiting for people by the front door.

"Where is Ollie?" asked Tommy.

"I... I don't know really," said Laurel, which was only half the truth. She knows Oliver is out of the city, but she doesn't know exactly where.

"So, uh, you wanna find a mistletoe?" asked Tommy.

"Very bold, Tommy," said Laurel sarcastically.

While Tommy just stands and acts natural, Laurel hangs her head in sadness. Oliver is missing the party he worked hard for, but he decided to bail on his family because of what happened at City Hall. She couldn't blame him, but she wishes that he could be here with her. She wishes that she could hold him close to her. That thought made her blush and mentally slap herself. She couldn't possibly still have feelings for Oliver? Could she?

* * *

At the West household, Barry, Iris, Wally, and Joe were celebrating Christmas Eve with Caitlin, Jesse, Harrison, and Cecile.

"This is the best Christmas party I've had in forever," said Jesse.

"Well, having friends your age surely help," said Wells.

"I'm just glad you could be here tonight," said Wally.

Everyone exchanged looks, agreeing that the looks and playful banter between Wally and Jesse is a sign of flirting.

"Okay. Who wants some of my special eggnog?" asked Iris.

Iris served everyone a cup of her eggnog. Those who are trying it for the first time definitely loved it.

"This is great, Iris," said Cecile.

"Honestly, this is amazing," said Jesse.

"If Caitlin and Cisco hadn't finished all that eggnog Barry gave us, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of trying it for the first time tonight with all of you," said Wells with slight sarcasm.

"Hey, we said we were sorry," said Caitlin.

"Speaking of Cisco, where is he?" asked Jesse.

"I told him he wasn't invited," said Barry. "I want him to be at his house with his brother."

"That's practically torturing him," said Wells.

"I believe Barry's just teaching him a lesson," said Iris.

While everyone was chatting, Caitlin heads to the window and looks outside. She looks down at her eggnog and started freezing it in her hand, making it colder. She takes a sip and smiles. She finds it as enjoyable as a cold drink as much as it is as a warm drink.

 **Things are looking pretty bad. Don't worry. The title fight will be in the next chapter. Hope you're patient.**


	25. Arrow V Flash, Part 5

**Here it is. The title fight is coming.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Micky-The-Supernatural-Mouse, Nightbat0204, Reven of Darkness, Darkness032, Jerry, LazySpeedster, and GreatRaoOfKrypton for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **BTW I think Flash Season 3 is awesome. I only have two complaints: Flashpoint storyline feels wasted, and Julian Albert. Besides that, everything else was great. I am really hyped for the finale.**

 _December 25 (Christmas Day)_

It's the most wonderful time of the year. Christmas has come. Children all over the world are eager to open the gifts they received from Santa Claus. Their parents are there by their side as they do. Silverstone City is no different than any city on Earth at this time of the year. However, the only thing that's different is that the media is wondering non-stop about The Arrow's involvement in the City Hall bombing, not to mention his mysterious absence.

The only person who knows that The Arrow is no longer in the city is Laurel Lance. She has been calling and texting Oliver multiple times, but he never replied. She was wrapped up on Oliver's whereabouts that when Tommy called her, she pressed "ignore". It seems that all she could think about was Oliver Queen.

Barry Allen couldn't stop thinking about all the people that died yesterday. He blames himself for not being there like he wanted to be. He wonders about the strange messages he got that day. Nothing is clear yet, but what he can understand, whether it's true or not, is that the one who sent him the letters was trying to warn him about the bow-and-arrow-wielding vigilante and/or was trying to push his buttons. Regardless whether it was one of them or both of them, he admits that the sender succeeded. He talked to his dad about what he should do with The Arrow, without telling him that the person he's talking about is The Arrow. He tells his son not to pick a fight, but his guilt over the bombing and the tremendous amount of fear he felt from reading the mysterious messages are pushing him off the edge.

* * *

The Flash shows up at CatCo. To his surprise, the only person present there on the holiday is Cat Grant.

"Ms. Grant, you're here," said Flash.

"Yes, and so are you," said Cat. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to send a message to someone," said Flash. "And I thought you wouldn't say no."

"Well, since CatCo is out of business until the holidays are over, I guess I have no reason to deny. Besides, you are, after all, the Flash and I'm sure a lot of people would love to see your face on the big screen," replied Cat. "If you want, you can stand her behind my desk."

"I'll get the camera," said Flash.

Flash zooms out of the room and returns with a camera and a tripod. He can see the look on Cat Grant's face. It's clear that watching him run away in super speed amazes her.

"So, shall we get started?" asked Cat.

* * *

To the entire city's surprise, every television and digital billboard shows the Flash at Cat Grant's office.

" _Hello, Silverstone City. First of all, I want to wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas. I am hoping you are all having a wonderful time with your friends and loved ones. I know how precious it is to spend the holidays with the people you love. Don't ever let go of them. You need them in your lives._ "

Everyone in Silverstone City responded by hugging their loved ones as they continues to listen.

" _But this broadcast is more than just wishing you all a pleasant Christmas. This message is for The Arrow. I had my chance to bring you in, but I let you go, all because I looked up to you. You were my hero. I was wrong. I don't know whether or not you were involved in last night's tragedy, but it's high time we talk. Really talk. You and me. At the heart of Silverstone City. 9 o'clock. Be sure to bring your best arrows. You might need it. Merry Christmas._ "

* * *

Back at CatCo...

"You just challenged The Arrow to a fight," said Cat to Flash.

"I guess," said Flash.

"You do realize this is gonna drive everyone crazy," said Cat. "Well, the good kind of crazy. Hero vs. Hero. If this were the main event, you'd make a lot of money."

"I just want to settle this once and for all," said Flash.

"And you think he'll show up?" asked Cat.

"I know he will," said Flash.

"You sure about that?" asked Cat.

"I am," said Flash.

"I can't help but feel that this is about something more than just The Arrow," said Cat. "Judging from your tone, you don't just sound like someone seeking vengeance or something. You're afraid."

"I am afraid," admitted Flash.

"Afraid of what?" asked Cat.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Flash.

"While I'm hyped as the entire city for this royal rumble, I'm not sure a fight is the best way to conquer your fears," said Cat.

"This isn't about what I'm afraid of. I just want to settle this once and for all," said Flash.

"And how would this end?" asked Cat. "This isn't a battle to the death, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not like him," said Flash. "I used to think he's inspiring people, but lately... I don't know."

"He puts arrows in people and you think he inspires hope and justice?" questioned Cat with sarcasm.

"I watched him torture a man right in front of me. I already knew he was brutal, but it's different seeing it in front of you than just hearing about it," said Flash. "And still, I let him walk free. I let him murder and torture all because I thought he was a hero. Well, not anymore. It ends tonight."

"Well, if it helps with your confidence, I put all my chips on the Scarlet Speedster," said Cat with a smile. "Good luck, Flash."

"Thanks, Ms. Grant," smiled Flash. "By the way, I, uh, watched The Talk yesterday. You really know how to speak with your heart."

"Well, I do try," said Cat.

Flash walks out the door before running out of the building.

"That is... wow," said Cat, wowed by the Flash running.

"It certainly is."

Cat turns her head to the balcony and saw Supergirl arriving.

"You just missed him," said Cat.

"I know," said Supergirl. "I heard his message. I wanted to talk to him about it."

"More like talk him out of it," guessed Cat.

"More like talk to him about letting me in," said Supergirl. "I could hear it in his voice. Something's bothering him. He sounds like he's afraid."

"That's what I said to him," said Cat. "As far as I know, he doesn't know what or who he's afraid of and why."

"I just want to make sure he knows what he's doing," said Supergirl. "I don't want him to do something he'll regret."

"Then you should show up for that fight and keep an eye out on things," suggested Cat. "TBH, I'm also afraid that he'll cross the line if he doesn't keep his fear in check."

"I won't let that happen," said Supergirl.

"I know you won't," said Cat.

Supergirl heads outside and takes off to the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lance household, Laurel was scouring through the internet to see if anyone has any leads on Oliver Queen or a man wearing a green hood. So far, there have been none. She was interrupted when the doorbell rang. She opens the door and finds Thea.

"Hey, Thea," greeted Laurel.

"Hey, Laurel," greeted Thea.

Laurel lets Thea walk in. Thea jumps onto the couch and lies down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Laurel.

"Tommy called," said Thea. "You did ignore his call when he wanted to ask you for breakfast."

"Oh," said Laurel, feeling ashamed.

"But also, I came here to see if Ollie's here," said Thea.

"Well, sorry, but he's not here," said Laurel.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Thea. "He wasn't at the party last night. He wasn't in his room this morning."

"I don't really know, Speedy," said Laurel.

"Are you sure?" questioned Thea, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Laurel.

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those people on TV who are unaware when a guy is pining for you," said Thea, sitting up. "I came here not because of Tommy, but because this is the first place I could think of where he could be if not at home."

"Why?" asked Laurel.

"You really don't see it? He still loves you, Laurel. It's written all over his face," said Thea.

"So, you're suggesting that me and Oliver are going behind Tommy's back?" accused Laurel. "Thea, I am not like Oliver, well, pre-island Oliver."

Thea walks towards the dining table and looked at Laurel's laptop. Laurel chased her, but it was too late. Thea saw what she was looking up on.

"Okay, so you're not cheating on Tommy, but you are looking up on Oliver," said Thea.

Thea turns on the history tab.

"And it seems you've been searching for him since midnight," said Thea. She looks at Laurel with crossed arms.

"I'm just worried about him, Thea. We all are. For all we know, he could be in trouble," said Laurel.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Thea with a smirk on her face, as well as a raised eyebrow.

"Thea, I really like Tommy and I'm not just gonna throw away what he and I have," said Laurel.

"I know, Laurel, but that doesn't change the fact that you still love my brother," said Thea. "I may be 12, but seeing you and Ollie together has taught me a lot. You still love him."

Laurel was about to say something, but she couldn't. Deep down inside, she knows that Thea is right.

* * *

On the island called Lian Yu is where Oliver Queen has disappeared. Consumed by guilt and hopelessness, he thought the only way he can cope is by staying in the place the shaped him into the man he is today. He trudges through the forest until he made it to the graves of those he lost. When he arrived, he was surprised by who he saw there. It was his father, Robert Queen.

"Hey, son," greeted Robert.

Oliver didn't know if he was hallucinating or not, but he didn't say a word. He just stood by his father's side as he looked at the graves. Without gravestones, he had to carve the names of those he lost in logs. Robert Queen. Shado. Yao Fei. Taiana.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, son," said Robert. "Everything you've been through, all the struggles, hardships, and losses... I wish I could've been by your side."

Oliver crouches down before Shado's grave.

"She was strong woman," said Robert. "As was her father. That poor girl could've gone through hell after she lost her old man, but you and Slade stayed by her side and gave her hope for a life after her father."

"But I couldn't save her," said Oliver.

"That's the sad thing about life. You can't save everyone," said Robert. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop trying."

Oliver leaves the graves and returns to the shores. He looks at the orange and black balaclava placed on top of a stump with an arrow poked through the right eye. It reminded him of someone who he used to call a friend and a brother.

Robert never left Oliver's side. He stayed with him as he looked at the mask with him.

"He was a good man," said Robert. "If he didn't turned on you, I would've owed him a lot for keeping you alive."

Oliver walks past the mask and looks out at the ocean.

"You've really changed, Oliver," continued Robert. "You're a better man than I ever was. Not only do you have the strength to fight, but you also have a good heart. You still love Laurel, but you never pursued her because of Tommy. Letting her stay with him, that was a noble thing for you to do. I just wish I was more faithful to your mother. She was the most wonderful woman I've met, but I never abandoned my playboy persona even after our marriage."

"You think I'm doing the right thing?" asked Oliver. "I know that The Hood... The Arrow... is not what you had in mind when you wanted me to save my city."

"To be honest, Oliver, I didn't have anything in mind about how you would do it. What I cared about more is for you to do it as a good man," said Robert. "Your methods may be extreme, but you're helping a lot of people, Oliver. I couldn't be any more prouder of you."

Oliver looks at the bow in his hand. Lately, he's been thinking it's an instrument of death, but that was never what it was. It was a tool to help him save the city. The real weapon is himself. He tightened his grip on the bow as he continues to stare out to the ocean.

"Thanks, dad," he said.

He turns around and sees that his dad is no longer there. He didn't care. Real or not, he listened to his every word. He knows now what he has to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the D.E.O., Alex and Hank were at their usual business, monitoring the country for aliens.

"Hey, did you hear about the Flash challenging The Arrow?" asked Alex.

"Pretty much the entire city, the entire country, maybe the world, did," said Hank. "Why? You planning on seeing it?"

"I can't lie that I'm not excited for it," said Alex.

"Unless they end up killing each other," said Hank.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Hank. It's like a Christmas gift to the people," said Alex.

"Yes, a duel to the death on Christmas seems like the best show in history," said Hank sarcastically.

"It certainly is."

Alex turns her head to a D.E.O. agent standing near her, face turned away.

"It's gonna be a blast," she said.

"I assume you're a fan," said Alex.

The girl turns her head a little, allowing Alex to see more of her.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" wondered Alex.

Unexpectedly, the agent elbows Alex in the face, grabs her gun, and catches her in a choke hold. A mask made of ice suddenly pops up in her face. Hank and several agents aim their guns at the rogue agent.

"Let her go," demanded Hank.

The rogue agent's hair partially turns white. When she spoke, she spoke with a different voice. "Not until you give me what I want."

"And what is it you want?" asked Hank.

"The most dangerous alien you have locked up below," answered Killer Frost.

"Are you mad? Do you have any idea what damage that alien can do?" questioned Hank.

"Oh, I do have an idea," said Killer Frost. "Now, you either take me to it or I pull the trigger."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't free it. The lock requires Kryptonian fingerprints," said Hank.

"Oh, I already got that covered," said Killer Frost. "If you really value Agent Danvers' life, you'll take me downstairs right now."

...

Hank had no choice, but to take Killer Frost to the lowest floor in the D.E.O., where they keep the alien prisoner she is looking for. Killer Frost made sure to keep Alex close in case Hank gets any ideas.

"Hank, you have to transform," said Alex.

"I can't," said Hank.

"What are you talking about? Transform?" asked Killer Frost.

Hank and Alex didn't say anything. They soon reached the door at the end of the hall. Killer Frost keeps the gun aimed at Alex as she puts her hand on the print scanner. The door opened. As it turns out, she used the Supergirl look-alike's fingerprints to gain access.

"How the hell?" asked a confused Alex.

"Like I said, I got it covered," said Killer Frost.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Alex. "You let this thing out, people will die."

"I know," said Killer Frost.

"And you don't care?" questioned Alex.

"I want to send a certain someone a message," said Killer Frost. "Your bad boy inside is gonna help me send it."

* * *

At the West household, Iris has been listening to the recorder given to her by a mysterious masked woman. She was shocked to hear that the actual man who killed the mayor confessed. Recognizing the voice, she goes through the internet to find videos of Malcolm Merlyn. She compares the voice to a dozen videos until she finally realized that Malcolm Merlyn is, indeed, the man who murdered Mayor Altman.

She realizes that best thing she needs to do is turn it over to the CCPN. However, before she could leave, the front door started to freeze. After it was frozen entirely, a beam of heat melts it. Coming inside the house is Captain Cold and Golden Glider.

"Hello, Ms. West," greeted Captain Cold.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iris.

"Our client would like to have a word with you," said Captain Cold.

Iris runs upstairs. Captain Cold fired his Cold Gun, but she made it upstairs unharmed. She was gonna exit the house through the window in Barry's room. However, Golden Glider climbed up the roof and stood in her way. Iris turns around only to see Captain Cold enter the room.

"Nowhere to run, Ms. West," said Heat Wave.

Golden Glider whacks Iris in the head with her Gold Gun, knocking her out.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was checking on the security cameras all over the city for any signs of The Arrow. Suddenly, S.T.A.R. Labs gets a call. It was Felicity, who is contacting him through the earpiece he gave her.

Barry vibrates his vocal cords before he answers the call. "Ms. Smoak, I assume you're finished."

 _"Yes, but I have a problem," said Felicity, sounding like she's panicking._

"What's wrong?" asked Barry.

 _"Heat Wave is in my house!" shouted Felicity. "Please, help me! I'm too young to die!"_

 _"Burn, baby, burn!" said Heat Wave in the background._

Barry wastes no time. He puts on his Flash suit and makes a beeline for Felicity's house.

...

At Felicity's house, Heat Wave constantly fires his Heat Gun while Felicity runs for cover. She tries kicking a chair at Heat Wave, but it barely did anything. Heat Wave corners Felicity and prepares to fire, until the Flash shows up and punches Heat Wave out a window, knocking him out cold.

"Oh! Thank you," said Felicity, grateful.

"You're welcome," said Flash.

"Here you go," said Felicity, giving Flash the drive.

"You've done this city a huge favor, Ms. Smoak," said Flash with a smile.

"As much as I love to take credit for this, I prefer not to be arrested for hacking," said Felicity.

"You break the rules to help people, just like I do. You're okay in my book," said Flash.

The two suddenly heard a car start up. Heat Wave knocks out a man with his gun, steals his keys, and uses his car to escape.

"Are you gonna go after him?" asked Felicity.

"All in good time," said Flash. "What's on this drive is more dangerous than he is."

"I hope this doesn't make you mad, but I read the file," said Felicity. "Shouldn't we tell Supergirl about Project Kr?"

"I will," said Flash.

Flash leaves the house in super speed.

"Again. Wow," said an amazed Felicity.

* * *

Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs to check on the drive. He opens the file named "Project Kr". He was shocked to find out that Maxwell Lord is using a comatose civilian as a test subject.

"What would Killer Frost want with this?" he wondered.

He then finds out that Felicity has cracked the code of who hacked into the system. Something in the code captured Barry's attention. "120515"

"That's the date when Caitlin's mother was murdered," said Barry. "Either this number was recommended in the hacking program or Killer Frost just loves reminders of her kills."

Suddenly, something hit him.

Caitlin was never in S.T.A.R. Labs when he faces Killer Frost. She shows up at Maxwell Lord's Christmas charity party without telling Cisco and Dr. Wells just to "keep an eye on him". When he hugged her, her skin felt cold. She also told him that he should've locked up The Arrow, and the tone she used to say those words didn't sound like her. His mind wandered back to the messages. The one who sent them knew his identity. The messagers were written in big, blue letters, and Caitlin's favorite color is blue.

"Hey, Barry."

Barry turns around and sees Cisco. He looks like he just exited a haunted house.

"There's something I need to tell you," said Cisco. "It's about Caitlin. She..."

"She is Killer Frost," said Barry the same time Cisco did.

"Wait, you knew?" asked Cisco.

"I just figured it out," said Barry.

Barry slams his hand on the keyboard in anger.

"Hey, whoa. Take it easy. This stuff isn't cheap," said Cisco.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," said Barry, angry at himself.

"Hey, dude, there was no way we could've ever known," said Cisco. "She's our friend. We loved her. We have every reason not to suspect her."

"When did you know?" asked Barry.

"Last night," answered Cisco. "Remember that device I used to find out what happened in your house. I used it in Caitlin's room. Images were pretty blurry without speedster lightning, but I know it was her who killed her mother."

"You were supposed to be celebrating Christmas with your brother," said Barry.

"Yeah, not happening, buddy," said Cisco. "So, what did you find out?"

Barry shows Cisco what was on the drive.

"So, Caitlin hacked into Lord Technologies and found out about Project Kr, but what does she need with a half-human, half-Kryptonian? And why would she send you those scary messages?" wondered Cisco.

"I don't know," said Barry. "But I'm going to find out."

"You're still going to the fight, right?" asked Cisco. "Seriously, Flash vs. Arrow. Epic. Everyone's going crazy for it, myself included."

"I don't know," said Barry. "Something tells me that fight is part of Caitlin's plans."

Suddenly, an alarm sounds. S.T.A.R. Labs' systems were being hacked. A message pops up on screen. Barry opens it and sees a map of Silverstone City. A big red dot appears where CatCo Worldwide Media is.

* * *

In the bunker at Queen Consolidated's factory, Laurel was watching the news, waiting for a certain news report to pop up. While she waits, she practices archery. She grabs an arrow, draws back the bow, takes a deep breath, and fires. The arrow misses the center of the target by only half an inch.

Laurel grabs another arrow. Before she could fire, she senses a presence behind her. She turns around and fires. The "intruder" grabs the arrow before it his face.

"I see you're getting better at both control and staying alert."

It was Oliver. Laurel drops the bow and immediately rushes towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I was so worried," said Laurel. "Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm home," said Oliver.

Laurel smiles as a tear of joy rains from her eye.

"What made you decide to come back?" asked Laurel.

"Let's just say I have quite the history with ghosts," said Oliver.

"I'm not even gonna ask," said Laurel.

"What are you doing here, Laurel? You should be with your dad," said Oliver.

"I know, but I was worried about you," said Laurel. "By the way, I have some good news. I discovered who the copycat archer is. He's not an asset of Malcolm Merlyn. The copycat is Malcolm Merlyn."

"How did you find out?" asked Oliver.

"I forced him to confess," said Laurel. "Don't worry. I was wearing a mask. He doesn't know it's me."

"And how did you make him give up the truth?" asked Oliver.

Laurel hesitated, afraid to know what Oliver would think of her. After a few more seconds, she chose to tell him the truth. "Tommy."

Oliver took a few steps back, shocked. "Laurel, how could you?"

"It's okay. Tommy's alright. Well, apart from a few bruises on his face and discovering that his old man is a murderer," said Laurel.

"Laurel, I can't believe you would hurt someone you love just to get information out of Merlyn," said Oliver, disappointed and still shocked.

"Oliver, you've taught me that I have to do whatever it takes to get the job done," said Laurel.

"But hurting Tommy? That's a step too far," said Oliver.

"I didn't know what else to do, Ollie. Tommy is the only person in this world that Malcolm cares about," said Laurel. "What's important is that we can prove you're innocent."

"How?" asked Oliver. "Unless you recorded his confession..." He paused, thinking that is what she did.

"I gave the recorder to Iris," said Laurel. "Before you lecture me about putting an innocent person in danger, I did it to help her. Not only will we clear The Arrow's name, but this story will give Mason Bridge a reason to respect Iris. Kill two birds with one stone. Besides, no one knows I gave it to her. She'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Oliver.

Oliver turns his attention to the news channel on the computer. Hundreds of people are gathered at the heart of Silverstone City. The police used barriers to keep them under control. Multiple cameras and a CatCo chopper were on the scene. They were all waiting for the big showdown, which was only one hour away.

"I assume you heard the news," said Laurel.

"The Flash wants a fight. I'll give it to him," said Oliver.

"Oliver, people already think that The Arrow killed the mayor and is involved with the bombing at City Hall," reminded Laurel. "Killing the Flash won't help."

"I'm not going to kill him," said Oliver.

Laurel realizes what he intends to do. "You're gonna use this fight to show the people that you're not a killer."

"And, with any luck, ask for his help," added Oliver.

"The Flash looked and sounded scared when he was broadcasting the message. Something tells me he's not gonna hold back," said Laurel.

"Don't worry. I have it taken care of," said Oliver. "Remember when The Arrow paid Ray Palmer a visit?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Laurel.

"If and when I do have the Flash's cooperation, I need you to suit up," said Oliver.

"Really? You mean it?" asked Laurel.

"Merry Christmas, Laurel," said Oliver with a smile.

"Well, lucky for you, I already picked out a suit," said Laurel.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of CatCo, Killer Frost was standing close the edge, looking up at the sky. Thunder was rolling and lightning was flashing. She looked down when she saw a streak of yellow lightning heading her way. She smiles, knowing who it is. The streak runs up the building and just a few feet behind her. It was The Flash.

"When Mick told me that he failed to steal the drive from Felicity, I figured you'd find out," said Killer Frost. "After all, you're a smart guy, Flash."

"Take off the mask, Caitlin," said Flash. "I know it's you."

Killer Frost takes off her mask and shows her face. Flash, in turn, takes off his cowl.

"I like this. Face to face," said Caitlin. "No more secrets. Everything out in the open."

"How could you do this?" asked Barry. "How could you kill your own mother?"

"That was an accident," said Caitlin. "An accident I'm glad happened. My transformation required a first kill. Accident or not, this is who I am now."

"You used Jesse just to get a secret out of Harrison Wells," said Barry, remembering that day. "Is that what it's all about?"

"This is more than just about Harrison Wells, Barry," said Caitlin. "You. Supergirl. The Arrow. You three represent a ridiculous concept that shouldn't exist. Heroes. Cisco once told me that I was a hero for helping the Flash save the people of this city, but that was a lie. These past few months, everything I've done, were for nothing. Silverstone has no heroes, and I am here to prove that, using any means necessary to make sure everyone believes it."

"The City Hall bombing. That was you, wasn't it?" asked Barry. "It's no coincidence that I received your messages at the time it happened."

"Like I said, you're a smart guy, Barry," said Caitlin, confirming his guess.

"Was scaring me part of your master plan?" asked Barry.

"I know you, Barry," said Caitlin. "You may be a symbol, but even a symbol can be broken. I just needed to give you a push." She then recites some of the messages she sent. "Barry Allen, you are not fast enough. Barry Allen, you have failed this city. You let your family die."

"And you knew I would challenge The Arrow," said Barry.

Caitlin chuckles in response.

"The assassination on the mayor. That was also you, right? Right?" guessed Barry.

"It's all been me, Barry," said Caitlin. "And now, it's time for the main event."

"I'm not gonna fight The Arrow if that's what you want," said Barry.

"Oh, but you can't deprive the people of a good show," said Caitlin, gesturing to the people of the city.

"Was me finding out about your secret identity part of your plan? Because if it is, how do you expect to force me to fight The Arrow?" asked Barry.

"Motivation," said Caitlin.

Caitlin takes out some photos and throws them down. There were photos of Iris. She was tied up, gagged, and beat up. This shocked and horrified Barry.

"Iris. Iris. Iris," sad Caitlin. "The woman you loved for half your life."

"Where is she?" asked Barry, anger present in his tone and face. "Where is she?!"

Caitlin started laughing, amused by Barry's desperation and anger.

"I don't know," said Caitlin, still laughing. "I told the Snart twins not to tell me where they'll be hiding her. Now, if you so much as think about looking for her, I'll give them the green light to either freeze Iris to death or turn her into a gold statue."

Barry collapses to his knees, feeling hopeless. Caitlin once again smiles. She turns around and looks down at the city.

"Red and Green. Fight night. The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world," said Caitlin, speaking like a commentator. "God versus Man. Day versus Night. The Scarlet Speedster versus The Emerald Archer."

"If I beat him, you'll let Iris go?" asked Barry.

"No," answered Caitlin. "If you kill The Arrow, then I will free Iris. Or he kills you and I will let Iris go. Either way, you lose, Barry."

Barry gets back up and puts his cowl back on.

"This isn't over," said Barry.

"I agree," said Caitlin. "Now, run along. You don't want to be late for the show. Oh, and by the way, if you don't uphold your end of the deal by 9:30, she dies."

Flash leaves the building while Killer Frost continues to watch the sky.

* * *

The Arrow arrives at the very center of Silverstone City five minutes before nine o'clock. The only thing keeping the authorities from shooting on sight is the fact that the Flash challenged him to a fight, so they were not to intervene. The crowd waits anxiously for the Scarlet Speedster. When the clock stroke nine, he didn't show. It started to rain as everyone in the heart of the city waits in anticipation. After three more minutes of waiting, the Scarlet Speedster finally arrives. The crowd cheers. Supergirl, watching from the skies, smiles at the sigh of him.

"You're late," said The Arrow.

"You came," said Flash.

"I never run away from a fight," said The Arrow. "So, here I am."

"Listen to me," said Flash. "This has been a huge mistake..."

"You bet," interrupted The Arrow. "With all these innocent people around, they'll likely be harmed."

"Actually, I expected all of them to be here," said Flash. "That's why I whipped up a little something."

Flash activates four devices planted on the streets. Four barriers are activated, blocking the four roads of the intersection to make sure the civilians are unharmed. The barriers are transparent, which still allows them to watch the fight.

"Smart," complimented The Arrow.

"You don't understand. We don't have to do this. There's no time," said Flash, trying to reason with The Arrow.

"I understand," replied The Arrow.

The Arrow quickly fires an arrow at the Flash. Seeing the arrow come to him in slow motion, Flash manages to lean back to the right, allowing the arrow to pass by. He then catches the arrow. The crowd reacts in amazement ("Ooh!").

"You're not listening," said Flash, tossing the arrow aside. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

"You started this," said The Arrow. "So, let's finish it."

The Arrow fires an arrow that ties up the Flash in strings. The Arrow pulls hard, causing the Flash to fall.

"You need to learn your lesson, kid," said The Arrow.

"And you need to hold on," said Flash, standing up.

Flash started running in circles, dragging The Arrow across the road. After five laps, he stops, causing The Arrow to crash into a barrier. While on the ground, The Arrow fires another arrow at the Flash. Flash catches it before it hit his chest.

"Nice try," mocked Flash.

"Think again," said The Arrow.

The Flash looks at the arrow in his hand. It glows and then detonates, creating a burst of fire that knocks him down to the ground. He lifts his head and looks at the spot where The Arrow was lying, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. When he got back up, something hit him at the back of his shoulder. It was an arrow.

"2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer. Should be hitting you any time now," said The Arrow.

Flash was about to pass out, but gathered his strength and stood up. He rips the arrow out of him. He started vibrating, which allows the horse tranquilizer to leave his body aerosol form. After regaining his full strength, Flash started running circles around The Arrow, trying to cut off his oxygen to suffocate him. The Arrow fires a grappling hook arrow the top of a building, zipping himself up.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Flash.

Before The Arrow can get to the top of the building, Flash had already ran to the top.

"We're not done," said Flash.

Flash rips the arrow off the wall, causing The Arrow to fall. The Arrow fire another grappling arrow on the wall, allowing him to stop a few feet from the ground. Flash returns to the ground and faces The Arrow.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Flash.

"No," said The Arrow.

Flash runs towards The Arrow. The Arrow throws punches and kicks and even tries to whack the speedster with his bow, but Flash's super speed allowed him to dodge every swing and duck under kicks. The Arrow stops for a moment to think. He throws a punch, which the Flash dodges by ducking. The Arrow times his dodge and finally hits him in the face with his bow.

Flash started speed-punching The Arrow left and right. The Arrow feels so battered that he can't retaliate. The Flash elbows The Arrow in the face, punches right, and then knocks him down to the ground with a strong quick punch.

"Stay down!" yelled Flash. "If I wanted to, you'd be dead already."

"Not a chance," said The Arrow.

The Arrow takes out an arrow and slams it to the ground, creating a burst of light that blinds Flash. When the Flash opened his eyes, The Arrow disappeared. He then felt something hit his leg, causing him to fall to his knees. It was another arrow. He rips it out and stand up, but started to feel strange.

"You feel that? Nanites. Emitting a high-frequency pulse that's disabling your speed. You're not gonna be running for quite a while," said The Arrow.

Flash throws a punch, but The Arrow catches his fist. The crowd reacts in amazement again, especially Cisco, who was watching from S.T.A.R. Labs.

The Arrow quickly punches Flash in the neck before twisting him arm, following it with a sweeping low kick, tripping Flash. Flash gets up and throws punches at The Arrow. However, since he's de-powered, The Arrow manages to dodge and block his strikes. Flash manages to punch The Arrow once in the face, but The Arrow retaliates with a series of punches and kicks, finishing with a spinning bow strike, knocking Flash down.

"Get up!" shouted The Arrow.

Flash did as his opponent says and stands on his two feet.

"All that speed, all that power, but no skill," said The Arrow. "You rely too much on your gift."

Ticked off, Flash attacks, but after one missed punch, The Arrow punches him in the face, knees him in the stomach, and kicks him in the chest. Flash tries and fails repeatedly to land a hit on The Arrow. The Arrow blocks one punch, and then punches Flash in the face. He throws another punch, but the speedster dodges it.

His powers were returning.

The Arrow takes a few steps back. Flash zooms forward, grabs The Arrow, and slams in into the barrier again. Flash speed-punches The Arrow multiple times before grabbing his by the throat and holding him against the barrier, electrocuting him continuously. He stops after five seconds. The Arrow kneels down on the ground in pain.

"Are you ready to listen now?" asked Flash.

The Arrow slowly gets up, grunting in pain. He drops his bow, telling Flash that he gives up. When the Flash thought so, Arrow immediately grabs an arrow from his quiver and slams it on the barrier, causing it to detonate. Half of the perimeter within the barriers is covered in smoke. Flash rotates his arms and creates wind funnels to clear the area. The spot where The Arrow was standing was empty.

Once again, Flash gets hit from behind. This time, by two arrows to the back. Flash screams in pain as he falls to his knees in pain.

"How about you listen to me?" said The Arrow. "You challenged me because you think I was responsible for the bombing. Since when does a hero jump to conclusions without being completely sure? You gave me a chance to prove my innocence for the mayor's murder, but this time, you announce on live TV that you want to fight me."

Flash rips out one arrow from his back, hurting himself.

"I know you're afraid," said The Arrow.

Flash rips out the other arrow, causing himself to scream and grunt in pain again.

"The question is what are you afraid of?" said The Arrow.

"I'm afraid of trusting you again," said Flash.

Flash started vibrating, generating more electricity. After ten seconds, he stops. Electricity surged throughout his entire body. He speed-punches The Arrow. The electricity surging from him causes his punches to inflict more pain and give The Arrow minor shocking. Flash kept on punching until The Arrow was knocked back to the very center of the field. Flash stations himself a couple dozen feet away. He runs towards The Arrow as fast as he could. His strike knocks The Arrow through a building wall.

Inside the building, away from the cameras, Flash continues hitting The Arrow until he collapses. Flash grabs The Arrow and throws him to a wall. While the Arrow lies back on the wall in pain, Flash started vibrating his hand.

"Why the change of tactic? You don't kill," said The Arrow.

"I didn't want to do this, but I will if it saves somebody I care about," said Flash.

Flash was about to kill The Arrow, but he hesitated. His hesitation gave The Arrow a chance to make a move. He throws a flechette at Flash's leg, causing him to kneel down in pain again. Flash rips out flechette, but The Arrow quickly kicks him in the face.

"I was convinced you started this fight just to bring me in," said The Arrow.

Flash gets back up and throws a punch, but The Arrow blocks it and kicks Flash in the stomach hard, hurting him badly. The Arrow ties up the Flash with another bola arrow and takes him back outside.

"Just surrender and spare yourself more pain," said The Arrow.

"Never," said Flash.

Flash exerts all of his strength until he breaks free of the cords. He grabs The Arrow and takes him to the top of a building, threatening to throw him off of it. This causes the crowd, and Cisco, to gasp in horror and surprise. Supergirl descends on the building.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Flash.

"I can't let you do this," said Supergirl. "You're a hero, Flash. Don't cross this line. You might never come back."

Flash ignores Supergirl and looks back at The Arrow.

The Arrow says, "You kill me, these people will never look at you the same way again."

"A price I'm willing to pay," said Flash.

Before Flash can let go, another voice speaks out.

"Stop!"

Flash stops and turns around. He sees a masked blonde woman wearing a black leather suit, armed with a metal bo-staff.

"Who are you?" asked Flash.

The masked woman turns on her voice modulator and speaks. "I'm the Black Canary."

"Nice," said The Arrow.

"You two know each other?" asked Flash.

"He's my friend," said Black Canary. "Please, don't kill him."

"I have to. It's the only way to save my friend," said Flash, sounding afraid again.

"Is this why you're fighting him? Because someone threatened a person you love?" asked Black Canary.

"If he lives, I lose her," said Flash, on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Who is she?" asked Black Canary.

"I can't tell you that," said Flash.

"We can help you," said Black Canary. "Just tell me. Who is she?"

Flash hesitated, but spoke anyway. "Iris. Iris West."

After hearing the name, Black Canary comes to a realization. She turns off her voice modulator and says, "Barry Allen?"

"Laurel Lance?" said Flash, recognizing her voice.

Black Canary gently removes Flash's hand from The Arrow's neck.

Flash looks at The Arrow and Black Canary back and forth. He stops at The Arrow and says, "Oliver Queen."

"Funny. That girl at the charity party joked about you picking a fight with me. It turns out you did," joked The Arrow.

"That girl at the party. That was Caitlin Snow," said Flash. "She is my friend. Or 'was' my friend. She threatened to kill Iris if I don't kill The Arrow."

"You don't have to kill The Arrow, Flash," said Supergirl. "You should've asked for help."

"I know, but I had no choice," said Flash.

"So, are we done here?" asked The Arrow.

"We are done here," said Black Canary, emphasizing "are". "No more fighting each other. It's time we take the fight elsewhere."

"Okay, but the cameras are still rolling," said Supergirl, pointing at the CatCo chopper.

The Arrow looks at the Flash and says, "You need to punch me in the face."

"What?" asked Flash.

"Just do it," said The Arrow. "And don't hold back."

After a few deep breaths, Flash throws his hardest punch, knocking Green Arrow the ground.

The crowd below, watching from the giant digital billboard, cheers.

The Arrow gets on his knees and gives the Flash his bow, "telling" him that he "surrenders". Supergirl flies towards the chopper and tells them to turn off the camera. They did.

"So, what now?" asked Black Canary.

"I have to find Iris, but Caitlin... Killer Frost... she doesn't know because she told her hired rogues not to tell her," said Flash.

"Supergirl has super hearing and x-ray vision, right?" asked Black Canary. "I think she can locate her."

Suddenly, the four see a burst of energy far way. The power in the entire city started shorting out, as seen by the lights flickering non-stop.

"Two guesses on who or what that could be," said Flash.

"It's Caitlin," guessed Black Canary.

"I don't understand," said Flash, confused. "What else could she be planning besides killing Iris if I don't deliver?"

"You should get over there," said The Arrow.

"Iris needs me," said Flash.

The Arrow looks at Flash and says, "Wait. I'll make you a promise. Iris won't die tonight."

Flash nods, telling The Arrow that he trusts him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewers, Killer Frost was directing electric energy towards a huge pod. There was something inside the pod. It was trying to get out.

"Easy, my friend," said Killer Frost, placing her hand on the pod. "You'll be out soon, and when you do, it's doomsday in Silverstone City."

 **Well, what do you think? Was the fight as epic as you hoped? Did I choose a good enough reason for the punches to stop? Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it.**


	26. Arrow V Flash, Part 6

**Here's Part 6.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Reven of Darkness, Clash of the Legends, Nightbat0204, Lauriver4ever, Darkness032, Lazy Speedster, and Hadi276 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **I'm sure there are some who notice that I'm doing the same thing with Killer Frost in this story as I did in "Unforgivable", making her the main villain. As a matter of fact, I do notice as well. Just to make sure none of you mention this again, I will tell you that I don't intend to keep her on the black area for long. That's all.**

Flash arrives at the area where the energy burst occurred. He sees that it was originating from below, so he enters through another manhole. Inside, he sees Killer Frost directing electricity to a big pod. The pod was shaking, meaning there was something inside.

"Saw the fight. I figured you and The Arrow became best buds and just played for the audience to end the fight," said Killer Frost.

"I thought the plan was to kill Iris if I don't kill The Arrow," said Flash.

"Or he kills you, yes," replied Killer Frost. "But since you both walked out of that fight alive, I have to switch to Plan B."

"Caitlin, please, no more," pleaded Flash.

"Not a chance, Flash," said Killer Frost. "Silverstone City has no heroes, and after tonight, everyone will believe that."

"I thought we were friends," said Flash. "I trusted you. I was always there for you when you were down. I invited you to have Christmas with my family."

Killer Frost didn't respond. She just stared at the pod.

"Are you just gonna pretend that all the good times we had together never existed?" asked Flash. "Saving this city? Helping with each other's homework? Having coffee at Jitters?"

Killer Frost continues to ignore him. Flash walks towards Killer Frost and looks at her in the eye.

"I know you're angry," said Flash. "But should that justify all of this death and destruction?"

Killer Frost continues to be silent.

Flash puts his hands on both her shoulders and says, "Tell me, then. What's Harrison Wells' secret?"

Finally, Killer Frost spoke. "You think that's gonna talk me into stopping?"

"I just want to understand," said Flash. "What is it about Wells that turned you into this?"

"Apart from the particle accelerator, everything," answered Killer Frost. "You're a smart guy, Barry. You'll find out."

"I don't want to wait, Caitlin," said Flash.

"Don't call me that," growled Killer Frost. "I'm not Caitlin Snow anymore."

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Flash. "White hair. Blue lips. Ice powers. They don't just change you entirely. I know you're still you underneath all that cold."

"What makes you think that?" asked Killer Frost.

"Because I can tell. You hate yourself for what happened to you mother," said Flash.

"My mother? She stopped being my mother a long time ago," said Killer Frost. "I'm glad she's dead."

"You don't mean that," said Flash.

Killer Frost kicks Flash in the stomach, knocking him away from her. She then fires an ice beam, freezing his entire mid-section, causing him to fall. Killer Frost places her hand on the print scanner of the pod. It started to open slowly.

"See you later, Flash," said Killer Frost, walking away. "If you can live through this."

Flash started vibrating to heat himself up and melt the ice. The pod continues to open slowly, until the creature inside breaks the door with own hand. Flash gets back on his feet in time to see what was inside the pod. It was ten feet tall, appears to be alien, and has crystal-like spikes all over its body. The second it saw Flash, it roars.

"Holy shoot," muttered Flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the docks, the Arrow and Black Canary are on the top of a warehouse overlooking another warehouse.

"Well, this is the place," said The Arrow.

"Shouldn't Supergirl be here?" asked Black Canary, looking around to see that the Girl of Steel in nowhere in sight.

"She went to check on Barry," said The Arrow.

"I just can't believe it was him the whole time," said Black Canary. "Makes sense, though. Barry Allen idolized The Hood, hence the Halloween costume. The Flash sees The Hood as his inspiration."

"We can discuss this later," said The Arrow. "Right now, let's save Iris."

"Supergirl said there are at least two dozen hostiles on the third floor," said Black Canary. "Maybe we should surprise them. Use the second floor."

"Good thinking," said The Arrow.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider were guarding Iris, who was tied up to a chair. They had a digital clock so they will know when it's time to kill her. There was only two minutes and twenty seconds left before 9:30.

Heat Wave was prepping his Heat Gun. "I can't wait to use this."

"From the looks of it, the Flash didn't off Robin Hood," said Captain Cold, watching the footage of the ending of the battle on his phone.

Golden Glider looks at Iris and says, "Any last words, Ms. West?"

"The Flash will save me. I know he will," said Iris.

Golden Glider chuckles in amusement, doubting that the Scarlet Speedster will come. "Keep on thinking that," she said.

...

Meanwhile, outside the door, two dozen armed thugs are staying alert in case of attack. Suddenly, they heard an explosion on the floor below. They all trained their guns at the door where the intruder can walk in after walking up the stairs.

Unexpectedly, a flare goes off, stunning the gunmen, as an arrow smashes through floor and sticks to the ceiling. Green Arrow zips himself up with Black Canary holding onto him tight. Black Canary lets go and then unleashes her sonic scream, disorienting everyone in the room.

One gunman fires at the hole on the floor caused by the arrow, believing the bow-wielding vigilante is down there. Suddenly, an arrow pierces him in the leg and lifts him up, dangling him up-side down. The Arrow descends to the floor, grabs one thug's arm, breaks it, and uses the gun in his hand to fire at the other men, causing them to duck for cover.

After flipping the gunman, The Arrow sees one thug about to fire. He immediately fires an arrow and hits the thug in the shoulder. He runs towards the thug and punches him down to the hole in the floor. One thug was about to use a grenade. The Arrow kicks the man hanging up-side down towards the thug with the grenade. The two collide and the grenade goes off, killing them both.

The Arrow and Black Canary started fighting the rest of the thugs hand-to-hand. Black Canary shows her partner how much she's learned. She keeps her fists straight, her feet in place, and reacts to any hits from behind. One henchman tried to slice her with a knife, but she dodges his swings. She grabs him arm, knocks the knife of his hand, before slamming him to the ground.

The Arrow fires an arrow at a crate and then pulls on the cable hard, throwing the crate at a couple of thugs, slamming them towards a wall. He started firing arrows, killing more henchmen, until one knocks the bow off his hand with a gunshot. He then engages four thugs at the same time. They were all armed with knives. Luckily, he manages to disarm them as he throws his hardest punches. He punches two in the face at the same time before elbowing the thug behind him in the face. He twists one man's arm as he kicks another thug's knee. The Arrow twists the man's arm even more before uppercutting him in the face. The last of the four rushed towards him, but he punches him hard in the face. He then finishes him by punching him down, smashing his face on the floor.

Black Canary whacks a couple of thugs with her bo-staff, all while being graceful and quick with her movements. One tried to attack her from behind, but she spins out of his way before kicking him down. She then punches him in the face over and over again. One henchman was about to shoot Black Canary in the back of her head, but The Arrow shoots at arrow at his arm. Black Canary finishes thug with a few bo-staff swings, followed by a kick to the face.

One henchman kicks The Arrow in the chest and another grabs the back of his suit, dragging him to the floor. The Arrow kicks one in the knee before elbowing the other thug in the face. He was about to sit up, but one thug kicks him back down. The other thug pierces his left shoulder with a knife. The Arrow kicks the one thug in the calf to knock him down. He hits the henchman to his left in the face with his knee as he gets back on his feet. The thug he kicked down gets back up, but The Arrow immediately knocks him down by punching him in the gut. He then turns his attention back to the one who knifed him. The Arrow takes the knife out of his shoulder, pushes the thug towards a wall, and then nails him to the wall by stabbing him in the left shoulder with the knife. The other thug gets up and tries to attack him from behind, but The Arrow takes him out by kneeing him in the stomach and then throwing him to a wall.

The Arrow looks back at the henchman nailed to the wall. He was shaking and stuttering in fear. The Arrow takes out an arrow as he stares him down. The thug pleaded for his life, but The Arrow quickly pierced him in the heart with stomach with the arrow, killing him.

The Arrow turns around and sees Black Canary punching a pinned man in the face multiple times until he was out cold. Black Canary looks at The Arrow, who gives a her nod that tells her, "Nice job."

...

Inside the other room, Iris and the rogues could hear the fighting outside the door. While the rogues had their guns aimed at the door, Iris started to smile, hoping it was the Flash coming to her rescue again. Unexpectedly, The Arrow bursts through the wall, grabbing Heat Wave and aiming his gun at Captain Cold.

Golden Glider aims her gun at Iris and says, "Drop it or I'll kill her."

"I'd do what the girl says, Robin Hood," said Heat Wave.

"Believe me, Legolas. I'll do it," said Golden Glider, trying to sound as serious as she can.

"I believe you," said The Arrow.

Black Canary's sonic scream breaks through the door and disorients everyone in the room. The Arrow slams Heat Wave's face to the wall. Black Canary grabs Golden Glider and kicks her towards Captain Cold.

The Arrow started untying Iris.

"It's okay," said The Arrow. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I know you're innocent," said Iris. "The recorder on the table. It's all the proof we need."

Black Canary picks up the recorder.

The Arrow tells his partner, "Take her home. I'll go meet up with the Flash."

"You and Flash are buddies now?" asked Iris.

"I'm sure he'll tell you all about it," said The Arrow.

* * *

The Flash is currently flying in the air, not because he can, but because he was thrown high into the sky by a twelve-foot alien. He crashes into CatCo and stops at Cat Grant's desk. Cat did the polite thing and helped the Flash get back on his feet.

"Any reason you decided to come flying in?" asked Cat.

"Yeah. It's big. It's scary. And it's strong," answered Flash.

"By the way, I saw the rooftop shot of you with The Arrow, Supergirl, and some blonde dressed in black," said Cat. "I assume she's a friend of our hooded avenger. She stopped you from killing him, but why still punch him?"

"Oh, uh, that was for the audience," explained Flash.

"Oh, and BTW, why were you attempting to throw him off a roof?" asked Cat.

"I, uh... it's a long story," said Flash. "I'm sorry, Ms. Grant, but I don't have the time. I promise, we'll talk later."

* * *

Flash runs out of CatCo and stops when he saw the alien creature. It was tearing the streets apart and firing thermal energy blasts from its eyes and mouth, destroying everything in sight. Civilians were running away in terror. Flash did his best to save anyone in danger. When the creature saw him, it fired at him. Flash runs away to avoid the blast.

 _"Barry, you got to get whatever the heck that thing is away from the city," said Cisco._

"Same thought," replied Flash. He looks at the creature and says, "Hey! You want to tear someone apart, try me!"

Flash started running. The creature gives chase and jumps after him. Flash had to dodge one thermal blast after another, while trying to make sure no one is harmed. He keeps on running until he arrives at a power plant outside the city. The creature drops from above and makes yet another ground-breaking landing.

Before either one can make a move, the creature gets tossed towards the power plant by Supergirl. The building explodes with the creature still inside. Supergirl walks out of the flames unscathed and approaches the Scarlet Speedster.

The two stared at each other for a while. Flash decided to take off his cowl.

"Kara Danvers," he said.

"Barry Allen," greeted Supergirl.

"When I saw you the other day, no glasses, no ponytail, I thought you reminded me of someone," said Flash.

"And I always wondered why Barry Allen sounded like someone I know," said Supergirl.

"This is better," said Flash. "No more masks or glasses."

Supergirl chuckles in amusement.

"Our first date. Who was I talking to? Barry Allen or The Flash?" asked Supergirl

"Both, I guess," said Flash. "What about you? Was I going out with Kara Danvers or Supergirl?"

"Both," replied Supergirl.

The two superheroes smiled at each other. They slowly leaned towards each other, but before their lips touched, they heard someone coming. It was The Arrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" joked The Arrow.

"Uh, kinda, yeah," said Supergirl.

The Arrow takes off his mask and hood, revealing his face.

"Who would've thought? Three boxing partners at high school turn out to be Silverstone's finest heroes," said Flash.

"I don't believe in coincidences," said The Arrow. "But yeah, it is funny when you think about it. What's even funnier is that I didn't know before today."

Suddenly, the trio could hear roaring within the flames of the destroyed power plant. The creature was still alive.

The Arrow looks at Flash and says, "I was on my to meet you, then I saw yellow lightning running away from some alien monster. Thought I'd follow."

"What is that thing?" asked Flash.

"Doomsday," answered Supergirl. "It's a monster created by a tyrant on my planet named General Zod. He created him using one of the corpses of his fallen soldiers. Its purpose was to help him win the war for Krypton."

"But it didn't go down with Krypton. Where was it?" asked Flash.

"Fort Rozz. A Kryptonian prison that crashed here the same time I did," answered Supergirl. "Superman fought it two years ago, and he won. It wasn't easy, though."

Supergirl gets a call through her comm-link. It was Alex.

 _"Kara, Lord Technologies' power plant just disappeared from our radar," said Alex. "What did you do?"_

"I just threw Doomsday inside," answered Supergirl. "Though, it seems that it didn't work."

 _"Not only did your reckless move fail, but you just made things worse," said Hank. "Doomsday feeds on energy. The more energy it consumes, the stronger it gets."_

"Oops," said Supergirl.

"Uh, oops?" asked Flash, confused.

Supergirl tells Alex, "It's Kryptonian, right? Then we need Kryptonite. Can you send some over?"

 _"But that stuff will hurt you," said Alex._

"Don't worry. I'm not alone," said Supergirl. "I'm with The Flash and The Arrow."

 _"Okay, we'll send an aerial package ASAP," said Alex._

 _"Just keep that thing away from civilians, Ms. Danvers," said Hank._

Supergirl faces her fellow costumed heroes and says, "Stand your ground, boys. We're in for a long fight."

Flash puts his cowl back on. Green Arrow puts on his mask and hood. Supergirl curls her hands into fists, ready for another fight.

Doomsday emerges from the power plant, growing bigger until it stood at fifteen feet tall. More crystal-like spikes emerged from its body. As it powers up, it unleashes a wave of energy throughout the area. The Arrow hides in a pile of rubble, while Supergirl shields Flash with her cape. The energy wave destroys nearby buildings, reducing them to rubble.

Flash and Supergirl were both unharmed. The Arrow comes out from underneath the rubble barely unscathed.

"Oliver, you got any explosive arrows in that quiver?" asked Flash.

"A couple," answered The Arrow. "Though I doubt that will do anything to a Kryptonian."

"We don't have to beat it. We just have to keep it busy until the package arrives," said Supergirl. "Oliver, you're our sniper. Barry, back me up."

The Arrow keeps his distance while the two super-powered heroes engage Doomsday. Supergirl double-punches Doomsday in the chest, sending Doomsday flying back. Flash races past the still-airborne Doomsday and hits it in the back with a vibrating punch. Doomsday falls on his face, but immediately gets back up. Supergirl flies fast towards Doomsday, but it punches her hard, knocking her into a pile of rubble. It tries to punch Flash, but misses over and over again. Flash runs circles around Doomsday, speed-punching it in the arms, legs, and back, to little avail. Flash kept on running and punching, until Doomsday smacks him aside.

Supergirl emerges from the rubble and fires her heat vision. Doomsday fires its thermal blast. The two beams cross. Doomsday's beam, however, was overpowering Supergirl's. In the end, Doomsday's thermal blast hits Supergirl, sending her flying down again.

Flash runs towards Doomsday at high speed and punches him hard in the back, knocking him down. Flash dodges its thermal blast before running all over Doomsday, trying to irritate him. Doomsday, however, grabs Flash off its body and throws him towards a building.

Supergirl gets back in the fight and punches Doomsday repeatedly. Doomsday throws its fist at Supergirl, she catches it with both her head. She then lifts Doomsday and slams him to the ground. She fires her heat vision, which barely harmed Doomsday. It gets up smacks Supergirl aside. Supergirl stays in the air and flies forward. She pushes Doomsday forward until she releases, letting the creature fly backwards. Flash emerges from the building he crashed in and throws a vibrating punch at Doomsday's head, knocking him down.

"Man, this thing is tough," said Flash.

"It's Kryptonian. It's supposed to be tough," said Supergirl.

Doomsday gets back up again. Flash runs over and elbows Doomsday in the leg as hard as he could, tripping it. Before it could fall on its back, Supergirl pounds its chest, causing it to fall on the ground hard.

"Hey, remember that combo move we did on Halloween?" asked Flash.

"How could I forget?" replied Supergirl with a smile.

Flash grabs Supergirl's hand as he started running in circles. Supergirl started spinning, which helps Flash run even faster. After twenty seconds of running and spinning, Supergirl throws Flash at Doomsday. Flash punches Doomsday in the mid-section with a supersonic punch, knocking it back a couple dozen feet away.

While Doomsday lies on his back, Flash and Supergirl hi-five and smile at each other.

The Arrow watches from the distance. This fight was making him realize how much the world's changed and a how a mere mortal like him compares to things like metahumans and aliens. He feels insignificant compared to Flash, Supergirl, and Doomsday, but he was not going to run away. No matter what odds he faces, he never backs down from a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of a building, Killer Frost watches the fight. Her entertainment would be interrupted when a certain yellow-clad speedster shows up.

"Harrison Wells. Figured you'd drop by," said Killer Frost.

"You know who I am?" asked Reverse Flash, surprised.

"All I wanted was a confession, but look at us now," replied Killer Frost.

Reverse Flash stops vibrating his face and disguising his voice, since Killer Frost knows his identity.

"If the Flash dies, you will pay for this," said Reverse Flash.

"What? You're gonna kill me?" Killer Frost simply giggled. "You kill me, you accomplish nothing."

"Was my refusal to confess the only reason you're doing this?" asked Reverse Flash.

"Everything that's happened, who I have become, is because of you," said Killer Frost. "Ever since Barry Allen came into my life, I thought I was making a difference by helping him save this city. But all I've done is aid you in whatever sick plan you have in mind. You want the Flash to get better, stronger, and faster. I don't know why, but I know enough."

"If you don't want me to succeed, why not just kill the Flash yourself?" asked Reverse Flash.

Killer Frost didn't answer the question. She just continued watching the fight afar.

"You still care about him," guessed Reverse Flash. "Deep down inside, you still see him as a friend. If you kill him, you'll destroy yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Killer Frost, trying to convince herself.

"Even if the Flash dies at the hands of that abomination, his blood will be on your hands," said Reverse Flash.

"Aren't you gonna go down there and prevent the Flash from getting killed?" asked Killer Frost. "You need him alive, don't you?"

"I don't need to help him," said Reverse Flash. "I've seen how capable the Flash really is. He may still be green, but I know he can overcome this."

Killer Frost chuckles. "We'll see about that."

Reverse Flash leaves Killer Frost alone.

* * *

Supergirl punches Doomsday in the face, who, in turn, punches back. After the punch, it quickly fires a thermal blast that pushes Supergirl dozens of feet away. Once again, the Girl of Steel is buried under rubble. Doomsday turns around and sees the Flash running towards it. It simply smacks Flash aside as hard as it could.

The Arrow takes out an explosive arrow and an electric arrow. He fires them at the time and hits Doomsday. All this accomplished is attracting its attention. The Arrow immediately fires a grappling hook arrow towards a building, zipping himself away before Doomsday could pounce on him. The Arrow plants his feet on the side of the building as Doomsday fires another thermal blast. The Arrow swings on the arrow's cable towards another building to avoid the blast. He was supposed to land on the roof, but ends up bumping on a ledge, landing on the fire escape. Seeing Doomsday coming his way, The Arrow realizes he needs to hide. He fires two smoke bomb arrows on the ground, creating a smokescreen. He jumps off the fire escape and dives into the smoke. Doomsday lands on the roof of the building, but he couldn't see The Arrow anywhere, thanks to the smoke.

Flash and Supergirl were both trying to pick themselves up. They both feel beat up and exhausted. Supergirl gets back on her feet, but Flash can barely move. Supergirl offers him a hand. Flash takes her hand and stands up.

"Ready for another round?" asked Supergirl.

"What? Are you getting sleepy?" joked Flash.

Supergirl smiles, amused.

 _"Supergirl, the package is on your way," said Alex._

On cue, a D.E.O. jet drops off a large container that lands not too far from them.

"Is that the package?" asked Flash.

"Yup," answered Supergirl.

Supergirl puts her hand on the print scan and opens the container. Inside, there's a sword made out of Kryptonite. There was also three Kryptonite-tipped arrows.

"Uh, Alex, where did the Kryptonite arrows come from?" asked Supergirl.

 _"Hank was thinking of recruiting The Hood once," answered Alex._

"Okay, Flash, time for you to save the day," said Supergirl.

"Wait a second? Where's Oliver?" wondered Flash, looking around.

The two heard an arrow pierce a structure. The Arrow approaches them, via a zipline.

"Where were you?" asked Flash.

"I'm the sniper, remember," reminded The Arrow. He looks inside the container and sees the Kryptonite arrows. "I assume those are for me."

"A friend of mine made those in case you wanted to work for him," explained Supergirl.

"Well, tell him 'no, thank you'," said The Arrow. "But tell him thanks for the arrows."

The Arrow loads the Kryptonite arrows in his quiver. Flash takes the Kryptonite sword. Before they can form a plan, they can hear a scream from the distance.

"Laurel," said The Arrow, knowing who it is.

* * *

Black Canary had arrived after taking Iris back to her father. She wanted to make sure Oliver was okay. What she found was Doomsday. Before it could attack her, she unleashes her sonic scream. Doomsday was disoriented, but barely. It fires a thermal blast. Black Canary rolls out of the way, but the explosion from the blast's impact blew her away, knocking her out.

Doomsday raises its fist and prepares to bring it down hard on the unconscious vigilante. Before his fist can collide with Black Canary, Supergirl freezes its forearm with her super breath. She then flies towards Doomsday fast and smashes the ice, breaking half its arm. Supergirl picks up Black Canary and reunites her with The Arrow.

"What are you doing here?" asked The Arrow.

"You really think I'm gonna leave you alone?" replied Black Canary. "I wear this mask because I don't want you to be alone anymore. So, here I am."

The four's attention were captured by Doomsday's roaring. His was beginning to regenerate. A crystal-like spike emerges from his severed arm. The rest of it needed more time to regenerate.

"We have to end this now," said Supergirl. "Barry finish it."

Flash runs towards Doomsday. He jumps off a sign like a ramp and was about to stab Doomsday, but the creature reacts fast enough and swat the Flash like a fly. Supergirl flies towards Doomsday, but gets knocked down to the ground by another thermal blast. The Arrow fires two Kryptonite arrows. One hits Doomsday in the shoulder and the other pierces its leg.

Doomsday was feeling weak, but it could still rip the arrows out of him. Its strength slowly started to return. It fires a thermal blast at The Arrow, but Supergirl stands in the way and takes the hit. Supergirl lies on the ground, unconscious.

Doomsday prepares to stab the Flash with its spike.

"No!" yelled The Arrow.

The Arrow fires his last arrow, but Doomsday smacks it aside, hurting itself in the process, but still had the strength to proceed. The Arrow started running towards the Flash as Doomsday prepares to make the killing blow. Doomsday thrusts its right arm forward, but instead of stabbing the Flash like it intended, its spike goes through the chest of The Arrow, who stood in the way between the speedster and the alien.

"No! Oliver!" cried Black Canary.

Laurel's scream woke up Supergirl. Doomsday tosses The Arrow and proceeds with trying to kill the Flash, but Supergirl zooms over and pounds Doomsday far away. While she continues to fight Doosmday, Flash wakes up and sees a crying Black Canary kneeling next to a seriously wounded Oliver Queen. Flash runs over and sees what has happened.

Flash looks at Doomsday as his blood begins to boil in anger.

Supergirl and Doomsday once again cross beams. This time, Supergirl was exerting as much energy as she can to increase the power of her heat vision. The beams were equally matched with no sign of one powering the other. Flash takes this opportunity. He picks up the Kryptonite sword and runs as fast as he could. He screams as he gives it all he's got in his legs. He keeps on running until he manages to thrust the Kryptonite sword deep into Doomsday's chest.

Flash and Supergirl stand back and watch as Doomsday begins to feel weak. Doomsday suddenly begins to expel its thermal energy into the air. The beam in the sky captured the attention of everyone in Silverstone City.

After Doomsday has released all of its energy, it collapses. It wasn't moving. It wasn't breathing. It was dead.

"We did it," said Supergirl. She looks at Flash and says, "You did it."

"Is it bad that I just took my first life?" asked Flash.

"I can barely call this monster a living being, so I think this can slide," said Supergirl. "How's Oliver?"

The look on Flash's face tells Supergirl that The Arrow was not okay.

Flash and Supergirl return to where The Arrow and Black Canary. Black Canary buries her head on Oliver's shoulder as she cries. Suddenly, she heard a grunt. The Arrow's eyes open. Black Canary removes her mask and wig and smiles, happy to see him awake.

"How did we do?" asked The Arrow, sounding weak.

"We won," said Kara.

"You took a hit for me," said Barry. "Why?"

"Isn't that what a hero does? Sacrifice," replied Oliver.

"You didn't have to," said Barry.

Oliver was beginning to close his eyes.

"No! No! No! Ollie! Ollie! Don't you die on me. Not again," cried Laurel.

"I love you, Laurel," said Oliver suddenly. "Always have, always will."

Laurel begins to smile as the tears continue to stream down her face. She knew Oliver still had feelings for her, but to hear him confess it made her heart beat faster than it ever has before.

"I love you, too," confessed Laurel. "Always have, always will."

Laurel leans down until her lips brushed on Oliver's. She stopped when she felt his heart stop beating. She begged him to wake up, but Oliver's eyes remained closed. All Laurel can do is bury her head in his shoulder and continue letting her tears rain from eyes. She had just gotten Oliver back, but now, she lost him again, especially now that she was ready to admit she still loves him.

Barry and Kara hang their heads in sorrow and grief, mourning for the loss of their friend.

Despite vanquishing Doomsday and saving the city, there was nothing to smile about. The Arrow became a price to pay for their victory. The man who inspired the Flash is gone. While his final act was heroic, the people around him feel that he deserved to live long enough to see the people finally see him as the hero he is. While he doesn't think of himself as a hero, there are some who do.

 **:'(**

 **I still hope this was a great chapter. Only one chapter left before "Arrow V Flash" is over.**


	27. Arrow V Flash, Part 7

**This is the last part of the Arrow V Flash story. After this, we go back to school.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Lauriver4ever, Darkness032, Nightbat0204, Clash of the Legends, GreatRaoOfKrypton, Lazy Speedster, Jerry, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

After the eventful Christmas evening that saw the "greatest gladiator match in the history of the world" and the return of an enemy of Superman, there have been some ups and downs in Silverstone City. Iris West exposed Malcolm Merlyn as the copycat archer who killed Mayor Altman to frame The Arrow. Malcolm Merlyn disappeared following the reveal, while his son, Tommy, was taken in by the Queen Family. The Flash managed to convince the public that Killer Frost, a metahuman who bailed John Corben, is the culprit of the bombing.

With his name cleared and his sacrifice revealed by the Flash, The Arrow is being praised as a hero. As for Oliver Queen, he was announced deceased, being one of the unfortunate souls to lose their lives during the Doomsday attack. Once again, Thea, Moira, and Tommy are spiraling into depression and grief. No one took the tragedy worse than Laurel Lance. She refused to speak to anyone and spent most of her days alone, crying. Worse, she started drinking to cope with her grief, much to the dismay of her friends and family.

* * *

The Arrow's funeral took place at the last of the year at Silverstone Park. In honor of the Emerald Archer, the park has been renamed "Heroes Park". The coffin has been buried in front of a statue of The Arrow. Many citizens of Silverstone City showed up. Flash and Supergirl were asked to give speeches.

Flash said, "The Hood... The Arrow... has been an inspiration to me. Without him, I would never be wearing this suit. He was doing so much good for this city and he didn't care what the people think about him. He's no vigilante. He's a hero. I was foolish to ever doubt him. If I have to look for one positive in this horrible tragedy, it would that he gave his life so that I could live. I will honor his memory by fighting to save this city. He didn't fail this city, and I won't either."

Supergirl said, "The Arrow and I have never crossed paths until that tragic day. For months, I saw him the way most of you did. A vigiliante. A brute. A criminal. I was wrong to ever think like that. His methods may have been questionable, but what matters is that he gets results. In the brief time we knew each other, I finally understood. He no tyrant with axe to grind. He's a man who fights for his city, to return it to its glory days."

* * *

On that same day, Oliver Queen's funeral took place at the Queen Mansion. The coffin at Heroes Park was empty, because Oliver Queen's body had been buried by the grave carved with his real name. Laurel didn't attend the funeral because she didn't want to be around anyone.

After the funeral, Moira, Thea, and Tommy stayed for the burial of the coffin. Barry and Kara watched from the distance.

"We should've told everyone," said Kara.

"I wish, but Laurel didn't want us to," said Barry.

"So, we're just gonna let people remember Oliver as a womanizer and a party boy?" questioned Kara.

"I know," replied Barry. He agreed with Kara that Oliver deserved to be remembered as a hero. "But at least the people know The Arrow is a hero, and that's good enough for me."

"The Arrow's secret identity isn't the only thing you decided to hide from the public," said Kara.

"I know that everything Caitlin did was horrible, but I'm not giving up on her yet," said Barry. "Exposing her, turning her into Public Enemy #1, is not gonna help her open her eyes."

"I hope you're right," said Kara. "Because the next time she kills someone, I'm gonna stop her, with or without your support."

"Just, please, try not to punch her at school," said Barry.

"No promises," replied Kara, rolling her eyes. "So, it's just the two of us now, huh?"

"It's always been the two of us," said Barry. "I just wish it could've been three."

"I'll miss him, too, Barry," said Kara.

The two looked into each other's eyes. Kara leans in and kisses Barry on the cheek as an act of comfort.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, there was someone watching them. It was Caitlin. She had been keeping an eye on Barry in case he plans to expose the true identity of Killer Frost. He hasn't. She knew why. She knows that he believes he can save her. The thought mildly amuses her.

"See you in school, Flash," she said.

* * *

After Thea, Moira, and Tommy each grabbed their handful of soil and dropped them in the hole, they left. After they did, someone else showed up. It was Laurel. She did attend the funeral, but she kept her distance. She was just waiting for everyone to leave.

"Hey, Ollie," she started. "I can't believe this is happening again. Last year, we buried two empty coffins. Everyone thought that I felt hard-hearted towards you, but the truth is that I wanted to cry. I didn't know why. After what happened with Sara, I couldn't understand. Now, I do. Ever since you came back, there has been something inside me that I've been fighting, and I did't know what it is. I just felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner... realizing that... I still love you. Now, it's too late. I mean, I know that I still have Tommy, but... that kiss. I can never tell him. I know you want me to move on with him, to be happy, but I don't know if that's possible now."

Laurel cried as she spoke. She wiped her tears with a napkin, but that didn't stop them from flowing. When she first lost Oliver, she was indecisive about how she feels. Now, she feels like the world had just ended. She grabs a handful of soil and drops it on the coffin in the hole.

* * *

After the coffin was buried and everyone went to sleep, no one noticed an intruder in the premises. The intruder was female, 18 years old, and wore a mask that resembles the flag of Japan. She walked towards the grave of Oliver Queen.

"Hello, old friend," she said. "Time to wake up again."

 **I'm sure you can guess who visited Oliver's grave. Well, that's the end of "Arrow V Flash". We'll be returning to school in the next chapter.**


	28. Grief

**Time to head back to the school year. I'm sure AvF (Arrow V Flash) left some questions you want answered. Well, Please be patient.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Master Skywalker 101, dragonfox123, Darkness032, Clash of the Legends, K.J. Bollinger, GhostSoldier1, GreatRaoOfKrypton, Lauriver4ever, SMH0217, AlienGhostWizard14, Jerry, CallMeMiles, LazySpeedster, Hadi276, and Guest for the recent reviews.**

It was yet another rough evening in the Glades. The scum of Silverstone City were all busy going about their usual criminal activities, except for one soul.

He was currently inside an abandoned building, running away from the Black Canary. He runs down the fire escape, trying to get as far away from the black-clad vigilante. Instead of using the stairs, the Black Canary jumps down from the fire escape and lands safely on the ground. She then unleashes her sonic scream, causing the fire escape to collapse, along with the criminal.

The man suffers from hearing damage as he tries to dig himself out of the wreckage. Black Canary pulls him out by grabbing his leg. It didn't stop there, however. Black Canary started punching him in the face repeatedly. His face started to bruise and bloods started coming out of from his nose and mouth. Black Canary wasn't stopping. Every punch she throws was filled with rage and fury.

Before she could do more damage, the Flash shows up and pulls her away from the criminal.

"What are you doing?" asked Flash.

"Making this low-life pay for harassing a woman," answered Black Canary.

"By killing him?" questioned Flash.

"So? What if I do?" replied Black Canary. "The Arrow killed. Not a lot of people mind."

"But you're not him. You don't have to be him," said Flash.

"Flash, I am the woman who beat up her own boyfriend to get information out of his father," reminded Black Canary. "I don't think taking a life would be taking it too far."

"Just let me take him to the SCPD," said Flash. "You need to rest."

"My dad doesn't need to know I'm skipping curfew," said Black Canary.

Black Canary walks away. Flash fought against the urge to go after her. He just took the wounded criminal to the SCPD.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, at Silverstone High, Laurel was standing at her locker, looking at a picture she taped there. It was a picture of her, Oliver, and Tommy when they were in 6th Grade together. It only made her think of Oliver and how much she missed him.

"I miss him, too."

Laurel turns around and sees Tommy, who was looking at the photo.

"I'd give anything to get him back," said Tommy.

"That's what you said the first time we thought he was dead," said Laurel.

"But he's dead for real this time," said Tommy sadly.

Laurel puts her hand on Tommy's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I know this must be a tough time for you, Tommy."

"Your best friend dying... realizing your father is a homicidal maniac... I feel like my life is over," said Tommy, hanging his head in sadness.

"Your life's not over," said Laurel. "You have Thea, Moira... and me."

"I'm glad you're still here," said Tommy, smiling.

Laurel kisses Tommy on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, see you in class," said Tommy, walking away.

After she was finished fixing her locker, Laurel heads to the classroom. On her way, she sees a familiar face. One she isn't happy to see. It was Caitlin Snow. On the streets, she was known as an ice-powered metahuman called Killer Frost. To Laurel, she is the man responsible for Oliver's death.

Laurel approaches Caitlin and holds her against the lockers.

"Hey, Laurel," greeted Caitlin.

"Don't you dare talk to me as if we're friends," growled Laurel softly. "Oliver is dead, and it's all because of you."

Caitlin, for some reason, responds by laughing softly.

"You think this is funny?" asked Laurel angrily.

"Kind of," replied Caitlin, still laughing. "What are you gonna do, Lance? Snap my neck in front of the entire school?"

"Don't tempt me," threatened Laurel.

"It's so frustrating, isn't it? To have someone you love taken away from you," said Caitlin, purposely trying to provoke Laurel. "Life is cruel like that. It's why I am who I am now. So, what's it gonna be, Laurel? Are you gonna kill me and risk going to jail to avenge your hooded avenger or are you gonna let me live and allow countless innocents to suffer? What I did during Christmas was just the start. I'm gonna keep bringing hell on Silverstone City and there will no doubt be casualties, maybe more than Doomsday caused."

Laurel knew Caitlin was trying to ruffle her feathers, but she was growing even more angry. Before she could do something rash, someone pulls her away from Caitlin. It was Barry.

"I don't think so," said Barry. "Just get to class. I'll handle her."

Laurel glares at Caitlin and says, "Laurel Lance may show you mercy, but be warned, the Black Canary may not be as merciful."

Laurel heads to class. Caitlin smirks as she watches the enraged teenager walk away.

"You think that's funny? Goading her to kill you?" questioned Barry.

"I knew she wouldn't do it. I just love to mess with her," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin Snow would treat people with respect and kindness, not push their buttons for the fun of it," said Barry.

"Just because I look like Caitlin Snow just to blend in, doesn't mean I am Caitlin Snow. I'm Killer Frost," said Caitlin.

"You're never gonna let me believe that," said Barry.

"We should get to class," said Caitlin. "We'll discuss this later in the city."

Barry glares at Caitlin as she walks away. He wanted to save her, but she's made it clear for the past month that she doesn't want to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Silverstone Elementary, Thea was at the Principal's office during recess. She was in there for punching a boy in the face.

"Why did you punch that boy?" asked the principal.

"He mentioned my brother. Laughed when he did," answered Thea. "Are you gonna tell me he didn't deserve it?"

"While it's definitely inappropriate of that boy to say such things, giving him a bleeding nose is not the best way to respond to this," said the principal. "Look, Thea, we all understand that you're grieving."

"Understatement," said Thea sarcastically.

"That's exactly why I just called your mother to take you home," said the principal.

"What?" asked Thea. "But... Roy and I have a presentation today. I can't just skip out on him."

"Which is why I asked your English teacher to move the presentation after recess," said the principal. "After that, you may go home."

...

At English class...

Roy and Thea were dressed in 19th-Century-like attire, acting out a scene written in dialogue from the olden times. They were already at the end. Thea was "dying" and Roy was holding her in his arms.

"Why must the world rob us of each other?" wondered Thea, trying to sound like an early 20th Century movie character.

"I have no more words to explain my sorrow," said Roy.

"Then don't speak," said Thea, using her "remaining strength" to touch Roy's cheek with her hand. "You have made me a happy woman. If I shall die, I would love nothing more than die in your arms."

Thea eyes close and she holds her breath, acting as if she's dead. Roy had to do his best to sell his sorrow.

The audience cried and clapped in response. The teacher was impressed.

...

After English class, Thea packs up and heads for the exit. Before she can walk out the door, she was approached by Roy.

"Hey," he called. "Uh, nice job back there. You were amazing."

"You too," said Thea.

"Are you gonna be alright?" asked Roy.

"Probably not, but I'll manage," said Thea.

"I'm really sorry about your brother," said Roy.

"You don't have to be. You didn't know him that well," said Thea.

"I do know that he loved you very much," said Roy. "That's enough for me to tell that he was a good person."

After a brief silence, Thea leans forward and gives Roy a quick kiss on the lips. She then waves goodbye as she walks out the door. Roy waves back.

* * *

At A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Amanda Waller has returned, only to see a lot of unconscious agents with tranquilizer darks on their backs or necks. When she enters the main room, she found two armed individuals aiming their weapons at her. One was a man in a green hood while the other was a woman wearing a mask resembling the Japanese flag. Amana knew who they were. Oliver Queen and Tatsu Yamashiro.

"Welcome back from the dead, again, Mr. Queen," said Amanda, barely surprised.

"Nice to see you too, Waller," greeted Oliver with bitterness in his voice.

"Ms. Yamashiro," greeted Amanda.

Tatsu didn't say a word.

"And what brings you here to A.R.G.U.S.?" asked Amanda.

"A favor," answered Oliver.

"And why would I do you a favor? I don't owe you," replied Amanda.

"No, but you will do me a favor," said Oliver.

"And what leverage do you exactly have on me?" asked Amanda.

"I just hacked into A.R.G.U.S.'s database and I found some illegal activities recorded," said Oliver.

"Either you do Oliver a favor or we will leak this to the public," threatened Tatsu.

Amanda knows she only has one option. "What do you want, Mr. Queen?"

"I'm going home," said Oliver. "But the whole world thinks I'm dead again. This time, I don't have an island to use as a cover story. I need you to forge one."

"Consider it done," said Amanda.

Oliver walks closer towards Amanda and tells her, "But if you double-cross in any way, I will not hesitate to expose you."

 **Oliver's coming home. Please wait for the next chapter. I have a busy half-year ahead of me so updates will come way longer than before.**


	29. Secrets and Discoveries

**I know some of you are probably eager for Oliver to return, but please, be patient.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Lauriver4ever, Nightbat0204, Aryan229, NeoTyson, and Jerry for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Laurel has hit rock bottom lately. It was bad enough that she started drinking, but it was even worse when she started driving her new car after drinking. She got pulled for DUI and her driver's licence has been suspended indefinitely. Quentin, Tommy, and Thea have each tried talking to her, but she refused to accept their company.

Laurel walks back to her house and lies down in her bed. Once again, she cries with her face buried on her pillow. Her life was a mess and she knew it was because she can't get her mind off Oliver. She didn't what else to do.

Her moment of despair was interrupted when she heard a knock on her window. It was Barry.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked. His voice was muffled because of the window. "I would've come through the front door, but your dad's home."

Laurel wanted to shout at him and tell him to go away, but for some reason, she didn't. She gets off her bed and opens the window, letting Barry in.

"Thank you," said Barry.

"My dad will kill you if he found out you here, not to mention my boyfriend," said Laurel.

"Is he?" asked Barry.

Laurel was shocked by Barry's question.

"You haven't been treating Tommy like your boyfriend," said Barry.

"I'm just... you know what I'm going through," said Laurel.

"Thea told me everything," said Barry. "Drinking. DUI. Licence suspension. Laurel, this has to stop."

"It's one thing to tell the Black Canary to take a break. It's another that you think you can tell me what to do," said Laurel.

"As your friend, I have the right to be concerned," said Barry. "Laurel, I know you miss Oliver, but drinking and pushing your friends and family away are not gonna help you deal with this."

"And what do you suggest?" asked Laurel.

"You need to talk to someone," said Barry. "If not me, at least someone. Oliver would want you to."

"The dead don't want anything," said Laurel. Seeing the wide-eyed look on Barry's face, she says, "Thea's words, not mine."

"Laurel, when I was 11, my mom was murdered," said Barry. "When I moved in with Joe, I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone except my dad. I was so caught up on what happened to my mother, what happened to dad that I pushed everyone else away. But then I learned that pushing people away is not how you deal with losing someone. You open yourself to the people close to you."

Laurel glares at Barry for a few seconds before looking away and crossing her arms.

"Fine," said Barry, giving up. "You wanna be a drunken mess for the rest of your life, that's your choice. But at least think about what I said."

Barry leaves Laurel's house in super speed. Laurel can only sit on her bed and think about Barry's words.

She knows that he is right. She can't keep coping with her grief with alcoholic drinks and solitude. The only question is "Who will she turn to?" She can't turn to Barry considering how she behaved in front of him recently. She could talk to Tommy, but she was still hung up on guilt over kissing Oliver. She didn't want to talk to her dad because he never liked Oliver. There was only one person she could talk to now.

* * *

At the Queen mansion, someone knocks on the door. Thea runs to the door and opens it. She was surprised to see Laurel.

"Uh, hey, Laurel," greeted Thea.

"Look, Thea, I know our earlier conversation was a bit... well... it got out of hand," started Laurel. "But a friend just told me that I need to let people in. I decided to listen."

"And why start with me? What about Tommy? He's your boyfriend," asked Thea.

"Thea, there's something I need to show you and I need you to keep it between us," said Laurel.

"Suddenly, I'm scared," said Thea.

"Just tell your mom that we're going out to town," said Laurel.

"O-kay," said Thea, nervous and curious.

* * *

Laurel leads Thea to the abandoned Queen Consolidated factory.

"Why are we here?" asked Thea.

"It's about Oliver," answered Laurel.

Laurel punches in the code that opens the door to the basement. Laurel walks downstairs while Thea follows. Thea was shocked when she saw what was underneath. The basement was full of computers, medical equipment, gym equipment, arrows, and a lot more.

"Oliver wouldn't like it that I showed you all this, but... you deserve to know," said Laurel.

Thea's attention is captured by the display case showing a mannequin with a familiar-looking green hood.

"Ollie... he's... him?" asked a surprised Thea.

"Yes, he was," said Laurel. "Long story short, what happened to him on the island... it turned him into... him."

Thea couldn't comprehend how she was feeling right now. She didn't know if she was feeling too shocked to express her anger that he lied to her, or if she's too angry to feel shocked. Before she can think any further, she moves on to the display case next to Oliver's costume. It was Laurel's suit.

"And you're... her," guessed Thea.

"I've been training with Oliver since his little 'motorcycle incident'," said Laurel.

"But he wasn't riding. He was saving those hostages that Mr. Merlyn captured," realized Thea.

"He's a hero, Thea," said Laurel. "It's too bad he had to die for Silverstone City to finally realize that."

Thea turns around and looks at Laurel. She approaches and hugs her. Laurel hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him," said Laurel.

"It's okay," said Thea. "He died saving this city. It's good to know."

"To be honest, I expected you to be a little angry, considering Ollie and I lied to you for months," said Laurel.

"I'm no comic book geek, but I know that heroes keep their identities a secret to protect the ones they love," said Thea.

"Nice to know you understand," said Laurel.

"So, do you want to tell Tommy?" asked Thea. "He's Oliver's best friend. He deserves to know."

"He does, but... I'm not ready to tell him yet," said Laurel.

Thea tilts her head to the left as she observed Laurel closely. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Wh-what?" asked Laurel nervously.

"I know how a person looks when they did something bad," said Thea.

"Thea, I really don't want to talk about it," said Laurel.

"Just tell me," said Thea. "What happened? What other secret could convince you not to tell Tommy about Oliver's big secret? I promise to keep it between us."

"Before he died, I... I..." Laurel paused for a moment. "I kissed him."

Thea gasps and covers her open mouth with both her hands.

"You were right, Thea. I still love him," said Laurel. "But I can't tell Tommy. If I do, he's gonna think something was going on between me and Ollie. I don't want to jeopardize our relationship."

"But do you still want to be with Tommy?" asked Thea.

"Thea, Ollie's gone," said Laurel. "And I can't abandon Tommy."

"But you've been pushing him away since Ollie died," said Thea. "I'm surprised you haven't broken up with him yet."

"Look, Thea, I need time to figure out what I'm gonna do," said Laurel. "Until then, I just need you to keep this a secret. Promise?"

"Cross my heart," said Thea, doing the cross-my-heart gesture.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Silverstone City, Killer Frost has just left Kord Industries, but not after leaving behind more than couple dozen dead bodies, who were either pierced with icicles, had their necks snapped, or were turned into ice statues. Before Killer Frost can make it far, the Flash shows up.

"Hey, Flash," greeted Killer Frost with a smile.

"Hey, uh, Frost," greeted Flash, waving as well.

"It's Killer Frost," said Killer Frost, putting emphasis on the first word in her nickname.

"You know I can't let you walk out of here with... whatever it is you stole, right?" said Flash.

"And you know that I know you, right?" replied Killer Frost. "Think I didn't prepare for your arrival?"

Killer Frost immediately covers the area with cold smoke. Flash manages to clear the area by rotating his arms at super speed. However, Killer Frost wasn't where she was a few seconds ago. Suddenly, Flash felt something hit him in the back. He reaches back and pulls it out. It was a dart.

"I calculated the exact amount of sedative that can counter your hyper-metabolism," said Killer Frost. "Nighty night, Flash."

Flash closes his eyes as he falls to the ground.

Killer Frost started to walk away, but her attention was caught by fire around the corner. She takes a look and finds a man on fire by the dumpster. When the man turned around, Killer Frost gasped in shock, recognizing his face.

"Ronnie?"

The man on fire ignores her and flies away, using the fire emanating from his hands for boost.

Killer Frost just stood and watched. She didn't want to believe it, but the man definitely looked like Ronnie. He just didn't behave like him. Remembering the unconscious speedster around the corner, Killer Frost chooses to think about the burning man after she makes her escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fields outside Star City, Tatsu was sitting by the campfire while shining her sword. Oliver was sitting across her, looking at the bow in his hand.

"You're not ready," guessed Tatsu.

"I'm just afraid people are gonna start putting the pieces together," said Oliver.

"Then you need to choose," said Tatsu. "Who should make his presence known first? Oliver Queen? Or a man in a green hood?"

Oliver didn't say a word. He just continued staring at the campfire.

"You'll know what to do when you get home," said Tatsu.

After a long silence, Oliver speaks.

"Tatsu, thank you," he said. "I owe you for the rest of my life."

"You don't owe me anything," said Tatsu.

"Yes, I do," said Oliver. "You did me, my friends, and my family a huge favor. I'm forever grateful."

Tatsu looks at Oliver and cracks a small smile. Oliver smiles in response.

 **Not my best chapter, but I thought I'd make things interesting with Thea being involved in Oliver's secret and finally introducing Firestorm.**


	30. Return

**Buckle up, folks. This might get wild.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to K.J. Bollinger, NeoTyson, Lauriever4ever, Aryan229, Hadi276, Reven of Darkness, Izi Wilson, D, CallMeMiles, Pointeofdance, Jerry, xXxAngelStormxXx, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Three thugs are on the run from Roy Harper, who was wearing a red hood and armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows. He stands on top of a dumpster and fires three sedative arrows. He hits one man in the bag of his knee, the other in the back of his shoulder, but he missed the third one.

The hooded man pushes his comm-link button and says, "He's all yours."

The last man running gets hit in the leg with an arrow, causing him to fall down to the floor. The arrow came from Thea, who was wearing a yellow and black jacket, covering her face with a hood. She was on the balcony of a nearby building. She jams an grappling hook arrow on the wall and jumps down from the balcony. She ends up landing hard, hurting her shoulder in the process.

"Are you okay?" asked Roy.

"Besides the fact that this is gonna be sore all night, I'm good," said Thea.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Roy.

"I wanted to try it," said Thea.

"Try practicing shorter falls first," suggested Roy.

"Noted," said Thea.

Thea and Roy see the wounded man trying to limp away. Thea was about to fire an arrow, until someone came out from the shadows and punched the man unconscious. It was the Black Canary.

Thea turns on her voice modulator and says, "We had that."

"Don't even try to fool me, Thea," said Black Canary.

"Who-Who-Who's Thea?" asked Thea, trying to act confused.

Black Canary approaches the two and pulled off their hoods, seeing their faces.

"Hello, Roy," greeted Black Canary.

"Ms. Lance," greeted Roy.

Black Canary glares at Thea, who was trying to charm her way out of trouble with a smile.

"You told Roy?" asked Black Canary.

"I slipped," said Thea.

"What are two doing out here?" asked Black Canary.

"Daniel Brickwell," answered Roy.

"Roy's been doing some investigating for me and he found out that the released criminals from last week were only released because Brickwell's been stealing evidence against them," said Thea. "We're just here to clean up the mess he made."

"By being wannabe Oliver Queens?" questioned Black Canary.

"The Flash and Supergirl have been too busy taking care of metahumans and aliens, and you can't take care of all these thugs yourself," said Thea.

Black Canary grabs Thea's ear.

"Ow!" Thea yelled.

"We are heading back to the bunker right now and we're gonna talk about this," said Black Canary angrily.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse not too far from where the three vigilantes recently were, Daniel Brickwell calls a meeting with every criminal he released from prison.

"Gentlemen," he started. "Tomorrow night, we take over this city. No longer do we have to hide in the shadows. Once we take control of the Glades, the rest of the city will learn to fear us. No one, not even the police, would dare stand in our way."

"But what about Flash and Supergirl and the Black Canary?" asked one man.

"What about them?" Brickwell doesn't sound scared at all by the mention of Silverstone City's heroes. "There's only three of them and dozens of us. Strength in numbers. We will crush them, and then we will crush this city."

* * *

At school, Cisco and Caitlin are sitting next to each other in science class, listening to their science teacher's lecture about chemical combinations.

"Hey," Cisco whispered.

"Not now, Cisco," Caitlin whispered.

"I just want to ask if you're ready to come back?" asked Cisco.

"Uh, if I recall correctly, I sent the Flash back to S.T.A.R. Labs with a freezing leg, and that was last night," said Caitlin.

"After all we've been through together, you still want to be the biggest bad in Silverstone City?" asked Cisco.

"Everything we've been through was based on a lie," said Caitlin.

"Is this about Dr. Wells again?" asked Cisco.

"We're in class, Cisco," reminded Caitlin. "Pay attention."

"I don't care," said Cisco. "I just want my best friend back."

"Barry's your only best friend now," said Caitlin.

"What will it take for you to come back?" asked Cisco.

"Nothing," said Caitlin. "I am who I am now. That's not gonna change."

"I don't believe that," said Cisco. "I am never going to believe that. You know why? Because you're my best friend. You're like the sister I never had. I miss you."

"You see me every day," said Caitlin.

"I miss you being at S.T.A.R. Labs with me and Barry and Dr. Wells," said Cisco. "Please, Caitlin, come home. You're supposed to help us protect this city from bad guys, not become one."

"I'm not the villain, Cisco," said Caitlin. "I'm just a victim who wants to prove a point."

"That this city has no heroes?" guessed Cisco. "I think the Flash and Supergirl would disagree."

The bell rings, which means class is over. Caitlin grabs her things and walks out of the classroom. Cisco followed her.

"Hey, we're not done talking," said Cisco.

"There's nothing you can say that Barry hasn't said already," said Caitlin.

"Is this what you really want?" asked Cisco. "To keep killing people?"

"I have 'killer' in the my nickname for a reason, Cisco," said Caitlin. "Just go away."

Cisco runs towards Caitlin and puts his hand on her shoulder. Caitlin turns around and grabs Cisco's arm, freezing it. Cisco quietly shouts in pain as he held his freezing wrist.

"Talk to me again and you'll be running to the nurse's office with second degree frostbite," threatened Caitlin.

Cisco watches Caitlin walk away while still holding his slightly frozen wrist. He wanted her back in the S.T.A.R. Labs family so bad, but nothing he says is working. He begins to question if she can be saved at all.

* * *

In the foundry, Thea was trying to do some exercise on the salmon ladder. However, after pushing herself up one level, she falls down on her back. Laurel came in just in time to see it happen.

"You're never gonna quit, are you?" asked Laurel.

"Not as long as Ollie's body is in a coffin," said Thea. "And he's stuck in it forever."

"This isn't what he would want you to do," said Laurel. "And don't tell me that the dead don't want anything."

"The Arrow kept this city safe," said Thea. "He's gone now, so someone needs to take his place."

"And you think it's supposed to be you?" asked Laurel. "Thea, you're a 13-year-old girl turning 14 next week. This isn't a comic book world where kids can put on a fancy costume and fight crime and win every day."

"I don't care," said Thea. "Laurel, ever since Ollie has been dead, I have been a mess. You remember a few weeks ago when you busted me for drinking, right? Well, if I can't drink my feelings away, I have to find another way to cope with that."

"And you think putting arrows in criminals is the best way?" asked Laurel.

"You take your frustrations out on those low-lives, too," said Thea.

Laurel was about to burst with anger, but she calmed herself. "Okay, I deserve that. But I'm trying to get better. You should too, but not like this."

Thea was about to protest again until her phone rang. It was Roy.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _"Got the latest on Brickwell," said Roy. "He and his men are about to attack the Glades tonight at 8."_

"Suit up and I'll meet you there," said Thea.

"What is going on?" asked Laurel.

"Brickwell," answered Thea. "He and his gang of escaped lunatics are about to turn the Glades into hell."

"Oh, no. You're not going out there," said Laurel.

"You can try and stop me," said Thea.

"Okay, let's recall when I told you about Oliver's secret," said Laurel, sounding like she was about to lose her temper. "That was three weeks ago. If you've been training that long, then that's not good enough. Oliver spent an entire year on an island to turn himself into the capable fighter The Arrow was. A few weeks of shooting arrows and exercise is not just gonna make you an expert crime fighter all of a sudden."

Thea grabs her jacket and puts it on.

"Roy and I are about to save the Glades from being taken over by Daniel Brickwell," said Thea, clearly feeling ready to get out. "Are you with us or not?"

Laurel crosses her arms and gives Thea the look of an upset mother, surprised to see the younger woman stand up to her.

* * *

In the clocktower, Sin was preparing herself for a fight. She picks up her baseball bat and heads for the exit. She stopped when she saw two friends come in. It was Wally and Jesse, both wearing hooded jackets.

"Hey," greeted Sin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Word on the street is that two mysterious archers are rounding up a group of civilians from the Glades to fight Daniel Brickwell," said Jesse.

"We want in," said Wally.

"Uh, you guys do know you have families, right?" said Sin.

"Sin, you're our family, too," said Wally. "We're not just gonna stand by and watched you get killed."

"You're fighting to save this city. That's what we wanna do," said Jesse.

"You can't get rid of us," said Wally.

"In that case..." Sin walks over to a pile of junk. "Take your pick."

* * *

At the Glades, Daniel Brickwell and his army of escaped criminals walked down the road, scaring the people into their cars or into buildings. The stopped when they saw an army of civilians wearing hoods standing in their way, all armed with guns, baseball bats, crowbars, and other items they intend to use as weapons. Leading them is Roy and Thea, hooded up and armed. Among the hooded civilians are Sin, Wally West, and Jesse Wells.

Thea turns on her voice modulator. "Daniel Brickwell!"

"You have failed this city!" growled Roy.

"So, you two must be the wannabe Arrows who sent fifteen of my men back to prison," said Brickwell. "It doesn't matter. I have all the men I need."

"We'll see," said Sin.

Brick looks at him men and says, "Get them!"

Daniel Brickwell's men charged, as did Sin and her army. Roy and Thea split up and stood on top of cars, providing long-ranged support. The civilians and the criminals started exchanging gun shots and punches. Sin, armed with her baseball bat, hits a few thugs and even battered them to the ground until they were out cold. Wally and Jesse, both armed with baseball bats as well, used their quick wits and youthful agility to take out Brick's men.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a lot of fun," said Jesse.

"Wish Flash and Supergirl can see us," said Wally.

Roy and Thea continued firing arrows, trying to make sure they don't kill anyone or hurt anyone of their allies.

"Your brother would be really proud of you, Thea," said Roy through his comm-link.

"I like to think he will be," said Thea.

 _"Hey, guys. Am I late to the party?"_

Roy and Thea recognized the voice that intercepted their signal and smiled.

Black Canary jumps down from the top of a building and started fighting along with Sin's army. She kicks one man in the stomach and takes out another by slamming his face to a car window. She takes out her reinforced batons and started whacking every thug coming her way. She even saved Sin from being killed by hitting her attacker in the head really hard, knocking him out.

"Thank you for coming," said Sin.

"I never abandon this city in a time of need," said Black Canary.

"What about Flash and Supergirl?" asked Sin.

"They're not coming, I'm afraid," said Black Canary. "Flash is dealing with this meta called Weather Wizard while Supergirl has a flying alien woman to take care of. It's just us."

"Well, we're glad you're here," said Sin.

Black Canary turns her attention towards Daniel Brickwell. She shoves a few criminals out of her way as she walked towards the crime boss. Brick cracks his knuckles as he prepare to throw down with the black-clad vigilante.

"You think you can take me, girlie?" Brick mocked her.

"I had a good teacher," said Black Canary, referring to The Arrow.

"Well, too bad he's not here to save you," said Brick.

"I don't need saving," said Black Canary.

Black Canary and Brickwell started throwing fists at each other. Brickwell was strong, but Black Canary was agile and smart. She dodges his punches and hits him left and right. However, Brick gets the upper hand when he grabs her hair and punches her repeatedly in the face. He keeps on punching until Black Canary fell to the ground.

Brickwell takes out his gun and prepares to fire at Black Canary.

"Say goodnight, Black Canary," said Brickwell.

Before he can fire, an arrow knocks the gun out of his hands. There was something strange about the arrow that Laurel noticed. It was colored red or yellow like the ones Roy and Thea use. It was green.

Distracted by the arrow, Black Canary fails to avoid Brickwell, who picks her up by grabbing her hair again. Before he can punch her again, someone in the shadows spoke.

"Let her go!"

Coming out of the shadows is a man wearing a black body suit and a cowl with two short pointy ears.

"Who in the costume are you supposed to be?" asked Brickwell.

"Wild Cat," said the masked stranger.

Wild Cat punches Brickwell in the face, making him drop Black Canary. Wild Cat punches left and right while dodging Brickwell's fists. He kicks Brickwell in the stomach and follows it with a aerial kick to the neck, knocking the crime boss back towards a car. Wild Cat grabs Brickwell by the suit and slams him towards the car window. He started punching him in the face repeatedly. Brickwell punches Wild Cat in the stomach, knocking him back, only to be surprised that the vigilante wasn't clutching his stomach in pain.

"Is that Kevlar?" asked Brickwell.

"You can say that," said Wild Cat.

"Hey!" Black Canary called. "Don't hog all the fun."

Black Canary and Wild Cat both fight Brickwell together. Brickwell was pummeling them with his inhuman punches, but the two vigiliantes used their quickness and strong hits of their own to overwhelm him. Black Cat unleashes a strong left hook. Black Canary immediately kicks Brickwell in the chest, knocking him down.

Two of Brick's men grab the two vigilantes, giving Brick time to flee. The two vigilantes pound the thugs off them. They were about to pursue Brick until an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits him in the leg. They turned to the direction where the arrow came from and were shocked to see what they found. They saw a man in a green hood, standing on top of a building.

The green-hooded archer uses a zipline arrow to swing down to the ground. He lands just close to the injured Brickwell.

"Daniel Brickwell, you have failed this city!" he said.

"Somebody already beat you to that phrase," said Brickwell.

The archer punches Brick in the back of the his head, slamming his face to the pavement. He takes out three tranquilizer arrows and shoots, sending Brickwell into a deep sleep. The archer turns around and sees Black Canary coming towards him.

"Who are you?" asked Black Canary.

"You know who I am," said the archer. He looks over her shoulder and asks, "Who's he?"

Black Canary looks at the black-clad vigilante who just helped her fight Brick.

"The name's Wild Cat," said Wild Cat.

"I heard about you," said the archer. "Been a long time since you protected these streets."

"I grew up in the Glades," said Wild Cat. "No way am I gonna let my streets get run by this megalomaniac." He looks down at the unconscious Brick.

The three vigilantes look back at the fight on the road. Sin and her army were winning. Thea and Roy get off the cars and started fighting the thugs head-on, punching as hard and moving as fast as they can.

"So, who are you?" Wild Cat asked the archer.

"Someone who want to continue The Arrow's legacy," said the archer.

"Well, good start so far," said Wild Cat.

* * *

In the end, Sin and her army won. The cops show up and arrest all of Brick's men. Wally and Jesse run away to avoid being seen by Joe West.

"What a mess," commented Quentin.

"Tell me about it," said Joe.

Flash shows up in the scene in super speed, followed by Supergirl's landing.

"What did we miss?" asked Flash.

"Everything," said Joe. "These folks just took down Brickwell for you."

"The vigilantism in this town," said Quentin with an irritated tone.

"Hey, these people helped save the Glades. You can't arrest them for that," said Supergirl.

"I know," said Quentin.

Black Canary walks towards the two super heroes with crossed arms.

"You're late," said Black Canary.

"We had other problems to take care of," said Flash.

"Weather Wizard behind bars?" asked Black Canary.

"He got away using a hostage, but I'll get him next time," said Flash.

Black Canary turns to Supergirl. "Your baddie got away, too?"

"She has an army," said Supergirl.

"Seriously, it's like I don't know this city anymore," said Quentin.

Everyone's attention was caught by the green-hooded archer standing on top of a semi trailer.

"You have not failed this city," he said. "You have proven something here today. No matter how dark the times get, you all showed your bravery and your determination to fight for this city. That's why I'm here. To show all of you that this city is worth fighting for. The Arrow was a symbol of hope that was robbed from us too quickly. He fought for us and paid the price. I am here to ensure that his legacy will not be forgotten. I promise you. I will not fail you. I will not fail this city!"

The Green Arrow fires an arrow at a building and zips himself away from the scene. Everyone cheered as they watched him swing away.

"Great. Another copycat," complained Quentin.

"Watch your tone, Detective. He's my new best friend," said Black Canary.

* * *

Roy and Thea return to the foundry to see Laurel sitting by, still wearing her Black Canary suit, minus the mask. She was clearly waiting for them. The two young archers braced themselves for some yelling and, probably, some spanking.

"You two are either really brave or really stupid," said Laurel.

Roy and Thea hang their heads, feeling like kids who are punished by a mother for failing a school test.

"But I'm proud of you," said Laurel.

Roy and Thea lift their heads and smiled, surprised by Laurel's words.

"Keep in mind, from now on, you two are not to go out on the streets without my say-so," said Laurel. "Understood?"

"So, you're going train us?" asked Thea, looking excited.

"Sure thing, Speedy," said Laurel.

Thea started cheering and hugged Laurel tightly, happy to be accepted. Laurel reluctantly hugs her back.

"But before you two can get out there again, you're gonna need your own suits," said Laurel.

"We're getting our own superhero costumes?" asked Roy, looking excited.

"You bet," said Laurel. "But first, there's someone I need you to see."

Laurel heads down to the secret bunker, followed by Roy and Thea. The two were surprised to see who was down in the secret lair. It was the green-hooded archer who assisted them in the fight earlier. He lifts the hood and reveals his face.

"Oliver?" Thea was shocked, feeling herself smile.

"Hey, Speedy," greeted Oliver, smiling.

Thea runs towards her brother and puts her arms around him, pulling him into a hug and crying tears of joy on his shoulder. Oliver hugs her sister back, happy to see her as well. Thea tightens the hug as if Oliver was gonna fall if she lets go.

"You're back," said Thea happily.

"Yes, I am," said Oliver. "Hello, Roy."

"Uh, hi," greeted Roy awkwardly. He looks at Laurel and asks, "You know?"

"Not until tonight," said Laurel.

Thea lets go of Oliver and asks, "How?"

"I'll tell you about it later," said Oliver. "Right now, it's good to be home."

"I assume you're itching to yell at me about making a stupid and dangerous decision about becoming a vigilante?" guessed Thea, feeling a little afraid for the future lecture.

"Oh, I am itching to," said Oliver. "But I'm too happy to see you to do that now."

Thea hugs Oliver again and he hugs her. Oliver smiles at Laurel, who smiled back.

 **Yay! Oliver's back!**

 **Well, what do you think? Was the wait worth it? Leave a review and let me know.**


	31. Back to School

**You wanna see everyone react to Oliver's return? I can't make any promises, but I hope this clears up the "Oliver coming back" business. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, NeoTyson, and OllielovesDinah for reviewing the previous chapter. I'd also like to thank Izi Wilson and Lauriver4ever for the recent reviews. Good to know you're still following.**

At the Queen Mansion, Moira was getting ready to leave with Walter to Queen Consolidated. Thea and Laurel were waiting out their bedroom door with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, what did you do now?" asked Moria, believing that their smiles is a way to cover up some kind of juvenile stunt they did.

The two teenagers stepped aside so Moira and Walter can see who they were hiding. The married couple were beyond shocked at the sight of the familiar face. It was Oliver.

"Hi, mom," greeted Oliver. He looks at his stepfather and politely says, "Water."

"H-H-How?" Moria was feeling a plethora of emotions building up inside her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm home," said Oliver.

Moria walks forward and hugs Oliver as she cried tears of joy. Oliver hugs her back, feeling happy to see her again. Walter smiled at Oliver, telling him that he's happy to see him home. Despite how he feels about Walter, Oliver simply smiles at him.

* * *

On Silverstone's News Channel...

 _"For the second time in four months, Oliver Queen is back from the dead. According to the President, FBI operative Amanda Waller revealed that the body that was believed to be Oliver Queen found in the Christmas Day destruction was actually a government operative disguised as Oliver Queen. Ms. Waller refused to share the reason why this agent was assigned on a top secret mission dressed as Star City's favorite son. She did confirm that the real Oliver Queen was indeed caught in the explosion on Christmas and his body was taken in for treatment. We wish the Queens a happy family reunion..."_

A young man with an eyepatch over his right eye was watching the news with interest. He pours himself a glass of scotch and takes a sip.

"Welcome back from the grave, kid," he said.

* * *

After being legally resurrected, again, Oliver returns to Silverstone High. He was met with many eyeballs, all surprised to see him. His best friend, Tommy, approaches him quickly and catches him in a hug. Everyone cheered when Oliver hugged him back.

"Don't you scare me like that again," said Tommy.

"Tell that the FBI. They wouldn't return me until they fixed me," said Oliver.

"Well, at least you're back," said Tommy. "I could really use my best friend right now."

"I'm sorry about your father," said Oliver.

"He's the one who should be sorry," said Tommy. "But let's forget about him and focus on the important thing. My best friend's back."

From the distance, Laurel watched the two catch up. She was happy to see Tommy smiling. After what happened with Oliver and his father, she knew that the former coming back to life again was really helpful to him. And it was for her, as well.

"Those two really are inseparable, aren't they?" said Joanna, walking towards her best friend.

"They're the best of best of friends," said Laurel.

"I know that look," said Joanna, looking at Laurel closely.

"What do you mean?" asked Laurel.

"You've been ignoring Tommy ever since Oliver died. He comes back and all of a sudden, you're back in Merlyn's arms," said Joanna.

"I can't lie that having Ollie back has helped me," said Oliver.

"But..." Joanna was expecting more.

"Are you implying something, Joanna?" accused Laurel.

"I talked to Thea," said Joanna.

Laurel felt her muscles tense with nervousness.

"A-A-And what did she tell you?" asked Laurel anxiously.

"That you're still in love with Oliver," said Joanna.

"I never told her that," said Laurel.

"No, but the way you look at him says everything," said Joanna. "I don't need your word to see it."

Before Laurel can protest, the bell rings. Joanna heads to class, leaving her friend to think about her words. Just like with Thea, Laurel found herself thinking about her heart and about Oliver.

* * *

At lunch, Oliver was sitting by himself, having a plate of mashed potatoes. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around him, crushing his ribs.

"Hey, ease up," he said, grunting.

"Sorry."

Oliver turns around and sees who hugged him. It was Kara.

"Hey, Kara," greeted Oliver.

"Hey," Kara smiled.

Barry walks up to his friend and smiles.

"Hey, Oliver," greeted Barry.

"Good to see you too, Barry," said Oliver.

Barry and Kara sit down and eat lunch with Oliver.

"So, uh, care to spill on the details of your resurrection?" asked Barry.

"In here, in the middle of the cafeteria?" questioned Oliver.

A girl walked up to them and spoke. She had medium-long straight hair and appeared foreign.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with saying a word, Oliver," she said.

"You a friend of Oliver's?" asked Barry.

"Or an ex?" asked Kara.

"I'm a friend," said the girl. "My name's Tatsu Yamashiro. I'm new."

"Welcome to Silverstone High, then," said Barry politely.

"Thank you," said Tatsu.

Tatsu walks away, leaving the three friends alone. Barry and Kara looked at Oliver with confused looks.

"Yes, she's involved in my resurrection, if that's what you're asking," said Oliver, knowing what they were thinking.

"Is she some kind of superhero with the power to bring people back from the dead?" asked Barry.

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?" replied Oliver.

"Uh, hello. Alien in the room," said Kara, gesturing to herself.

"No, she's not a metahuman, but she is skilled with a sword," said Oliver.

"And I'm guessing she's here to make sure you don't die again," guessed Kara.

"I didn't even know she was transferring here," said Oliver.

"By the way, we heard about a 'green-hooded archer' helping the citizens of the Glades fight Daniel Brickwell," said Barry.

"You might wanna do something because people might start connecting the dots," said Kara.

"There were two other archers that night," reminded Oliver. "I'm pretty sure everyone in this city thinks that they, along with the man in the green hood, are just trying to preserve The Arrow's legacy."

"When you put it that way, I'm less worried now," said Kara.

Oliver looks at Barry. "How's Caitlin?"

Barry turns his attention to the table at the other side of the cafeteria, where Caitlin Snow sat alone.

"Why didn't you turn her in?" asked Oliver.

"Because she's my friend," said Barry. "I can save her."

"And if you can't?" questioned Oliver. "Barry, she's killed 41 people since Christmas. We can't keep letting this continue just because you think there's still good in her."

"She's like family to me, Oliver," said Barry. "I may not have known her for that long, but she is. I'm not gonna give up on her."

"Mind explaining why Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory are still here," said Oliver, eyeing the three rogues.

"The masks need to come off in public. If we try to take them down privately, we'll just draw suspicion," said Barry.

"So, I guess it's the Three Musketeers, huh?" said Kara. "Flash, Supergirl, and The Arrow."

"The Arrow is dead," said Oliver. "I need a new identity."

"And it won't just be the three of us," said Barry. "The Black Canary is on our side."

"The Fantastic Four, then," said Kara. "Or The Incredibles, maybe."

"You watch a lot of superhero movies, don't you?" asked Oliver.

"My cousin is Superman, so, of course, I'm gonna get drawn to that genre," said Kara.

Barry looks at Oliver again and says, "I forgot to ask. The other vigilante. The one with the pointy ears. That was Wild Cat, right?"

"He was," confirmed Oliver.

"I read about him," said Kara. "Fifteen years ago, he fought low-lives in the Glades. Five years later, he disappears."

"Well, given that his territory was on the brink of being destroyed by a madman, I guess it's safe to say he wasn't gonna sit down and just watch," said Oliver.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Barry.

"No," said Oliver. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

It was time for P.E. class. Coach Ted Grant arrived five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, kids," said Ted. "I have a new teaching assistant, and I just giving him a tour of the school."

"Care to introduce us to him?" asked Laurel.

"Of course," said Ted.

The doors open again. Ted's new assistant comes into the gym. Oliver's eyes widened with shock at who it was. The assistant teacher stops next to Ted and shoots a smirk at Oliver, causing him to scrunch his eyebrows.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Slade Wilson," said Ted, introducing his assistant.

A few kids laughed at Slade's eyepatch.

"Uh, how is he gonna teach us with only one eye?" One kid mocked.

"Step forward," Slade ordered.

The boy stepped forward. Slade grabbed his arm, twists it, and then flips him to the ground. The boy grunts in pain as Slade kept his arm twisted.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Ow! Ow! You're good," said the boy.

Slade releases the boy. He holds his aching arm.

"Don't worry. It'll pass," said Slade.

"Although, I suggest you sit on the bench for this lesson," said Ted. He looks at Slade and says, "That was a little too much, don't you think, Slade?"

"I take my job very seriously, Mr. Grant," said Slade.

"Alright, let's begin," said Ted.

While Ted explains the lesson, Slade and Oliver continue to glare at each other. Laurel can't help but notice this and wonders if they knew each other.

 **We got new players in Silverstone High. Things are about to get messier.**

 **So, how was this? Leave a review and let me know.**


	32. The Darkness and the Light

**I know I haven't been updating fast these days, but I've been busy with other stories. With all the guest reviews flooding the reviews list, I just had to continue. I just noticed that, lately, I've been way too focused on the Arrow side of the story, mainly because of Oliver Queen's death and resurrection. Now that he's back, I'm gonna try to put more focus on Flash side of the story. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, CptAwesome, Lauriver4ever, NeoTyson, Aryan229, 1arrowversefan, and kitty123over for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 ** _To Guyver 2.0_: I'm sorry that you're disappointed. I'm actually beginning to see your point. I just rewrote Chapter 30, whether it helps or not.**

In the sophomore's classroom, the students wait patiently for the teacher, who is ten minutes late. While they wait, they were either chewing gum, playing with their pencils, or, in Barry's case, staring at a certain brunette with cryokinetic powers. When she caught him staring, he looks down at his closed notebook, pretending that he has been whistling the whole time.

He felt something poking his shoulder. It was Iris, who was handing him a folded piece of paper. Barry opens it and reads it. It says:

 _"Wanna have coffee at Jitters after school?_

 _\- Kara"_

Barry writes his answer on the back of the paper, folds it, and gives it to Iris, who passes it along until the paper reaches Kara. Kara reads the back.

 _"Sure"_

Kara looks back at Barry and smiles. He smiled back and waved. Iris teasingly elbows Barry on the shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," said the teacher. "Okay, before we start our lesson, I'd like to introduce you to our new student."

A tall teenage boy enters through the door. He had honey-brown hair and looks that seemed to make some of the girls swoon.

"This is Jay Garrick," said the teacher. "Jay, tell us all about yourself."

"Well, I'm, uh, I'm an orphan," started Jay. "I live with my adoptive parents, John and Rose Garrick. I love science. And, uh... that's all I have to say."

"Take your seat, Jay," said the teacher.

Jay sits down on the empty seat next to Caitlin. When Caitlin caught him staring, she shoots him a fake smile. He replies with a real smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school paper room, Linda was hiding behind the copy machine. Her hand was, for some reason, lighting up with some kind of white energy. She tried to stop it, but is failing to do so. A knock on the door startles her, causing her to "fire" a white blast to the ceiling, leaving a burn mark on it.

"Linda? Are you in here?" It was Iris. "Is everything okay?"

"Hang on a second," said Linda.

Linda puts on some gloves before opening the door.

"Hey," greeted Linda with a fake smile.

Iris notices the burn mark on the ceiling.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" asked Iris.

"Yeah, everything's okay," said Linda.

Iris puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head to the left with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" asked Iris. "C'mon, Linda. We're friends. You can tell me anything. I'll take the fall for whatever this is if you want me to."

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone," said Linda.

"Okay, I promise," said Iris.

Linda pulls Iris inside and locks the door. She takes off her glove and shows her the white energy coming out of her hand. Iris gasped with shock.

"You're a meta?" Iris asked.

"I just figured out yesterday," said Linda.

"So, how does this explain 'that'?" asked Iris, pointing at the burn mark on the ceiling.

"I'm not so sure yet, but from what I can tell, I can fire white blasts from my hands," said Linda. "Last night, I accidentally destroyed my mother's favorite vase. I had to smash a window and tell her that some rotten kid threw a baseball at our house."

"You don't sound happy about this," said Iris.

"I can't control this," said Linda, scared.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help you," said Iris.

* * *

After school, Linda and Iris head to a smoke-filled alley near SC Jitters.

"Are you sure he'll come?" asked Linda.

"Last time I tried this, he came," said Iris.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Linda.

"I wish I did," said Iris. "But all I care about is that he protects this city."

A streak of yellow lightning appears. Standing before the girls is the Flash. Linda was clearly excited to meet him, as evidenced by her speechlessness.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I had to take care of a bank robbery," said Flash, disguising his voice as always. "So, what do you need?"

"This is my friend, Linda Park," Iris introduced her friend. "She's a meta."

"You're a meta?" Flash sounded surprised.

"I can fire white light from my hands," said Linda, showing Flash her glowing hand.

"But she can't control it," said Iris. "I was hoping that maybe you can help her."

"I'd be more than happy to," said Flash. He looks at Linda and says, "If I help you, you have be promise me something. You can't tell anyone, not even Iris, about anything." He says to Iris, "Sorry."

"No, I get it," said Iris. "We all have secrets."

"Sure, I promise," said Linda.

Flash carries Linda bridal style and runs away, leaving Iris alone in the alley. She can only hope that Flash can help Linda control her powers before she accidentally exposes herself.

* * *

Later that night, there was another robbery in progress at Stagg Industries. Two armed thugs wearing masks over their faces had just stolen some tech and are shooting every guard getting in their way. Before they can leave the building, the Flash arrives.

"Next time, if you wanna rob a place, try not to set off any alarms," Flash joked.

"Out of the way, freak show!" yelled one thug.

"Can't do that," said Flash.

The three robbers started shooting their guns, but Flash dodges every bullet coming towards him. He then zooms towards them and disarms them. Half a second later, he hits them, knocking them to the ground. He takes the bag that contains the technology they stole.

"Make this easy on yourselves. Just stay down," said Flash.

Unexpectedly, a streak of blue lightning zooms into the room. Flash could see a man in a black suit snapping the necks of the three robbers, killing them.

The man in black stops and looks down at the dead robbers. Blue electricity surged from his body.

"You killed them," said Flash.

"So they can never rob or kill again," said the speedster in black, speaking with a scary gravely voice.

"Who are you?" asked Flash.

"Call me Zoom," said the speedster in black.

"Alright, Zoom," said Flash. "You want to be a hero? We don't kill, okay? We're supposed to be better than them."

"Why?" asked Zoom. "Dead criminals means decreasing crime in this city. The Arrow would agree."

"No, he won't," said Flash.

"You lack a spine, Flash," said Zoom.

"I can't let you walk out of here," said Flash. "You're gonna answer for this."

"These thugs just killed seven guards, and you think I'm the danger here?" questioned Zoom.

In the blink of an eye, Zoom zooms towards Flash and punches him, knocking him down the floor.

"If this is how you want to play it, fine," said Flash.

Flash tries to speed-punch Zoom, but he was dodging all of his punches. Zoom throws speed punches of his own, hitting Barry everywhere from his face to his stomach to his back. Flash tried to counter, but Zoom was too fast. Zoom started running around in a circle, generating more electricity. He stops and throws what appears to be a blue lightning bolt at Flash, hitting him straight in the chest and knocking him back dozens of feet, sending him crashing to the wall.

"Never forget. I am the fastest man alive," growled Zoom.

Zoom runs away, leaving Flash lying flat on the floor. He was shocked by both Zoom's incredible speed and his ability to throw lightning. I should try it, he thought.

 _"Barry, are you okay?" asked Cisco, via comm-link. "Your vitals are not looking good."_

"I'm fine," said Flash.

 _"What happened?" asked Cisco._

"A new speedster, calls himself Zoom," said Flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Glades, Roy Harper was just on his way to meet Sin at the clock tower. However, he gets surrounded by some men armed with guns and crowbars. He recognizes them as the men he owed money to.

"Your week is up, Harper," said one thug.

"I was just about to collect the money from my friend," said Roy.

"You're not gettin' off that easy," said another thug.

Just as Roy was about to engage, a blonde woman in black armed with a bo-staff jumps out of nowhere and started fighting the thugs. He was amazed by her skills as she takes out the five men without any problem. She kicks high, moves fast, and swings her staff with grace. After all the thugs were unconscious, she runs away, leaving a dumbfounded Roy watching her leave.

Roy takes out his phone and calls Laurel.

 _"Hey, Roy," answered Laurel._

"Uh, Laurel, where are you right now?" asked Roy.

 _"At the bunker with Oliver," answered Laurel. "Why?"_

"Well, I just found something that you two have in common. You both have copycats in town," said Roy.

 **I feel like I'm introducing too many new faces too fast, but I'm gonna try my best to juggle all this.**

 **A/N: I'm gonna be taking a long break from this story, I'm sorry. I love this story and I want to continue it, but I have other stories to work on. So, please, don't beg. I'm not abandoning this story. I just have other stories I'm more interested in working on.**


	33. Normal or Not

**You want a second date between Barry and Kara, here you go. I just hope you like it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, hi, NeoTyson, and Chevalier Lecteur for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **To Chevalier Lecteur: Yeah, I guess a second date between Flash and Supergirl before the identity reveals would've been better, but I just wanted to rush the Arrow V Flash storyline because, well, I was really eager to write it. As for Linda, I haven't forgotten about her. I just have to think about what to do with her storyline. I'll try to come with something. As for Reverse Flash and Zoom, I can promise you that they will meet at some point.**

 **To hi: About what Barry and Kara did after school in the previous chapter, they never got that coffee date. You'll find out here.**

Axel Walker strikes again. This time, he left a toy puppet for Winn that squirted paint all over his face. Knowing this is a slam about his father being a criminal, Winn chases Axel to spray him with his own toy. However, the two were stopped by a whistle, blown by Maggie Sawyer, Silverstone High's hall monitor.

"You know the rules, boys. No running in the hallway," said Maggie. "Now, care to explain?"

"Look at me," cried Winn, gesturing to his face, which was covered in green paint.

"I assume this is your work?" asked Maggie, looking at Axel.

"Guilty," said Axel.

"Winn, you're excused. Just don't do it again," said Maggie. "As for you, Walker, you're coming with me to the principal's office."

Maggie drags Axel to Principal Waller's office by grabbing his ear. Winn laughs as Axel whines in pain as he is dragged away.

"Winn."

Winn screams in fright as he turns around to see who called his name. It was Kara and Felicity, who both screamed when she saw the paint all over Winn's face.

"Um, hi, Kara. Hi, Felicity," greeted Winn, pretending he was okay. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Our computer 'project'," said Felicity, using "project" as a key word for something secret.

"Oh, right," remembered Winn. "How about we meet at 6?"

"Okay," said Felicity.

Felicity walks away, while Kara looks at her and Winn suspiciously.

"Are you cheating on Siobhan?" asked Kara.

"What? No, I'm not," said Winn, trying to sound honest and failing to do so.

"Your heartbeat says you're lying," said Kara, crossing her arms.

"Okay, look. It's a secret, okay? Not the cheating-on-a-girlfriend kind of secret, but more like a secret-project kind of secret," said Winn. "Felicity and I are just using our combined computer skills to work on a program that she came up with, that's all."

Kara wasn't satisfied with the answer. Clearly, she wanted the truth.

"Hey, all she gave me was code, nothing more," said Winn. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"My new suit," said Kara. "For my date with..." She lowers her voice, checks for eavesdroppers, and says, "Flash."

"Oh, right. Got ya," said Winn. "I finished it this morning. I'll send it to your apartment the second the final bell rings."

"You're a real friend, Winn," said Kara, hugging Winn.

Winn hugs his friend back and smiles, happy to see her happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin was in the science lab all by herself, mixing chemicals in secret. Well, not for long. Barry Allen entered the lab. Caitlin reacted by pointing her frost-colored hand at him, threatening to freeze him if he tried to use his speed against her.

"I'm not here to fight," said Barry.

"Then what do I owe the pleasure of this intrusion?" asked Caitlin.

"I, uh, have a date tonight," said Barry. "And I want this night to be perfect, so..."

"No attacks tonight," interrupted Caitlin, knowing what he was asking of her. "Don't worry, Flash. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight."

"Thank you," said Barry.

Barry was about to leave the lab, until Caitlin spoke.

"Let me ask you something, Barry," said Caitlin. "You kept quiet about Killer Frost's identity, which I knew you would do. I was just expecting that you'd come to your senses sooner or later. Like Oliver said, you can't keep letting me drop more bodies."

"And I won't," said Barry. "I'll stop you."

Caitlin chuckled, amused by Barry's bravado. "You can't even find me unless a dead body has been reported."

"I just want my friend back," said Barry. "I miss her so much."

"Well, I don't miss you," said Caitlin. "We've only known each other for a few months, and yet you treat me as if I've been part of your whole life."

"We love you, Caitlin," said Barry. "We never give up on the people we love."

"Ever the hero, huh, Barry?" questioned Caitlin.

"Someone's gotta be," said Barry.

"And do you know what heroes get for trying to save the girl?" asked Caitlin.

"Uh, what would that be?" Barry had no idea.

Caitlin pulls Barry closer until their lips collided. Barry's insides started to freeze slowly as he struggled to escape the kiss. When he did, he falls to the ground, feeling too cold to stand up.

"Be careful which girl you choose to save, hero. You never if that girl can kill you with a simple kiss," warned Caitlin.

Barry grunted as he continued to shiver. Caitlin packs up her scientific equipment and leaves the classroom. On the way out, she passes by someone reading a science textbook, not knowing this someone was only pretending. It was Iris.

Iris had seen what happened through the glass window of the door. At first, she thought that Barry had found love with Caitlin, until something strange happened. It looked like Barry's face was turning blue. He was shivering, which can only happen if he's cold. She then wonders how a kiss would make him cold. She then remembers some reports about men who were killed by Killer Frost. Some of them were killed through internal freezing, caused orally. She can only draw up one conclusion from these clues.

"Caitlin is Killer Frost," realized Iris.

* * *

It was half an hour to eight o'clock and Kara was very excited for her second date with Barry. Well, more like "first" date with Barry Allen, because her first date was with The Flash, and she didn't even know who he was yet. This probably would've been their " She had received the box that contains her new suit, designed by Winn specifically for this occasion. Before she can open it, someone knocks on the door.

Kara answers the door and was surprised to be Barry.

"Hey," greeted Kara. "Um, it's not exactly 8 yet."

"Oh, uh, I came here to tell you something," said Barry. "I may have changed our plans for tonight."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara.

"I, uh, booked us a reservation at this fancy resturant... with Joe's help, of course," said Barry.

"What about the running-flying-donuts kind of date?" asked Kara.

"I just thought that since now we know each other's secret identities, we won't have to suit up for dates," said Barry. "Maybe we could try something normal."

"But Winn spent weeks on my new suit just for this occasion," said Kara, bummed. "But... if you really want a normal date, I'll go with it. Maybe I'll wear the suit on the next date."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Barry. "Am I gonna be in the doghouse after this?"

"Too soon to tell," replied Kara. "I'm gonna dress up... in a dress. I'm sure there's something in there. Until then, you can just sit on the couch."

Barry sits down on the couch and watches some television while he waits for Kara. _Les Miserables_ was on, and it currently at the part where Jean Valjean sings a soliloquy. Barry loved musicals. He used to watch them with his mother every week.

Barry's attention was captured by the sound of heels stepping on the stairs. He turns around to see Kara, wearing a sleeveless, red, short-skirt dress. Barry couldn't stop staring. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Kara twirls just to show off as she smiles at Barry.

"You look amazing," said Barry.

"Thanks," said Kara, blushing. "So, uh, should we get going? Alex is upstairs and I do 'not' want her to give you the overprotective sister speech."

"Why not?" asked Barry.

"Because I know you're a good guy, Barry," said Kara. "You're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"I'm glad you think that," said Barry, scratching the back of his head.

To further assure him, Kara leans in and kisses him on the lips. Barry kisses her back, embracing her as well. They stopped kissing when they heard the sound of a camera. It came from Eliza Danvers, Kara's adopted mother. She took a picture of their kiss and she seemed happy to see them happy together.

"Really, mom?" questioned Kara.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Alex," promised Eliza. "So, this is the 'most amazing guy you ever met,' huh? Got a name?"

"Barry. Barry Allen," Barry introduced himself.

"Well, Barry, I just want you to know. Kara's curfew is 11, so just be sure you bring her back by then," said Eliza.

"No problem, Ms. Danvers," said Barry.

"Please, call me Eliza," said Eliza. "Any person my daughter is willing to lock lips with earns that privilege."

"Mom?! Lock lips, really?" said Kara, embarrassed.

Eliza laughed a little. While she felt bad for embarrassing her daughter, it sort of amused her.

"Let's get out of here," said Kara.

Kara pulls Barry out the door, away from her mother. Just in case Alex catches her walking with a boy, Kara asks Barry to take her to the restaurant in super speed. He did. Although, he didn't exactly take her to the restaurant directly. He promised Joe he would let him drive them there. Besides, he would be suspicious once he figured out Barry went into town on his own.

* * *

At the restaurant, Barry and Kara sat down and looked at the menu. The restaurant was empty tonight, so it was mostly silent. It made the moment a little awkward for the two teenagers. Barry coughed for no reason. Kara adjusted her glasses. They constantly looked at one another.

"So, uh, h-h-how are things with your sister?" asked Barry, trying to end the awkwardness.

"Well, I'm no longer mad at her for the DEO stunt, so there's that," said Kara. "What about you? You, um... are you really dropping out of the science team this year? I heard you were so amazing last year, for a freshman..."

"Yeah," said Barry. "I hate to do it, but now that I'm the Flash, I can't..."

Police sirens were heard outside. Clearly, there was situation that required the cops' attention. Both teenagers were tempted to leave and take care of it, but they couldn't just abandon their date.

"Uh, you should go," said Kara. "No one would see you leave."

"You do realize that's admitting I'm faster than you, right?" said Barry.

"Just go, Scarlet Speedster," said Kara, dismissing his words.

In a span of five seconds, Barry stopped an armed robbery and made it back to the table without anyone seeing him leave and come back.

"Did anyone see me?" asked Barry.

"Only me," said Kara.

Barry coughed again for no reason.

"So, uh, how's this weather, huh?" he said, mentally slapping himself.

"Being a Kryptonian, I can survive a desert and a blizzard," said Kara.

"Sorry for asking," said Barry, feeling stupid.

More sirens were heard outside. This time, they came from firetrucks. Kara puts down the menu and decides to say what's been on her mind since the beginning of the date.

"Barry, I'm just be honest with you. I'm bored," said Kara. "Mind going back to my house and get my suit?"

Barry smiled in response.

* * *

A hotel was on fire. Firemen have arrived and are trying to save the people trapped inside. A couple and their 8-year-old son were surrounded by fire in their apartment. The ceiling above them collapses, but before they were hit, they were saved. When they opened their eyes, they can see themselves outside the hotel. The Flash stood in front of them with a smile.

"Thank you," said the mother.

"You're welcome," said Flash.

"Is that a new suit?" asked the son.

Flash was wearing a different suit. Instead of his usual dark shade of red, he was wearing a brighter red suit with silver piping and the Kryptonian "S" symbol merged with his Flash symbol.

"It's, uh, it's temporary," said Flash.

Flash raced back into the burning hotel. As he runs, he rotates his arms at super speed, creating wind funnels to extinguish the fire. Supergirl was also present on the scene, rescuing every person she sees while also using her super breath to extinguish some flames. It didn't take long until Flash extinguished all the flames burning the building. He and Supergirl had saved every single person trapped inside.

Everyone cheered, especially the children.

They also marveled at Supergirl's new outfit. She was wearing a red suit with flash symbols on the shoulders, a blue skirt, and gold boots.

One police officer approached them, reporting that the culprit of the arson was just seen in a getaway car. The two superheroes immediately race towards where the getaway car was last spotted. The crowd cheered as they watched them fly/run away.

Supergirl lands right in front of the car, forcing the arsonist to stop. The arsonist stepped out of the car and fires his flame thrower at the Kryptonian teenager. A huge wall of flames was created where Supergirl was standing. Just when the arsonist thought he was in the clear, Supergirl walked right through the flames. The arsonist was about to run away when Flash stopped right in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere, pal," said Flash.

The arsonist fires his flame thrower, but Flash dodges the blast. He uses a super-fast uppercut on the arsonist, sending him flying a couple feet in the sky. Supergirl catches him in mid-air and slams him on his car roof, knocking him out.

Flash and Supergirl hi-five as the authorities arrived to take the arsonist into custody.

"I forgot to say. Nice suit," said Supergirl.

"You, too," replied Flash.

"If you had that with you, why did you suggest a normal date?" asked Supergirl.

"The same reason I had to change our plans. I just thought that maybe we could be a normal couple," said Flash. "But I guess you're right. Normal's boring. This is who we are now, and we can't change that."

"No, we can't," agreed Supergirl.

Supergirl gives Flash a quick kiss on the lips. While Supergirl smiled, Flash looked left and right to see people watching them.

"You do realize you just did that in front of witnesses," said Flash.

"Okay, now I feel stupid," said Supergirl. "But they don't know who we are, so I guess it should be fine. Besides, they've suspected we're in love for months. We're just confirming rumors."

"You're not worried that someone might come for me just to get to you?" asked Flash.

"I'm not worried, because we have each other," said Supergirl, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Flash smiled, feeling his worries wither away.

"You wanna go get some donuts?" asked Flash.

"How about we go to the waterfront and enjoy the view while eat?" suggested Supergirl.

* * *

At Silverstone City Waterfront, Flash and Supergirl sit down on a picnic blanket, looking at the stars and the beautiful crystal blue waters while eating their donuts. Since Flash wanted to take off his cowl, he covered the picnic blanket with a tent while making sure they can still see the stars in the night sky.

"This feels better, doesn't it?" asked Flash.

"Absolutely," said Supergirl. "I feel like everything is moving so fast."

"Why is that?" asked Flash.

"Just a couple years ago, I was an alien girl from another planet trying to adjust to a new one," said Supergirl. "Now, I feel like I've turned my life around for the better in the blink of an eye. I have a family that loves me. I have a promising future at CatCo. And I'm dating The Flash."

"You feel as if the pain you've been suffering from losing your home planet is cast aside by so many positive things in your life," guessed Flash.

"Yes," said Supergirl. "Is it wrong that I'm moving on so fast? I mean, I miss my home, my family. Yet, I feel like I can say that I'm happy here on Earth."

"You should be happy," said Flash. "To be honest, I'm jealous of you. I have so many things that should make me happy. Joe. Iris. Cisco. Dr. Wells. Oliver. Laurel. Being The Flash. You. Yet, I'm still caught up on what happened to my mother. I can't really say that I've moved on or that I'm happy."

Supergirl felt sad for Flash. There he was, sitting down listening to a girl who says that she's happy with her life following a traumatic experience while he's still caught up in the past.

"Just remember that you're not alone, Barry," said Supergirl. "We can face this together."

Flash smiled again. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me, too," said Supergirl.

The two move closer towards each other until they kissed. The kiss was so fierce that Supergirl pushed Flash down, causing him to fall on his back. He didn't care, because he was enjoying the moment too much. He runs his hand through her golden brown locks as they deepened the kiss. While his life may be far from wonderful, Flash knows that his life is taking the next step in a beautiful direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killer Frost was following the "Burning Man," as the news calls him, towards a pile of garbage. He appeared to be scouring for food, which sort of disgusted Killer Frost. Keeping a tight grip on her tranquilizer gun, Killer Frost slowly walks closer towards the Burning Man without trying to alert him of her presence. However, she accidentally stepped on a half-broken tea cup, creating a sound of broken glass.

The Burning Man turns around and sees Killer Frost. She immediately fires a tranquilizer dart at him, but he burns it with a fire blast, which she had to dodge after it incinerated the dart.

"Ronnie! It's me! It's Caitlin," said Killer Frost, taking off her mask.

The Burning Man growls in anger and confusion before blasting fire at Killer Frost again. Killer Frost fires an ice beam. The two beams cancelled each other out. Before the situation can escalate, they head police sirens heading their direction. The Burning Man flies away. Killer Frost had to hide in the dark until the police cars passed by.

"What is wrong with you, Ronnie?" asked Killer Frost, confused by her ex-boyfriend's behavior.

 **I hope this was as good or better than the first date. Let me know. It would really appreciate it.**


	34. Canary in Cold Weather

**I got to be honest. I feel really bad about making Lena Luthor and Maxwell Lord graduates and already company owners instead of being in high school with the others. My Arrow V Flash storyline required CEOs, so, you know. The best I could do is make both of them the age of college students. I'm still working on trying to add Lena to Kara's circle.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, FireWood123, Chevalier Lecteur, NeoTyson, hi, and Reven of Darkness for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 ** _To CallMeMiles:_ Caitlin wants Barry to know what a fool he is for not suspecting Wells.**

 ** _To Chevalier Lecteur:_ Okay, so the wearing-each-other's-symbols thing may be rushed, but I just thought it would be cute.**

 ** _To Reven of Darkness:_ Probably somewhere beyond Chapter 40 is when I'll introduce Constantine.**

 ** _To hi:_ No, I'm not gonna add Clifford DeVoe. I've crammed enough characters in this story, and I don't even know when it ends.**

Silverstone City Bank, the largest and most successful bank in Silverstone City, has just been robbed. Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider, along with three other henchmen board their getaway van and drive away. They ditched the van at an almost abandoned area in the Glades before hiding in alley before any cops finds them.

"Another day, another nickel," said Captain Cold.

"We don't have nickels," said Heat Wave, misunderstanding Cold's words.

"Okay, let's split the cash and go our separate ways," said one of the hired henchmen.

Captain Cold smirked. "Yeah, about that..."

Captain Cold shoots one henchman with his Cold Gun, freezing him to death. Heat Wave burns another alive with his Heat Gun. Golden Glider turns the last standing henchman into a golden statue with her Gold Gun.

"I love this job," said Golden Glider.

"Too bad, because you're about to take a permanent retirement."

The three Rogues look up and see a black-clad masked vigilante standing on a rooftop.

"I heard reports of a Black Canary wannabe in town," said Captain Cold. "I assume that's you."

"Call me The Canary," said the vigilante.

"You might want to talk to your idol about that name, kid," said Captain Cold.

"I'm sure she'll accept a sidekick," joked The Canary. "But first, I have to take out the trash."

Heat Wave fires his Heat Gun at Canary, but she dodges it before jumping off the roof. She lands on the ground as Captain Cold and Golden Glider fired their guns. She dodged the cold beam, but had to block the gold beam with her bo-staff, which turned into gold. Despite that, she takes out the three Rogues easily with hand-to-hand combat mastery. She kicks Heat Wave in between the legs before slamming his face to a dumpster. She dodges and blocks Golden Glider's attacks before pinning her to wall and gluing her arm there with the Gold Gun. She disarms Captain Cold, kicks him in the leg, and then punches him to the ground. She grabs him by the coat for up-close face-to-face time.

"My, my, my. Looks like I have new favorite bird," joked Captain Cold flirtatiously.

"Trying to flirt your way out of this?" guessed Canary, mimicking Cold's flirtatious tone.

"Aren't you a little too young to be playing hero, kid?" questioned Captain Cold, being able to tell that Canary is young, despite the mask.

"Aren't 'you' a little too young to be playing criminal, kid?" replied Canary, mimicking Cold's tone again.

Captain Cold smirked, amused by Canary's sense of humor.

"I assume this is the part where you say, 'Say hi to the police for me'," said Captain Cold.

"No, this is where I shoot you with your own gun," said Canary.

"I'm not sure Black Canary will appreciate having a murderer for a sidekick," commented Captain Cold. "But I like your style, assassin."

"You are such crook, but a charming one at that," replied Canary.

Canary hears a gun charging up behind her. Heat Wave fires his Heat Gun, but Canary dodges it by flipping. Heat Wave was about to fire again, but Captain Cold holds up his hand, halting him.

"Let her go," said Captain Cold.

"Why?" asked Heat Wave.

Suddenly, police sirens were heard, meaning cop cars were coming their way.

"I like you, kid," said Captain Cold to The Canary. "I'll look forward to our next dance."

The Canary smiled. "I'll be sure to bring some dancing shoes next time."

Heat Wave melts the gold around Golden Glider's wrist to free her from the wall. The Rogues run away with their cash while The Canary returns to the rooftops. Captain Cold and his partners hide in a secret basement in a nearby warehouse, needing a place to store the cash until morning.

"Were you flirting with that vigilante, Lenny?" asked Golden Glider.

"What can I say? I have an exotic taste," replied Captain Cold, thinking about the blonde vigilante that almost caught him tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Lena Luthor was doing some writing in her office when someone comes into the room. It was Kara Danvers.

"Ms. Danvers," greeted Lena. "I don't remember having you on my schedule."

"Consider this is a surprise visit ordered by Cat Grant," said Kara. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, please, sit down," said Lena.

Kara sits down and adjusts her glasses as she takes out her pen and notepad.

"I take it you have some questions," guessed Lena.

"About Maxwell Lord," said Kara.

"Well, I will tell you that he was my date at prom back when I was just a freshman," said Lena.

Lena laughs at the memory, and Kara laughed with her.

"Did you two hit it off back then?" asked Kara curiously.

"Oh, no. It was just that one dance," said Lena. "Besides, Max is, well..."

"Egotistical, narcissistic, self-righteous, and

"You make it sound like he's the wort person on the planet," said Lena.

"Well, he's not exactly the best person on the planet, as my friend's bruised cheek would say," said Kara.

"He hit your friend?" asked Lena, surprised.

"Let's get started with the questions, shall we?" Kara tried to change the subject. "Ms. Grant wants me back in an hour."

Lena suddenly gets a phone call. It was from Cat Grant.

"Hello?" Lena answered.

 _"Lena, I seem to recall that you owe me that interview," said Cat. "Can we meet up in my office in an hour? If you say no, your darkest secret becomes a joke on the news."_

"I'll be there, Cat," said Lena as she hung up.

Lena was now looking at Kara like a parent who is suspicious of her child. Kara is now acting like a child who suspects that her parent is aware of her bad deeds.

"Let me ask you some questions, Ms. Danvers," said Lena. "What's your interest in Maxwell Lord?"

Kara shrinks in her seat, refusing to answer. Lena hardens her expression as she trains her eyes on the blonde's.

"I'll keep it between us. I just want your honesty," said Lena.

"And if my honesty leads you to calling the cops on me, I'd rather just get up and leave," said Kara.

Kara slowly gets up from her chair, only for Lena to put her finger next to the button that contacts security.

"Okay, fine. I'm working for Supergirl," admitted Kara. "James Olsen suspects that Maxwell Lord is doing something illegal beneath Lord Tech and since he got almost got a black eye confronting him, he asked me to gather as much intel as I can. Since you and Lord are pretty close, I hope you might know something."

Kara started breathing in and out repeatedly, feeling out of breath from her long confession.

"Give me your notepad," said Lena.

Kara puts her notepad on the table. Lena picks up a pen and started writing something down on it.

"Before I give this to you, I need to ask you some questions," said Lena.

"Like what?" asked Kara.

"Why do this?" asked Lena. "Why help Supergirl go after some supposed evil businessman, not that I'm calling Max that, at the risk of your own life?"

"Well, you can say Supergirl inspired me," said Kara. "Just because I'm not a superhero, it doesn't mean I have to sit back and do nothing when I know there is something bad going on and I have a way to stop it."

"Some steel underneath that pretty face, huh?" complimented Lena.

Kara giggled, considering that her alter ego is also called, "Girl of Steel." It's funny how many people in the past three years have called her "a girl with steel in her bones." No matter how hard she tried to keep her powers a secret at school, she always says or does things that make people see that she has fight within her.

"I can say the same for you," said Kara. "Taking on your father's company after just graduating high school, very bold."

"I just want my father's legacy to leave a mark in history," said Lena.

"You must really miss him?" asked Kara, reading the pain on Lena's face.

"He was a saint," said Lena. "You could say I was his favorite. He loved me, and I loved him."

Kara immediately sympathizes with Lena, because she knows how much it hurts to lose someone you love. Whether it's one parent or a whole planet, the pain is the same.

"I'll let you go on one condition," said Lena. "Contact me if you find anything. Max and I may be business rivals, but he's still a friend."

"You're not gonna tell him I'm on to him, are you?" asked Kara.

"If this is Supergirl business, then I have no reason to get in her way," said Lena. "I promise."

Lena returns the notepad to Kara.

"Thank you," said Kara. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise."

Lena was gonna tell Kara that she doesn't need to pay her back, but the CatCo intern had just left the room. Lena was suspicious about Kara, even if she just told her that she works for Supergirl. Lena picks up her phone and dials a number. She waits until her contact answers.

 _"Hello?"_

"Max, we need to talk," she said.

* * *

At a secret lab in Lord Technologies...

"How 'bout we discuss this over at dinner, Lena?" suggested Maxwell, talking on the phone.

 _"This isn't a date, Max," said Lena._

"I wasn't saying it was," said Maxwell. "But sure, I'll see you. Just tell me the place and time."

 _"Gorge's restaurant. 8 pm," said Lena_

"I'll meet you there," said Maxwell.

After hanging up, Maxwell returns to his experiment. He lays his eyes on the young woman who resembled Supergirl, still comatose. She was already outfited with a suit similar to Supergirl's, only the "S" symbol on her chest was in reverse.

"It's almost time, little one," said Maxwell. "Supergirl will meet her match."

 **Supergirl vs. Bizarro Supergirl. Unfortunately, that's gonna have to wait in two chapters.**

 **Oh, and as for The Canary and Captain Cold meeting, I'm just gonna tell you that, yes, I do ship Captain Canary. Don't you?**


	35. Finding Out

**I know Iris West and James Olsen aren't exactly the most popular characters in the Arrowverse right now, but I think it's time I give them the spotlight for once. The supporting players need their time to shine in this story.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Reven of Darkness, CptAwesome, CallMeMiles, Chevalier Lecteur, NeoTyson, Sarah Lance, Guest(s), D, I am not saying, Arrow Fan 001 and hi for the recent reviews. Also, thanks to those who expressed their support for Captain Canary.**

 ** _To hi:_ I know you don't have an account, but you don't have to keep submitting reviews with questions all the time. But to humor you, I will answer your questions. (Questions are in bullet form below)**

 **\- The Red Kryptonite story will have to wait, but it will come, I promise.**

 **\- Team Arrow won't be back until Chapter 37 because I'm trying to focus more on Flash and Supergirl's sides of the story since most of the chapters after Arrow V Flash have been about Oliver's death and resurrection.**

 **\- This story follows most elements of Flash Season 1, so it's safe to say that Thawne/Wells still has the same hiding spot.**

 **\- Unless you're talking about Barry Allen and Hunter Zolomon meeting without masks, they've already met as Flash and Zoom. Did you forget that part?**

Iris West couldn't stop thinking about what she saw in the science lab a few days ago. Caitlin kissed Barry and the result was Barry feeling like he's suffering from hypothermia. It was clear that Caitlin is Killer Frost, which Iris still couldn't believe. What surprised her even more is that Barry walked out of the science lab looking like he was a-okay. How can an ordinary man recover from hypothermia that fast?

Iris secretly puts up an investigation board in her room. She pins newspapers articles about Killer Frost and photos of Caitlin. After further investigation, she begins pinning articles about the Flash. She also puts pictures of Barry. She connects a string between a picture of Barry and the article about the particle accelerator explosion. Again, she asked herself, "How can an ordinary recover from hypothermia so fast?"

She flashes back to the night the S.T.A.R. Labs launched the particle accelerator. Barry was struck by lightning and didn't die. How was that possible? Cisco and Caitlin have been secretive about Barry's conditions, but she has noticed something. Quick reflexes. While it may be normal, the way Barry reacts was inhuman.

"Barry is the Flash," she concluded.

A knock on the door causes her to jump.

"Iris!" It was Wally.

"Just a minute," said Iris.

Iris hides her investigation board with another board full of school reminders. Iris opens the door for her brother.

"Eddie's calling you," said Wally.

"From the landline?" questioned Iris. "Why not from my phone?"

"He said lost his phone," said Wally. "Although, between you and me, I think he just did that so he can prepare himself before he talks to you."

"I guess he's lucky I didn't answer first," joked Iris.

Iris heads downstairs and talks to Eddie. Wally sits down on the stairs, listening.

"Hey, Eddie," greeted Iris.

 _"Hey, Iris," greeted Eddie. "So, um, I was wondering if you want to head to go the bowling alley again. Just the two of us, this time."_

"Well, sure. I love bowling," said Iris.

 _"Yeah, I figured," said Eddie. "So, I'll pick you up at 6?"_

The phone call ends and Iris sees a smile on Wally's face.

"What?" asked Iris.

"I just think it's nice. You and Eddie patching things up and all," said Wally.

"Yeah, well, I kinda wish it was just as easy as you and Jesse," said Iris.

"M-M-Me and Jesse? No. No. Not happening," said Wally embarrassingly.

"Okay, why don't I call her and tell her you like her," said Iris, about to dial the Wells' house number.

"No! No!" Wally ran over and took the phone away from Iris.

"So, you do like her?" asked Iris.

"Even if I do, no way I'm going to get anywhere with her," said Wally. "Her old man is more overprotective than he appears."

"Then I suggest asking Jesse if you can talk to him," said Iris. "I met Eddie's parents a few months ago, and it went well."

"This is Harrison Wells, Iris," said Wally. "This is the man who scared five boys away from Jesse, as she told me. And he did all that in a wheelchair."

"I'll make you a deal," said Iris. "If things go well with Wells, you get 50% of my allowance. If things don't go well,

"60% and you got a deal," said Wally.

"Fine," said Iris.

Wally looks over Iris' shoulder and his smile drops.

"Uh, Iris. You have the Flash's number, right?" asked Wally.

Iris turns around to see what Wally was seeing on the TV. There was an alien attack at Lord Technologies. Supergirl was alone against Non and Astra and their Kryptonian army.

* * *

At Lord Technologies, Supergirl was trying her best to take out the Kryptonian army. She gets punched, kicks, and pushed, but she stays in flight. She throws one soldier at another and then uses her heat vision on two more, grounding them. One soldier sneaks up from behind her and grabs her in a choke hold. She elbows him in the face twice and then slams him to the ground.

"Impressive," said Non.

Non speeds towards Supergirl and punches her out through the front door.

"But not impressive enough," said Non.

Outside, Supergirl was about to get up when someone offered her a hand. It was James.

"What are you doing here?" asked Supergirl as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Wrong place, wrong time," said James.

"Get out of here," said Supergirl.

"I don't think Cat's gonna appreciate me coming out of this with no pictures," said James.

"They'll rip you apart. I don't want to lose you," begged Supergirl.

Non and Astra have stepped outside of Lord Technologies.

"I know him," said Astra, looking at James. "He fought alongside her against Reactron. Brave young man, indeed."

"Leave him out of this!" yelled Supergirl.

Supergirl fires her heat vision at Non. Non counters with his own heat vision. They were evenly matched, until Astra added her own heat vision to Non's power. Supergirl started skidding backwards from the combined power of Non and Astra. In the end, she's hit and pushed into a building across Lord Technologies, leaving James all by himself.

Astra grabs James by the neck and holds him up. James tried to fight his way out, but Astra's grip was too strong.

"With your death, Kara will finally see the truth," said Astra.

Before James could meet his doom, Astra gets hit by some kind of electric projectile, causing her to drop James. The electric projectile came from a hi-tech gun by Maxwell Lord.

"Get off my property," joked Maxwell.

James takes out his camera and takes a picture. Supergirl zooms into the scene and continues fighting. James stands behind Maxwell as he takes more pictures of the fight.

"Cat Grant's gonna proud of you, kid," said Maxwell.

"Oh, she will," agreed James.

Supergirl was losing against Non, but thanks to another shot by Maxwell, Supergirl pounds Non to the ground and punches him in the face over and over again, only to be pushed to the distance by Astra.

"We got what we need," said Astra to her husband. "We don't have to fight."

Non and Astra fly with their army. Supergirl was planning on going after them, but she wanted to make sure her friend is fine.

"Mr. Olsen, are you okay?" asked Supergirl.

"Thanks to Mr. Lord here, I am," said James.

"Just a fellow citizen who wants to help out," said Maxwell.

Supergirl tried to keep her glare at him subtle, not wanting to arouse suspicion of her suspicion of him.

* * *

At CatCo, James was printing the photos he took during the attack on Lord Technologies. Kara decided to pay him a visit.

"Look, I know what you're gonna. I was stupid," said James.

"Yeah, you are," said Kara. "You could've been killed."

"I know," said James.

"So, why do you keep standing by my side against those who could kill you in an instant?" asked Kara.

"Kara, I spent nine months taking pictures of Superman, and in those nine months, I've been through a lot," said James. "I've been in danger more times than I can count. In all those times, I was alongside Lois Lane and she and I did our best to help Superman in any way we can."

"That doesn't mean you have to risk your life for me," said Kara.

"Kara, you're more than just my assignment. You're my friend," said James. "I'm not gonna abandon you no matter what you face."

"Just try to stay on the sidewalk, please," said Kara. "I don't want to lose anyone here."

"I know," said James. "And I'm sorry."

"So, uh, how are the pictures?" asked Kara. "Do I look good?"

"Always," said James, showing her one of the pictures.

"I just wish I didn't let them get away," said Kara.

"You were worried about me. I understand," said James. "Don't worry. You'll get them next time."

Kara decides to give James a hug, happy that he's okay.

* * *

Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost, infiltrated S.T.A.R. Labs at midnight when no one was around. Due to the building's poor security (She's preferred not to tell Cisco about that), she was just able to walk through the front door and into the elevator down to the cortex. She accesses the security footage outside S.T.A.R. Labs during the night of the particle accelerator explosion.

"Where are you, Professor Stein?" she muttered.

She found Martin Stein, her science teacher in Silverstone High, holding some kind of cube with a nuclear core inside of it. She zooms in on him as the particle accelerator exploded. The wave that hit him had a face on it. She pauses the footage and becomes shocked when she recognized the face.

"Ronnie," she said. "So, that's why Ronnie doesn't recognize me and why he's acting strange. The accelerator merged them into one. The mind and body is formed based on dominance. Ronnie's younger, so of course, his body would take over, but Martin Stein's mind is greater, which means that the one who's blasting fire at me is not Ronnie. It's Stein."

...

At the Stein household, Clarissa Stein is sitting down on the couch, looking at photo of her and her husband, Martin. He was presumed deceased due to the particle accelerator explosion, and she misses him very much. She was about to drink a glass of champagne. For some reason, it froze. She drops the glass out of fear. The glass shattered, but the ice remained intact.

"Mrs. Stein."

Clarissa turns around and sees Killer Frost, holding up her hand, which was releasing cold smoke.

"You're coming with me," said Killer Frost.

 **If you didn't enjoy this, then you'll get the showdown between Supergirl and Bizarro in the next chapter.**

 **But if you do leave a review, at least talk about this chapter.**


	36. Bizarro

**Supergirl vs. Bizarro.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to hi, Chevalier Lecteur, CallMeMiles, NeoTyson, Reven of Darkness, and Guest(s) for the recent reviews.**

 ** _To hi_: If you're so eager for the "Zoom breaks Barry's back part", I'll add it soon, just not now. Also, try thinking about everything you need to say/ask and put all that in one review. Sorry if that sounds rude, but your reviews flooding my e-mail is getting kinda annoying.**

Kara had just returned from another date with The Flash. They ate in a Chinese restaurant as Barry and Kara before stopping an armored car robbery as Flash and Supergirl. Another picture of them kissing made the headlines, but they didn't care. Besides, they love hearing about Cat Grant talk about their love... in her own way, that is.

When Kara arrived at the living room, she was met with a suspicious Alex on the couch.

"It's almost midnight," said Alex. "Where were you?"

"At... um... work," lied Kara.

"Funny, because I called James earlier and he said your shift ended this afternoon," said Alex. "You have a secret boyfriend and I want to know his name."

"Well, you're not getting it," said Kara.

"Look, Kara, I don't want you to take it the wrong way. If this guys is a good influence, then I'm happy for you," said Alex. "I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Alex, in case you forgot, it was me who with Adam, not the other way around," said Kara.

"I just think that it's strange that you're dating again after you just said that you have no room in your life for a relationship," said Alex.

"Look, Alex, you and I finally have something good going between us. Don't ruin it by ruining my love life," said Kara.

"Look, Kara, we both know we had a rough start during your first year here on Earth, but I am trying to do better, for mom's sake," said Alex.

"Did you try interrogating her?" asked Kara sarcastically.

"I did. She didn't give," said Alex.

"Just stay away from my love life, Alex. I am finally starting to be happy here on Earth. Don't take it away from me," said Kara.

Kara marches upstairs, making sure her footsteps are loud so she can't hear Alex. The older sister was beginning to regret questioning her. The look on Kara's face when she entered the house, she looked really happy. Maybe it's best she stayed out of it. If this boy makes her smile, then that's a good thing. Still, Alex would love to meet this boy one day.

Alex turns back to the TV. She was getting bored of the show she was watching so she changed the channel. She stopped at the news channel when she saw a woman in a red cape, flying above the city. This confused her, because she just saw Kara go up the stairs.

"Uh, Kara?" called Alex.

* * *

Cat Grant was looking down on Silverstone City from her office balcony, drinking coffee. She sees "Supergirl" hovering by.

"Late night, Supergirl?" quipped Cat.

The flying woman ignored her and hovered away. Cat shrugged this seemingly rude behavior aside, only to notice something strange. She sees a mugging down below and Supergirl just ignored it. Cat returns to her office, where she watches the news of Flash and Supergirl stopping an armored car robbery.

"Quite the power couple, aren't they?"

Cat turns around and sees James Olsen, entering her office with a couple of pictures.

"Indeed," agreed Cat.

"I just came to drop these off," said James, putting the pictures on the table.

"You're 16 years old, James. You shouldn't be up this late," said Cat.

"I needed the overtime," said James. "Besides, it's Saturday tomorrow. I can oversleep."

"Would you mind calling Supergirl? I need to ask her something," said Cat.

"No problem," said James.

James pushes the button on his watch and walks out of the office, feeling that Cat would enjoy the privacy. Supergirl lands on the balcony as Cat walks out.

"I would've been here two seconds earlier, but I had to stop a mugging," said Supergirl.

"Did that mugging happen to take place across the street?" asked Cat.

"Uh, yeah," replied Supergirl.

"Because I seem to recall you ignoring that mugging," said Cat.

Supergirl was confused. "Um, I don't..."

"Ms. Grant!" James called from the office. "You need to see this."

Cat and Supergirl watch the news. "Supergirl" was currently hovering above the city, doing nothing. When a news chopper attempted to get footage of her, "she" sets it in on fire with her... heat breath?

"I assume you have a twin sister you either never told me about or didn't know," assumed Cat.

Cat turns around only to see that Supergirl had already disappeared, obviously off to rescue the people who are in the chopper that's about to crash.

"I'm guessing she learned that trick from that Bat-Man in Gotham," commented Cat.

* * *

Supergirl rescued the two people in the chopper and safely dropped them off at the roof of a building. She carries the chopper out of the city so it wouldn't kill anyone if it crashed. Suddenly, she was tackled by the other "Supergirl". Luckily, she was already out of the city, so the chopper crashed with zero casualties.

Supergirl gets slammed to the ground. When the dust cleared, she manages to get a closer look at her attacker. It was the other Supergirl.

"Who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"Supergirl. Must. Die," said the impostor.

The impostor grabs Supergirl and throws her dozens of feet away. Supergirl picks herself up, only to get pushed to a cliffside by the impostor. Supergirl was struggling to get back on her feet, but it was becoming even harder when the impostor keeps on punching her. In the stomach. In the face. She then kicks her into the air. Supergirl uses her flight powers to stay in the air.

Supergirl then fires her heat vision. The impostor does the same, only her vision was freezing cold. The two beams cross. The two super beings each attempted to strengthen their power. Supergirl's heat vision incinerated the impostor's freeze vision as the freeze vision freezes the heat vision simultaneously. In the end, they both stopped, unable to overpower the other.

"Wait, I recognize you," said Supergirl. "You're that clone Maxwell Lord was working on."

"Lord. Tells. Me. Supergirl. Bad," said the impostor.

"No, don't listen to him. He's evil," said Supergirl.

"Lord. Tells Me. Killing Supergirl. Make me a hero," said the impostor.

The impostor unleashes her heat breathe. Supergirl uses her freeze breath. The two beams cross, fighting to outpower the other. The impostor's heat breath attempts to burn through Supergirl's freeze breath as the freeze breath attempts to extinguish the heat breath. Supergirl blows harder and hits the impostor with her freeze breath, only it didn't affect her much.

"Bizarre," commented Supergirl. "How about I call you Bizarro?"

"Kill Supergirl," was all Bizarro said.

"Fine, let's do this," said Supergirl.

And so, Supergirl fights Bizarro up-close. They trade punches and kicks, evenly matched. Bizarro punches Supergirl in the face twice before punching her down. Supergirl blocks Bizarro's punch, elbows her in the stomach, and kicks her towards a boulder that was three dozen feet away from her position. Supergirl flies towards Bizarro, who punches Supergirl in the face using perfect timing. Supergirl is launched into the air, but she stayed in flight.

Supergirl and Bizarro now fight up-close in the air. Bizarro was not holding back, punching Supergirl as hard as she can. Supergirl counters with an elbow to the neck before headbutting Bizarro a few inches away from her. Supergirl kicks Bizarro in the stomach and follows it with a punch across the face. Supergirl grounds Bizarro with her heat vision.

Before the fight can continue, DEO vans showed up. Alex, J'onn, and some DEO agents come out with Kryptonite blasters in hand. They fire at Bizarro. It seemed to affect her as she faints to the ground in pain.

Just when everyone though it was over, Bizarro gets up. Her face started to degrade due to the Kryptonite, but she didn't seem weakened.

"Okay, now she really is bizarre," commented Supergirl.

Bizarro fires her heat breath at Alex and J'onn before flying away.

"Project Kr, I'm assuming," guessed Alex.

"I guess Maxwell Lord has decided to it was time to send his new pet after me," said Supergirl.

"Something strange, though. Our Kryptonite blasters didn't seem to weaken her. It just gave her a new facial," said J'onn half-jokingly.

"And made her stronger. That heat breath was way bigger and more powerful than I remembered," said Supergirl.

"Yeah, about that... heat breath?" questioned Alex.

"And freeze vision," said Supergirl. "It's like she's a mirror version of me."

"If that's the case, we could reverse-engineer the Kryptonite and reverse its ionic charge," said J'onn.

"You get right on that. I need to have a talk with Lord," said Supergirl.

* * *

Maxwell Lord was packing up, preparing to leave his building and go home. He was startled when he heard someone open the slide doors to the balcony loudly. He turns around and sees Supergirl.

"What? Here to blame me for another disaster?" started Maxwell.

"I know about Project Kr," said Supergirl. "I just met her tonight."

"And how was she?" asked Maxwell.

"Apparently, she wasn't the perfect project you hoped her to be," said Supergirl. "Heat breath. Freeze vision. Immunity to Kryptonite. Okay, so maybe she is sort of perfect."

"And are you planning on exposing me?" asked Maxwell. "You have no evidence."

"No, but I do have a name," said Supergirl. "I know who your mysterious Jane Doe is. Her name is Eve Teschmacher."

Maxwell turns around and wonders how she could've know. He immediately gets an idea.

"Lena Luthor," he guessed. "I guess that pretty much explains everything... Kara Danvers."

Supergirl's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh, yeah. I know who you are," said Maxwell. "If you snitch on me, I'll snitch on you. I'm sure you don't want your Kryptonian aunt and uncle to find out."

"You're sick, Lord," snarled Supergirl.

"No, I'm just a businessman. I just want to keep my business rolling, and an alien stalker is bad for business," said Maxwell. "Oh, and be sure to tell your sister that I'm still interested on that second date."

Maxwell leaves his office. Supergirl knew she couldn't make a move on him, not yet anyway. What is she going to do now? Maxwell Lord knows who she is.

 **Supergirl's fight with Bizarro is not over. She'll be back. The only question is when? But I can't answer that, not yet, so don't ask.**

 **By the way, now you know what Lena Luthor told Kara Danvers before. Also, what do you think about the twist on Bizarro?**

 **Team Arrow will be back in the spotlight for the next chapter. It's time for Oliver Queen to finally get back out there.**


	37. I am The Green Arrow

**Team Arrow is back.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **I'd like to thank Chevalier Lecteur, CptAwesome, CallMeMiles, NeoTyson, hi, Reven of Darkness, and CAUTION Hot for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: Sorry, but Reign won't be in this story, even if I wanted her to be. Yes, Non and Astra are lame villains while Reign looks awesome, but I don't want to add more characters. I will tell you that I loved the Supergirl vs. Reign battle. Really intense and destructive and very painful (for Kara).**

The Canary is currently on top of a building overlooking the SCPD precinct. Quentin Lance had just exited and was about to board a police car with his partner, Joe West. The Canary was about to follow the car when a high-pitched sonic scream caused her to cover her ears and drop to the ground. When the screaming stopped, she sees the Black Canary walking towards her.

"So, you're the pretender I've been hearing about?" started Black Canary. "Nice suit. Seductive with the low, but impressive."

"Well, it distracts the boys," joked Canary.

"You're vigilante days are over," said Black Canary.

"I'm just doing what you do. Saving this city,," said Canary.

"By murder?" questioned Black Canary.

"You're not exactly a saint yourself," said Canary. "You've left plenty criminals in critical condition since The Arrow died."

"At least I make sure my foot stays away from the line that should never be crossed," said Black Canary.

"Is this gonna be a problem?" asked Canary. "I mean, I've always wanted to me you. There's a reason I call myself The Canary."

"Flattering, but there's only one Canary in this city," said Black Canary. "I'm taking you in."

"For trying to protect the innocent?" questioned The Canary.

"For murder," said Black Canary.

Black Canary unleashes another sonic scream. The Canary rolls out of the way of the sonic beam. Black Canary readies her upgraded batons, while Canary takes out her bo-staff.

The two black-clad vigilantes started swinging their weapons at each other. The Canary was easily gaining the upper hand early, as she dodges and blocks Black Canary's swings with grace and quick timing and hit her a few times with her staff, throwing a few kicks as well. She then grabs Black Canary's wrist and hits her in the face with her own baton. Black Canary fails time and time again to hit The Canary, until she found an opening and hit her on the stomach. Black Canary hits Canary twice in the face before tripping her with a sweeping low-kick.

Black Canary punches Canary in the face half a dozen times to keep her from getting back up. Canary stopped struggling and laid on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Now, let's see who who you really are," said Black Canary.

Black Canary removes The Canary's mask and wig, only to gasp in shock once she saw the face beneath. It was Sara, her sister, who was supposed to be dead. Black Canary stepped back upon realizing that she hurt her own sister, looking at her own hands in disgust. Sara was slowly started to get up as she took out one of her sonic devices.

"This is impossible. You died," said Black Canary with shock and disbelief.

"I'll give you time to let it sink in," said Sara.

Sara detonates the device, releasing a flare that causes Black Canary to look away. When the light vanished, Black Canary looked to see that Sara has vanished as well. All she can do now is think about why Sara was alive and why she is parading around as a Black Canary wannabe.

* * *

The following morning, at Silverstone High, Laurel was staring at a picture of her and Sara in her locker, thinking about their encounter last night. How is this possible, is all she can think about.

"Hey."

She flinched when she heard Tommy's voice.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"So, uh, you skipped out on me last night... again," said Tommy.

"Sorry," said Laurel. "I had a night shift at CNRI."

"Really? Because I called them and they said you weren't there," said Tommy.

Laurel realizes that she's in the hot seat now. Tommy knows she lied about her excuse to ditch him last night. What is she gonna do now?

"Laurel, you know you can tell me anything," said Tommy.

Laurel's open mouth only released stutters as she failed to think of her next words to him. Despite feeling better because of Oliver's return, things between her and Tommy are still shaky. She ditches him on every date night and doesn't even answer his calls.

"Hey, Laurel."

Oliver showed up, only to sense the tension between Laurel and Tommy.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Oliver.

"No, I was just leaving," said Tommy, clearly upset. "I'm sure whatever you and Laurel are doing, it's more important than me."

"Tommy..." Laurel cried.

Tommy walked away without even looking at Laurel, still upset.

"Ditched him again?" guessed Oliver.

"Roy called me last night, told me that he found The Canary. I had to stop her," said Laurel. "She got away."

"And stopping some wannabe is important than Tommy?" asked Oliver. "I could've handled it."

"I just thought I'd crush her dreams about meeting her hero," joked Laurel.

"Laurel, I don't think Tommy's gonna tolerate any more of your stand-ups and ditching," said Oliver. "You... you have to tell him."

"You want Tommy to know that I'm the Black Canary?" asked Laurel.

"I want you to tell Tommy the truth," said Oliver. "He doesn't deserve all these lies, Laurel."

"And what about you? You haven't told him that you're The Arrow," said Laurel, trying to make a comeback.

"You're the one who is dating him," said Oliver. "Only you can save your relationship."

Laurel hangs her head for a while, thinking about it.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked, changing the subject.

Oliver was gonna lecture her, but decided not to. Instead, he says, "Roy's friend, Sin, just told him that Tobias Church is about to make a deal with a drug dealer tonight. She gave him the location of the meeting. It's time for us to put him of business."

"Good thing Cisco's finished the suits for you, Roy, and Thea," said Laurel.

"Barry hasn't told him who I am, has he?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Laurel.

* * *

At nighttime, in a junkyard near the edge of Silverstone City, Tobias Church and his men was meeting up with a client.

"So, you got the goods?" asked the client.

"You got the money?" asked Tobias.

His client opened a suitcase filled with cash.

"Then we got the goods, alright," said Tobias, signalling one of his own to bring forward the drugs.

"You are becoming a richer man, Church," said the client.

"I just like to think I'm good at this game," said Church.

"I have sources that say Amertek supplied you with weapons," said the client.

"Either way, I will always be on top of this game," said Tobias confidently. "Soon enough, my business is gonna be the biggest drug enterprise not just in Silverstone City but the whole country."

"Not if you're locked up behind bars!"

Church and everyone else turned their heads to the direction of the modulated voice. Standing on top of a shipping container is Black Canary with three hooded archers standing by her side. One wears a hooded green Kevlar suit, outfitted with Kevlar sleeves, and a green mask. The other wears a red protective suit with a hood and a red mask. The other is female and wears a yellow protective suit with a hood and a yellow mask.

"Tobias Church, you have failed this city!" said the green-hooded archer, who is Oliver.

"Robin Hood, the Merry Men, and their pet birdie," taunted Tobias. "You do realize you're outnumbered, right?"

"We're shutting you down, Church," said Black Canary.

"No more of your filthy drugs on the streets," said the yellow-hooded archer, who is Thea.

"Stand down or get beaten down," threatened the red-hooded archer, who is Roy.

"Not a chance," said Tobias, "Open fire!"

Church's men and the other drug dealer's men starting shooting their guns. Black Canary and the other archers jumped off the shipping container and ran, trying to avoid getting shot. Thea and Roy stop when Tobias Church's masked assassin, Scimitar, comes out of nowhere and points his gun at them.

"We're pinned," said Thea through her comm-link. "Church's assassin has us at gunpoint."

 _"Remember your training," said Oliver. "Canary, disarm the men. Use your scream if you have to."_

 _"What about Church?" asked Black Canary._

 _"He's mine," said Oliver._

Scimitar fires his gun, but Roy and Thea jump in opposite directions to avoid the bullets. Thea fires an arrow that barely penetrated Scimitar's armor. He pulls it out and fires again. Thea runs while Roy sneaks up behind the assassin. Roy punches him behind the head, but before he can land another punch, Scimitar blocks it and punches him in the stomach. The assassin takes out a sword, but it was knocked off his hands by an arrow from Thea.

Roy punches Scimitar twice with his bow before kicking him in the stomach. As Scimitar stumbled backwards, Thea kicks him in the back, followed by a whack to the face by Roy, knocking him down. Roy jams an electric arrow on his back to shock him unconscious.

"This is so cool," said Thea, feeling pumped from all the adrenaline.

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of cool," said Roy, concerned by Thea's enthusiasm.

...

Black Canary uses the piles of junk to shield her from the rain of bullets. She jumps on top of a truck and unleashes her Canary Cry, causing everyone to cover their ears and drop their weapons. Black Canary sees a thug trying to sneak up Roy and Thea, who were occupied by a few goons. He was about to open fire, so, with no time to warn the kids, Black Canary picks up one of the dropped guns and shoots the thug in the back, killing him.

Black Canary stops for a few seconds to process this. This was her first kill. Now, she's beginning to understand why Oliver does it. Only when it's necessary.

The other thugs were getting up, so Black Canary started unleashing her martial arts fury on them. She whacks them with her batons, kicks them in many places, and even used her Canary Cry to knock down some thugs who managed to recapture their guns. She breaks one thug's arm and kicks him towards another. She runs to avoid gunshots by a thug, and uses another goon as a shield. When the shooter ran out of bullets, Black Canary takes him out with a few hits to the face.

...

Tobias Church runs into the warehouse to get in his getaway truck, only to encounter the green-hooded archer.

"So, you're the new Arrow now, huh?" asked Tobias.

"Someone who will pick up where he left off, taking down scum like you," said Oliver, pretending he's a different archer since The Arrow is believed to be dead.

"Fine. If you wanna be The Arrow so bad, then you can die just like he did," said Tobias, putting on his brass knuckles. "You ready to die?"

"Always," growled Oliver.

Tobias charges at Oliver, ready to punch him. Oliver steps to the side and trips Tobias with his bow. He then fires an arrow into his shoulder. It hurt Tobias, but he ripped it off as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Get up!" Oliver shouted.

Tobias gets up, still holding the arrow in his hand. He tried to stab Oliver with it, but the archer blocks hit swing. Oliver punches him in the face and then hits him in the stomach with his bow, knocking him back. Tobias tried to use the arrow again, but Oliver ducks and hits Tobias in the knee with his bow, followed by a punch across the face. After blocking another swing from Tobias, Oliver removes the arrow from his hand, hits him with his bow again, and kicks him to the ground.

Tobias gets up and fight with more fury. He and Oliver are now evenly matched as they threw fists at each other as fast as they can. Tobias hits Oliver in the face and knocks him down. Oliver picks up his arrow from the floor and gets up. He kicks Church in the back of his knee, causing him to drop on one knee. Tobias was about to stand up, but Oliver knees him in the face. The archer then uses his arrow to remove one of Tobias' brass knuckles. After hitting Tobias in the stomach with a spin strike, Oliver knocks him down with a strong punch to the face.

"You're done, Chruch," said Oliver.

"You'll have to kill me," said Tobias. "You want to be The Arrow, right? Then you're gonna have to do what he does."

"No," said Oliver. "I'm better than that."

Oliver knocks out Church by throwing his hardest punch at his face.

* * *

Back at the bunker at Queen Consolidated's old mill...

"That was so awesome!" cheered Thea, still energetic from the adrenaline. "I mean, how can you not be as hyped as I am right now?"

"Because this is not fun and games, Thea," said Oliver. "You fail, you die, end of story."

"Let's not extinguish your sister's spirit," suggested Roy.

After wiping the sweat off her forehead, Thea asks her brother, "So, don't we get codenames or something? I want one."

"Well, a friend of The Flash loves to name heroes and criminals," said Laurel.

"We'll think about it another time," said Oliver. "Laurel, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Laurel, trying to be, at least. "I guess, in this job, I was bound to cross the line one day."

"You did it to save people you care about. That's not cold-blooded murder," smiled Oliver.

"So, I have a date with Tommy tonight," said Laurel. "Unless, of course, you need me for something else."

"There is one more thing we need to do," said Oliver.

* * *

Quentin and Joe just returned to the precinct after arresting Tobias Church, only to be told that the city's network has been hijacked. All TVs in the city are playing the same channel. Oliver, wearing his mask and his new hooded suit, stood in front of the camera and spoke to the people of Silverstone City.

"Two months ago, The Arrow died, but what he stood for didn't. It lived on in the heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe that the darkness around us can be cast away with light. And tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with them. To fight for this city. To be the symbol of hope that The Arrow strived to be. I am... The Green Arrow."

 **From The Hood to The Arrow to The Green Arrow, Oliver Queen is on his way to becoming a real hero.**

 **What do you think?**


	38. Firestorm

**I think it's time for Killer Frost's Firestorm arc to take center stage.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **I'd like to thank slytherclaw16, Chevalier Lecteur, Reven of Darkness, CallMeMiles, NeoTyson, hi, Guest, FanWriter2400, LazySpeedster, Articunomaster, Potatoeprincess, and Aragorn II Elessar for the recent reviews.**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: Yeah, I'm sorry about the lack of "You have failed this city" parts. I'll try to do that more often.**

 ** _To FanWriter2400_: No, it won't, unfortunately. I prefer to leave Superman out of my Arrowverse stories. Unlike most fans, I prefer to leave Superman in the sidelines, because I, for one, understand that the Arrowverse is for the B-list superheroes to shine.**

 ** _To Articunomaster_: Probably**

Ronnie, a.k.a. The Burning Man. was looting through garbage once again, looking for something to eat. Two charred bodies were nearby, meaning there was a fight.

"Martin."

The Burning Man turns around at the sound of the voice. Standing right there is Clarissa Stein.

"Clarissa?"

"Is that you in there, Martin?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, it's me," said The Burning Man. "But how did you know?"

"I'm sorry about this, Martin," said Clarissa, tearing up.

"About what?" asked The Burning Man.

Suddenly, a dart comes out of nowhere and hits the Burning Man on the neck. He drops on his knees as the serum in the dart does its work on his system. His fires go out and he falls to unconsciousness. The one who fired the dart was none other than Killer Frost, who finally comes out of into the open.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Clarissa.

"He'll be fine," said Killer Frost.

"Now what?" asked Clarissa.

"Now, I ask help from the man who did this to him," said Killer Frost as she gave Clarissa more darts with the same serum. "Just be sure to give this to him every three hours. If he so much as gains consciousness, he'll catch fire."

"Okay," said Clarissa fearfully.

"Remember. If you tell anyone about me, your husband becomes a widower," threatened Killer Frost, holding her frosted finger in front of Clarissa's eye.

* * *

Harrison Wells was in the Time Vault, watching Barry Allen through the security cameras he planted in Silverstone High. The Scarlet Speedster was currently engaged in his boxing lessons with Oliver and Kara. Wells thinks this is good for him. Hand-to-hand combat skills will surely help Barry fight him better next time. He loves the challenge. It may be all about speed, but he and the Flash from the future more often than not get into evenly-matched fist fights.

"Harrison Wells!"

Wells' attention was caught by the sound of a familiar voice. The security camera outside of S.T.A.R. Labs showed him that Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost, is here.

"I don't want a fight. I just want to talk," said Killer Frost.

Wells gets back on his wheelchair and meets Killer Frost outside.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Caitlin?" asked Wells.

"Don't call me that," growled Killer Frost. "Also, it's lunch break. I have time."

"What do you want?" asked Wells.

"Ronnie is alive," said Killer Frost. "The particle accelerator merged him and Professor Martin Stein into one. He's the one the media calls the Burning Man. It may look like Ronnie, but it's Stein's mind that dominating the body."

"Fascinating," said Wells.

"We just have to work on separating Ronnie and Martin," said Killer Frost.

"Well, I think I have the technology for that," said Wells. "I just need Cisco to help me, which means it'll have to wait until after school. Speaking of school, you might want to go back before someone finds out you're ditching."

"Remember. I know who you are. I can tell anyone. Don't even think about crossing me," threatened Killer Frost.

"Believe it or not, Caitlin, I've always been fond of Ronnie, as I am of you and Cisco," said Wells.

"You have a funny way of showing us that," retorted Killer Frost.

* * *

After school, Barry and Cisco head to S.T.A.R. Labs after Wells called them. When they entered the cortex, they were shocked to see an unexpected guest there. Caitlin. She was wearing her suit, but her hair and lips were normal.

"Any chances you're back on Team Flash?" hoped Cisco.

"Afraid not," said Caitlin.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Barry.

Caitlin shows Barry and Cisco the footage of one of the cells in the pipeline. Ronnie was in there, still unconscious. Cisco was shocked.

"I thought he was dead," said Cisco.

"We all did," said Wells.

Catilin and Harrison explain to Barry and Cisco about what happened to Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond. They were both fascinated and worried about it.

"So, how do we split them up?" asked Barry.

"With this," said Wells, gesturing a device on the table. "It's a quantum splicer. All we need is to finish it. That's where you come in, Cisco."

"I may be 15 years old, but I got magic in these fingers," said Cisco, waving all ten fingers in preparation to finish the splicer.

While Cisco and Wells work on the splicer, Barry stares at Caitlin, still surprised to see her in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You like what you see, Allen?" teased Caitlin. "I can take off the suit if you like."

"I'm just happy to see you," said Barry. "Coming to us for help, that couldn't have been easy."

"I'm still working on my engineering skills, Barry. I'm a biochemist, after all," said Caitlin.

"Cait, I'm running out of ways to ask you come back to us. What do I have to do to convince you to come back to us?" begged Barry.

"Helping me get Ronnie back enough for now," said Caitlin.

"I'd love to meet him," said Barry.

"And I'm sure he'd love to meet The Flash," said Caitlin.

"Are you planning on rekindling with him?" asked Barry.

"It's complicated, Barry," said Caitlin. "If he finds out who I am, he'll be horrified."

"I guess just saying, 'Hey, I'm Killer Frost and I kill people,' is not easy," commented Barry.

Caitlin glares at Barry.

"Sorry," apologized Barry.

Caitlin leaves the cortex and heads to the pipeline.

* * *

Martin Stein, in Ronnie's body, regains consciousness just as he sees Caitlin, only she has disguised herself as Killer Frost. Her hair is white, her lips are blue, and her icy mask was on her face.

"You're the one who darted me," said Martin. "You used my wife against me?"

"You wouldn't let me come close, Professor Stein, so I had to find someone you actually want to see," said Caitlin.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" asked Martin.

"I didn't," said Caitlin. "She's waiting for you at home."

"You want to fix me?" asked Martin.

"The man you see in the mirror, he means the world to me," said Caitlin. "I don't care whether you and your wife live happily ever after or not. I just want 'him' back."

"And you will."

Caitlin turns around to see Wells, just sitting on his wheelchair in the shadows. What is this? A horror movie?

Barry and Cisco came a few seconds later with the quantum splicer in hand.

"It's ready," said Cisco.

Caitlin faces Stein and says, "Now, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna open the cell and you're gonna walk towards me quietly. We'll attach the quantum splicer to your body and it will separate you and Ronnie."

"A quantum splicer? That's dangerous," said Martin.

"Trust us, Professor. It'll work," said Barry.

Martin slowly walks out of the cell and lets Cisco attach the the quantum splicer to him. Just when it seemed like it was going to work, Martin started to overload. Fire comes out of his body and builds up at a fast rate. Everyone stood back as he screamed in pain, unable to hold in all the energy inside him.

"He's gonna blow," said Wells.

"Then lock him back in the pipeline," said Barry.

"No, that won't be enough," said Cisco. "The energy, it's too much for the cell to contain."

"Then I have to get him out of the city," said Barry.

Barry grabs his suit and then carries Martin outside. However, the fire burned through his suit and singed his skin. The Flash slips and brakes as he and Martin both tumble across the road. Martin continues to scream as the fire around him grows bigger.

"Just keep it together, Professor," pleaded Flash.

Martin gets back up and flies out of the city, keeping himself away from everyone in Silverstone City. Flash was about to run after him, until...

"Wait!"

It was Caitlin.

* * *

Flash carries Caitlin bridal style, knowing she'd want to see "him" if it works, and chases Stein to the Badlands outside Silverstone City. Stein begins to fall until he crash-lands. Flash was about to reach him, until the Burning Man explodes due to overload. The blast literally blows Flash and Caitlin away. They lie on the ground for a minute before they managed to pick themselves up.

"No," muttered Caitlin, scared that Ronnie could be dead for real.

"Cisco, can you pick a heat signature?" asked Flash through his comm-link.

 _"I found two," said Cisco._

"I meant other than me and Caitlin," said Flash.

 _"I know that, and I'm saying there's two heat signatures where the explosion went off," said Cisco._

"Caitlin, he's alive," said Flash.

Flash carries Caitlin again and carries her to the spot where the Burning Man released an explosion. Lying in the middle of the crater is not only Ronnie Raymond but Martin Stein, now separated from the teenage boy. Caitlin melts the mask off her face and turns her hair back to its original color as she runs towards Ronnie. She immediately hugs him, happy to see him.

"It's really you," she said happily.

"I guess I am," said Ronnie jokingly.

Caitlin then kisses Ronnie, and he happily kissed her back.

Flash helps Martin stand up.

"It's good to meet you in the flesh, Professor Stein," said Flash.

"And you must be The Flash," said Martin. "A man who can travel faster than sound. Astonishing."

"I look forward to discussing my powers with you, as is Dr. Harrison Wells," said Flash.

"But first, I could use a cup of tea with my wife," said Martin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally and Jesse sneak out of their houses to meet up with Sin at the clock tower in the Glades.

"Our dads our gonna kill us if they find out we're here," said Wally, nervous.

"C'mon, West. We're teenagers. We rebel against our folks for a living," said Jesse.

"At least I'm out here with you," said Wally, smiling at Jesse.

"As long as we're together, we're safe," said Jesse, holding Wally's hand.

Suddenly, Wally and Jesse are taken by a blur, dropping them at an alleyway. The two lie on the ground and look up to see a man dressed in a yellow body suit. He was vibrating. His eyes glowed red. His face is hidden with a blur.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Jesse.

"They call me the Reverse Flash," said the man in yellow.

"So, you're another one of the bad guys?" asked Wally.

"You can say that," said Reverse Flash.

"My father will have your head if he finds out you've hurt me," said Jesse.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for 'him,'" said Reverse Flash, looking at Wally. "You will send a message to your sister for me."

Reverse Flash takes out a phone and puts it on the ground.

"Tell your father, he will die," threatened Reverse Flash.

The yellow-suited speedster runs away, leaving the two teens to take a look at the phone. There was a video saved. They played the video and see Eddie Thawne. He looked like he was trapped somewhere, exhausted and afraid.

 _"Iris, if you're watching this, help me," said Eddie, begging for help._

 **The plot thickens. Firestorm is finally split up. Reverse Flash has kidnapped Eddie.**

 **Bear in mind that updates will come very slowly from this point and forward. I have other stories I'm more interested in working on, so I'm sorry.**


	39. Valentine's Day

**It may be early, but I think it's time for a Valentine's Day special. While I may not be carefully tracking the timeline, I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the middle of February in the story. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, Reven of Darkness, NeoTyson, West-Allen, Chevalier Lecteur, FanWriter2400, and Aragorn II Elessar for the recent reviews.**

"Kara! Kara!"

Alex Danvers was walking around the school halls, looking for her sister, Kara. She has been evading her all day. As she walked along, she didn't know that she just walked past the very room where Kara is. The janitor's closet.

Kara peeks into the blinds to see if her sister is out of sight.

"Whew! We're safe, for now," said Kara.

"I really hate having to hide here with you. It smells like sewer water," said Barry, who was in the closet with Kara.

"I know," said Kara.

"Why don't you want to tell your sister about us?" asked Barry.

"Because she and I are now getting along and I don't want to ruin it by having her monitor my boyfriend 24/7," said Kara.

"But she does know that Supergirl is into The Flash," mentioned Barry.

"Yeah, funny thing about that," said Kara. "Alex knows Supergirl has a thing going on with The Flash, but she thinks that Kara Danvers is also has a thing going on with someone else, meaning that she thinks I'm some two-timing wretch."

Barry and Kara both laugh, amused by Alex's obliviousness.

"Boy, is she gonna feel silly when she finds out," said Barry, imagining the look on Alex's face.

"Just not today," said Kara.

"So, before you, uh, dragged all the way here, I was gonna give you 'this,'" said Barry, taking out a little gift box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kara."

Kara takes the box and opens it. Inside was a gold necklace with the Coat of Arms of the House of El as the symbol. She gasped with delight, surprised by not only how lovely it looks but also that Barry chose such a

"I made it myself," said Barry. "Hurt myself a couple times, but it was worth it."

"Barry, this is beautiful," said Kara. "But don't you think it'll draw suspicion?"

"Oops," reacted Barry, mouth agape. "I totally did not think about that. I am so, so sorry. I'm an idiot..."

"No. No, Barry. I love it, really," said Kara, calming down her boyfriend. "I'll just say that I made it. After all, who isn't a Supergirl fan in this city?"

Barry smiled, happy that she loved his gift.

"May I?" He asked her.

"Sure," answered Kara.

Kara gives Barry the necklace as she turns around. Barry puts the necklace around her neck. She takes a moment to admire it before she looks at Barry's eyes with love in hers. She then leans forward and kisses Barry on the lips. Barry happily kissed her back.

"Wait," said Kara as she pulled away.

Kara removes her glasses, lets her hair down, and removes her coat as she kisses Barry again, adding ferocity this time. Barry was a little overwhelmed, but did not break away. He kissed her with as much passion as he can show.

However, their moment ended when someone opened the door. It was Winn and Siobhan.

"This is awkward," said Barry.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Winn.

"Okay, you two, get out," said Siobhan to the two lovers.

"Why? So you can take your top off in front of my friend?" questioned Kara.

"Um, Kara, let's just... just do what she says," pleaded Winn, not wanting a fight to start. "Besides, we agreed to meet here for our... moment."

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day, I guess," said Barry.

Barry and Kara leave the closet so Winn and Siobhan can have their "moment". The moaning and smooching noises inside was enough of an answer of what the "moment" is.

"Ew," reacted Kara.

"Well, at least your friend found someone," said Barry.

"Someone obnoxious and egotistical," said Kara. "But... if he's happy, I'm just gonna leave it alone."

"What's say we continue our little moment tonight out on the streets?" suggested Barry.

"I'll bring the donuts," said Kara.

* * *

Laurel was texting her friend Joanna. She and her family had left Silverstone City after the death of her brother, Danny de la Vega, who was a college student interning at a fire station. Garfield Lynns, a.k.a. Firefly, the person responsible for Danny de la Vega, killed himself in a fire when he was encountered by Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Hey."

Oliver approached his crime-fighting partner with a gift box in his hand.

"Joanna?" guessed Oliver.

"I just miss her," said Laurel.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," said Oliver. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Laurel takes the box and opens it. A necklace with the symbol of a canary.

"Ollie, this is... this is wonderful," said Laurel honestly.

"Yeah, well, I know you hated the canary that your dad bought for Sara, but I just thought that, well, it was fitting," said Oliver.

Laurel was silent for a moment. Just hearing the name of her sister made her think about the black-suited vigilante that was inspired by her own alter ego.

"Everything okay?" asked Oliver, noticing the grave look on Laurel's face. "I probably shouldn't have said her name."

"N-N-No, it's okay," said Laurel. "It's just... this is beautiful, Ollie."

Laurel lets Oliver put the necklace around her neck as a gesture of goodwill. Laurel then takes out her phone and takes a selfie of her and Oliver. She held up the canary symbol on the chain so it would be very present on the picture.

"Thank you, Ollie," said Laurel. "You've really raised the bar high. As much as I like Tommy, I don't think he can top this."

"Well, he can try," said Oliver. "How are you two?'

"I'm still trying to get back to where we were before you... you know," said Laurel.

"Good luck," said Oliver.

"Thanks. I need it," said Laurel.

For some reason, Laurel kissed Oliver on the cheek, stunning both him and herself. She decided to walk away before it gets awkward.

She then sees someone in the distance. Her boyfriend, Tommy. He didn't look happy, though.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Laurel.

"That's a nice gift he gave you," said Tommy, looking at the necklace with a frown on his face.

"Uh, yeah, it is," said Laurel, admiring the necklace again.

"The kiss was kinda uncalled for," said Tommy suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Tommy, nothing's going on between me and Ollie," said Laurel, knowing what he was thinking.

"Laurel, don't lie to me," said Tommy. "I see the way you two look at each other. Reminds me of when you two were dating."

"Tommy..."

"No, Laurel. I don't want to hear any more lies," said Tommy. "And to think, I was gonna give you this." He held up a gift box. "It's just a stupid necklace, nowhere as good as the one Oliver gave you."

Tommy drops the box.

"Look, Laurel. If you and Oliver want to start over, that's fine with me. But I'm not fine with you going behind my back," said Tommy.

Tommy walks away, leaving Laurel to wrestle the decision to tell him the truth.

* * *

Caitlin and Ronnie were alone in the cafeteria, talking about Firestorm. Both Ronnie and Martin Stein have just been legally resurrected and allowed to return to Silverstone High.

"... and Stein was so upset that I kissed you while we were still merged," finished Ronnie. Doing his best Martin Stein impression, he says, "He was like, Ronald, please, this is highly inappropriate in our current state. I think I'm about to puke in your subconscious."

Caitlin laughed, amused.

"Well, next time, separate before we kiss," suggested Caitlin.

"So, how does it feel? Helping The Flash save the city?" asked Ronnie.

"It feels... great," lied Caitlin, trying to hide her deepest darkest secret from him. "It helps make me feel like a hero myself."

"Well, you're my hero," said Ronnie.

Ronnie kisses Caitlin. A certain someone entered the cafeteria, catching them kissing. Fortunately, it was just Barry.

"Awkward," commented Ronnie.

"Sorry," apologized Barry. "I just came here to give Caitlin a gift for Valentine's Day."

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you two alone," said Ronnie. He says to Caitlin, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Caitlin.

Caitlin and Ronnie kiss one more time before the one-half of Firestorm left the room so Barry can talk to his girlfriend alone. Caitlin smiled as she watched Ronnie walk away.

"I'm really happy for you, Cait," said Barry, smiling at her.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," said Caitlin.

"Hard not to when I've known you before... you know," said Barry.

Caitlin hangs her head as she thought about what, or more specifically, "who" Barry was referring to. Killer Frost.

"You haven't told him, have you?" guessed Barry.

"Stein knows, but he doesn't," said Caitlin. "And I prefer to keep it that way. As far as he knows, Killer Frost is a cold-hearted murderer. I don't want him to see me like that."

"Cait, you're gonna have to tell him someday," said Barry.

"And I will. Just... not yet," said Caitlin.

Barry gives Caitlin the gift box. She opens it and finds a microscope.

"You did say you needed a new one," said Barry.

"Thanks, Barry," said Caitlin.

Caitlin gives Barry a hug. He happily returns it.

"Hey."

The two turn around to see Cisco enter the cafeteria. He looked betrayed.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked.

"Come on. Get in here," said Barry.

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin get into a group hug. Cisco smiles at Caitlin, telling her that he's happy for her and Ronnie.

"Oh, hey. There's someone I want to introduce to you guys," said Cisco. He looks at the door and says, "Come in."

Coming in is a girl with curly brown hair. A few of her streaks were blonde.

"Guys, this is Kendra Saunders. My new girlfriend," said Cisco.

"How long have you two known each other?" asked Caitlin.

"Last week," said Cisco. "I didn't want to tell you guys until it was official."

"Well, now it's official," said Kendra, kissing Cisco on the cheek.

* * *

At Silverstone Elementary, Thea arrived early in the classroom with Jesse. What she found on her desk surprised her. It was a heart-shaped box.

"Ooh, looks like someone has a secret admirer," teased Jesse. "Too bad, though. You're taken."

There was a note attached to the box. On the note was a riddle.

 _"I fly freely through the wind, my point hits where my heart spins"_

"It's from Roy," guessed Thea.

"A box of chocolates. How cliche," commented Jesse. "Wally got me a new skateboard."

"Which I hope to see you ride after school."

Jesse turns around and sees Wally, smiling at her. Jesse quickly kisses Wally on the lips.

"I'm gonna go look for Roy," said Thea.

Thea picks up the box and runs out of the classroom to find Roy. Wally and Jesse looked at each other with concern.

"Have you told your sister about Eddie?" asked Jesse.

"No, not yet," said Wally.

"But you have to. He's her boyfriend," said Jesse.

"I just think that we should tell The Flash first," said Wally. "If we tell Iris, she'll put herself in danger to save him."

"Fine," agreed Jesse reluctantly. "But promise me you'll tell Iris. If not, I will."

"I promise," said Wally.

...

Thea finds Roy putting books away in his locker.

"Hey, Harper," called Thea.

"Oh, h-hey," greeted Roy nervously. "I see you found it. Let me guess. Too cliche?"

"So cliche," said Thea. "But I'll accept it if you do me one thing."

"Anything," said Roy.

"Feed me one," said Thea.

Thea opens the box. Roy picks up one heart-shaped chocolate and pops it into Thea's open mouth. As she chews, she smiles and blushes at him. After swallowing the chocolate, Thea kisses Roy on the lips.

"You succeeded," said Thea.

 **And that's the end of it. I know this isn't much, but this chapter is all about romance.**


	40. The Climax Nears

**I know this is a high school story, but it's time to propel this story towards the big boom. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, Chevalier Lecteur, and NeoTyson for reviewing the previous chapter.**

James Jesse, a.k.a. Trickster, and his son, Axel Walker, have just taken hostage of a group of people at a fundraiser hosted by Mayor Anthony Bellows. He had just revealed that everyone's champagne has been poisoned. The person who was handed the first glass had just died from poisoning, scaring everyone. Trickster tells everyone that they will receive the antidote if they call their bankers and transfer all their money to his personal account. If anyone calls the cops, then Trickster will have to use his gun.

Iris, who was at the fundraiser as a test for her reporting skills, manages to secretly contact her dad.

One minute later, The Flash arrived. He grabs Trickster and holds him against the wall.

"Where's Henry Allen?!" He demanded an answer.

"He's where you'll be soon. Heaven," joked Trickster.

Axel quickly puts a device around Flash's wrist.

"Are you familiar with the movie _Speed_? Keanu Reeves? Sandra Bullock? See, your bus and that's the bomb," said Trickster. "A kinetic bomb, actually. If you go below 600 miles an hour, it'll explode. Same thing happens if you try to remove it."

Axel flips the switch, activating the bomb, as shown by the red blinking light.

"Ooh, it's active," said Trickster gleefully. "Run, run, run, run, run!"

Quickly, Flash runs out of the venue and through the streets of Silverstone City. He made sure to keep his speed over 600 miles an hour less he blows himself up.

"Guys, help!" shouted Flash through his comm-link.

 _"He's not joking, Barry. The bomb's linked to a speedometer. If you stop, it will explode," said Cisco._

"Well, I can't run forever," said Flash.

 _"Well, you're gonna have to keep on running until we find a way to remove it without damaging you," said Caitlin._

 _Dr. Wells comes up with an idea. "Barry, do you see any walls nearby?"_

"Why?" asked Flash.

 _"Because I need you run into one," answered Wells. "Or more accurately, through one."_

 _"What?" asked Cisco and Caitlin simultaneously._

 _"If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air, your body and your cells will be in a state of excitement that should you to phase through a wall, leaving the bomb on the other side," said Wells._

"Are you sure about that?" asked Flash doubtfully. "I don't know if I can do it."

 _"I believe in you, Barry," said Wells. "Now listen to me very carefully. Breathe. Feel the air, the wind in your face. Your feet, lifting you up, pushing forward. The lightning, Barry. Feel the lightning. Feel its power. Its electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, traveling to every nerve in your body, like a shock. You're no longer you now. You're part of something greater. You're part of the Speed Force. It's yours."_

Flash closes his eyes and lets Harrison Wells' words run through his mind. Feeling motivated, feeling the Speed Force run through his system, he opens his eyes and prepares to vibrate. Seeing a tank truck ahead of him, he vibrates his body and runs right through it, leaving the bomb on the road. As soon as he came out through the other side of the truck, the bomb exploded.

"Man, that felt weird," said Flash.

Cisco and Caitlin sighed with relief.

* * *

Back at Mayor Bellows' fundraiser, everyone was calling their bankers and transferring their money to Trickster's account. Suddenly, The Flash arrives and started speed-injecting everyone. He stops behind the podium next to the Trickster and his son.

"It's okay. You've all been given an antidote," said Flash. He looks at Trickster and asks, "Where's Henry Allen?"

Trickster looks like he was going to admit defeat. He always looked very ticked off.

"C'mon, dad. Do something," said Axel.

"Trust me. You don't want to do anything," said Flash.

* * *

In Trickster's secret warehouse, Henry Allen was tied to a chair. Above him was a crate rigged to drop knives on him as soon as someone activates the trigger on the door. A flash of yellow lightning zoomed into the room and takes Henry out of the warehouse before the knives could kill him.

At the alleyway outside, Flash takes off his mask and reveals his face. Henry smile, happy to see the face of his son. Barry smiled as well, happy to let his father know the truth.

"You always looked good in red," said Henry.

Overfilled with joy, Barry and Henry hugged each other. It made both of them really happy to be able to. It's been so long since they shared a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Silverstone City, General Astra was hovering up in the air, waiting for someone. That someone just showed up. Supergirl.

"No bodyguards, Astra?" started Supergirl.

"No. No knives. No armor. No one besides you and me," said Astra.

"Then you made a big mistake," said Supergirl.

"I just want to talk, Kara," said Astra. "This doesn't have to end in violence."

"Yes, I think it does," said Supergirl angrily.

Supergirl fires her heat vision, sending Astra flying backwards. Supergirl flies towards Astra at high speed and punches her really hard, sending her flying further away. She did the same move multiple times, attacking Astra with so much rage. Astra manages to get a second wind by hitting Supergirl on the shoulder with heat vision. Astra flies away, but Supergirl chases her.

Instead of following her from behind, Supergirl flies parallel to Astra as she gains speed with every second. She grabs Astra and pushes through a building. Weakened, Astra begins to fall. Supergirl was gonna go after her until she noticed that a huge piece of the concrete wall from the building she crashed into was about to fall on innocent people. She grabs the wall, saving the people, and then throws it Astra, sending her flying down even faster.

Astra crashes into Silverstone Park. Some of the people ran away to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, while some stayed to watch the fight.

Supergirl lands at the park just as Astra gets back up. Astra kicks a car at Supergirl, but she destroys it with her heat vision. Astra speeds through the smoke of the explosion and punches Supergirl down to the ground.

"Again, just like Alura," taunted Astra, looking down at her niece.

"She was a better woman than you'll ever be," growled Supergirl.

"She was a murderer," said Astra.

"Liar," accused Supergirl.

"Oh, she called me a liar, too," said Astra. "She had to. She had to make someone responsible for her deception and cruelty and weakness..."

"Her only weakness was letting you live," said Supergirl angrily.

Supergirl trips Astra by kicking her leg. The Girl of Steel gets back up and punches Astra in the face repeatedly. She then throws Astra up a couple dozen feet in the air and then punches her with as much force as she can throw, sending her aunt crashing to the ground hard. Too battered from the punches, Astra couldn't find the strength to get back up.

Supergirl grabs Astra by the collar of her suit and raises her fist, growling angrily as she prepares to deliver the killing blow. Her first, however, shook and remained raised. Clearly, Supergirl was hesitating. The look of fear in Astra's face, it was getting to her.

Deciding not to be like her aunt, Supergirl punches Astra in the face just hard enough to knock her out, not kill her.

A few people nearby started cheering for Supergirl, but she was too emotional right now to smile at the crowd. She showed up to do one thing. Kill Astra, because Alex told her it was necessary. She couldn't even though she wanted to.

All she could do now was take her back to the D.E.O.

* * *

At Simon Stagg's personal fundraiser on the other side of the city, an assassin from the outside was shooting at everyone inside the building where the auction was taking place. The Queen family were present, as were Laurel and Tommy. Everyone had to run for their lives and make their way for the exit. Oliver and Laurel, however, used the chaos to run and suit up, but not after getting their loved ones to safety.

Unfortunately, Tommy saw them and followed them.

Tommy followed Oliver and Laurel upstairs, only to lose them. He heard a noise in an office, so he went there. No one there, except for the one person he didn't want to see.

His father, Malcolm.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"I was coming to extract you as soon as I heard a hitman was hired by the Triad to assassinate Simon Stagg," said Malcolm.

"Stay away from me," said Tommy, backing away from his father.

"Tommy, I know you think of me as a madman, but I am still your father," said Malcolm.

"You were never my father," said Tommy.

"Tommy, we don't have much time," said Malcolm. "We need to get you out of here before..."

Malcolm was interrupted when he felt two bullets hit him. He falls down and starts bleeding out. Tommy didn't know why but he felt the need to help his father.

"Armor-piercing rounds. Smart gunman," commented Malcolm, realizing how the bullets could have penetrated his armor.

"You need to stop talking. You're bleeding out," said Tommy.

"Yeah, well, what have I got left to lose," said Malcolm. "Knowing that you're safe, I can think of no better final thought. I know you... you are angry at me, but... just remember... I came back... for you... I came back for you... my... my son..."

Malcolm's eyes closed as he bled out more.

"No! No! Dad!" cried Tommy.

Tommy heard footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Black Canary.

"Green Arrow, I found Malcolm Merlyn. He's been shot. His son is with him," said Black Canary through her comm-link. "What do I do?"

 _"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have to save him," said Green Arrow. "He needs blood transfusion."_

"Got it," said Black Canary.

Black Canary turns back to Tommy, only to see him pointing a gun at her. Clearly, Stagg likes to be prepared.

"Stay away from us," said Tommy threateningly, his hands shaking.

"Your father is bleeding out. He needs help. I know how to," said Black Canary. "The bullets are laced with curare. It's a poison. The Arrow has dealt with his before."

"What do you propose?" asked Tommy.

"Fresh blood," answered Black Canary.

"Blood transfusion? That's insane," said Tommy.

"It's his only chance," said Black Canary. "Mr. Merlyn, you need to make a choice right now. I hate Malcolm Merlyn with all my being, but if you, his son, wish to save him, you have to accept my help. He'll die in minutes."

"Why should I trust you?!" shouted Tommy.

With no other option left, Black Canary turns off her voice modulator. She slowly pulls off her mask and wig as to not alarm Tommy. The younger Merlyn was filled with shock upon seeing the face behind the mask.

"Because you always trusted me," said Laurel.

"L-Laurel?" Tommy was still shocked.

Laurel approaches Tommy, takes the gun away from him, and started the blood transfusion.

...

Meanwhile, Green Arrow was investigating the building across Stagg's office. He busts through every door as he made his way up. He stops at the top floor balcony, where the assassin is stationed. It was Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot.

"I thought you were dead," said Green Arrow.

"Your hero, The Arrow, only took out one eye," said Deadshot, pointing at his eyepiece, which covers his injured eye.

"Unless you want me to take out the other, stand down," threatened Green Arrow.

Deadshot puts his hands in the air, appearing to surrender. Suddenly, he activates his wrist turrets and started firing. Green Arrow runs and dodges each bullet as he fires an arrow. It disables one of Deadshot's wrist turrets. The archer then kicks Deadshot in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards towards the edge. He grabs him to prevent him from falling, but held him close enough to make it appear that he was gonna throw him off.

"You wouldn't," said Deadshot.

"I would," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow takes out an arrow and jabs it on Deadshot's shoulder. It was a taser arrow, as it shocks Deadshot until he becomes unconscious.

"But I'm not The Arrow anymore," said Green Arrow. He taps into his comm-link. "Canary, are you there?"

 _"Yes," said Black Canary. "Malcolm Merlyn is stable."_

"Keep him there until the police arrive," said Green Arrow.

 _"Arrow... I-I showed Tommy who I really am," confessed Black Canary._

Green Arrow didn't know how to react right now. All he can think of is how mad Tommy could be right now.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe West arrived upon receiving a call from Harrison Wells. He arrives at the cortex to see Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin along with Henry and, to his surprise, The Flash.

"Hey, Joe," said Henry.

"Good to see you, old friend," said Joe. He looks at Flash and says, "Thank you. His son'll be happy to hear that his father is okay because of you."

"Just doing my job, Detective," said Flash, disguising his voice.

Henry puts his hands forward, expecting to be cuffed. Joe, however, decides it's not necessary.

"An innocent man doesn't deserve such treatment," said Joe.

"What makes you think I'm innocent?" asked Henry.

"Wells came to me about the man in the yellow suit," said Joe. "I've re-opened the investigation of Nora's death. We're gonna find the man who killed her. The real man."

Henry smiled. Flash did as well, happy that Joe is finally working on helping Henry get out of prison.

Joe and Henry walk away and back to Iron Heights.

"Well, once again, The Flash saved the day," said Wells.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Flash. "All of you."

"Well, it's time we all call it a night," said Wells. "We have more training to do tomorrow, Barry. You had just learned a new skill. It requires testing."

As Wells rolled out of the cortex, Flash looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

Barry decided to stay in the lab and think. Cisco and Caitlin joined him, confused as to why he was keeping to himself in a strange way. Barry was looking at the board filled with clues about his mother's case. Harrison Wells was more than glad to allow Barry to investigate Nora's death from within S.T.A.R. Labs. To Cisco and Caitlin's surprise, Barry sticks a photo of Harrison Wells next to the newspaper about the particle accelerator explosion.

"Uh, Barry, why are you putting Dr. Wells' photo on your investigation board thing-y?" asked Cisco.

"You won't believe me," said Barry. "You'll just think I'm crazy."

"As crazy as a man who can travel at the speed of sound."

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin, surprised by the unexpected voice, turn around. It was Iris, who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Isn't it, Barry? Or should I say... The Flash?" She said.

Barry was shocked. Iris knows.

"How did you get in here?" Cisco asked Iris.

"There was literally no security preventing me from coming in here," said Iris.

"Tell me about it," replied Caitlin, remembering how easy it was to break in while she was Killer Frost.

"Iris, uh, I can only imagine how angry you are right now," said Barry. "But let me explain..."

"You can explain yourself later, Barry," said Iris. "Right now, I need your help."

"Help with what?" asked Barry.

"Eddie's disappearance," answered Iris. "Wally and Jesse showed me this..."

Iris takes out a phone and shows Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco a video of Eddie crying for help.

"Wally said he and Jesse were attacked by a speedster in a yellow suit who calls himself the Reverse Flash. Obviously, he's responsible," said Iris. "I just want to ask you if you know something about this."

Barry looks at his board again and says, "I think Dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash."

Barry then turns his head and faces Caitlin, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"You knew," realized Barry.

 **Astra has been captured. Tommy knows Laurel is the Black Canary. Barry finds out Wells is the Reverse Flash. Yup, things are really heating up.**


	41. Pagonia

**It's time to see the fallout of the previous chapter. What will Caitlin say to Barry about Wells? What will Tommy think about Laurel being the Black Canary? What happens with Supergirl and her aunt Astra? Read, find out, and enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Chevalier Lecteur, NeoTyson, CallMeMiles, Immortalman18, Aragorn II Elessar, and Madmax for the recent reviews.**

 ** _To Madmax_: I'm still thinking about adding Nyssa here.**

Cisco and Caitlin were in the cortex, secretly watching Barry and Iris talk at the treadmill room via cameras. Iris was clearly mad at Barry for keeping his identity as The Flash a secret from. Barry tries to justify his reasons for keeping it a secret. Cisco and Caitlin felt like they were watching a soap opera drama and Barry and Iris were like an arguing married couple.

 _"I'm not angry Barry. I'm just disappointed," said Iris. "You're my best friend. You shouldn't keep secrets from me."_

 _"I had to keep you and Joe safe," said Barry._

 _"By lying to us?" questioned Iris._

 _"Believe me, Iris. I was gonna tell you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you," said Barry. "But then the Reverse Flash came and... I couldn't put you at risk."_

 _"You mean like Eddie?" questioned Iris._

 _"We will find him, Iris. I promise you," said Barry._

 _"Well, until you and your friends can find him, don't talk to me," said Iris._

 _Barry sighs, disappointed at him._

 _"But one more question, Barry," said Iris. "Caitlin. You know she's Killer Frost. You know all the horrible stuff she's done. Why not turn her over to the authorities?"_

 _"Ronnie came back, remember?" reminded Barry. "She's trying to make amends."_

 _"Ever the hero, huh, Barry?" asked Iris._

Iris walks out of the room and out of the cortex. Cisco and Caitlin had to act casual so Iris wouldn't know that they've been watching. While Caitlin sold the act, Cisco's pretend phone call was poorly acted. Iris didn't care if they were listening or not. She just left. Barry comes back feeling crestfallen.

"You guys were listening, weren't you?" guessed Barry.

"Barry, if you wanted to turn me in, you would've done it last Christmas," said Caitlin.

"How's the search for Eddie?" asked Barry.

"It's going... not great," said Cisco. "I've been looking through the cameras for red lightning, but I found nothing. If Wells really is the Reverse Flash, he must know we're onto him."

"And speaking of Wells..." Barry faces Caitlin. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Barry, you're a smart guy. You would've found out on your own, and you did," said Caitlin.

"Or you wanted to torture me with the emotions of finding out," guessed Barry.

Caitlin smirked. Clearly, she had no regrets.

"You sent a killer alien loose all because Wells lied to you?" questioned Barry.

"Wells may have been my motive to become Killer Frost, but Doomsday was all me," said Caitlin. "I meant what I said about the heroes in this city. You think you can save everyone, Flash? You have no idea."

"What else do you know?" asked Barry.

"Nothing else, really," said Caitlin. "But I can find out where he's keeping Eddie. After all, I found where the D.E.O. was hiding."

Caitlin was about to leave, until Barry grabbed her arm.

"Caitlin, all the tech you stole these past few weeks, you have to return them," said Barry. "You said you wanted to start fresh with Ronnie. Returning the tech can help."

"Barry, I need that tech," said Caitlin.

"To what? Destroy the city?" asked Cisco.

"Just because we're friends again, it doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you what I was doing," said Caitlin. "The tech stays with me, and if you're gonna think of following me, well, you know what I can do."

Caitlin frees herself from Barry's grip and leaves S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Should I track her down?" asked Cisco.

"No," said Barry. "I trust her."

* * *

The next day, at Silverstone High, Tommy has been trying to avoid Laurel, but she wouldn't stay away from him. Like when he's just grabbing a textbook from his locker, she would approach him.

"We need to talk," said Laurel.

"There's nothing else we need to talk about," said Tommy bitterly. "You lied to me, kept secrets from me, not to mention you used me, your boyfriend, as a punching bag to force my father to confess. I had to go to the hospital, if you remember."

"I'm really sorry about that, Tommy," said Laurel.

"And you what else I'm figuring out," said Tommy. "All those times you ditch me or say you have better things to do, you were with Oliver. And since the Black Canary was your reason for spending less time with me, I think I know what Oliver's part of this is. Oliver is the Green Arrow, isn't he?"

Laurel's mouth opened, but she couldn't speak.

"Don't lie to me, Laurel," said Tommy.

"He's all of them," said Laurel. "The Hood. The Arrow. The Green Arrow. It's all Oliver."

"How long have you know?" asked Tommy.

"Since the hostage situation last year involving your father," answered Laurel.

"Laurel, you're 18 years old. You shouldn't be out there risking your life," said Tommy.

"No one in this city would do anything but Oliver," said Laurel. "I wanted to help him. I had to. I wanted to save this city, just like he does."

"It's bad enough that you and Oliver lied to me, but you two keep going out there running into danger knowing that you two are all I have left in this world," said Tommy.

"Your father is in Iron Heights," said Laurel.

"He's not my father. He's not family," said Tommy. "You. Oliver. You two are my family, but families don't keep secrets from each other."

"Then let me make it up to you," begged Laurel. "I'll put Black Canary on hold on date nights. Just give me the chance."

"No, Laurel," said Tommy. "All the time, you and Oliver... it's like I don't even know you two anymore. He killed people. You hurt people. I can't... I can't be around you two. It's over."

"Tommy..."

"It's over, Laurel!" shouted Tommy.

Students nearby stopped and looked at them. Laurel was embarrassed, but she focused on Tommy. Tommy, however, didn't want to talk anymore. He turns around and left her. Laurel called his name, but he didn't come back.

"Laurel."

Laurel turns around and sees Oliver. It's like he has a knack for showing up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Laurel didn't care. She just threw her arms around him and cries on his shoulder. Oliver rubs her hair as he hugs her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay, Laurel," he assured her. "I'll talk to him."

"No," said Laurel. "He's right. It's over. I was a horrible girlfriend and I don't deserve him."

"If anything, he doesn't deserve you," said Oliver. "Laurel, you are the strongest, bravest, most responsible woman I have ever met and he was an idiot to let you go."

Laurel smiled a bit. The honesty in Oliver's voice, she adored it.

* * *

After school, Supergirl shows up at the D.E.O. to talk to her aunt Astra. Before she could walk into her cell, she froze. Yesterday, she tried to kill her. It still haunts her that she even thought about doing that to her own aunt. She loved her like family, despite all the atrocities she's caused since coming to Earth. Trying to get a hold of herself, she walks into the room.

"Nice of you to visit," started Astra. "I assume you're here to interrogate me."

"I came here to apologize," said Supergirl. "I lost it yesterday. All the innocent people you've hurt, you've killed, I didn't how to react. I just wanted to hurt you. If I hadn't controlled myself, I would've..."

"While I am grateful to be alive, you disappointed me by showing mercy," said Astra.

"I'm not here to talk about mercy," said Supergirl. "I just want some questions."

"About?" asked Astra.

"Mother," answered Supergirl. "Earlier, I talked to her. Well, to be specific, an artificial intelligence hologram of her. She told me that she used me to get you arrested. Is that true?"

"Why would you believe anything I say?" asked Astra.

"Because of what mom told me," said Supergirl. "Now I need to hear it from you."

Astra stands up as she tells her tale. "I came to your house that day to see you. Then as it turns out, your mother lured me there to get me to confess my crimes. Yes, I killed people, but only to save Krypton. She still believed there was good in me. Your mother never gave up on me. I suppose it was me who gave up on myself. Before you know it, she imprisoned me on Fort Rozz."

"Mother still believed you could be saved," said Supergirl, affected emotionally by the story.

"And I suppose you want to do the same thing," guessed Astra.

"Then tell me," said Supergirl. "Do you care about me or not?"

Astra responds. "I remember when you were little. I would tell you stories about our home and you would lean on me and I would hold you close, hug you like you were my own daughter. I love you, Kara. I always have. The only reason I tried to kill you was because I thought you have become completely disillusioned. I was wrong."

"I never forgot about Krypton, Astra," said Supergirl. "I think about our home every day. It's why I wear this cape. Not just because my cousin does, but because I want to save this world from the fate our planet suffered."

"You've never changed at all, Kara," said Astra.

"Something tells maybe you haven't changed either," said Supergirl. "It's just the matter of showing me the good in you."

"I won't tell you what Non is planning," said Astra.

"I don't expect you to," said Supergirl. "But maybe... we can do what you wanted from the start. To be family."

Astra smiled, and so did Supergirl.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of the abandoned Snow household, Killer Frost was using the tech she stole to search for Eddie Thawne. Hours have past and she couldn't find any sign of him or Harrison Wells. Caitlin guesses that he must've known that Barry knows who he is. Still, this didn't stop her from looking. She made Barry a promise that she's trying to go straight and helping him save a friend is the first step.

However, her peaceful search was interrupted by the sudden gust of wind behind her. This can only mean that a speedster has entered her place.

"How'd you find me?" asked Killer Frost.

"I followed you," said a raspy voice.

Killer Frost turns around sees Zoom. Blue electricity surged from his body,

"You promised you'd help me find a cure," said Zoom.

"And I'm working on it," said Killer Frost. "But I have other matters to deal with."

"Like helping The Flash?" questioned Zoom. "I know you crawled back to him."

"It's complicated, Hunter," said Killer Frost.

Zoom froze for a moment, shocked.

"How did you know who I am?" asked Zoom.

"I'm not stupid, Zolomon," said Killer Frost. "You once came to Eliza Harmon, who just happens to be a friend of mine, about a serum that can counteract the side effects of a speed drug and harmonize with its properties."

"Then how do you propose to stop me from revealing your secret hideout?" asked Zoom.

"You need me," said Killer Frost. "Don't forget, Hunter. You may be fast, but I am your weakness. My powers can slow you down, kill you even."

"Just be sure you don't give me a reason to go after The Flash," threatened Zoom.

Zoom runs out of the house. Killer Frost just smirked, not feeling worried at all. She feels as if she's on top of the situation, as she always does. After all, she did once orchestrate the fight between The Arrow and The Flash with none the wiser.

She returns to her work. While her computer works on locating Eddie, she decides to contact a certain someone. She scrolls through the contact list on her other computer until she found the name she was looking for.

Slade Wilson.

* * *

In an abandoned facility somewhere in Silverstone City, Slade Wilson was currently training with an army of mercenaries he freed from prison. They looked like 1st Graders compared to the mighty Deathstroke. Slade was just tossing them around and knocking them down like they were nothing. Even the most skilled out of them lasted for only a few seconds.

He finishes the last one by slamming his face to the floor, knocking him out.

"You boys need more practice," said Slade.

"If this Mirakuru stuff is what you say it is, we won't need practice," said one mercenary.

"The Mirakuru can make you virtually invincible, but it doesn't hurt to sharpen your combat skills," said Slade. "This city is on the brink of destruction. It's almost time for us to add fuel to the fire. Don't disappoint me."

Slade retreats to his office. He sits down and thinks about his plan to destroy Oliver Queen's life. As he thinks, he can see Shado, smiling at him.

"There's nothing to worry about," said Shado. "No one knows Oliver Queen like you do. You know how to break him. You know how to cripple him. You know how to weaken him."

"Time will come," said Slade.

"Yes, it will," said Shado. "You will have your vengeance. You will soon avenge me."

"But afterwards, what then?" wondered Slade. "After I make him suffer and take his life, what will I do? You're not here with me."

"Just focus on the task at hand, Slade," said Shado. "I believe in you."

Shado kisses Slade. He closes his eyes as if it felt real. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

He then opens his computer and contacts one of his accomplices, codenamed "Pagonia". He's never seen her face, though. He's only heard her voice, if modulated.

 _"Mr. Wilson?"_

"How is the progress with the Mirakuru?" asked Slade.

 _"Fabulous," said Pagonia. "It will be done sooner than you expect."_

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to see you face-to-face when you give it to me," said Slade.

 _"All in good time, Mr. Wilson," said Pagonia. "Until the day comes, it is best if my identity remains hidden."_

"I'm trusting you," said Slade.

 _"You won't regret it," said Pagonia._

 **As for why Killer Frost chose "Pagonia" as her codename when contacting Slade, "Pagonia" is Greek for "frost."**

 **As for the next chapter, we're taking a break from the Flash/Arrow/Supergirl storyline to shed some light on A.R.G.U.S. Do you remember that Amanda Waller had replicated the Cold Gun and Gold Gun?**


	42. Canary Likes The Cold

**The Flash/Arrow/Supergirl storyline won't be returning until Chapter 45. For this chapter and the following two, I wanna focus on the supporting characters, starting with Leonard Snart, his sister Lisa, and his partner Mick. Oh, and Sara Lance, too, so except some Captain Canary here.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Reven of Darkness, Chevalier Lecteur, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, and NeoTyson for the recent reviews.**

 **To Chevalier Lecteur: Well, as far as Caitlin's intentions go, she's always in it for herself (at least in this story), that's all I can say.**

Science class has just ended early due to a chemical mishap. Mick had accidentally caused an explosion due to his pyromaniac ways. He was asked to stay behind and clean up the mess. The rest were excused to clean themselves up from the soot and goo from the explosion. Leonard and Lisa, however, were the only ones untouched, having chosen the perfect desk to work together where Mick's usual explosions can't touch them.

"Mick and his fires," sighed Lisa.

"He can't help who he is," said Leonard.

"I know," said Lisa. "What would we do without that big lug? I guess we can be thankful you met him in juvie. Otherwise, your father wouldn't have taken him in."

"Well, he saved my life and I owed him one," said Leonard. "He's a lunkhead, but he's our lunkhead."

"Couldn't agree more," said Lisa. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I have a target to keep an eye on."

"By target, you mean Ramon," guessed Leonard. "I know he intrigues you, sis, but he's a sophomore, not to mention he's too much of a geek to be a ladie's man. Sure, Ms. Saunders is wrapping her arm around his, but... he's a sophomore."

"I know, but like you Lenny, I have an exotic taste," said Lisa.

Lisa walks away to look for Cisco, leaving Leonard leaning against his locker, wondering why his sister would fall in love with Cisco out of all people.

Leonard then opens his locker to get his textbook for the next class. What he didn't expect to find inside his locker was a note. There was no return address or name of the sender. There was only a message:

 _8 o'clock  
Alleyway on 3rd Avenue  
That's where we met, remember?_

Remembering the place, Leonard smirked as he figured out who the note came from. He seemed like he was excited to see the sender.

* * *

And so, Captain Cold shows up where the note told him to show up. Armed with his cold gun and covering his face with the hood of his parka and a pair of goggles, he walks slowly into the alley as he keeps an eye out for trouble. Hearing footsteps above, he aimed his gun in the air. He lowers the gun when he saw the familiar blonde, black-clad vigilante who he met a few weeks ago. The Canary.

"Captain Cold," she greeted.

"Canary," greeted Captain Cold.

"You're alone, but someone's listening in," guessed The Canary, assuming Cold had a comm-link that was on so the other side could listen.

"Smart," said Captain Cold. "But so am I. I just wanted to know if this is a social invite or not."

"Don't worry. I'm not here to fight," said The Canary as she jumped down from the roof to talk to Captain Cold up-close. "I came here with some intel."

"What? Where you live?" teased Captain Cold.

The Canary couldn't help but smile. There was something about his way with words and how he talks that makes her cheeks flush.

"Amanda Waller," said The Canary. "She's the director of a clandestine government agency called A.R.G.U.S."

"If it's clandestine, how do you know about it?" asked Captain Cold.

"I was chasing a drug dealer who escaped to Bludhaven," said The Canary. "Government agents took him down, but guess what they used to it. Guns that fire heat, cold, and gold."

"So, you're saying the principal of my school copied my tech?" asked Captain Cold.

"And if you want it back, I know where you can find them," said The Canary. "I overheard from an agent named Lyla Michaels that she and some sort of suicide squad will be seeing a supposed Afghanistan drub lord at some gala in Coast City."

"Lyla Michaels, huh?" replied Captain Cold, knowing the name. "Well, as much as I'd love this to be our first date, I can't show up without my crew."

"Bring 'em. We could use the backup," said The Canary.

"One question, though," said Captain Cold. "Why help me?"

"Well, you're my favorite crook," said The Canary, smiling.

"After one night," questioned Captain Cold.

"I've been following you," said The Canary.

* * *

Later that evening, Captain Cold rides in a van with Golden Glider and Heat Wave. The Canary led the way on her motorcycle. They were just a few minutes away from Coast City.

"Tell me why we're working with Blondie?" questioned Heat Wave.

"Because the government reverse-engineered our tech," said Captain Cold. "We're just here to take back what's ours."

"I can't believe it. Principal Waller, secretly a head of some government agency," said Golden Glider, still baffled by the revelation.

"She always looked suspicious to me," said Heat Wave. "I was expecting a strip club hooker, though."

The twins can only roll their eyes and smile, annoyed and amused by their adoptive brother's way of thinking.

"My question is, why is 'Blondie' coming with us?" asked Golden Glider.

"I'm her favorite crook," smirked Captain Cold.

* * *

At the gala, Captain Cold and Heat Wave knock out two of Gholem Qadir's security guards so they can take their suits and pose as guards. Golden Glider stole someone's invitation and dress and invited herself to the party. The Canary watched from the rooftop window.

"I got eyes on our drug lord," said Captain Cold through his comm-link, having caught sight of Qadir.

"I thought we were here for A.R.G.U.S.," said Golden Glider.

"We are," said The Canary. "But we're here to do two things. Find a nerve agent Qadir is hiding and get your tech back."

"I really wish you were down here, Canary. I'd love to steal the dance floor with you," said Captain Cold flirtatiously.

"That would require me taking off my mask," said The Canary. "No thanks."

"Lucky for you, this is a masked party," said Captain Cold. "You can come down here any time. You can steal the prettiest dress you can find."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Heat Wave, disgusted by his partner's attempts at flirting with the vigilante.

"Guys, I see someone," said Golden Glider.

Captain Cold and Heat Wave look at the rest of Qadir's security team. One face struck out.

John Diggle.

"I know that guy," said The Canary. "John Diggle. He attends Silverstone High, where Waller poses as the principal. Coincidence?"

"I'm willing to bet my partner's brain that it's not," said Captain Cold.

"And we have another familiar face," said Golden Glider, recognizing another face among the crowd.

"That's his girlfriend, Lyla Michaels," said The Canary.

"You've been keeping tabs," said

"Only because I know all you three go there," said The Canary.

The three rogues froze at The Canary's words. If she knew that they go to Silverstone High and that she's been learning names and faces, she must know who they are.

...

John Diggle was having a terrible night. He was kidnapped by his girlfriend Lya and forced to work for A.R.G.U.S. by Amanda Waller because of his exemplary training at military camp last summer. He was still shocked that the principal of Silverstone High was the head of a secret government agency. Plus, Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot, the hitman who assassinated his brother Andy during a basketball game a couple weeks ago, was also forced to work for Waller, via a bomb in his neck.

 _"Stay calm, John," said Lyla through her comm-link._

"How am I not calm?" asked John sarcastically. "I mean, I just discovered that my girlfriend is some government agent working for my school principal."

 _"John, I know you feel betrayed," said Lyla. "But let's just keep this professional. We'll talk after we're done"_

 _"Hey, lovebirds," called Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot. "I found the nerve agent. Down her at the basement."_

"On my way," said John.

John made his way down to the basement. The Canary decided to find a way down to follow him.

...

John heads down to the basement to find Deadshot. He encounters one bodyguard, but he takes him out after just a few seconds of fist-fighting. John punched him in the face, then the stomach, and the flipped him to the ground. He found Deadshot standing next to the canister containing the nerve agent. There was also a couple dead bodyguards lying on the floor.

"Hey, it was them or me," said Deadshot nonchalantly.

"Shut up and help me get this thing out of here," said John angrily.

"Look, I know you're torn up about your brother, but I'm a victim here too," said Deadshot.

"I said shut up," said John.

Two bodyguards came and were about to shoot them, until a small device came out of nowhere and emitted a high-pitched sound, causing everyone to cover their ears. The Canary walks in and takes out both bodyguards with her bo-staff.

"John Diggle. Deadshot," greeted The Canary.

"The Canary?" John was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Qadir is a common interest of ours," said The Canary.

 _"Canary, we need backup!" Captain Cold yelled through the comm-link._

"What's going on?" asked The Canary.

...

Back at the ballroom, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider were engaged in a shootout with Qadir's men. They used a table as a shield as they fired left and right, freezing, burning, and solidifying their targets.

"Heat Wave provoked security, and now we're about to be riddled with bullets," said Captain Cold.

A.R.G.U.S. agents disguised as guest joined in the shootout, using guns that fire cold beams, heat beams, and gold beams, which only frustrate the three rogues.

"When we're done here, I'm gonna turn them into statues," said Golden Glider.

"All in good time, sis," said Captain Cold.

The three rogues continue to fire at Qadir's men just as The Canary showed up. Using a smoke bomb, she temporarily blinds Qadir's men. She, along with some A.R.G.U.S. agents, move in and subdue them. The Canary used a high kick on one bodyguard and takes out another by whacking him in the face with her staff, followed by stepping on his ribs.

"I heard about you," said Lyla. "The Canary, right?"

"You guessed right, Agent Michaels," said The Canary.

Three rogues come out of the table and shoot the last remaining men. Heat Wave, however, stupidly crossed his heat beam with Captain Cold's cold beam. It caused an explosion that took out the last few bodyguards, while knocking back everyone else. Captain Cold gets back up and runs after The Canary, who was the closest to the blast and was injured. The force had knocked off her mask.

Captain Cold was quite surprised once he recognized her.

The presumably deceased Sara Lance.

"Len, are you okay?" asked Golden Glider, walking towards her brother.

Captain Cold immediately puts the mask back on The Canary's face, not wanting his sister to know her identity.

"I'm fine," said Captain Cold. "And so is she."

"You took a peek, didn't you?" guessed Golden Glider. "Behind the mask, I meant. Is she as pretty as you hoped?"

"A face of an angel, that I can say," said Captain Cold.

"You are so cheesy."

That line came from The Canary, who was waking up from her brief unconscious state. She was giggling as she looked at Captain Cold, who just smirked at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't steal a kiss," said The Canary.

"Well, I was tempted, but even I knew it was the wrong moment," said Captain Cold.

Heat Wave grunted in disgusted.

"Enough, you two!" He shouted.

Suddenly, all the A.R.G.U.S. agents pointed their guns at the rogues and the black-clad vigilante.

"You four are under arrest for interfering with government affairs," said Lyla.

"I guess we'll just have to share a cell," joked The Canary, looking at Captain Cold.

"Put down the guns, Lyla!"

John showed up with a gun pointed directly at one A.R.G.U.S agent.

"The Canary saved my life," said John. "I'm not about to repay her by letting her rot in a cell."

"Fine," said Lyla. "But the other three come with us."

"No," said The Canary. "You're not locking them up."

"They're thieves and murderers, miss," said Lyla.

"Be that as it may, but you're gonna have to shoot me to get to them," said The Canary, standing in front of Captain Cold. "And I'm pretty sure your boyfriend here is gonna 'love' that."

Lyla had to make a choice. It was either shoot The Canary to arrest the rogues or let them go for the sake of her relationship with John.

"Stand down," ordered Lyla.

All the agents lowered their guns, as well as John.

 _"Yo, Johnny," teased Deadshot. "Nerve agent's packed up and ready to go."_

"Very funny," said John sarcastically. "The place is clear."

 _"Oh, and you might like to know that Qadir is down. Don't worry. Just shot him in the shoulder. He'll be fine," said Deadshot._

John was surprised that the man who murdered his brother showed restraint. Whether or not Qadir lived was of no concern for Waller, so fear of his life was not what motivated Deadshot to spare Qadir.

"But one more thing," said The Canary. "I want you all to surrender all your tech. Everything involving the Cold Gun, Heat Gun, and Gold Gun. Accept the terms or we could just cause more damage to this place."

* * *

Back at A.R.G.U.S...

John and Lya talked privately in the weapons room. John was still angry, and Lyla understands it. However, that won't stop the inevitable lecturing that she knows is coming.

"John, I'm really sorry," said Lyla. "But this was necessary."

"All I know is that the man who killed my brother showed more honor than the woman I love," said John. "Lyla, I'm sorry, but we can't keep going on, even if I do already know. Relationships are about trust. Right now, I can't trust you."

"I can't blame you," said Lyla, accepting the break-up maturely. "But before you go, there's something I want you to have."

Lyla takes out a case and opens it. Inside was a specialized helmet.

"In case A.R.G.U.S. ever needs you again, you might need identity concealment," said Lyla.

"Looks like a Spartan helmet," said John, inspecting said helmet.

"Then we should call you Spartan," said Lyla.

John was slightly amused. He puts the helmet back in the case and leaves the room with it. He looks back at Lyla one more time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse back in Silverstone City, Captain Cold was overseeing The Canary's injuries from the explosion. She didn't want him to, quote "babysit her," but he insisted, saying "Gotta make sure that pretty face is unscarred." It made her giggle like a high school girl, which she technically is in terms of age.

"Well, thank you for babysitting me, but I think I'm ready to go," said The Canary.

The Canary gets off the couch, only to pull a muscle in her mid-section.

"Not 100%, apparently," said Captain Cold.

"I'll manage," said The Canary.

Captain Cold takes off his goggles and lowers the hood, showing his true face, although he suspected that The Canary already knew. Knowing what this action meant, The Canary takes off her mask and wig, revealing her true face.

"So, Ms. Lance, how does it feel coming back from the dead?" asked Captain Cold.

"Hurts like hell," said The Canary. "But it's nice to be back."

"I take it your family doesn't know," guessed Captain Cold.

"No," said The Canary. "And I'd like to keep it that way... for now, at least."

"You are a rare specimen, Canary," complimented Captain Cold. "I almost feel the need to invite you to my crew, but we both know you're the kind to stop my kind."

"Glad we understand each other," said The Canary. "Although, if you want, you can crash at my place tomorrow night."

"Moving too quickly, aren't we?" questioned Captain Cold.

"I'm not suggesting... well..." The Canary blushed. "I figured it's time we really get to know each other."

"And how do you know you can trust me?" asked Captain Cold.

"I trust you to keep my secret because I know you want me all to yourself," said The Canary, smiling at him.

"Well, I suppose there is some truth to that," said Captain Cold flirtatiously.

Sara was about to walk out of the warehouse, only to stop halfway to the door. She turns around, walks towards Leonard, and gives him a brief kiss on the lips. The smile on Leonard's face tells her that he enjoyed it, only wishing it lasted longer. Sara can only smile back, which is an indicator that she'll deliver more in the future.

"Well, good night, crook," said The Canary.

"See you around, assassin," said Captain Cold.

 **Awww. The Crook and the Assassin. Such a power couple, huh?**

 **And, yes, John Diggle is now Spartan. I know he's been very minor in this story compared to how big he is on Arrow, but finding a way to integrate him into Arrow's world was a bit hard. A.R.G.U.S. was my best method of doing so. Don't worry. He'll meet the Green Arrow soon.**


	43. Make the Schott

**In the previous chapter, we focused on Captain Canary and a couple more rogues. For this chapter, we will be focusing on the supporting characters of Supergirl, such as James, Winn, Lena, and Maxwell.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Chevalier Lecteur, NeoTyson, Aragorn II Elessar, CaptainCanary Fan, and Guest reader for the most recent reviews.**

 ** _To CaptainCanary Fan_: I agree. Sara and Leonard do make quite the pair. And yeah, I too am sad that Lisa is no longer around. I guess since the actress is now in "Gotham" and Wentworth Miller (Leonard's actor) is leaving, I guess it was time for the Snarts' run in the Arrowverse to end. So sad, though. I love the Snart family.**

Winn was on his way to meet with Felicity at the back of the school. However, as he walked, he stumbled into something he wasn't supposed to see. Alex Danvers making out with Maggie Sawyer by the dumpster.

"Ay-ay-yo!" screamed Winn upon seeing them.

Alex and Maggie stopped kissing and saw Winn.

"Well, this is... interesting," said Winn, unsure of exactly how to feel.

"It's the 21st Century, Schott. This doesn't surprise people anymore," said Maggie.

"Well, everyone here knows who you are, Maggie, but Alex..." Winn paused.

"Hey, it surprised me, too," said Alex. "But I'm not ashamed of it."

"Okay, I'm gonna walk away now," said Winn. "You two get back to... smooching and stuff."

"You better not be up to mischief, Schott," warned Maggie.

Winn laughed nervously as he walked away. Alex and Maggie continued, as Winn put it, "smooching."

Meanwhile, Winn had finally arrived at the spot where Felicity wanted to meet with him. She seemed to be in the middle of a video chat on her tablet. As soon as she saw Winn, she decided to hang up.

"I gotta go, Alena. Bye," said Felicity as she ended the call. "Hey, Winn."

"Let's make this quick," said Winn. "I told Siobhan I went to the bathroom. If I'm out here any longer, she's gonna get suspicious."

"Honestly, I can't believe you're dating Ms. Gothic Banshee," said Felicity.

Winn raised an eyebrow, offended.

"Sorry. Should've kept that to myself. People keep saying I say things that shouldn't be said. I don't why. Maybe it's my mother... I'm out of control, am I?" babbled Felicity. "Anyway, I have great news. Cayden James said yes."

"Really?" asked Winn, surprised.

"Yes, and he wants me and Alena to take you to Helix HQ," said Felicity.

"Ooh, I am so excited," said Winn. "The greatest hackers in history, all gathered to save the world."

"You and I are gonna make history, Winn," said Felicity.

* * *

Later that day, L-Corp and Lord Industries visited Silverstone High for a charity program issued by the school. All the students gathered in the gym for the two CEOs to make their speeches. As the students and teaches take their seat, Lena and Maxwell were getting ready in behind the curtains.

"Big day for us, Lena," said Maxwell.

"I'm here because I want to help the people of Silverstone, Max," said Lena. "You just want good publicity."

"Isn't that what you want too?" questioned Maxwell. "I mean with all the allegations going on in Metropolis about Lex Luthor being corrupt, the media's been wondering if you're the same or in cahoots with him."

"Let's say Lex did sell military grade weapons to some clandestine criminal gang, why the hell would I be involved?" replied Lena.

"You tell me," said Maxwell.

"Lex is a 22-year-old schizophrenic megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur," said Lena. "Me, I'm just an honest girl trying to make her father proud."

"Donating millions to help repair the city after the Doomsday situation, I'm sure he's smiling down at you from above," said Maxwell.

"What is wrong with you, Max?" asked Lena. "Your company gets targeted. Supergirl popped into your office that one time. You turned Evie Tesmacher into some Kryptonian experiment. Your lucky I'm not trying to out you today."

"I didn't expect you to tell anyone," said Maxwell. "But I admire you, Lena. Brave. Bold. Always smiling to yourself in the mirror. You make me proud. Maybe we can discuss Bizarro over dinner."

Maxwell eyed Lena flirtatiously. Lena shakes her head in disgust, but couldn't help but smile.

"Alex Danvers. Cat Grant. And now me? You have a unique taste for women, Maxwell," said Lena.

"Alex Danvers just recently revealed that she's not straight as an arrow, and Cat Grant turned me down only because I was not 23 yet," said Maxwell, explaining why the aforementioned two women turned him down.

"You can lie to everyone in this city, Max, but not to me. I know who you are," said Lena. "An ego-maniacal narcissist who belongs in a frat club."

Maxwell can only smile, flattered and offended at the same time.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am, Lena," said Maxwell. "I do want what's right for this city. My parents died because of government ignorance. I'm not about to become like them."

"Is killing Supergirl right for this city?" questioned Lena. "Kara and I compare notes, just so you know."

"Kara Danvers. Such a rare diamond in a sea of jewels," said Maxwell. He almost wished Lena knew Kara's secret.

"Well, maybe you should date her. Clearly, you have very little boundaries in your choice in women," insulted Lena.

"Ms. Luthor."

Principal Waller called, accompanied by James Olsen.

"Mr. Olsen here was asking if he could take pictures of you and Mr. Lord for CatCo," said Amanda.

"He's a friend of Kara, and any friend of Kara is a friend of mine," said Lena.

Lena poses as James takes pictures.

"The man who took the first picture of Superman, and fought side-by-side with both him and Supergirl," started Maxwell. "You can land a job anywhere, kid. Althought, CatCo, I admit, is high standard."

"Don't discourage the boy, Maxwell," said Lena, still posing.

"I like my job," said James. "Photography is a hobby that I take seriously."

"I can see why Kara likes you," said Lena.

* * *

After taking pictures, James returns to his seat, right next to his ex-girlfriend, Lucy. They had broken a few months ago after Lucy found out that he liked Kara more than her.

"Lucy, I'm tired of the silent treatment," said James.

"I'll stop when you start coming clean," said Lucy.

"Lucy, Kara has a boyfriend. Plus, she was never interested in me. Pursuing her is pointless," said James.

"How do I know that you're ready to commit?" asked Lucy.

James gives Lucy his camera.

"My father gave me that before he went on that desert mission," said James. "He also had a thing for photography when he was a kid. That was what he wanted to be when he grew up. Then military camp came and he changed his mind. But he kept the camera because his passion never died. When he heard that I started taking pictures at school, he thought it was time to pass his passion down to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Lucy.

"Because the only people I ever told this story are Kara and Winn," said James, smiling at Lucy. "It's my story, and it's sacred. Now, I'm trusting you with it."

Suddenly, Lucy leans forward and kisses James on the lips. Despite feeling surprised, he kissed her back. After the kiss, Lucy stared at James with confusion and love.

"Kara has her own life. It's time for me to find my own," said James.

"Let me keep the camera for one day and maybe I'll let you take me on another date," said Lucy.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," pleaded James. The camera means so much to him.

"I'll guard it with my life," promised Lucy.

The two teenagers smiled at each other.

"You guys are so cute."

James and Lucy stopped smiling and turned their heads to the person who complimented them and ruined the moment. Winn. He was sitting down with Siobhan's arms all around him.

"Well, you two are cute as well," said Lucy sarcastically.

"Thanks, Lane," said Siobhan, being sarcastic back.

"I honestly still don't know how this happened," whispered James to Lucy.

"We can hear you," said Siobhan.

"But hey, we're all one big happy family," said Winn. "You two. Me and Siobhan. Barry and Kara. Oh, Siobhan, you have got to meet Barry. He's such a nice guy."

* * *

After school, Felicity, Winn, and Alena ride in a mini-van to a seemingly abandoned building. Underneath said abandoned building is a secret headquarters filled with hackers, young and old, typing away on their computers, monitoring the city or just having fun with the internet.

"It's like I died and went to computer heaven," said Winn, awed by the sight. "Granted, it looks a little run down, but... wow."

"Well, Helix can't exactly afford an HQ with shiny walls. Not yet, anyway," said Alena.

"You are gonna love it here, Winn," said Felicity. "Not only is everyone here an awesome hacker, but they also really nice people. They can make pleasant friends."

"Indeed, they do."

That line came from Cayden James, the leader and founder of Helix.

"Hello, Mr. Schott. I'm Cayden James," said the leader of Helix, holding out his hand.

Winn shakes the man's hand.

"I must say, it's an honor to be here," said Winn. "Felicity told me you're the best hacker in history."

"Well, I prefer to show than tell," said Cayden. "We're gonna make some big changes, Mr. Schott."

 **I admit. Even I don't see much here other than Winn joining Helix. I just wanted James and Lucy's love story to progress, while showing Lena and Maxwell's attitude towards each other.**

 **For the next chapter (which is the final "supporting characters" chapter), we'll be seeing Roy, Thea, Wally, and Jesse. Four young kids out on the streets. It should be fun, right? Well, I hope I can make it fun.**


	44. Blood Test

**It's time to turn our attention to the characters who are NOT from Silverstone High. Roy, Thea, Wally, and Jesse. The Troublesome Four. The Fierce Four. Call 'em whatever you want. Time for the younger kids to take over the streets.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Chevalier Lecteur, CallMeMiles, and Aragorn II Elessar for the most recent reviews.**

 ** _To Chevalier Lecteur_: Punny or funny?**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: A double date was not in my plans, but I can squeeze it in if you want.**

Roy and Thea, being the rebellious teenagers that they are, are out playing vigilante without Oliver and Laurel. Dressed in their special suits and armed with their bows and arrows, the two unnamed vigilantes patrol the Glades looking for signs of trouble. It's the Glades, after all, so there's always trouble. There's barely any corner you can turn to and not find a crime in progress.

Two muggings, one arson attempt, and three robberies are what the two junior vigilantes have stopped so far tonight.

Right now, the two were facing off against two drug gangs in up-close combat. Thea gets knocked down by one thug, but Roy saves her by shooting an arrow into the thug's shoulder. After tying up the remaining thugs with ensnarement arrows, the two vigilantes run away as soon as they heard police sirens in the distance.

"This is so much fun!" cheered Thea.

"Easy, Thea," said Roy.

"I'm sorry. It's just... man, this rush. I can't help it," said Thea, energized by all the fighting.

"Well, the night is still young," said Roy.

"We should do this more often," said Thea. "We make a great team, just you and me."

"Well, I can't disagree to that," said Roy.

"But...?" asked Thea, knowing there's more.

"Oliver and Laurel would kill us if they find out," said Roy.

"We can take care of ourselves," said Thea. "I mean, we're still alive, aren't we?"

"That's what worried me," said Roy.

Thea calms down Roy by kissing him. He happily returned the kiss.

"That's better," said Thea.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from not too far away. They ran towards the direction where they heard the scream. To their horror, they found their friends Wally and Jesse attacked by some random gang. Wally was held by two thugs while Jesse was pinned to the wall by other two.

"Pretty girl you got here, kid," said the leader to Wally. "Wonder how much another party will pay for her."

"Don't you dare touch her!" growled Wally.

The leader takes out a knife and points it at Jesse.

"Let's just see how she looks without all the cool girl getup," said the leader.

Before the leader could use his knife, an arrow hits him on the leg. The two thugs holding Wally were hit in the backs with arrows. Roy kicks the leader away from Jesse and frees her from the two holding her against the wall by knocking them out with punches.

Jesse quickly runs to Wally, holding him in her arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Wally.

"Yeah," said Jesse.

Thea punches the leader hard in the face to knock him out. Roy jumps off the wall and takes out one thug with a back-flip kick.

The last thug was trying to run away. Thea runs after him. Roy, Jesse, and Wally were surprised by how fast she runs. Thea catches up to the thug and tackles him. She pins him to the ground and punches him in the face over a dozen times, knocking him out.

"Wow," reacted Jesse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, young lady," said Roy.

"Wait... Roy?" guessed Jesse, recognizing the red-hooded archer's voice

"Oh, shoot," cursed Roy. "Forgot to turn my voice modulator back on."

"Yeah, nice job," said Thea, whose voice is still modulated. She turns off her voice modulator and says, "Hey, Jesse. Hey, Wally."

"Thea?" asked Wally and Jesse, shocked.

"Let's talk about this somewhere not around a bunch of unconscious crooks. They won't stay down for long," said Thea.

* * *

The four teenagers headed to the clock tower, where their friend Sin resides. Roy and Thea take off their masks and pull down their hoods, revealing their identities to Sin, who dropped the cheese cake she was eating because of shock.

"Hey, Sin," greeted Roy.

"Like the outfits?" asked Thea.

"Hey... and absolutely," said Sin.

"I still can't believe you two are sidekicks of the Green Arrow," said Wally, still shocked.

"Well, we may be sidekicks, but we're not afraid to go off on our own," said Thea.

"Doesn't it scare you guys?" asked Jesse. "I mean, two eight graders dressing up like superheroes. It's cool and all, but..."

"We know. It can be scary," said Roy.

"But so much fun," said Thea.

"So, Sin, you said you needed us to talk about something," said Jesse.

"A friend. Max Stanton. He's dead," said Sin, showing her friends a picture of her dead friend. "I found him at some dumpster. Eyes bled out. Cops think he OD'd. But I think he was murdered."

"By who?" asked Thea.

"I don't know," said Sin. "But then I heard some punk on the streets talk about Max. Followed him and found him at some cult led by a guy with a skull mask called Brother Blood. I had to get out before I could find out more."

"Well, take us to where this cult is and we'll make them pay for Max," said Thea, pumped up for more action.

"Easy there, Speedy," said Roy, trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Is that her codename? Speedy?" asked Sin.

"No, it's just a nickname my brother gave me," said Thea. "Roy and I don't have codenames yet. Green Arrow and Black Canary are still thinking."

"I know I'm risking your lives by asking you to do this for me, but since the cops won't do anything, I'm desperate," said Sin.

"You know we'll always help you, Sin," said Wally. "You got you best baseballs bats?"

"Enough to arm an entire army," said Sin, gesturing to a crate filled with baseball bats and other stuff that can be used as weapons.

"Well, we got weapons of our own," said Thea.

"Although, we're kinda almost out," said Roy, noticing that he's running low on arrows.

"Good thing I stole some arrows from crime scenes before the police could clean them up," said Sin, opening another crate full of arrows.

"Let's get to business then," said Thea.

* * *

Roy, Thea, Wally, and Jesse arrive at the warehouse where this mysterious cult hides in. Wally and Jesse stay outside with baseball bats, slingshots, and tranquilizer darts ready for use. They were ordered not to move in if they're not back in thirty minutes. Thea and Roy sneak inside with Sin, who insisted on coming along because it's personal. They made it down to the basement, where the leader, named Brother Blood, was addressing his people.

"The time will come when we will lay siege to the corrupt wealthy of Star City," he said. "As we wait for the clock to run down, we will improve ourselves with this..."

The cult leader held up a jet injector with a serum loaded on it.

"Bring in the next subject," ordered Brother Blood.

An unwilling subject was strapped down to the chair. He was injected with the serum. He started screaming and wriggling, until he stopped moving. Brother Blood checks for a pulse. There was none.

"Another failed subject," said Brother Blood, disappointed.

Roy, Thea, and Sin were horrified.

"I think I know what happened to Max," said Roy. "Sin, stay here. We're going in."

"Save the big one for me," said Sin.

"No problem," said Thea.

Sin hides behind a machine, while Roy and Thea sneak further in using the shadows. However, when Sin accidentally caused the machine to start steaming out of control, the vigilantes were caught. Two serum-powered thugs easily take them out.

...

A while later, Roy wakes up and finds himself strapped to the chair, unmasked. He tried to break free, to no avail. Thea, still masked, and Sin were both held as hostage, clearly planned to be tested next. Brother Blood walks up to Roy with another tube of serum in hand.

"Roy Harper," said Brother Blood. "You have quite the reputation here in the Glades. Fitting you would be here. We are all like you. Suffering at the hands of the wealthy, left to rot while they rise in power."

"If you hurt my partner..." growled Roy angrily.

"She'll be next," said Brother Blood.

"You get that thing anywhere near me, I'm gonna kill you," growled Roy.

"No, boy. You'll kill for me," said Brother Blood.

Blood injects the serum into Roy's bloodstream. He shakes and screams, until he stops. Thea and Sin were scared when he wouldn't move.

"Roy!" cried Thea.

"Another failed subject," said Blood, detecting no pulse on Roy. "Dispose of him."

A thud was heard, capturing everyone's attention. Wally and Jesse, putting on their hoods and masks, were sneaking in after the thirty minutes are up. However, Jesse accidentally bumped into Wally, causing him to hit the wall with his bat, which caused the thud.

"Oops," said Wally.

"Kill them," ordered Brother Blood.

Two of Blood's men fired their guns at the two. They jumped down the stairs to dodge the bullets. They ended up splitting up. Jesse gets cornered.

"Goodnight, miss," said the thug pointing a gun at her.

The thug fired the gun. Jesse closed her eyes, only to feeling nothing. She opens her eyes to see that the gun has been fired and the bullet was coming towards her, but in slow motion. She steps aside, making sure she was out of the way. She slowly grabs the bullet out of the air, amazed by all this.

"Wow," is all she can say.

She then moves the bullet lower until it points at the thug's leg. She then pokes it, so it was moving towards his leg at slow motion. She grabs his gun and takes it apart. She learned it from the movies.

Everything then moves at normal speed. The bullet hits the thug in the leg. Jesse punches the thug in the face three times, knocking him down. She kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

Wally was whacking some thugs with his baseball bat. He kicks one in the leg before hitting him with a tranq dart. He then fires tranq darts at the two men holding Thea and Sin hostage. He unties them and gives Thea back her gear.

"Fall back," ordered Brother Blood. "And blow up this place."

Brother Blood and his men run away through a secret escape. Thea ignores them and focuses on Roy, who was still "dead."

"Roy, c'mon. Don't leave me, please. Roy! Roy!" She cried.

Thea hugs him and cries on his shoulder, mourning. Suddenly, Roy started breathing. Thea's tears of sorrow turns into tears of joy as she kisses him.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" asked Roy, sweating.

"It's hot in here," said Thea. "Mostly thanks to Sin releasing some steam."

"I said I was sorry," said Sin.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's me. My blood is boiling," said Roy.

"We need to get him back to the clock tower," said Jesse. "I'm no doctor, but I did study biology and medicine this summer. I even interned at Silverstone General for a month."

* * *

Back at the clock tower, Roy was being treated by Jesse. The rest of their friends watched with concern, especially Thea.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," said Roy.

"You're alive and that's enough," said Thea, happily.

Roy picks up his phone to text Oliver, only to accidentally crush it in his hands.

"Whoa," said everyone.

"I think that serum increased your strength," theorized Jesse.

"So, Max died because they wanted him to be some super strong lackey," said Sin sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sin," said Wally. "Don't worry. We'll make Blood pay one day."

Thea lightly smacks Roy on the shoulder, which felt harder.

"I guess we can add super strength to your arsenal," said Thea. Then an idea popped in her head. "Arsenal. That's what we should call you."

"I like it, Speedy," said Roy. "Speedy. I think it fits. You run so fast after all. I mean, how fast you caught up to that guy earlier tonight. Speedy."

"Okay, I guess that's not so bad of a codename," said Thea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Slade Wilson's office, Brother Blood appears. He takes off his mask as the chair behind the desk turns around, showing Slade Wilson himself, suited up but unmasked.

"Sebastian Blood," greeted Slade.

"Mr. Wilson," greeted Sebastian.

"You let Roy Harper get away," growled Slade.

"I had to," said Sebastian. "We couldn't risk any of our work falling into their hands."

"That doesn't change the fact that Oliver Queen has a Mirakuru-powered arrow in his arsenal," said Slade, still angry. "Pray I don't plan killing you right now."

"You promised me justice for the Glades," said Sebastian.

"And you will get it," said Slade. "Besides, I'm not the only one you should be worried about. Our friend, Pagonia, was the one aided in the manufacturing of the Mirakuru, remember? I may have not seen her face, but I've heard of her work. She kills anyone who fails her, hence why no others who've met her have lived to tell her tale."

"Tell Ms. Pagonia to, please, be patient. The army will be complete soon enough," promised Sebastian.

"You better," said Slade. "Now, get out of my sight."

Sebastian puts his mask back on as he walks out the door. All he has to be worried about now is getting to school early tomorrow. Until his plan for the Glades is executed, he's just another ordinary student at Silverstone High.

* * *

Wally walks Jesse back home to her father's home. He stopped a mile away from the house because he wanted to talk to Jesse about something.

"Jesse, how did you do that?" asked Wally.

"Do what?" replied Jesse.

"Dodge that gunshot," said Wally. "I saw it. You were fast, like a... like a... speedster."

Jesse bursts out laughing.

"A speedster? As if," said Jesse.

"Jesse, the gun was pointed at your face," reminded Wally. "Then one second later, you were standing on the thug's left side and he gets a bullet to the leg. Tell me that I'm crazy, go on."

Jesse fake-laughs as she was about to lie, until Wally raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'm a speedster," said Jesse. "But I didn't know about it until tonight. All I knew is, he fired the gun and everything went in slow motion."

"That sound awesome," said Wally.

"Yeah, it is," said Jesse. "And I can feel electricity surging throughout my body. It's... it's like a pump of adrenaline."

"Jesse, you're a speedster. This is big news," said Wally. "Jesse Quick, a speedster. Look at that."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" pleaded Jesse. "Especially my dad. He has a whole city of metas to worry about. He doesn't need to worry about me."

"I promise," said Wally.

"Thank you," said Jesse, hugging Wally.

After one goodnight kiss, they parted ways.

Unbeknownst to them, Reverse Flash has been watching from the shadows.

 **Jesse Wells has powers. I know what you're thinking. "When will Wally get his speed?" Soon. Just wait.**

 **So, what do you think?**


	45. The Tides of War Rise

**This chapter will be full of familiar plots from the TV shows, but this is for the purpose for setting up the finale. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to CallMeMiles, Chevalier Lecteur, Guest, Guest reader, and Aragorn II Elessar for the most recent reviews.**

 ** _To Guest_: Thanks for your opinion. And yeah, "Troublesome Four" does sound like the perfect name for Thea, Roy, Wally, and Jesse.**

 ** _To Guest reader_: Thanks for the opinion about Arrow V Flash. It is my favorite part of this story, and I am glad you are impressed.**

This very night is a chaotic one for Silverstone City. The black-suited speedster, Zoom, has murdered six cops interfering with his "operation" at Rathaway Industries. Thea Queen has been kidnapped by an unknown mercenary wearing a black and orange mask named Deathstroke. Astra has escaped from the D.E.O. and is currently battling them along with her husband Non and their army.

Flash and Killer Frost team up to stop Zoom.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Arsenal search the city for Thea.

Supergirl is preoccupied by Bizarro's sudden reappearance to deal with Non and Astra, so Alex and J'onn take care of the Kryptonian army for her.

* * *

Killer Frost was waiting at Rathaway Industries. Flash had returned to S.T.A.R. Labs to pick up their newest "ally." The Scarlet Speedster returned with Linda Park, who was now wearing a black and white suit and a mask to hide her identity.

"Been training, Park?" asked Killer Frost.

"It was messy and a lot of cardboard cutouts were obliterated, but I'm getting the hang of my powers," replied the school reporter. "Oh, and the name's Dr. Light. Cisco's idea."

"Welcome to Team Flash, Dr. Light," said Flash.

"So, um, why are we teaming up with the city's most notorious killer?" asked Dr. Light.

"Because this notorious killer has a boyfriend now," said Killer Frost.

"Oh, turning over a new leaf, huh? Cool," said Dr. Light. "Sorry. Pun not intended."

"Let's just get inside," said Killer Frost, growing impatient.

Flash, Killer Frost, and Dr. Light were given permission to look around Rathaway Industries to find Zoom. They searched every floor, but the black-suited speedster was nowhere to be seen. There was only one place left. The basement.

"It's nice to be out on field with you, Frost," said Flash. "We should do this more often."

"Depends," said Killer Frost. "I'm still going to kill Reverse Flash when I see him again."

"Not that I want to be a killer or anything, but he killed my mother. I get to make that decision," said Flash.

"Finally growing a backbone, Flash? Good for you," teased Killer Frost.

"This Reverse Flash has done some nasty things to you two, huh?" questioned Dr. Light.

"He killed Speedy's mommy and turned me into a killer. Yeah, nasty," said Killer Frost nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, Flash," said Dr. Light.

The three search the basement for Zoom. Four dead employees lied on the ground. Judging by the bodies, they were either stabbed through the heart by a vibrating hand or their necks were snapped at super speed, which means Zoom is here.

"Nice to see you again, Flash," said Zoom in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" yelled Flash.

"And I see Killer Frost is with you," said Zoom, still hiding in the shadows. "Since when do you play hero?"

"Since you decided to betray me," said Killer Frost. "You start trying to draw Flash's attention with these murders instead of waiting for me to finish the cure."

"I'm done trusting you, Frost."

Zoom comes out of nowhere and sucker-punches Flash. Flash chases Zoom around the basement. Killer Frost and Dr. Light stand back-to-back, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"How's your aim, kid?" asked Killer Frost.

"Working progress," said Dr. Light. "I got a 51% on my accuracy test."

"Good enough for me," said Killer Frost. "On my signal, fire to your right when I say go."

Flash and Zoom punch each other while they run around the basement, but Zoom remains ahead. He was too fast, even for The Flash.

"Go!" said Killer Frost.

Dr. Light fires to her right and hits Zoom, knocking him down.

"Good job, Light," said Killer Frost.

Flash puts the power-dampening cuffs on Zoom, negating his super speed.

"I got you," said Flash. "Now, let's see who you are."

Flash takes off Zoom's mask.

"Hunter Zolomon?" said Flash, surprised.

"You know me?" asked Zoom. "But you wouldn't know unless... you go to school with me, don't you?"

"Oops," said Flash, regretting saying Zoom's real name out loud.

"I'll be glad to remove your mask after I take you down," said Zoom.

"Uh, I don't know if you're paying attention, but you're the one wearing the anti-metahuman cuffs, not us," pointed out Dr. Light.

"Am I?" replied Zoom with an evil smile.

For some reason, Zoom vibrates out of his cuffs.

"But how?" asked Flash.

"Better speed," answered Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires an ice blast, but Zoom dodges it. He and Flash engage in yet another high-speed chase around the basement.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Arsenal have arrived at a warehouse where one of Deathstroke's subordinates said Thea was being held in.

"Be prepared for anything," said Green Arrow.

Unfortunately, Arsenal darts into the building without preparing.

"Love," commented Black Canary.

The three vigilantes enter the warehouse only to be greeted with gunfire. Arsenal fires an explosive arrow in the very middle, which distracted all the gunmen. The three vigilantes get out of their hiding places and attack.

Green Arrow kicks one thug to the wall and then whacks another in the face with his bow. He stabs one thug in shoulder with an arrow and then throws that thug towards another, knocking them both down. He then shoots arrows at three gunmen, incapacitating them. Green Arrow finishes two gunmen by firing two arrows that released cables to tie them up. One thug tried to shoot at him from behind, but he nonchalantly shoots an arrow through his bicep without looking.

Black Canary uses her Canary Cry to stun six gunmen. She uses a roundhouse kick on one thug, then takes out the next with a punch to the face, and then knocks out another with a scissor kick. She trips one gunman and then punches him in the face, takes out the fifth one by smacking his face towards a crate, and finishes the last one by kneeing him between the legs before unleashing a deadly uppercut.

Arsenal was going, as teenagers would say, full beast mode on all the thugs. With his enhanced strength, thanks to the Mirakuru, he seriously injured each thug with just one hit. He hits many in the face. He hits one on the stomach. He broke one's ribs. He twisted one's arm. His one punch sends a thug flying across the room at great length. He then bashes one's skull, almost killing him.

"Something's not right. I've never seen Arsenal this violent," said Black Canary.

"Arsenal, stand down!" Green Arrow shouted.

Arsenal was busy pounding one thug to the ground over and over again. He stopped when Green Arrow grabbed his arm.

"I said, stand down!" repeated Green Arrow.

Arsenal calms down as he moves away from the severely injured thug.

"You stay here. We'll get Speedy," ordered Green Arrow.

Arsenal responded. "But she's my..."

"Not a discussion, Arsenal," interrupted Green Arrow. "Stay here!"

Green Arrow and Black Canary move into the next room. In the middle of the room, under a spotlight, is Deathstroke himself, sitting on a chair.

"Where is my sister, Slade?" asked Green Arrow.

"Slade?"

Deathstroke takes off his mask, revealing himself as Slade Wilson.

"You son of a..."

Arsenal came running in and punches Deathstroke in the face. Deathstroke, however, was unfazed.

"Language, Arsenal," scolded Black Canary.

"I didn't even finish the insult," said Arsenal.

"If you're looking for poor Thea, she's not here," said Deathstroke.

"Where is she?!" shouted Green Arrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" teased Deathstroke.

 _"Um, Green Arrow?" called Sin, who was tasked by Arsenal to be on monitor duty in the bunker. "Thea's okay. She just showed up at the precinct."_

"I take it Ms. Queen is under the protection of the SCPD," guessed Deathstroke.

"Why did you do it, Slade?" asked Green Arrow.

"I made you a promise, kid," said Deathstroke. "I intend to fulfill it."

"If this is about Shado, that was not my fault!" growled Green Arrow.

"Yes, it was!" shouted Deathstroke. "You are the reason she is dead. You are the reason for my pain. And I will make you feel that pain. I assure you."

"What makes you think we won't out you?" asked Black Canary.

"Because you have no proof," said Deathstroke. "Plus, I have friends who can make anything and anyone disappear."

"What's the point of all this if you were just gonna let her go?" asked Arsenal.

"You'll find out," said Deathstroke. "See you 'round, kid."

Deathstroke puts his mask back on as he walks away. Green Arrow takes out an arrow and aims it directly at him.

"Slade! Don't move!" He shouted.

"If you kill me or take me prisoner, then my friends'll go after you dear sister," threatened Deathstroke. "There are so many ways to hurt you, kid. Yet, so little time."

Green Arrow had no choice but to let Deathstroke leave.

"You're letting him get away?!" questioned Arsenal angrily.

"Arsenal, enough!" Green Arrow said. "What is wrong with you? I know love can make you do crazy things, but what I saw back there, was just rage and violence."

Arsenal was frozen. His sudden violent tendencies have made Green Arrow and Black Canary suspicious.

* * *

Supergirl and Bizarro were engaged in an evenly-matched aerial battle. Supergirl couldn't stand fighting her anymore because her sister and her friend are fighting Non and Astra.

"Eve, if you can hear me, you have to stop," pleaded Supergirl.

"There is no Eve. Only Bizarro," said Bizarro.

Bizarro punches Supergirl, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ghostbusters much?" joked Supergirl.

Bizarro was about to land a super-fast, super-strong stomp on her, but Supergirl flies out of the way, leaving Bizarro to only stomp on rock.

"Eve, I know who you are. You're a 15-year-old girl with a family and friends," continued Supergirl, trying to reach her. "You don't want to hurt anyone."

"Bizarro kill Supergirl," said Bizarro.

"Okay, fine," said Supergirl.

Supergirl uses her super breath to blow Bizarro towards an abandoned warehouse. She then uses her heat vision and sends Bizarro flying out of the warehouse and crashing into a car.

"Now, are you ready to talk?" asked Supergirl.

Bizarro responds by firing her freeze vision, encasing Supergirl in ice. Bizarro then unleashes her heat breath, but Supergirl breaks free of the ice before she could be melted. Supergirl flies towards Bizarro at high speed and slams her to a steel wall.

"I don't have time for this," grunted Supergirl.

...

Meanwhile, Non and Astra were winning the fight. Half of the D.E.O. agents in the fight are dead. None of the Kryptonian army was incapacitated.

"J'onn, you have to transform," begged Alex.

"I can't," said J'onn.

Alex shoots her Kryptonite pistol at Non, but the special tech on his suit protects him from harm.

J'onn takes on Astra, trying to retrieve his Kryptonite knife while he's at it. While J'onn managed to remove the anti-Kryptonite tech from her suit, Astra still overpowers him. She holds down to the ground, preparing to execute him.

"I will give you the warrior's death you seek, Martian," said Astra. "When I take your life, you will..."

Astra was cut off when a Kryptonite sword pierces her from behind. It came from Alex. Astra falls, feeling weak and on the brink of death.

"Retreat!" Non ordered.

Non and the rest of the Kryptonian army retreated.

"N-N... Non," called Astra weakly.

"I guess your husband isn't the faithful kind," joked Alex.

"Alex!" scolded J'onn.

J'onn tried to help Astra, but it was too late. Her eyes closed permanently. She was dead.

* * *

Flash and Zoom were trading speed punches left and right, but Zoom was getting the upper hand. No matter how fast Flash moves, Zoom just moves faster. He speed-punches Barry in the chest and stomach repeatedly and then does the same to his back, battering him as hard as he can.

"I think it's time for a taste of your own medicine," said Flash.

Flash started running around in circles, charging himself with more electricity. He throws a yellow lightning bolt at Zoom. To his shock, Zoom grabs the lightning bolt out of the air and throws it back at Flash, electrocuting him.

"Whoa," reacted Dr. Light.

Zoom speed-punches Flash many times before striking him in the back, breaking his spine. Killer Frost and Dr. Light gasped with shock.

"Now, it's time to finish this," said Zoom.

Killer Frost immediately fires an ice blast that freezes Zoom to the floor. He vibrates himself out and runs away, leaving the ice-powered meta and the light-powered meta to tend to their injured friend. He couldn't stand up.

...

Oliver and Moira arrive at the SCPD precinct to see Thea, who appeared haunted by something. Moira gives her daughter a hug, glad that she's alright. Thea, however, pushes her mother away. She was angry, which is never a good sign.

"Thea, what's the matter?" asked Oliver. "What did Deathstroke do to you?"

"Nothing," answered Thea. "Except tell me the truth."

"What truth?" asked Moira.

"That Malcolm Merlyn is my father," said Thea, glaring angrily at Moira.

Both Oliver and Moira were shocked to hear this. Why would Deathstroke kidnap Thea just to tell her a big secret?

"You knew?" asked Thea, looking at her brother, shocked that he knew.

"I... I..." Oliver couldn't speak.

Thea pushes both her brother and her mother aside and runs away, feeling betrayed.

...

Supergirl had arrived at the lands outside the D.E.O.'s secret base. Astra lay dead on the ground with J'onn seemingly worried.

"No! No! Astra! Astra!" cried Supergirl.

"She's gone, Supergirl," said J'onn sadly.

Supergirl found a wound on Astra's chest. It resembled that of a sharp blade. Look at Alex, Supergirl saw a Kryptonite blade in her arsenal. Supergirl can only look at her sister with horror upon realizing she is the cause of Astra's death.

"Astra was gonna kill J'o... Hank. I had no choice," explained Alex.

Supergirl ends up punching the ground in anger.

"There is always a choice," growled Supergirl.

The Girl of Steel flies away, angry at her sister for taking away the aunt that she loved once and loved still.

* * *

Deathstroke returns to his secret office to see that his mercenaries have stolen a valuable chemical component from Mercury Labs.

"The distraction worked, Mr. Wilson," said Sebastian Blood.

"And the mission was a success."

Saying those words was the leader of Slade's army. Her name is Isabel Rochev, a.k.a. Ravage. She wore her own orange and black suit, modeled after Deathstroke's. She had lead the raid to Mercury Labs to steal the chemicals while Slade distracts Oliver Queen.

"Christina McGee knows something has been stolen from her labs, but she does not know it was us," said Isabel.

"Ms. Pagonia is gonna be so proud," said Sebastian.

"Not as much as I am," said Slade. "Oliver Queen will be too busy patching up his family issues to focus on stopping me. Victory is at hand."

"What now, Mr. Wilson?" asked Isabel.

"Now, it's time for you to go to school, Isabel," said Slade.

* * *

Caitlin was about to walk to her apartment building, paid for by S.T.A.R. Labs after her home was no longer available due to her mother's death, until she was pulled to an alley by none other than her boyfriend, Ronnie. He didn't look happy.

"Hey, Ronnie," greeted Caitlin.

"Don't Hey-Ronnie me, Caitlin," said Ronnie, sounding mad.

"What's the matter?" asked Caitlin.

"Killer Frost," answered Ronnie. "You didn't think I'd find out? She just so happens to be out there killing people every time you ditch me on date night. And don't think I didn't notice you making your coffee cold with your bare hands."

Caitlin couldn't speak. She was horrified that this day has finally come.

"You lied to me, Caitlin," said Ronnie, feeling betrayed. "I thought you loved me."

"But I do," said Caitlin.

"The woman I love would never kill innocent people," said Ronnie. "Have you really lost it while I was gone?"

"You were dead, Ronnie, and I may have lost my way because of it, but you're here right now with me," said Caitlin. "Please, Ronnie, I've changed now. I'm trying to do better. I'm helping The Flash now."

"How can I love someone who does nothing but lie and keep secrets from me?" asked Ronnie. "So much for Fire and Ice."

Ronnie was about to walk away, but Caitlin stopped him.

"Ronnie, please, don't go. I love you. I always have. That's never changed," said Caitlin, about to cry. "I know I've committed some horrific crimes, but I want to make up for all that. Why? Because of you. Only you, Ronnie."

Caitlin kisses Ronnie, who couldn't help but kiss her back. Suddenly, Ronnie's skin started to freeze. His inside were getting colder and colder. It's like the heat was being sucked out him by Caitlin. He collapsed.

Caitlin opens her eyes to see Ronnie on the ground, not moving or breathing. His body was a frozen, wrinkled corpse.

"No! No! No! Ronnie! No, Ronnie! Don't do this to me! Not again!" cried Caitlin.

No matter how much Caitlin cried or hoped, nothing happened. There was no heat left in Ronnie's body to keep him alive. Caitlin had absorbed all the heat from his body.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Caitlin in agony.

Her emotional outburst created a mini snowstorm as she cried on Ronnie's frozen, lifeless body.

"What have I done?" cried Caitlin.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry finally wakes up. He was lying down on a medical bed, hooked up to medical equipment that is keeping him alive. He sees Cisco and Linda right beside him. Cisco had to remove Barry's suit so they could operate on him, which meant revealing his identity to Linda. She didn't mind, though. If anything, it made her admire both the Flash and Barry Allen more.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Linda.

"You scared us there," said Cisco worriedly.

"Wh-Where's Caitlin?" asked Barry.

"Ronnie called. She had to go," said Cisco. "But she patched you up immediately before she left."

"Guys..." said Barry weakly as he felt nothing below his upper body.

"What's wrong, pal?" asked Cisco.

"I can't feel my legs," said Barry.

 **Barry's back is broken. Thea is angry as Oliver and Moira. Kara is mad at Alex for killing Astra. Caitlin accidentally kills Ronnie (I know, it was a bold and maybe bad move on my part). What else could go wrong?**


End file.
